


The Revenge of Kylo Ren

by Ravenheartwolf



Series: Darkness Rising [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaotic Neutral Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Lightning, Kylo Ren Centric, Kylo Ren Has Issues, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron is a jerk, Pregnancy, Revenge, Romance, Sith, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 99,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenheartwolf/pseuds/Ravenheartwolf
Summary: Sequel to Phoenix. Will Kylo finally get his revenge on Andra and Poe or will Rey be able to stop him?





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren exited hyperspace and stared down at the dark green planet. Narrowing his eyes, he guided his Silencer into the atmosphere. Memories of the last time he traveled to this planet rushed through his mind. 

_It’ll be different this time. Rey and Luke aren’t here to stop me. _

His sensed Firith as the fighter burst out of the clouds. The sun shone bright as he flew over the trees. Anxiety reached him and he smiled.

_You know I’m here._ He guided his ship toward the clearing he’d landed in last time. _There’s no one to save you this time, Firith. _

He swung around the clearing and landed his ship. Taking a deep breath, he climbed out of his Silencer. A cool breeze ruffled his hair, bringing with it the scent of recent rain. Water dripped from the leaves of the trees and his boots sloshed through the wet grass. 

He stalked through the forest, listening for the cries of a panicked group. He didn’t hear any, but it didn’t matter. They’d be terrified soon. It didn’t take as long to reach the house as before. He glared across the clearing to the house, noticing the wooden door had been replaced. Movement in the window drew his attention to Andra. The woman stood in the window, her head moving back and forth as if searching the clearing. He didn’t bother to move behind a tree. He wanted her to know he was here, wanted her to know death arrived for her. 

She turned from the window and he strode across the clearing. The door opened and Firith’s form filled the doorway. The Twi’lek drew his lightsaber. Without slowing down, Kylo drew his.

“Stop this, Ben.” Firith called to him. “Don’t do something you can’t come back from.”

Kylo ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at Firith. “You had no right to remove my memories.”

Andra appeared over Firith’s shoulder and his anger grew. She, most of all, deserved his rage. 

“You needed to be brought to the Light.” Her calm voice belied the distress streaming from her. “It was the best way to do it.”

“It was my choice to make.” He shouted at them. “You took that away from me!”

Andra stepped around The Twi’lek and ambled toward him. He narrowed his eyes as his anger bubbled inside. The Dark whispered around him, through him, fueling his desire for revenge. 

_She’s coming right toward me. Doesn’t she know I want to kill her? That I will kill her._

Either she was brave or too wrapped up in her delusion to realize the danger she was in. She stopped in front of the tip of his saber. He could easily pierce her in the chest and it’d be over. His grip on the hilt tightened as he poised to strike. 

“I will not give up on you as so many others have.” Andra reached for him as her eyes welled with tears. “Come with me and fulfill your destiny.”

“What destiny?” He growled and Force pushed her across the clearing. “I make my own destiny!”

Firith ignited his lightsaber and charged toward him. Kylo blocked the green blade and shoved the Twi’lek away from him. He swung his purple black blade around and slammed it into Firith’s blade. He spun around, swinging his saber for Firith’s head. The Twi’lek blocked it, but stumbled backward. 

Poe raced out of the house, his blaster raised. He fired a shot and Kylo froze it in mid air. With a growl, he shoved the bolt back toward Poe, who ducked out of the way. The bolt crashed into the wall of the house, shooting splinters into the air. 

The green blade came down in an arc and Kylo raised his weapon to block it. He Force pushed the Twi’lek into a tree then stalked toward Andra. He twirled his blade as the woman climbed to her feet.

“Don’t do this.” She backed away as she raised her hands. “This isn’t you. This isn’t who you truly are.”

He narrowed is eyes. “It is who I am. You’re delusional, you refuse to see it. You only see what you want to see.”

Andra shook her head. “No, Ben. I see the truth. You belong in the Light. I’ve seen it.”

“You saw a lie.” He growled and raised his saber. She stumbled back and fell onto her rear. He brought his saber down, but it collided with a green blade. 

Kylo glared at Firith. He backhanded the Twi’lek then kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. He hurled a wave of lightning at the Twi’lek, reveling in the screams. 

“Stop it!” Andra cried behind him. “You’re killing him.”

“That’s the idea.” Kylo growled as he strengthened the wave. The screams echoed through the forest, launching birds from the trees. 

“Kylo!” Poe shouted, bringing his attention to the pilot. Poe fired at him, but he deflected the bolt. The pilot shot twice more and Kylo blocked both of them with his saber. Annoyed, he raised his hand and froze the pilot. The man’s eyes widened and Kylo turned his attention back to Firith.

The Twi’lek stood in front of Andra, his green blade raised. “Stand down, Ben.”

Kylo pointed his blade at the two. “You don’t get to call me that.”

With a wave of his hand, Firith flew across the clearing. He crashed into a tree and Kylo narrowed his eyes at Andra.

“Please, Ben.” The woman pleaded. “I only want to help you.”

Kylo sneered as he stalked toward her, twirling his saber. He raised his hand and Andra’s eyes widened. She gasped and clutched at her throat. The Dark swirled within him, urging him on. He embraced the darkness, wrapped it around him, let it fill him. 

“You wiped my memories.” He curled his fingers inward. “Made me think I was someone else. Forced me to live a lie.”

Andra dropped to her knees as her eyes bulged and her face turned blue. His sight turned red as the woman clawed at her throat.

“No!” Firith’s scream shattered his concentration. A saber ignited and footsteps charged toward him. 

Kylo released Andra and turned his attention to the Twi’lek. He ducked under the swinging green blade and spun around to come up behind the Twi’lek. He kicked Firith in the ass, pushing the Jedi to sprawl on the ground.

Engines of a ship pulled his attention to the sky. The _Falcon_ soared over the trees. Sensing Rey upon the ship, he tightened his grip on his saber. 

_She’s not going to stop me this time._ He glared at Andra, who drew in huge gulps of air. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. 

“They won’t make it in time to save you.” He raised his saber over his head.

A Force blast sent him flying across the clearing. He crashed into a tree and dropped to the ground. Glaring through his hair, his eyes locked with Firith. Snarling, he scrambled to his feet and rushed toward the Twi’lek. He swung his blade and it collided with Firith’s saber. 

“I won’t let you kill her.” Firith growled as their blades sparked against each other. “Stop this before it’s too late.”

“It’s already too late.” Kylo snarled as he shoved the Twi’lek away from him. 

He swung his weapon at the Twi’lek’s head, but Firith ducked under it. Growling, he brought his blade down in an arc only for the blow to be blocked by the green blade. Letting his anger flow through him, he swung, blocked and parried, driving the Twi’lek across the clearing. Each attack was blocked, each block brought a recalculation. He sensed Firith’s exhaustion and his darkness intensified within him, countering his own fatigue.

With a burst of strength, he Force pushed Firith into the wall of the house. Bones and wood cracked with the collision and the Twi’lek collasped to the ground. He didn’t get up, but a soft groan escaped him. 

_Finally._ Kylo spun and stalked back across the clearing to Andra. He hurled a wave of lightning at the woman. She screamed and dodged out of the way. Sneering, he tossed his lightsaber toward her, watching as it soared through the air. She hit the ground, avoiding the blade. He raised his hand to recall his weapon before it collided with a tree. It smacked into his hand and he twirled it as he closed the gap between him and her.

Andra pushed herself up to her knees. “Your eyes. They’re glowing. You’re falling too far.”

He glared down at her. “You brought this upon yourself. You tried to manipulate me to do what you want with no regard to the consequences. Instead of pulling me to the Light like you wanted, you pushed me further to the Darkside.”

Andra shook her head as she scooted back from him. “No, there’s still a chance. Don’t do this, Ben.”

“Stop your pathetic begging.” He raised his lightsaber and she closed her eyes. The Dark swirled around him, increased his power, his strength. He took a deep breath as the red of his sight darkened to near crimson. 

A blaster bolt slammed into the ground at his feet, shooting dirt and grass into the air. A Force blast propelled him into a tree, knocking the air from his lungs and his saber from his grip. He dropped to the ground and glared up at his attackers. 

“Rey.” He growled as his red tinted gaze locked on her. He pushed himself to his feet. Finn and Chewie joined her, their weapons aimed at him. 

“You’re not doing this, Ben.” She strode toward him, her hand gripping her saber. “I won’t let you.”

He called his weapon to him and it slapped into his hand. Finn and Chewie fired at him, but he froze their bolts. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed the streams of plasma back at the two. They both jumped out of the way and the bolts smashed into the trees behind them.

“You’re not going to stop me this time, Rey!” He snarled at her. “I will kill them. I will have my revenge.”

Kylo spun and held out his hand. Andra flew backward and smashed into a tree. Holding her there with his mind, he stalked toward her. She struggled against the hold, but it was in vain. She wouldn’t get out of the hold unless he released her. 

A saber ignited behind him and Rey screamed his name. Spinning around, he brought up his saber to block her downward arc. He stared into her eyes and saw the anguish and distress within them. Tears welled in her eyes breaking into the rage burning within him. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Her voice teetered on the edge of cracking.

“Then stand down and let me finish this.” He pushed against her weapon, aiming to unbalance her.

She shook her head. “I can’t. I won’t.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to hurt me.” He shouted over the sputtering of their sabers. “Because I will finish this.”

He pushed her from him, spun around, and flung a wave of lightning at Andra. She screamed and writhed against the tree trunk. Chewie roared to his left, but he ignored the Wookie. 

White hot fire shot through him, knocking him off his feet. He landed on his back as agony traveled from his side to every part of his body. He gasped as he gripped his side to find it wet and sticky. Opening his eyes, he saw Rey kneeling beside him. She stared down at him, her brow furrowed.

Gritting his teeth, Kylo attempted to push himself up. She placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him down. He glared at up at her, his breathing uneven.  


“Let me up.” He growled. “I will move you, if you don’t.”

She shook her head. Narrowing his eyes, he raised his left hand, but she grabbed it. She clasped it in both her hands and held it against her chest.

“Please stop.” She whispered as she squeezed his hand. “I love you, Ben. Please just stop.”

His eyes widened at her words. The crimson faded from his sight as he blinked up at her. Did he hear her right? Was it true? 

“What?” He didn’t want to believe, didn’t want to hope. 

Tears tracked down her cheeks as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I love you.”

He closed his eyes as his heart hammered in his chest. Pushing into her mind, the raw emotions of love and fear whipped at him. His breath caught at the strength of them and he bolted from her mind. He drew in deep breaths as his disbelief, hope and pain tore through him. 

A groan drew his attention to the Twi’lek. Rising up to a sitting position, he glared at Firith as the Jedi climbed to his feet. Burning rage exploded within him as the Twi’lek stumbled forward. The Dark surged through him, lessening the pain in his side. Holding out his hand for his lightsaber, he pushed himself to his feet.

“Ben, no.” Rey grabbed is arm as his saber slapped into his hand.

He stared at Firith as the Twi’lek looked from him to Rey. “He’s not getting away with what he did.”

Rey stepped in front of him, but he kept his gaze on Firith. “He’s not. They’re all coming back to Dantooine with us. They’ll stand trial and be punished.”

“Not good enough.” Kylo snarled as he ignited his saber.

The green blade shot out of Firith’s hilt. Rey placed her hands on Kylo’s chest and heat flowed through him from her touch. His gaze dropped to her and her lips formed a thin line. 

Desire for her and his need for revenge warred within him as he stared into her eyes. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, to forget all about Andra and Firith. It’d be so easy to give into her, to his own heart. 

Closing his eyes, he pushed the desire away. If he allowed these people to get away, they’d only try again. They might not wipe his memories a second time, but he knew, sensed, they’d seek some way to force him to turn.

_I can’t let that happen._ He tightened his grip on his saber. _ I won’t._

Kylo pushed Rey out of his way and charged at Firith. Blaster bolts struck the ground, bringing him to a stop. He glared at Finn and Chewie. 

“Back off.” He growled and raised his hand. Finn flew backward into the Wookie. Both collided with the ground and slid across the grass into a tree.

He turned to face Firith and behind him Rey called his name. She ignited her saber and Kylo glanced at her over his shoulder. Her chest rose as she raised her blade. Turning his attention back to Firith, he charged at the Twi’lek. He swung his weapon at the Twi’lek’s head, but Firith blocked it. Footsteps pounded behind him and he spun around to block Rey’s blue blade. 

Purple parried and thrust against green and blue as the fight moved around the clearing. He ducked the blue blade and came up to block the green. Shoving Firith backward, he spun to block a blow from Rey. He pushed her blade away and down. Firith shouted behind him and Kylo swept Rey’s legs out from under her, dropping her to the ground. He spun and blocked the green blade. 

“You can’t keep this up.” Firith gasped between breaths. “I sense pain from you. It’s weakening you.”

Kylo stepped back and swung his weapon only to have it blocked. Frustration inflamed his temper and he rained blow after blow down on Firith’s blade, pushing the Twi’lek back across the clearing to where Andra still hung on the tree.

“You’re the one getting weak.” He snarled as he ducked under a swing aimed at his head. “This time, I’ll shatter your bones.”

“Ben!” Rey raced toward him and he spun to face both her and Firith. He brought his saber up his eyes, pointing it first at Firith then at Rey. 

Blaster fire shattered the brief silence and struck the ground near his feet. Spinning around, he hurled lightning at the Chewie and Finn. They dove for cover. Andra dropped from the tree and landed on the ground in a heap. Snarling, he turned his attention to her. 

“No!” Firith pushed his hand out and a blast of Force slammed into him, sending him flying across the clearing. He landed on his back, knocking the air out of him. 

Growling, Kylo climbed to his feet in time to see Firith helping Andra to her feet. Fury boiling his blood, he raced across the clearing. Finn and Chewie fired at him, but he deflected the bolts with his saber. 

Firith and Andra sprinted into the forest and Rey stepped in front of him. Roaring, he waved his hand, flinging her to the side. Finn and Chewie continued to fire at him, stopping him as he blocked the bolts with his saber. He reached his hand out, stopping one bolt in mid air. 

“They’re gone, Ben.” Rey spoke behind him. 

He turned to face her. “You let them get away. I thought you wanted them to stand trial.”

She shook her head and stepped toward him. “We have Poe. He can tell us the next place they’ll go.”

Kylo glared at the still frozen pilot. He doubted the man would tell them anything willingly. The Dark swirled around him as he imagined taking the next location from the pilot’s mind. He wouldn’t be gentle and he’d enjoy every minute of it.

Locking gazes with the pilot, he deactivated his lightsaber. He released Poe from his frozen state, smirking as the pilot collapsed to the ground.

“You’re doing the right thing.” Rey placed her hand on his arm and warmth flooded his being. 

“For who?” He gazed at her, searching her eyes for the emotions he saw earlier.

Her eyes brightened with unshed tears and tenderness. “For you, Ben. For you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo paced the small room as Finn and Chewie shoved Poe into a chair. His hands clenched and unclenched as he sensed Rey’s gaze upon him. He didn’t look at her, didn’t want to see the disappointment in her eyes while he ripped into Poe’s mind. 

“Why are you siding with this psycho, Finn?” Poe spat as Finn tied Poe to the chair. “I thought you were one of the good guys.”

“I am.” Finn answered. “I’m wondering about you. Why would you betray the General like this?”

“I’m doing what it takes to bring the First Order down.” Poe snapped. “If Kylo’s still around, so is the First Order. Taking him out, how ever it is done, will end it all.”

Kylo stopped pacing and glared at Poe. “How did you know where I was five years ago?”

Poe glowered, his jaw tightening. Kylo stepped around the bed to stand in front of the pilot.

“Fine. I’ll just take it from you.” He raised his hand and Poe leaned further back in the chair.

“Ben, wait.” Rey’s worried filled voice pulled at him.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. She came around the bed and placed a hand on his arm, pushing it down to his side.

“I want to look at that wound.” Her soft voice held a hint of resolve.

Kylo blinked at her. “Now?”

Rey stepped closer and her heat flowed over him, wrapping him in its warmth. “Poe’s not going anywhere. Let me look at it. Please.”

He turned his attention to Poe, who narrowed his eyes. The pilot curled his hands into fists as a small sneer twisted his lip. Anger rolled off Poe, but a trace of fear bubbled under the surface. The Dark swelled within Kylo, reveling in the taste of apprehension from the pilot. The itch to increase that dread surged within him. 

Rey pulled him back and he resigned with a sigh. She wouldn’t let him go until he did what she asked. He lay down on the bed and stared at her as she opened his tunic. He hissed as the cloth pulled at his skin. She looked at him and he held her gaze.

“You’ve had your look, now let me start the interrogation.” He pushed himself up, wincing as a jolt of pain tore through him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, using the pain to fuel his strength.

“You’re not doing anything until I heal this.” She pushed him back down, her lips a thin line.

“We don’t have time.” He growled, glaring up at her. The more time wasted, the further away Andra got. For all he knew, the two might not even stay at the location in Poe’s head. The pilot might not even know all the locations they might go.

“Let her heal you.” Poe snapped. “Don’t want you bleeding to death, Chosen One.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “What?”

Poe chuckled and shook his head. “Andra thinks you’re someone special, thinks you’re going to do something great.”

“I got that part.” Kylo stared at the ceiling. “Destiny.”

“She has plans for you.” Poe continued. “I don’t know all of it, but she will find another way to turn you.”

Kylo gritted his teeth. “All the more reason to find her.”

Rey placed her hands around the wound, producing a gasp from him. She closed her eyes and a wave of calm and warmth flowed into him. His fingers curled into the bedspread as he sensed her fear, hope and love. The pain faded away, replaced by serenity.

On impulse, he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her with all the passion intensifying within him. She gasped and his tongue thrust into her mouth. Her moan ignited an inferno as his hands buried themselves in her hair. 

A clearing of a throat alerted him to the knowledge they had an audience. Rey pushed herself up and slid off him. A deep blush colored her cheeks and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Well.” Finn cleared his throat again. “Anyone else a little warm from that?”

Chewie gave a soft growl and Poe blinked as he looked from Rey to him. 

“Just tell us where Andra and Firith went, Poe.” Rey’s voice was husky and she ran a shaky hand through her hair.

Poe stared at her, eyes narrowed. “I care about you, Rey. Please reconsider what you’re doing with him. He’s dangerous. He’s already proved he’ll turn on you when it suits him. What makes you think he won’t do it again?”

The jealousy pouring from Poe was palpable and it grated on Kylo’s nerves. He pushed himself off the bed and pulled Rey behind him. He glared at the pilot, who glowered back.

“Enough.” He growled. “Answer her question or I’ll rip it from your mind.”

Poe’s lips thinned into a firm line as his hands gripped the arms of the chair. “Do your worst, you bastard.”

Kylo raised his hand and speared into the pilot’s mind. Poe’s face contorted in pain, but Kylo pressed on. He shoved aside images of Rey and Poe’s desire for her. Fury smoldered within him and he smashed the pilot’s head back against the chair. Poe groaned and he drove deeper, shredding through memories until he saw Andra and Firith. 

“There you are.” He whispered as he closed in on the memory. “Where would you go?”

“No.” Poe groaned, trying to push him out of his mind. “Get out of my head.”

“Then tell me where they went.” Kylo spoke with a calmness he didn’t feel. 

Poe shook his head and a smirk curved Kylo’s lips. He hoped he’d say that. He raked across the memory and Poe cried out. 

“Stop.” Poe slumped in the chair. “Please, stop.”

Kylo ignored him and pushed into the memory. 

_The three stood in a room, someone’s living quarters back at the base on Dantooine. Andra paced the room, her arms folded across her chest. Firith leaned against a desk, watching her. _

__

_“We need a place to rendezvous if things get worse.” Andra said, continuing to pace._

__

_Firith shrugged. “I have a dwelling on Danbar. It’s not much, but we can go there when everything goes to shit. And it will.”_

__

_Andra ran a hand through her hair. “I have an academy on Tatooine. We’ll go there if Danbar is deemed unsafe.”_

Kylo pulled from the memory. “Any place else?”

Poe shook his head. “Finn showed up. If there is anywhere else, I don’t know.”

Sneering, he shoved Poe’s head back and left the man’s mind. He spun on his heel and stepped out of the house. Footsteps hurried after him, but he ignored them. He had a mission and he refused to be deterred. 

“Ben!” She grabbed his arm, yanking him to a stop. He spun on her and she took a step back.

“No, Rey.” He closed the gap between them. “I’m going after them.”

She placed a hand on his chest. “Let us go with you then. We can help if things get dangerous.”

He stared into her pleading eyes and sensed her concern. Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth. If he refused her, she’d only follow him. In the Falcon, they might get there before him. For her peace of mind and his sanity, he relented.

“Fine, but don’t get in my way.” He turned from her before she said another word. 

Bringing his tunic back together, he strode into the forest. Bird song filled the air and the sunshine pierced through the leaves of the trees. He breathed in the rain scented air, filling his lungs. It calmed him, allowing him to refocus on getting to Tatooine.

He climbed up the ladder to the cockpit and dropped into the chair. Starting up the engine, his gaze scanned his surroundings. A blue shimmer caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes on the form in front of his ship. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He growled as his uncle stood before his ship. 

Holding his gaze, Luke strode toward him. Kylo gunned the engines and lifted the Silencer into the air. He glanced down at his uncle, who stared up at him. Shaking his head, he guided his ship up into the atmosphere. He had a hunch he’d see his uncle again.

Rey watched the Silencer dart into the sky and vanish. Closing her eyes, she touched his mind through their Bond. A cold stillness rolled over her followed by an icy determination that frightened her. He wouldn’t stop until Andra and Firith were dead. There wasn’t anything she could say or do that’d change his mind.

_Not yet anyway. _

Taking a deep breath, she headed back into the house. Poe glared at her as Finn strode toward her. He looked back at the pilot then back to her.

“What are we going to do with him?” Finn whispered.

Rey stared at Poe. “We’re taking him with us.”

“Seriously?” Finn gaped at her. “You know he’s going to try to kill Kylo the first chance he gets.”

She ran a hand through her hair and paced the room. Finn was right, but she couldn’t leave Poe alone on this planet. It’d be a death sentence and he didn’t deserve it. She wouldn’t be his judge and jury. 

“I know, but we can’t leave him here.” She stopped in front of Finn. “We’ll take him back to the Resistance and put him on trial with the other two.”

Finn nodded and strode over to Poe. He untied the pilot from the chair then tied Poe’s hands together.

“You want him to go back to the Light as well, Rey.” Poe reminded her. “I know you do. Andra can do it.”

Rey shook her head. “Not against his will. Can’t you see that’s what she’s doing? Taking his choice away is as wrong as him wanting revenge.”

Poe strode toward her. “He has a destiny, Rey.”

“What destiny?” She narrowed her eyes. 

Poe shrugged. “I don’t know. She never said, but she was resolute that he be turned back to the Light, no matter the cost. I thought she was crazy at first. I even told her as much, but she showed me his lineage and what it means to the galaxy.”

“If you think he can be turned why are you trying to kill him?” 

Poe sighed. “He’s a danger to you, Rey. He’s a danger to all of us. If he can’t be turned…”

“You should let him decide that.” Rey growled. She spun on her heel and stomped out of the house. She stopped in the middle of the clearing and breathed deeply. Her hands clenched at her sides as she fought down the rising anger. She wanted him to return to the Light, but she didn’t want to manipulate him. 

_I doubt it’d work anyway. _

_You told him you loved him._ Her heart lectured her. _Loving him means you accept him the way he is. _

She wanted to accept him, all of him. There was a pull between them and her Light strengthened whenever she was near him. She belonged with him as he belonged with her. His darkness kept her from accepting him. She knew it hurt him, angered him that she refused to see who he really was. 

_I do see who he really is. I just want him to see what I see._

Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep calming breath, wrapping the Light around her, relaxing her. The anger dissipated, leaving her clear and serene.  


“So we’re going to Tatooine?” Finn’s voice broke into her meditation.

Without looking at him, she nodded. “Let’s get to the _ Falcon._ We’ve wasted enough time here.”

She hiked into the forest, her thoughts in a whirl. How could she convince Ben what he planned wouldn’t help anyone? Why couldn’t he understand killing Andra and Firith would push him further to the Darkside? Did he not care? 

A chill rippled through her and she stopped. She took in her surroundings. A breeze rustled the leaves of the vegetation, but it wasn’t the wind she’d felt. She turned in a circle and flicker of blue formed in front of her. 

“Rey.” Luke stood a few feet in front of her, his robes wrapped around him. “I need you to listen to me.”

Rey stepped toward him. “If we’re going to catch up to Ben, we have to go now.”

Luke raised his hand. “You have time for this.”

Rey shook her head and hiked further into the forest. Whatever Luke had to say couldn’t be anymore important than getting to Tatooine. Ben wouldn’t wait and neither would she.

The blue form appeared in front of her again and she ran around him. The _Falcon_ sat in front of her and she picked up her pace. She charged up the ramp and halted when Luke appeared before her, his arms crossed against this chest. 

“Ready to listen now?” Luke asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Rey sighed and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes as she fought down the impulse to walk right through him to the cockpit. Could she walk through him?

“Andra is dangerous.” Luke remarked.

“I got that.” Rey pushed from the wall and stood in front of Luke. “What she’s already done to Ben is proof of that. Poe says she might try something else to turn him.”

Luke shook his head. “It’s much more than that. She’ll try to recruit you to her crusade.”

Rey blinked. “What?”

“She sees you as a way to get to Ben. You’re the only one who has been able to get close enough to him. You affect him in ways no one has. She’ll find a way to use that. You need to be on guard.”

Dread gripped her heart as she realized the implication of Luke’s words. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she nodded.

“Do not underestimate this woman, Rey.” Luke continued, his gaze boring into her. “She will do whatever she can to see her vision come to fruition.”

Rey narrowed her eyes in confusion. “What vision? She wants to force Ben to return to the Light because of some destiny. What else could she want from him?”

“Something is coming, Rey.” Luke sighed. “She believes he’s the only one who can defeat it.”

“And she thinks he has to be of the Light to do it.” Rey ran a hand through her hair as she paced. “What’s coming?”

“I do not know, but I do know it is twisted and evil.”

Footsteps coming up the ramp brought her attention to the arrival of Finn. Poe walked behind him followed by Chewie. She looked back to Luke, but the Jedi had vanished. Sighing, she turned back to Finn.

“Shall I place Poe in a room?” Finn asked as he slung his blaster over his shoulder.

“Who’s going to fly the ship?” Poe asked, looking from her to Finn.

“I am.” Rey glared at Poe, daring him to argue. “Put him in a room.”

Finn nodded and Rey spun on her heel and headed into the cockpit. She sat in the pilot’s seat and started up the engines. Chewie sat beside her and grumbled at her. 

“It’s worse than I thought.” She said to the Wookie. “Andra wants him to fight some greater evil out there.”

Chewie roared as she lifted the ship off the ground. She put in the coordinates to Tatooine and slipped into hyperspace. An icy claw squeezed her stomach as she stared through the viewports of the ship. Something out there was worse than the First Order, probably worse than Snoke and it headed right for them. And the only person who could defeat it might be tempted to join it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo zipped across the sky of Tatooine, feeling through the Force for Firith. He cursed to himself when he didn’t feel the Twi’lek’s presence.

_Either he’s too far or he learned to mask his presence._

He opted for the first option for he didn’t believe the Twi’lek was advanced enough to mask his presence. It didn’t matter, there were ways he could learn the location of this academy. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take long. His patience wasn’t unlimited. 

Glancing through the viewport of his ship, he spotted a city amongst the sand dunes. He guided the Silencer toward it as he scanned the area for a place to land.

On the outskirts of the city, an ancient freighter rose into the sky. He directed his fighter toward the area and took the place the larger ship had vacated. He killed the engines and climbed down from the Silencer. Aliens and humans ran around the various ships yelling at each other in different languages. Kylo ignored them all as he strode out of the spaceport and into the city proper. 

Hot wind tossed his hair around his face as he scanned his surroundings. People crowded the street strolling to various destinations. Some stared at him as they passed by only to receive a glare from him. He strode down the street as hawkers attempted to out do each other as they barked about their wares. 

The one thing he wanted to buy wouldn’t be sold out in the open. In a city full of smugglers and other ne’er do wells, someone had to know something about Andra’s academy and would be willing to sell such information to him. The problem facing him was finding such a person. 

A gray blur burst out of an alley to his right and raced across the street. The blur stopped at the edge of another alley and looked at him. Dark brown hair whipped around a girl’s defiant face and he was struck how much she reminded him of Rey. She didn’t appear much older than sixteen. An overweight human male shouted at her and trudged after her. The girl’s eyes widened and she disappeared into the alley.

Kylo followed the pair as his hands curled into his palms. Dark thoughts of what the man might do to the girl or had already done to her raced through his mind. Had Rey lived like this when she was this girl’s age? Anger tore through him as he turned a corner and found himself at a dead end. The man cornered the girl as she backed away. 

“Don’t you run from me, girl.” The human snarled as he grabbed the girl by her hair. “You were bought and paid for and you’ll do what I say when I say.”

“Let her go.” Kylo growled as he stalked toward the pig like man.

The man’s beady eyes narrowed. “Get lost! This doesn’t concern you, boy.”

The girl whimpered as she grasped at the man’s pudgy fingers. Tears streamed down her face and Kylo’s stomach churned. Fury burned within him and he turned his attention to the older man.

“If you value your life, I suggest you release her.” His low voice rumbled through the alley. “I’m not going to ask you again.”

The man laughed, spittle flying from his bearded mouth. He shoved the girl into a pile of crates placed up against a stone wall. Smiling, the human unhooked his blaster and aimed it at him. “Seems you need to be taught a lesson.”

Kylo glanced at the girl as she climbed her way out of the crates. She coughed as she collasped on her hands and knees. Old bruises and scars covered her arms. He narrowed his eyes at the thug. Waving his hand, he propelled the man into the wall. The thug dropped to the ground and his blaster clattered from his fingers. 

“Run.” He ordered the girl, compelling her with his mind. She gasped, but scrambled to her feet and fled the alley.

Kylo glowered at the human. His fingers clenched and unclenched as he debated what to do. He could kill the slime ball, having one less in the galaxy. Course, he could let the human live and compel him to never buy another slave. 

Sighing, he knelt beside the thug and smacked him on the face. The human grumbled and opened his eyes. Kylo grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall. He narrowed his eyes, locking gazes.

“Listen to me.” He spoke low, putting all his dark power behind his voice. “You will not buy another slave for as long as you live.”

The man stared at him unblinking. “I will not buy another slave for as long as I live.”

Satisfied, he released the ruffian and stood. He spun on his heel and marched out of the alley.

_I’ve already wasted enough time. _

He strode back into the crowd as his anger dissipated. His gaze flicked back and forth as he searched for a place he could find information. 

The girl he’d rescued dashed from the shadows of a building and crashed into him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. He stared down at her, caught off guard by her sudden appearance. 

“I thought I told you to run?” He grumbled as he removed her arms from his waist.

“I did.” She smiled up at him as she took a step back. “I wanted to thank you. I’m Serena.”

She pushed her hair out of her face and he saw she appeared older than what he’d first thought. Her gray tunic fell to her knees and was torn in several places. Her shabby pants were covered in so much dirt, he didn’t know what color they might have been originally.

“You didn’t have to.” His face grew warm and he looked away. What did she want? Why couldn’t she disappear into the alleys and leave him alone?

“You’re not from here, are you?” Serena asked.

He narrowed his eyes. “No. I’m looking for someone. I learned they’re here somewhere.”

The girl cocked her head to the side. She then smiled, grabbed his hand, and led him through the throngs of people. He stumbled, but caught his balance.

“Where are we going?” Kylo asked, his voice a growl.

“I know a place where you can learn anything you want.” Excitement coated her voice. “Secrets are bought and sold like any other merchandise.”

_Finally._ It seemed saving the girl had been a good idea after all. He might have found the place without her, but he doubted it’d have been as fast. 

Serena led him down another street with less people. The gazes of the males fell on Serena and read their lustful thoughts as he passed them. His protective instincts flared to life and he wanted to thrash each and every one of them. She slowed her pace, but didn’t release her grip on his hand. He glared at those who dared to look at the girl. 

“How did you know about this place?” He asked as he glanced around the crumbling buildings. 

“My last owner sent me here to deliver messages or make payments.” Anger tinted Serena’s voice.

His own anger blazed within him at her words. What happened to this girl’s parents? Had they done the same thing to her as Rey’s parents? He pushed the thought down before he destroyed the entire area. It’d be what this place deserved, but it wasn’t up to him. 

Serena led him to a two story building in better shape than the rest of the street. A door opened and a Rodian stumbled out, flaying its arms in an attempt to regain balance. A red-skinned Devaronian dusted off his hands and slammed the door. 

Serena looked up at him and he sensed unease flowing through her. 

“You don’t have to go in.” Kylo told her.

She shook her head. “I have to. He knows me and won’t talk to you otherwise.”

He glared at the door. “I have ways of getting people to talk to me.”

“You’re a Jedi.” Serena whispered in awe. “I saw you toss that man into the wall without touching him.”

He looked at her, debating on telling her the truth or letting her believe those words. Hope flared within her and her eyes shone with the same admiration he’d seen in Rey. He decided to leave it be. What could it hurt if she believed in such a thing? He doubted he’d see her again.

“Something like that.” He motioned with his hand toward the door. “Lead the way, Serena.”

She nodded and lead him up the short steps to the large wooden door. The Rodian pushed himself to his feet, sputtered sand from his mouth and stumbled down the street. Serena knocked on the door.

The door squeaked open and the Devaronian he’d seen earlier glared at them. His gaze stayed on Serena and Kylo struggled against the instinct to pull the girl behind him. The male raised his eyes to Kylo and opened the door a little wider.

“New owner, Serena?” The alien smirked. “Seems you go through them like paper. Makes one wonder.”

“He wants to talk to Zalik.” Serena’s voice seemed meek and Kylo stared at her as she bowed her head.

The Devaronian chuckled. “Really? What for?”

Kylo glared at the door guard. “He has information I want. Let us in.”

He wrapped his darkness around him and thrust it toward the guard. The Devaronian’s eyes widened and he opened the door the rest of the way.

“Come in.” He stepped aside, bowing as he did so. “Upstairs. First door on the right.”

“Thank you.” Serena nodded to the Devaronian.

The door shut behind them, relieving them from the blistering heat. Sunlight filtered in from high windows, but seemed to dissipate before reaching the ground, leaving the lower floor in gloom. Dressed in rags, servants meandered through the great hall. To the right, a staircase built into the wall rose up to the second floor.

Serena pulled on his arm and led him up the steps. Harsh voices came to his ears followed by wood crashing. The girl stopped and looked up at him, unease in her eyes. He squeezed her hand and the anxiety dissolved. Inhaling, she pulled him down the hall to the door on the right. She stared at it and he felt her shiver.

_Who the hell is this Zalik that makes her so afraid?_

She knocked on the door then stepped closer to him. He glared at the door, wanting to rip this Zalik apart. After he received the information he sought. 

“What is it?” A harsh voice barked. “I’m busy!”

Serena cleared her throat. “Its Serena. I-”

“Come in, dear.” Zalik laughed. “I was wondering when you’d come around again.”

With a shaking hand that caused Kylo’s anger to boil, Serena turned the brass knob and pushed the door open. She led Kylo inside and his gaze roamed around the room. Bright tapestries portraying various ancient battles decorated the walls. The clatter of wood against wood brought Kylo’s attention to another Rodian attempting to free himself from a broken table he lay in.

“Who do we have here?” A harsh voice pulled his attention to a human male with long blonde hair and red robes. He sat on a chrome throne which shone in the sunlight pouring from a window behind him. 

“He seeks information.” Serena took a step toward Zalik.

The man’s dark green eyes bore into him, but all Kylo sensed was interest. He held Zalik’s gaze. 

“What kind of information?” Zalik rubbed his stubbled chin.

Kylo pulled Serena behind him. “There’s an academy here. I want to know where.”

Zalik sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers under his chin. “I know the academy you speak of. Run by a Jedi zealot. Why are you looking for it? Want to join?”

Narrowing his eyes, he stepped closer. He could easily take what he wanted from this human and leave him writhing in the dirt. He didn’t want to leave a trail for Rey to follow, though. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath. He’d answer this thug’s questions. 

“This zealot did things to me that she hasn’t paid the price for.” He kept his voice low, menacing.

Zalik chuckled. “You want revenge. That I can understand.”

“Where is it?” He growled, taking another step toward the human. Darkness rolled within him, swirling around him, begging to be unleashed.

Zalik drummed his fingers against each other. “It’ll cost you.”

“How much?”

With one finger, Zalik pointed behind him. Kylo turned and saw Serena looking from him to Zalik. Her eyes widened and his stomach churned. 

“Her last owner was quite generous with her. I assume you will be as well.”

Tears welled in the girl’s eyes and his darkness snapped. He spun to face Zalik, raising his hand as he did so. He curled his fingers in. Zalik’s eyes widened and he fought to breathe. Serena whimpered behind him. 

“She is not for sale.” He snarled. “You will not touch her again.”

He banged the man’s head back against the chair then released him. Zalik coughed, bending over his lap.

“You’re not a Jedi.” The man breathed as he lifted his gaze to him. “Jedi don’t do that.”

“Where is the academy?” Kylo snapped, losing patience. “Don’t make this worse for you, Zalik.”

Zalik grabbed his throat. “It’s twenty-four kilometers from here. You’ll need a vehicle to get there.”

“I’ll just take yours.” He towered over Zalik, letting his darkness flow from him to surround Zalik. The man’s fear fueled him and he wanted to increase it. 

“Take it.” Zalik tried to back away from him, but his chair prevented him from going anywhere. “It’s outside in the alley. Just go.”

Kylo spun on his heel and marched out of the room. Footsteps hurried after him, but he didn’t stop. His goal was in sight and he’d finally have his revenge.

_If Andra is even there._ He shook his head. _Doesn’t matter. I’ll destroy her academy as a message. _

“Who are you?” Serena’s voice broke into his thoughts, stopping him at the door. 

He looked back at her. Her hands grasped each other as she gazed up at him. Hope and apprehension rushed toward him. Sighing, he opened the door, letting in the heat and sunshine.

“To some, I’m their worst nightmare.” He kept his voice even, not wanting to frighten her more than she already was. “To others, I’m destined for something I really couldn’t care less about.”

She took a step toward him, her gaze focused on him. Tears had streaked her cheeks, but there weren’t any in her eyes now.

“What is your name?” She asked.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “You don’t need to know that.” He opened the door wider and stepped out into the sun. She grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop. He glared at her.

What did this girl want? Why didn’t she leave? She was free now.

“I want to know.” Serena squeezed his hand and he saw the way too familiar determination in her eyes. He blinked at her. Did Rey have a sister she didn’t know about? He fought the inclination to slip into her mind.

“It’s Kylo.” He growled. “Kylo Ren.”

She smiled and hugged him. “Thank you.”

He stared down at her, blinking at her audacity. She released him and hurried down the steps. Still not sure what the hell happened, he watched her race down the street. A part of him wanted to go after her, protect her from the thugs who might think she was an easy target. The other part, the part that demanded revenge, outweighed his integrity. Shaking his head, he strode into the alley. 

Zalik’s landspeeder sparkled in the sun, blinding any who gazed upon it. He blinked back the brightness as he strode toward the vehicle. A servant polished the golden metal surface, making it shine even more. Did Zalik even drive this thing? He cleared his throat and the servant looked up. The Rodian’s eyes widened and he backed away from the vehicle. 

“Your master isn’t going to need this anymore.” Kylo jumped into the driver’s seat and started up the engine. “Tell him he’s not getting this back.”

He shot out of the alley and sped down the street. People leapt out of his way, screaming at him as he sped through the city. 

A large shadow zipped over him and he looked up. The _Falcon_ soared over him, heading in the same direction. He narrowed his eyes and gunned the engine. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get there before them, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. 

_They can’t know where the academy is. Not unless Poe told them. _

He swerved around a large animal standing in the middle of the street. The creature roared and its owner shouted at him, but he didn’t reply. He rocketed through more throngs of people, sending some diving for the dirt. 

He turned a corner to get away from the crowds of people. He increased the vehicle’s speed as he zoomed down the empty street. A blue shimmer appeared at the end of the street and Kylo narrowed his eyes.

_No, you don’t. _

He didn’t slow down as he sped toward his uncle. Luke didn’t move either, but stared him down as if daring him to run into him. His uncle closed his eyes and raised his right hand. The landspeeder sputtered and started slowing down. Kylo attempted to get the vehicle going again, but it continued to slow down.

“No!” Frustration and anger surged inside him. He flung a wave of lightning at the Force ghost and Luke flickered out of sight. The landspeeder drifted to a stop and Kylo started the engines up again.

“I need to speak with you, Ben.” Luke’s voice came from behind him. 

Kylo spun around in his seat, glaring. “Your games are getting old.”

Luke shook his head. “This isn’t a game. You need to listen.”

“I’m done listening.” He spun back around and gunned the engines, flying down the street. He turned another corner and sped down the thoroughfare, this one shorter. 

The landspeeder shot out of the alley and into the desert. He glanced up into the sky. The Falcon flew over the dunes, getting smaller with each moment.

_Hopefully, that is the direction I need to go._ He increased the speed and tore over the dunes. 

“You’re in danger.” The blue shimmer appeared in the seat beside him.

Kylo jumped, swerving the landspeeder. He righted the vehicle, avoided colliding with a sand dune. His heart racing, he glared at his uncle.

“You trying to kill me? Again?”

Luke flinched and Kylo couldn’t stop the satisfaction of making his uncle feel guilty. Good. The man needed to feel it.

“I’m trying to save you.” Luke stared out into the desert.

Kylo gritted his teeth as he maneuvered the speeder over a tall hill. “I don’t need saving.”

“I’m not talking about returning to the Light.” Luke sighed and pressed his fingers against his forehead as if he had a headache. Did Force ghosts even get headaches?

“Then what?” He didn’t know why he asked. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been in danger his entire life. He could handle himself and whatever the universe tossed at him. 

“There’s something coming.” Luke sat back in the seat and wrapped his robes around him. “I can feel it and I believe Andra knew about it.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “You think this has something to do with my so called destiny?”

“I don’t know.” Luke admitted. “I do know you’ll confront it.”

He crested another hill and saw his destination. A large complex appeared as a mirage out of the desert. Its beige stone seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. The Falcon landed in front of the building and he narrowed his eyes. His grip on the steering tightened. On instinct, he reached out for the Bond and sensed Rey’s apprehension. Her awareness of him increased and her mind touched his.

_Ben._ She whispered in his mind. _Are you inside?_

_No._ He answered her as he raced the last few meters toward her. _But I am here._

The _Falcon’s_ ramp lowered and Rey hurried down it, coming to a stop a few feet from the ship. He slowed the vehicle as he advanced toward her. Her eyes locked on him and he felt her unease and concern. 

“What’s coming?” He asked his uncle as he focused on Rey.

“It’s pure evil.” Luke answered. “Pure darkness.”

He looked at his uncle. “How do you know?”

Luke smiled. “I’m part of the Force now. I can feel this darkness coming through the Force. Be careful, Ben. This thing is powerful and senses you.”

The coming darkness already had an advantage over him, cause he couldn’t detect it at all. Kylo brought the landspeeder to a stop and killed the engine. Rey hurried toward him, the unease he’d felt earlier fading from her. He climbed out of the landspeeder.

“It knows what you are.” Luke continued. “It will try to tempt you, convince you to join it.”

He narrowed his eyes as he leaned closer to his uncle. “It will fail.”

Luke smiled sadly. “I hope so.”

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and calm washed over him. His uncle vanished, leaving him alone with Rey. He closed his eyes, letting the soothing waves flow through him. How far out in the galaxy was this darkness? Would it arrive soon or months from now? Why did it decide now to make itself known? 

“Looks like you have more to worry about than Andra.” Rey’s soft voice broke into his thoughts.

His gaze roamed over her, taking in the off white tunic and pants. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders and a light breeze tossed some strands about her face. Her hazel eyes traveled over him and a stream of heat rushed through him. His gaze fell to her lips and his breathing increased.

“Are you going to ogle each other all day or are we going in?” Finn’s voice called.

Rey’s face reddened and she looked away. He glared at Finn, who shrugged. Sighing, she turned from him and strode toward the building. He watched her as his mind drifted back to his uncle’s warning. 

_I’m tempted by the Light constantly and I haven’t succumbed. Why does Luke think this coming evil will succeed?_


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo stepped into the coolness of the building and let his eyes adjust to the change in light. The brightness of the sun faded to reveal a large circular chamber with several doorways leading deeper into the complex. A life size statue of Luke stood in the middle of the room, lightsaber raised and glowering at some unknown enemy. 

“What is this place?” Finn asked as he strode toward the sculpture. “Is this some kind of shrine?”

Unease washed over Kylo as he stared at the statue. This place wasn’t just an academy. Andra worshipped his family to the point of obsession. Icy dread churned in his stomach as he realized this woman was more dangerous than he thought. She had already convinced people to help her with her cause. What more was she capable of?

_I need to take her out before she plans something else on me. If she hasn’t already._

“It is not just a shrine.” A voice boomed to Kylo’s left. “It is a place where one can learn the ways of the Jedi.”

He glared at the newcomer, his hand hovering over his lightsaber. Dressed in the robes of a Jedi, the newcomer studied them, gauging them. Kylo narrowed his eyes as the Dark simmered inside him.

Rey stepped around him, placing a soothing hand on his arm. “This place is a Jedi Academy?”

The figure nodded and pushed back the robe’s hood, revealing a middle-aged woman with graying hair and green eyes. She smiled at Rey. 

“I am Master Elina.” The woman stepped forward. “Here you study the Skywalkers and their legacy. You learn of the Jedi and train as they have trained.”

Rey looked back at him and his jaw clenched. They weren’t just worshipping his uncle, they were immolating him. He closed his eyes as the urge to tear this place apart swelled within him. 

“The Darkside is strong within you.” Master Elina’s calm voice broke through his anger. “But it will not help you destroy this place.”

He scowled at the woman, wanting to see the fear in her eyes. She stared back at him and all he sensed was serenity and Light. He stepped toward her.  
“Where is Andra?” He growled as his fingers curled into his palms.

The woman smiled. “She is not here. She knew you would come so she left.”

Anger boiled within him. “Where did she go?”

Elina turned and strode down the hall she’d come out of. Infuriated, he stalked after her. Sunlight poured into the corridor from windows lining one side of the corridor. Doors lined the other side of the hall. Most of the rooms were classrooms while others were bedrooms. The whole set up reminded him of Rey’s academy on Dantooine.

“You will answer me.” Kylo raised his hand to pierce her mind.

She spun and Force pushed him back down the passageway. He landed on his back, but jumped to his feet, ready for her next attack. She raised an eyebrow at him, her stance relaxed.

“Revenge isn’t the answer, boy.” She snapped as she stepped toward him. “Forget her and focus on the bigger picture.”

“You mean the coming darkness?” He snarled. “The one Andra thinks I’m destined to fight?”

Elina smiled. “The galaxy will need you. This evil is stronger than any that’s come before it. To defeat it, the Light needs to be stronger.”

Kylo backed away from the woman. “I’m not turning.”

Elina grabbed his arm. “What Andra tried to do was wrong, but she is right in that you need to return to the Light. The galaxy is at stake.”

He wrenched his arm from her grasp. “If this evil comes after me, I won’t need the Light to defeat it.”

Sadness crossed the woman’s eyes. “Then the galaxy is lost.”

“He has the Light.” Rey said behind him. 

He turned and blinked as she stood in a beam of light. She returned his gaze, her lips in a firm line. Her defiance roused the flames within him and his breathing quickened.

She strode toward him. “I’m not going to let him go up against something like that alone.”

Elina gasped and looked from him to Rey and back again. Her hands went to her mouth and her eyes widened. Tears welled in her eyes.

“I see it.” She breathed as she took a step back. “Oh, Andra, you had it all wrong.”

“What are you babbling about?” Kylo snarled.

Elina shook her head. “She didn’t see you had the Light all along.”

He looked at Rey and she took his hand in hers. Warmth and Light flooded him and the instinct to recoil escalated within him. Tamping the impulse down, he stared into her eyes. He fell into them, tumbling down until he was buoyed in an ocean of Light. Surrounded by it, he couldn’t breathe. He wrapped his darkness around him, shielding him from the onslaught of hope, peace, and calm. Rey hovered above him like a beacon. 

Reaching for her, he used his darkness to rise above the Light. She looked at him with the same hope and calm he’d sensed from the ocean. 

“You’re safe here.” She took his hand in hers.

He shook his head and stared down at the waves of Light below him. “No, I’m not. The Light is a prison. With the Dark, I’m free.”

Rey blinked at him. “Ben-”

He pressed a finger to her lips and heat spread through his body. Desire rose within him, burning and consuming. He wanted so much to take her in his arms, forget his destiny, forget the threat to the galaxy and just be himself with her.

“You know I’m right. I can’t be in the Light with you.”

He released her hand and stepped away from her. Blinking, he found himself back in the middle of the hallway at Andra’s Academy. He pulled his gaze from Rey to settle on Elina.

She stared at him with awe in her eyes and it unnerved him. He stepped back, his hand hovering over the hilt of his saber.

“You love her.” Elina breathed as her eyes widened and her hands lifted to her mouth. He narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. “That will bring you back to the Light.”

Using the Force, he slammed the woman against the wall. He immobilized her body, preventing her from using her powers against him. Her eyes bulged as the admiration turned into terror. Closing his eyes, he let her fear flow over him, basking in it. His darkness intensified and he embraced it. 

“Don’t make assumptions, Jedi.” He growled. “Nothing will make me go back to the Light. Nothing.”

Kylo slipped into her mind, tearing through her memories. She cried out and placed barriers in his way. He destroyed them as he searched for Andra’s next location. She shoved him out, but he rammed back into her mind with even more force.

“Where did Andra go?” He demanded.

Elina shook her head, tears streaming down her face. He banged her head back against the wall, generating a whimper from her.

“Ben, stop it.” Rey grabbed his arm. “You’re hurting her.”

“That’s the point.” He spoke calmly, his focus on the woman. He shattered another barrier and ripped through the memories behind it. She attempted to push him out again, but he slashed at her mind and she screamed.

Rey yanked on his arm and he lost his balance. He stumbled backward, leaving the Jedi’s mind in the process. Spreading his legs, he regained his balance and glared at Rey.

“What the hell are you doing?” He snapped. 

“You’re hurting her.” Rey yelled.

Kylo stalked toward her as he fought down the impulse to lash out. “How else am I supposed to obtain the next location?”

“Let this need for revenge go, Ben.” Rey placed her hands on his chest. “It’ll consume you, maybe even kill you. I don’t want to lose you. I love you.”

His breath caught at the words. She’d said them before, but they still struck him, sent his mind tilting and his heart racing. He didn’t believe he’d ever get used to hearing them. Her fingers curled into his tunic as her eyes pleaded with him. Sighing, he unfroze Elina. 

Wrapping his arms around her, Kylo leaned close to her ear. “I’m not going to let others toy with me.”

“I’m not toying with you.” She whispered as her fingers wove through his hair. “I’m not lying to you.”

He breathed in her scent, letting it fill him. “Not you. Andra and those like her. I refuse to be a pawn in their game with this evil, whatever it is.”

“It’s not a game, Ben.” Elina stood beside him, looking from him to Rey. “The Force does not play games with people.”

He narrowed his eyes at the woman, but didn’t move. “I’m not talking about the Force. You’re training more Jedi and that’s what’s bringing this evil toward us. Not me.”

Elina shook her head and sighed. “There will always be Jedi just as there will always be evil to fight it. You are an anomaly. You are Darkside, but you are not evil, no matter how hard you try to be.”

Fury flared to life like an inferno. He raised his hand, but Rey snatched it before he threw Elina against the wall. He glared at Rey and she shook her head. He yanked his hand from her grasp and turned his attention to the older Jedi. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” He growled as he took a step toward her. “Don’t assume you do just because you studied my family history. I’m nothing like them.”

The woman smiled. “No. You’re not.”

“Is everything all right here, Master Elina?” A male voice interrupted. 

Kylo glowered at a brown haired boy in tan robes, holding a lightsaber he hadn’t activated yet. The boy looked to be about fifteen. Blue eyes flicked from him to Elina and back again. An image of himself at that age flashed in his mind and he wondered if this boy’s parents threw him away because they feared his powers.

“Everything’s fine, Tarik.” Elina replied. “I’m just having a conversation with Ben here.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “Ben? Ben Solo?”

He turned his attention back to the woman as unease crept through him. “You told them about me?”

Elina nodded. “Every student here learns of the Skywalkers. That includes you.”

She strode toward Tarik. “The suns will set soon. You’re welcome to stay the night here.”

She looked at him over her shoulder. “I’ll show you what we do here in the morning. Maybe you’ll learn something.”

Elina led the boy out of the corridor, leaving him alone with Rey. He turned to face her and again she was bathed in a golden light. She held out her hand toward him and his pulse raced. His mouth grew dry as he took her hand in his. Heat and electricity flooded him, coursing through his veins. He pulled her into the shadows with him and claimed her mouth with his.

Her hands went up his chest and around his neck. Her fingers played with his hair as her tongue slid into his mouth. He groaned as all thought left his mind. All his focus was on her and the way she made him feel. 

A throat clearing shattered his arousal and he glared at the intruder. A Twi’lek, this one female, stared at them with both curiosity and wonder. He narrowed his eyes, but she raised her chin and stared at him with defiance.

“Master Elina has set up a room for you.” She said as she motioned for them to follow her.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Rey pulled herself from him and followed the Twi’lek. “We could’ve stayed on the _Falcon_.”

Gritting his teeth at being interrupted, Kylo followed the two. His gaze fell on the statue of his uncle as if it mocked him. The impulse to obliterate it escalated within him. Finn came around the sculpture and stood beside him.

“This place is huge.” The ex-stormtrooper exclaimed. “There are rooms everywhere.”

“Any rooms that’ll tell me where Andra went?” Kylo growled as he glared up at the statue.

Finn cleared his throat. “There’s a map in one of the rooms. I didn’t look at it, but I can show you where it is.”

Kylo nodded. “Good.”

“Ben!” Rey stood at the entrance to another hallway, her arms folded across her chest. “Quit glaring at that statue and get over here.”

Finn chuckled. “Sometimes I don’t know if she’s your mother or your girlfriend.”

“Don’t start.” Kylo growled as he gave one last look at Luke’s statue then marched toward Rey.

Rey led him down the corridor. The fading sunlight cast long shadows across the floors and walls, giving the place an eerie air. Children of various ages ran from room to room, laughing. Some stopped to gawk at him and an image of the children on Dantooine appeared in his mind. They had stared at him in much the same way, a mixture of awe and trepidation. 

One child, a girl of about thirteen walked up to him. He scrutinized her, surprised by her bravery. Not many people would willingly tread into his space. Not unless they wanted to hurt him. He didn’t sense malice from her, though, only interest.

“Why would Master Elina allow a Darkside user to wander the halls of the Jedi?”

“I’m a Skywalker.” He answered, narrowing his eyes, daring her deny it. “My uncle is Luke Skywalker.”

The girl’s eyes widened and she looked to Rey who stood behind him. “He’s Ben Solo?”

His upper lip curled into a sneer. What had these children been told that they stared at him with awe and reverence? Agitation filled him and he wanted to show these people he wasn’t some savior like his uncle. He didn’t want to save the galaxy. Hell, he didn’t even want to rule it. If he was honest with himself, he was only searching for his place in the universe like everyone else. 

“I don’t go by that name anymore.” Kylo growled, bringing the girl’s attention back to him. “It’s Kylo Ren.”

The girl gaped at him, but before she spoke again, he marched down the corridor. Rey called his name, but he ignored her. It seemed he couldn’t get away from people who wanted him to be someone he wasn’t. Someone he really didn’t want to be. Irritation surged through him and his fingers itched to destroy something. He unhooked his lightsaber and pressed the button. 

“Kylo!” Rey’s voice brought him to a halt before he took his frustrations out on a defenseless wall.

He stared at her, his saber crackling and spitting. She strolled toward him, her gaze holding his. His heart hammered in his chest as he realized she used the name he’d given himself. His breathing increased as he dared to hope she finally accepted him.

“You passed our room.” She offered a soft smile as she placed a hand on his right arm. Warmth and serenity flowed through him, soothing him, lessening his anger. 

Closing his eyes, he deactivated his saber. How was it she could alleviate his temper with a touch or a word? Was it his own feelings for her that did it? 

Clipping his saber back on his belt, he looked behind her and found the corridor empty. Relief washed over him and he relaxed. He hadn’t realized how tense he was until now. 

_It’s this place and the people who practically worship my family. It’s overwhelming._

A warm hand on his face brought his attention back to Rey. His hands fell to her hips as he stared into her eyes. Sparks danced along his skin where she touched him, igniting flames throughout his body.

“Let’s go to our room.” She whispered, her eyes darkening with need.

“Lead the way.” His voice sounded thick to his ears. 

She smiled, took his hand, and headed back down the corridor. Pushing the door open, she led him into the room. Fading sunlight filtered through the single window. A large bed with beige sheets took up most of the room in the center. What was it with Jedi and the color beige? He strode toward the bed, unhooking his tunic as he moved. He let it drop to the floor when he heard a soft gasp behind him. 

He faced her and the desire rolled off her in waves. Licking his lips, he held out his hand as heat poured through him. His heart pounded against his ribs as he fought the inclination to go to her. It was her turn to come to him. She turned and locked the door. The click reverberated through the silence of the room. Smiling, she strode across the room toward him and placed her hand in his. His heart beat faster as flames threatened to engulf him. 

“Don’t want Finn busting in at the wrong moment.” She whispered. 

Kylo pulled her against him, enjoying the softness of her body against his. He gazed into her eyes as his breathing grew uneven. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip and her tongue darted out to lick the digit. Shuddering, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. 

“How do you do this to me?” He whispered, his voice thick with need. “With just a touch or a look, I’ll do anything for you.”

She smiled at him as her fingers played with his hair. “Not everything.”

Anger flared, but he tamped it down. “Let’s go one night without arguing.”

Rey looked up at him and placed a hand on his face. “I love you, Ben. I’m trying to accept the darkness inside you, but I’ve seen the Light in you, felt it.”

He stepped away from her and stared out the window. Why did she insist on going down this well worn path again? She didn’t want to argue, but her words told him otherwise. His heart constricted as he closed his eyes. 

“Please just leave it be, Rey.” He glanced at her over his shoulder. “You said you’re the only Light I need. Why don’t you prove it?”

In a few strides, she closed the gap between them and claimed his mouth with hers. An inferno flared to life and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. His tongue thrust into her mouth, exploring every crevice. Her moan stoked the flames higher and he wanted to feel her skin against his. 

He left her mouth and trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck. He removed her tunic and tossed it to the floor. His gaze roamed over her body, taking in the slight curve of her hips and her breasts. He had seen her form several times over the past few weeks, but it always felt as if he saw her beauty for the first time. 

Rey’s fingers danced up his chest, leaving little jolts in their wake. He kissed her, slowly building the flames between them. Her fingers trailed down his sides, down to his pants. Chills raced up and down his spine and he moaned into her mouth. She smiled against his lips as she pushed his pants off his hips.

With a growl, he lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed. Kicking his pants to the side, he placed her on the bed and covered her with his body. He kissed her on every inch of her exposed flesh. She moaned and buried her fingers in his hair as he kissed and licked his way down her body. 

“Ben.” She moaned as he took a breast into his mouth. She arched into him as he swirled his tongue around her nipple then suckled it. She cried out, digging her nails into his scalp. 

Kylo stood and pulled her pants down her legs, tossing them to the side. He stared at her, his breathing coming in quick gasps. Her body glowed in the fading light, melting his heart and increasing his desire for her. He wanted to leave his mark on her, make sure no one else dared try to take her from him. 

“You’re mine.” His voice rumbled in the quiet. “Say it.”

She pushed herself into a sitting position. “You’re mine.”

Kylo’s breath left him as he fell into her hazel eyes. The desire and possessiveness in her gaze caused his heart to skip a beat. She held his heart as he held hers. There wouldn’t be any domination between them. 

With a possessive growl, he claimed her mouth as she tumbled onto her back. Their tongues danced, fueling the flames higher. In one swift motion, he slid into her, eliciting a gasp from her. He tore his mouth from hers and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Breathing in her scent, he savored her warmth and love. He wanted to bask in it forever.

He pushed himself up and stared down into her eyes. The tenderness he found there intensified the heat surging through him. Keeping his gaze with hers, he slid out then inch by inch, reentered her. He watched her expressions as he slowly moved within her. Her eyes were closed, but pleasure was written all over face. Her moans spurred him on, tempting him to pick up his pace, but he ignored the urgency. He wanted this to last, wanted her to feel everything he felt, enjoy every minute of it as he did.

“Look at me.” Kylo whispered.

Rey stared up at him. He fell into her hazel eyes as he pulled out then thrust back into her. He watched as she fought to keep her gaze with his. With each movement, she lost the battle. He increased his pace and she finally closed her eyes on a moan. Taking her mouth once again, he thrust harder into her, driving them both closer to the edge.

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside. Her walls gripped him and squeezed as his pace increased to a near frenzy. Her nails dug into his back shooting jolts of electricity through him. 

“Ben!” Rey’s walls quivered around him. He pounded through her orgasm, letting it take him over the edge. A low groan escaped his lips as he spilled himself inside her.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey listened to Ben’s heart beat beneath her ear. Her right finger trailed circles on his chest as she stared into the darkness. Even though she was exhausted, she couldn’t sleep. Her mind whirled, returning over and over to the confrontation with Master Elina. Ben had seemed nonchalant about the threat heading their way. His unusual calmness terrified her. Did he really think he could defeat this evil by himself? 

Gazing at his sleeping face, she was struck by how peaceful he looked as the moon’s light bathed him in a silver-blue. She wanted to liberate him of the rage constantly bubbling under the surface. He continued to remind her he didn’t want to return to the Light. Even when he was surrounded by it like in their shared visualization, he’d wrapped darkness around himself as if to protect himself. 

_He said the Light was a prison._ Rey ran her fingers through his hair. _Why would he think that?_

She slipped into his mind and saw his dreams of her. Her breath caught as she stared at herself fighting beside him against black as night shadows. She noticed his lightsaber was red in this dream and her heart sank. What did the red mean? Was this dream a vision or a memory? Did he want to fall further to the Darkside? Making a note to examine it later, she drifted through his dream and continued into his mind. She needed answers.

Darkness crept in on her the deeper she traveled into his mind. Her pulse pounded and sweat breaded on her forehead. How could it be so dark here? Where was the Light she knew was in him? Had he pushed it so far down it’d disappeared? Did he bury it under all his darkness?

Figures appeared before her and she slowed to a stop. She recognized a much younger Leia. A black hair boy, who appeared not much older than ten, stood before Leia. The boy’s hands were fists at his sides as Leia spoke softly to him. Beside both of them, looking from one to the other stood a younger Luke.

“No.” Ben shouted at his mother. “I’m not going!”

He spun on his heel and fled from the pair. 

Rey’s eyes stung as her heart broke for the boy. In his mind, he believed his mother wanted to get rid of him. He believed his mother feared him. She felt it all from the boy even in the memory. 

_No._ She watched the figures vanish as she wiped the tears away. _It’s not from the memory. He still believes that._

Rey knew this wasn’t what made him think the Light was a prison. Taking a deep breath, she continued on her journey through his memories. 

Two figures appeared out of the darkness, their blue and green lightsabers glowing. Intrigued, she watched the two. A fourteen year old Ben watched as his uncle preformed a series of moves with his saber. Ben copied the moves perfectly, even adding some on his own. Luke raised an eyebrow and shook his head. 

Rey narrowed her eyes as she treaded closer. She opened her mouth to remark on Ben’s perfect form when she realized they couldn’t hear her. She closed her eyes, calming herself. She hadn’t realized his memories would affect her so. She felt his anger and frustration as Luke both complimented him and scolded him. 

_You’re an observer here. You can’t do anything. You can only watch._

She opened her eyes and saw the two had vanished. Sighing, she continued on her way.

“I’m sorry I’m not the perfect little Jedi like you!” Ben’s voice, full of anger reached her ears. 

“You need to control your temper, Ben.” Luke warned him. “Anger leads to the-”

“Dark side.” Ben snapped. “So you keep telling me.”

A seventeen year old Ben appeared in the darkness. His blue lightsaber cast an eerie glow against his face as he glared at his uncle. Luke stood before him, his arms folded against his chest, his dark robes fluttering in a breeze she didn’t feel.

“It’s the truth, Ben.” Luke spoke in a calm voice. “I know our expectations might be demanding, but you have to understand, we have your best interests at heart.”

“You’re afraid of me.” Ben growled. “You’re afraid I’ll be more powerful than you. Afraid I’ll be better than you!”

Luke sighed and rubbed his forehead. Rey’s heart thundered in her chest as she realized he’d said those words before. Ben’s anger rolled off him and it threatened to suffocate her. She forced herself to calm her breathing. 

“That’s the Darkside talking.” Luke admonished him. “I’m trying to help you, Ben.”

“No!” Ben stepped into a fighting stance. “Your idea of help is telling me to be more like you. To suppress my emotions, cause they’ll lead to the Darkside. Your way is a prison. Lock every emotion away and throw away the key!”

Rey gasped as her stomach twisted into a knot. The instinct to go to him, to tell him it’d be all right, escalated inside her. Closing her eyes, she held herself still. She couldn’t go to him, this was a memory. 

_You’re with him now._ She told herself as she slipped out of his mind._ You can show him the Light isn’t a prison. _

She opened her eyes and stared down at him. Running a finger down his scar, she knew she couldn’t be like Luke or Andra. She didn’t want him to suppress his emotions or be someone he wasn’t. 

_I just don’t want the darkness to consume him._ Rey kissed his forehead then trailed kisses down his scar. _I’m afraid that’s what this coming threat will do._

He stirred and she kissed her way along his jaw to his ear. She flicked her tongue at his earlobe and he shuddered. Smiling, she took the lobe into her mouth and suckled. A moan escaped him and heat pooled in her center. She gently bit his lobe and he gasped. She rose up to look into his eyes. 

“Rey.” Sleep made his voice husky and groggy.

She pressed a finger to his lips. “I want you.”

He licked her finger and a tremor traveled down her body, striking her desire to greater heights. She removed her finger and claimed his mouth with hers. His hands ran up and down her back, leaving sparks dancing along her skin. The Light and Dark swirled around her and through her. Heat flared in her center and she wanted him inside her.

Rey kissed and nipped her way down his body. His fingers wove their way through her hair as she paid special attention to his chest. She swirled her tongue around a nipple and he sucked in a breath. Smiling, she kissed her way to the other nipple and repeated the action. 

“Rey.” Ben moaned causing more heat and sparks to flood her core. 

“Shh.” Rey kissed him with reckless abandon. He growled into the kiss as his fingers dug into the back of her head. His tongue thrust into her mouth and she melted against him, giving herself over to the burning passion building within her. 

Tearing her mouth from his, she traveled back down his body, reveling in his heavy breathing. She enjoyed this power she had over him, that she could do this to him. His desire for her flowed from him and her heart swelled. Master Elina had said he loved her and she sensed it from him even as his darkness twisted around her.

She grasped his erection, generating a sudden intake of breath from him. Pushing herself onto her knees, she watched as his fingers curled into the bed sheets. Smiling, she slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft. A groan escaped him and he closed his eyes. His fingers tightened on the sheets. The pleasure written over his face sparked her arousal into an electric inferno. 

Ben’s eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up. He devoured her mouth and she couldn’t stop the moan fleeing her. She fell onto her back as their tongues danced. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair as she deepened the kiss. He growled, stoking the flames already soaring higher. She thrust her hips up into him, demanding he take her, fill her.

He pulled his mouth from hers and whispered in her ear. “Patience, sweetheart.”

Shivers raced up and down her spine. The dark seduction of his voice enticed her, thrilled her. Combined with his touch, she could lose herself to pleasure. His warm mouth engulfed a breast and she arched into him, fire coursing through her. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him there as his tongue swirled around her flesh. Her breathing increased and her body itched to have him inside her.

“Ben.” She moaned as her legs shifted beneath him. 

Ben chuckled and her breathing stopped. She’d never heard him laugh before and butterflies spun inside her stomach. It was a beautiful sound and she vowed to hear it again.

“So impatient.” He whispered in her ear. 

He thrust into her and the world narrowed down to the sensation of him spreading her. A low moan filled the room as her nails dragged up his back. Heart soaring, she gave herself to the feeling of him inside her, around her. 

He moved within her and the flames coiled around her, joining the Light and Dark swirling through her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside her. He suckled the hollow of her neck and she tilted her head back. She closed her eyes, supported on the ocean of Light. She squeezed her walls around him and he groaned. He nipped her neck as he increased his pace. She grabbed the blankets beside her as she drew closer to the edge. 

“Ben.” The name left her mouth on a moan.

“What’s my name?” He growled in her ear as he held himself still. 

Rey’s breathing left her in short gasps. She stood on the precipice, ready to fall over the edge into ecstasy. Staring into his dark eyes, she wanted to demand he quit playing games and pound into her. She knew he wasn’t playing games. He wanted her to prove she accepted him, all of him. The vulnerability in his eyes tore at her. She didn’t want to hurt him, couldn’t hurt him. 

“Kylo.” She whispered as she touched his face. “Your name is Kylo Ren.”

His eyes shone and her breath caught in her throat. She brought his head down and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. He pulled out and thrust back in, increasing his pace, stirring the flames higher. She moaned his name as his pace grew into a frenzy. The tension coiled tight around her core as he pounded into her until it finally snapped.

“Kylo!” She cried out as she fell over the edge.

He groaned her name as his hot seed filled her. 

Wrapping her arms around him, she stared up at the ceiling. His warmth surrounded her as she relaxed into the mattress. She could fall asleep like this, but her mind refused to allow it. His memories swirled around her mind, torturing her. She had found her answers and now her brain demanded she confront him about it.

“Ben.” She stroked his back. She doubted she’d ever be able to call him Kylo. He growled in her ear, bringing a smile to her lips. 

He propped himself up on his hands and stared down at her. The intensity of his stare materialized butterflies in her stomach and shivers danced down her spine. Her heart hammered in her chest as she fell into the obsidian gaze. What she’d seen in his mind flashed before her and she drew in a shuddering breath.

In a fluid move, she flipped him over onto his back and straddled him. He blinked up at her and she smiled, reveling in the knowledge she’d caught him off guard. She stroked his face then kissed him with all the tenderness in her heart.

“I know why you think the Light is a prison.” Rey whispered as she watched his face. “I know why you don’t want to go back.”

Ben narrowed his eyes and his fingers on her thighs tightened their grip. It was a warning she treaded on dangerous ground, but she wanted him to know she understood. She ran her fingers through his hair, wanting to soothe him. 

“Do you?” His voice exuded menace and the Dark spun around her, smoldered within him, ready to lash out.

“The Light isn’t a prison, Ben.” She cupped his face with her hands. “I don’t suppress my emotions. I get angry, I’ve been afraid. I haven’t turned. I’m proof those emotions don’t lead to the Darkside.”

Fury flared within him and a chill spread through her. His chest rose and fell as pain and anger burned in his eyes. Her heart constricted at the hurt she saw. A voice warned her to stop, but the fortitude to prove to him he was wrong about the Light was stronger. She held his gaze, unafraid of the darkness surging inside him.

“I thought you finally accepted me.” The restrained anger in his voice chilled her. “You never will, though, will you?”

A cold knot formed in her stomach. “Ben-”

“No!” He snapped, pushing himself into a sitting position. She climbed off him, the knot forming ice crystals. 

He sat on the side of the bed and buried his hands in his hair. She reached out to him, but caught herself. The instinct to comfort him demanded she help him, but she doubted he wanted her touch at the moment. He drew in a shuddering breath and stared at her over his shoulder. 

“I do accept you.” She wished he’d believe her. What would it take to convince him? What was she doing wrong?

He shook his head and turned away. “Then why do you keep talking about the Light as if you can convince me to go to it?”

Rey closed her eyes and placed her fists on her thighs. Her stomach churned as she found herself on the edge of a different precipice. Below her swirled endless darkness. He stood in the shadows and she wanted him to join her on the cliff, in the Light. Each time she offered, he refused, lashing out with his darkness. She couldn’t go down there with him, even though a part of her begged her to. 

“I just want you to understand the Light isn’t what you think it is.” She moved closer to him. “It isn’t suppressing emotions or trying to live up to expectations.”

“Why do you keep rejecting me?” Sadness coated his voice and it squeezed her heart.

She placed her hand on his back, he stiffened. “I’m not rejecting you.”

He scoffed. “Aren’t you? You reject the Dark in me. It’s the same as rejecting me.”

Anger sparked within her. How could he be so stubborn? No, he’s not being stubborn. She still needed to prove to him she wanted him, all of him. The wounds of his past still bled and she didn’t know if they’d ever heal. Was that why he didn’t believe her?

“Ben-”

He stood, knocking her off balance. She placed her hands on the bed, steadying herself. He glared down at her as he pulled on his pants.

“There is no Ben!” He snarled at her and an image of him saying those same words when he’d believed he was someone else flashed in her mind. “I’m not going back to the Light. When are you going to just accept that?”

Tears stung her eyes as she watched him pull on his tunic. She sensed him withdraw from her and it grew hard to breathe. The ball in her stomach tightened further. She didn’t know how to stop his falling or even if she could. He snatched his saber off the dresser and headed for the door.

“Don’t go.” The words came out a whisper.

He stopped and stared at her. Even in the dim room, she felt his gaze on her, burning her. She sat still, daring not to breathe. Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited, fearful of what he might do or say.

“I love you.” His voice was thick with anguish. “I just wish that was enough for you.”

Her voice lodged in her throat as she climbed off the bed. She cursed her tongue for not saying the words she knew she needed to say. She cursed those who had hurt him in the past, who should’ve helped him instead of discarding him like some damaged thing. Most of all, she cursed herself for not realizing it sooner. He flung the door open and marched out into the hall, slamming the door after him. 

“It is.” She closed her eyes as she stood in the middle of the room, alone in the darkness. 

****

Kylo stalked through the halls, relieved he didn’t pass anyone. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with people at the moment. The Dark rolled within him as the need to destroy something mounted. Rey’s words chased themselves in his mind. He had accepted her Light, why couldn’t she accept his darkness? She had said before she accepted him, only to turn around and try to convince him to return to the Light. It frustrated and confused him. 

He rounded the statue of his uncle and turned down a left side corridor. Doors lined the hallway on both sides, some without doors revealed more classrooms. He strode down the dimly lit hall, his steps slowing as he remembered Finn mentioning a map in one of the rooms.

_Might as well find it._ He looked in the first room on his right. _Take my mind off Rey for awhile. _

The room was a classroom, but it didn’t have a map on the walls. It didn’t have much of anything except a weapons rack in the corner filled with wooden swords. He continued on, checking each room without a door he came to. Each chamber was set up as a training, meditation or lecture room. Some didn’t have decorations while others had tapestries hanging on the walls.

He stopped at the last room on his right and looked inside. On the far wall, behind a row of desks, hung a map. He stepped into the room and weaved his way through the desks to stand before the map. Scanning it, he noticed the planets of Danbar, Tatooine and Dantooine. His heart pounded in his chest as his gaze traced a line from Tatooine to the next planet. 

“Can’t sleep?” Master Elina’s voice filled the silence behind him. 

Kylo glared at her as she stood in the doorway, her hands clasped in front of her. She turned his gaze with a calmness that irritated him. 

He turned back to the map as his hands clenched into fists beside him. “Had an argument with Rey, not that it’s any of your business.”

A wave of calm washed over him and he pushed against it with his anger and darkness. He didn’t want her anywhere near him. He had enough of the Light and those aligned with it. His eyes fell on the planet he suspected Andra might head next. If he left now, he could reach it in a few hours. 

“What was it about?” Elina asked, her voice right behind him.

He glared at her. “Why do you care? Trying to analyze me?”

She sat at a desk and shrugged. “If offering you some advice is analyzing you, then I guess I am.”

Kylo snorted and returned his gaze to the planet. “The Light. She probed my mind while I was asleep and saw my past.”

It was the only way she could’ve known about the suppressing of emotions. It wasn’t that she entered his mind in such a vulnerable state that irritated him. It was the fact she tried to throw it in his face, ignore the hurt the Light had caused him as if it didn’t matter. 

“She wants to help you, Ben.”

His teeth clenched at that name. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and forced his temper down. He’d tolerate her examination of him then he’d leave this place and head for the planet Dantamar.

“Why can’t she accept me for who I am?” Kylo growled as he turned to face her. “Why does she insist on bringing me to the Light?”

Elina smiled and he wanted to Force choke her. He closed his eyes as his rage boiled beneath the surface. It grew more difficult to control his temper with each passing moment.

“Maybe she wants you to accept her.”

He scowled. “I do. I haven’t asked her to turn to the Darkside. I haven’t rejected her because she’s Lightside.”

His heart sank at his own words and he stopped talking before his voice broke. Pain replaced the anger and he knew he had to leave before she saw it in his eyes or sensed it. Maybe she already did. He stared at his feet as they refused to move. 

“You still want revenge.” Elina’s voice dripped with accusation. “I feel it. You’re looking for Andra’s next location on that map. You can’t go down that path.”

His lip curled as he stared at her. “I walk my own path, Jedi. It is no concern of yours.”

Elina stood. “What about the darkness coming this way? Will you forgo your destiny and let this evil destroy the galaxy? Will you join it?”

Kylo took a step toward her. “When this thing shows up, I will deal with it my own way. And I won’t need the Light.”

He weaved his way back through the desks, toward the door. 

“You will, Ben.” Elina called after him, halting him at the doorway. “You can’t defeat this menace without it.”

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at her. “Don’t underestimate me or my power.”

He left the room before she heard her reply. Ambling his way back through the corridors, he let himself wonder what this great evil was that made the Jedi fear it so.

_Why do they think I’m the only one who can defeat it?_ He stared up at his uncle’s statue. _What if someone else defeats it before it even reaches this part of the galaxy? Is this thing really that powerful?_

Kylo shook his head and meandered his way out of the building. The Falcon sat in front of the structure, its landing ramp still down. He stared up into the ship, listening for movement within. Inside was quiet, but the ship itself called to him and he wanted to answer it, itched to fly it. 

Tearing himself away, he marched toward the landspeeder resting a few feet away. He glanced over his shoulder at the building, his heart aching for Rey, begging him to return to her. He wanted to feel her arms around him, to lose himself inside her. He wanted to prove to her how much he loved her. Closing his eyes, he touched her mind through the Bond. Confusion, pain, and fear reached back. The yearning to go to her, to comfort her burned through him.

_No._ His darkness enveloped him. _She’ll only try to stop me. Try to persuade me not to go after Andra._

Taking a deep breath, he climbed into the speeder and started the engine. Before he could change his mind, he turned the vehicle around and raced back over the dunes toward the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey sensed his mind brush against hers and she gasped. She followed him through the Bond and touched his mind. He pushed her out and slammed the door in her face. She’d caught a glimpse of him standing outside, near the landspeeder he’d arrived in. The look of heartbreak mixed with anger and determination tore at her. Heart racing, she pulled on her clothes and headed out the door. She halted as Master Elina strode toward her.

“He’s not with you, I take it?” The woman’s voice held a hint of irritation.

Rey shook her head. “I felt him through the Force, he’s outside.”

Elina sighed and ran a hand through her gray hair. “He’s going after Andra. Damn it. Why can’t he understand this path of revenge won’t end well for him?”

Rey stared at Elina, her stomach twisting into a knot. She didn’t like what those words implied. “How can we stop him? He’s determined to kill her.”

Elina shook her head. “Without locking him up?”

Rey’s lips twitched and she looked away. She knew how he felt about being a prisoner. It wouldn’t work anyway, he’d find a way to escape.

“He’s going to Dantamar.” Elina placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s a planet that’ll take ten hours through hyperspace to reach.”

Rey nodded. “Thank you.”

Elina squeezed her shoulder. “Be careful, Rey. He’s full of anger and pain. It makes him dangerous.”

“I’ve dealt with him at his worst. I can handle him.”

Elina shook her head. “Don’t underestimate the Dark within him. He loves you, but he won’t let you stop him.”

“I know.” Rey patted Elina’s hand. “We’ve had this dance before.”

With growing dread, she turned and left the building. She glanced in the direction of where Ben had left his landspeeder and saw it was gone. She stopped as her stomach churned and her heart thudded in her chest. Closing her eyes, she reached out through their Bond. The door was still shut, but she still felt his presence on the planet. 

_Hurry. _Rey commanded herself. Spinning on her heel, she ran up the ramp, slapping the door controls as she stepped through the door. Her footsteps echoed through the silent ship as she raced toward the cockpit.

She slid to a stop at the door. Chewie rumbled behind her. 

“We’re going after Ben.” She told him as she turned her gaze toward the Wookie. “We need to get to Dantamar before him. That means we need to go now.”

Without waiting for a reply, she made her way to the pilot’s seat. Chewie sat down beside her as she flipped switches. A noise between a whine and a growl came from him.

“I don’t want to discuss Poe right now.” She snapped as she guided the ship into the sky. “Let him stew for a little while longer.”

As she guided the ship out of the atmosphere, she realized she didn’t have the co-ordinates to the planet. In her haste, she hadn’t asked Master Elina for them. Closing her eyes, she fought the rise of panic threatening to overwhelm her. If she couldn’t get to the planet, she couldn’t save Ben from himself. 

_Calm down._ She told herself. _You can’t panic now. There’s another way._

Taking a deep breath, she reached through the Force, let it flood her being, soothe her. Her heart rate slowed and she relaxed. Numbers floated in her mind and her fingers flew over the console without looking at it. Opening her eyes, she shot into hyperspace. 

“Master Elina said it’d take us ten hours to get there.” Rey told Chewie. “Guess we better get comfortable.”

Chewie grumbled and nodded his head toward the door. Sighing, she glanced behind her. She knew she had to confront Poe. If he had any more information about Andra and Firith, she had to get it. 

“I’m not looking forward to this.” She pushed herself from the chair and made her way to the back of the ship. First though, she would wake Finn. Misery loved company after all.

Finn stepped out of a room and yawned. He rubbed his head then stared at her as if seeing her for the first time.

“I felt the ship flying again.” Finn strode toward her as he yawned again. “Where we going? Where’s Kylo?”

Rey sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “He left, Finn. He found out where Andra is and is heading there. I’m hoping we get there before him.”

Finn rubbed her back and the tension left her body. The twisted knot in her stomach remained, though. Only getting to Ben and saving him would relieve it. 

“We’ll be there in ten hours.” She straightened and stared at the doors lining the curved corridor. “I want to talk to Poe before then.”

Finn cocked his head to the side. “Why? He’ll only rant about your feelings for Kylo and how bad a decision it is.”

Rey snorted. “He’ll have to get over it. I’m not going to talk to him about my love life.”

She tapped a command on the door’s controls and it slid open. Poe sat on a bed positioned under a small window. He raised his head, blinking at her as if he’d been asleep. She stepped into the room and he stood. 

“Rey.” He lifted his cuffed hands. “Letting me out?”

She stared at him. “We’re going to Dantamar.”

His eyes widened and he stepped toward her. “You can’t, Rey.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Ben is heading there and I’m going after him.”

Poe shook his head and paced the room. She watched him as a chill went up her spine. She looked at Finn, who shrugged. 

“Dantamar is her home planet.” Poe continued to pace as if working off some pent up energy. “She’ll have allies waiting to assist her. If he follows her there, they’ll capture him.”

“Why don’t you want me to there?” She asked around a tightening throat. “I want to prevent any of that from happening.”

Poe looked at her then stood in front of her. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. She sensed Finn step closer to her as a warning to Poe.

“Her allies won’t see you as a friend.” He rubbed his thumbs over her wrists. She pulled her hands from his grip and stepped back. “If Andra thinks you’re a threat, they’ll capture you as well.”

“Then you’ll come with us.” She snapped, keeping the unease from her voice. “That way she’ll know we won’t hurt her.”

Poe narrowed his eyes. “What about Kylo? You know he wants to kill her. You know he won’t stop.”

She closed her eyes and drew the calming power of the Force into her. There had to be a way to stop Ben without hurting him. Without sending him deeper into the Darkside.

“I have to try.” She whispered as she leveled a gaze at Poe. “I love him.”

Poe sneered and turned away from her. “Does he love you?”

“Yes.” The word came out without hesitation.

Poe scoffed and faced her. “Does he really? He’s the enemy, Rey. What if he doesn’t defeat this coming evil? What if he joins it instead?”

Anger flared inside her. “You don’t know what’s in his heart. I do! I saw it. I felt it.”

Poe stared at his hands as if weighing his next words. “I’m not going to lie, Rey.” He closed the gap between them. “I’m jealous of him. Jealous he has your heart, jealous he has a bigger purpose in this universe.”

“Is that why you keep trying to kill him?” Rey couldn’t keep the contempt from her voice. “You’re jealous.”

Poe sighed. “He’s not going to change, Rey. I’ve seen his kind before. They’re all about power. He’ll join whatever is coming as a way to accumulate more. You’ll see.”

Rey shook her head and backed away from Poe. She knew what he was doing, trying to plant seeds so she’d distrust Ben and anything he did. Running a hand through her hair, she paced. 

_I’m not going to doubt him._ Images of what she’d seen in Ben’s mind appeared before her. _That’s what pushed him toward the Darkside to begin with. I won’t do that to him._

“You know I’m right.” Poe held out his cuffed hands to her.

Rey glared at him. “No. He has changed. Your jealousy blinded you to it.”

The pilot laughed. “He still wants to kill Andra, Rey. Have you asked him what he wants to do after he kills her? Let me tell you. He’ll go back to whatever’s left of the First Order and prepare for this coming evil. He won’t defeat it, Rey. He’ll join it and use it to take over the galaxy. It’s what his kind does.”

She shook her head as her fingers curled into fists. Anger boiled inside her as she glowered at Poe. He didn’t see what she saw. He didn’t know Ben the way she did. She’d been in his mind, saw his fears and dreams. Saw his past and knew what drove him to the Darkside. The air around her crackled with electricity. 

“Rey?” Fear cracked Poe’s voice and he backed away from her. He searched the room as if expecting to see something in the shadows. 

“Your lies aren’t going to turn me against him.” She seethed as she stalked him. “He might not return to the Light, but I know he won’t join this menace. He will defeat it and I will be there to help him.”

Sadness flickered through Poe’s eyes. “He’s blinded you to what he truly is. I hope you’ll see it before it’s too late.”

Disgust rolled through her and she spun on her heel. There was no use in talking to him. He hated Ben and nothing would change that. 

She stopped at the door and turned toward him. “You’re going to help us prevent Ben from being hurt by Andra’s guards.”

Poe sighed and sat down on the bed. “If Andra sees me, she won’t attack you.”

Rey nodded and left the room. Once the door slid closed, she slumped against the wall and dropped to the floor. Burying her face in her hands, she growled.

“You shouldn’t let Poe get to you like that.” Finn sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “He wants you riled.”

Sighing, she dropped her hands into her lap. “He wants me to doubt Ben. Doubt his feelings for me.”

“Do you?”

She shook her head. “I don’t doubt his feelings for me. I can sense them, even through our Bond.”

“But you doubt the defeating evil part.”

Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the wall. She didn’t know how to answer that. Unease settled in her stomach, turning inside her. She didn’t question he wanted to conquer a greater evil, he’d told her as much. What if it tempted him, convinced him to join it?

“We don’t know what this thing is.” She looked at Finn. “What if it offers his greatest desires? What if it offers the power to destroy all who’d hurt him?”

Her voice broke and she looked away. She wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath. That was her greatest fear. She didn’t think she’d be able to pull him back from such a temptation. 

“We’re not there, yet.” Finn drew her into a hug. “Besides, there’s a stronger power in the galaxy and even supreme evil can’t defeat it.”

She smiled as a wave of calm washed over her. The power had been there when he’d killed Snoke and it grew stronger everyday. She didn’t know if it’d overcome his need for revenge, but she knew it was strong enough to help him resist dark temptations.

“Love.” She whispered as the Light filled her, diminishing the unease and uncertainty Poe’s words had placed in her heart. 

Rey brought the ship out of hyperspace and a blue marble appeared before them. She stared at the planet through the cockpit’s windows, her heart hammering in her chest. Closing her eyes, she reached out through the Force, searching for Ben. She sensed a Force-user on the planet, but it wasn’t Ben. 

“He’s not here.” She whispered. She reached out to him through their Bond and she touched his mind. 

Opening her eyes, she spun in her chair. Ben stood in the doorway, his dark stare upon her. Looking at Finn and Chewie, they both gawked at the dark figure in the doorway. They could see him, too. 

“The Bond?” Finn asked as he looked from Ben to her and back again.

Rey nodded and walked toward Ben. He glared at her as waves of fury and darkness rolled off him. She held out her hand and his gaze flicked to it. The anger receded, but the darkness whipped around him.

“You’re not going to stop me, Rey.” He growled as his dark eyes rose to meet hers. “She’s not going to get away from me this time.”

“You’re walking into a trap.” She warned him as she took his hands in hers. “This is her home planet. She has allies down there who will capture you if they see you.”

He stared at their joined hands and her heart thundered in her chest. She wanted to hold him, keep him with her and take him back to Dantooine.

“Then I’ll make sure they won’t see me.” His velvet voice wrapped around her, shooting sparks up and down her spine. Shivering, she stepped into his space, letting his darkness swirl around her. He narrowed his eyes, but didn’t back away.

“Nothing good will come of this, Ben.” She whispered to him as she touched his face. “Let it go. There are more important things to worry about.”

He closed his eyes and drew in a breath. Desire flowed from him, mixing with the darkness. It shined through him, colliding with her own longing. She wrapped the Light around her, pushing it toward him. His eyes sprang open then narrowed upon her.

“Don’t do that.” His voice came out a low growl. “Don’t force the Light on me.”

He backed away and vanished. The door of their Bond slammed shut, leaving her feeling lost and alone. She drew in a shuddering breath and turned back to the pilot’s seat.

“That could’ve gone worse.” Finn remarked.

With shaking hands, she guided the Falcon into the planet’s atmosphere. She realized, in order to stop him, she needed to help Andra. Dread welled up inside her, churning her stomach. She bit her lip to stop a sob from escaping. She didn’t want to betray him, but how else could she stop him?

****

Kylo dropped out of hyperspace and glared down at the planet Dantamar. Guiding his Silencer into the atmosphere, he reached out through the Force, searching for Force-users. He sensed three, two he recognized and one he didn’t. It didn’t matter how many Jedi were down there, he’d find Andra and end her. 

He broke through the clouds and flew over a city. Spiraling skyscrapers spiked the sky and various vehicles zipped between the buildings. A silver moon hung high in the sky competing with the brightness of the city’s lights. He piloted his ship through the buildings, diving and weaving under and around speeders. One vehicle drove right toward him forcing him to execute a corkscrew dive to avoid it. He lifted his ship out of the descent and continued on through the city. 

The buildings grew fewer and traffic thinned to a trickle as he sped for the edge of the city. The lights dimmed behind him as the city gave way to a large forest. He guided his ship through the trees as he reached through the Force in search of Andra’s hiding place. Up ahead was a large complex and the source of the three Force-users. Andra had to be there.

_Rey said they set a trap for me. Should be able to avoid it. _

He suspected the Force-users had already sensed him, but it wouldn’t deter him. There were other ways to get to Andra. Buildings always had backdoors. Besides, even if they expected him to come in the back way, he’d take care of any guards they posted there.

A dark building spread across a hill like a shadow. Light glittered in several windows. One figure stood in a window on the second floor. Rey’s presence stretched toward him, caressing him like the fingers of a lover. His breath caught and his heart threatened to leapt out of his chest. He swerved away from the castle, breaking the hold she held over him. 

Shaking his head to clear the daze, he piloted the Silencer away from the building. They had to know he was here now. If he had any element of surprise, it was gone. He flew over the trees, searching for a place to land. 

The trees thinned, revealing a large pond. The water sparkled in the moonlight and the moon reflected on the surface, creating a serene setting. He stared at the water, imaging Rey standing by the pond’s edge, waiting for him. 

_Will there ever be a time where we can go to a place like this and just be? No Light, no Dark. Just us. Together._

Pushing the thought from his mind, he landed the Silencer near the pond. He turned off the engines and surveyed his surroundings through the viewport. It’d be just like his uncle to show up now, attempt to coax him from the path he walked. After a few minutes and Luke didn’t appear, he relaxed.

Sighing, he climbed down from his ship and marched through the forest toward the castle. He didn’t know what waited for him within, but he knew they were in for the fight of their lives if they got in his way.

Night birds trilled in the trees as a warm breeze ruffled his hair. It reminded him too much of Danbar and he raised his senses to full alert. He unhooked his saber as his gaze shifted from shadow to shadow amongst the trees. The forest was calm and clear of any threat, save for him. The tension left him, but he remained on guard.

_They know I’m coming._ He climbed over a fallen tree trunk with ease. _There’ll be guards all over that building._

_What if Rey told them I was coming?_ A dark thought crept into his mind._ What if she’s there to protect Andra? She’s been trying to stop me since this whole thing started. _

He pushed the thought from his mind. Rey didn’t want to protect Andra. She knew as well as he did what Andra had done to him. As much as she wanted him to turn, he knew she wouldn’t align herself with someone who’d hurt him. 

_But it’s proof she won’t accept your darkness._ The Dark whispered. _She could be by your side now, helping you. Instead, she’s with them, ready to stop you._

His heart constricted, knowing it was the truth. As much as she loved him, his darkness would always be a sticking point of her fully accepting him. She’d never be by his side as long as he remained one with the Darkside. 

_The Dark is who I am._ He stumbled to a stop as despair tore through his heart. _ If she refuses me again, then we weren’t meant to be._

Tears stung his eyes and he drew in a shuddering breath. He stared up at the dark building as he gathered his resolve and the Dark. He opened up the Bond and touched Rey’s mind. Determination, fear and hope poured from her and washed over him. 

“Ben.” She stood before him in a room with soft candlelight glowing behind her. He scanned the room, noticing she was alone. 

She stepped toward him, her hazel eyes shining with the same emotions he’d felt from her. Wanting her near him, he didn’t step back. His throat tightened as he looked upon her. He ached to touch her, but he knew if he did so, his resilience would crumble. 

“Andra knows you’re here.” She touched his face and sparks danced through his body. “If you come peacefully, they won’t hurt you.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You warned them, didn’t you?”

Rey averted her eyes and the despair’s hold on his heart tightened. She turned from him and paced to the other side of the room.

“I had to.” She faced him, torment in her eyes. “They have orders to attack you on sight. I don’t want to see you hurt. I can’t go through that again.”

He advanced toward her as electricity and fire filled the air. “There’s another Jedi here. Who is it?”

Rey shook her head. “Don’t tangle with her, Ben. Please.” She closed the gap between them and took his hands in hers. “I’ll meet you outside. We can get away from here, go back to Dantooine and prepare for whatever’s coming.”

Kylo stared at their joined hands. Warmth permeated from them and spread through him. He closed his eyes, wanting to bask in her nearness, her comfort. He loved her so much, it hurt. It pained him to know she’d always be there to prevent him from realizing his revenge. 

Kylo opened his eyes and locked gazes with her. “I love you, Rey.”

He pressed a kiss to her lips, felt the jolts of desire skip across his skin. Pulling back from her, he shut the door on their Bond. He stared up at the building as he wrapped his darkness around him.

“But I’m not going to let this woman live after what she did to me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo stepped through the back entrance of the castle to discover by three guards raising their blasters. He Force pushed them down the corridor then released a wave of lightning. Screams filled the hallway and he savored their pain. He stalked down the corridor, kicking one of the guards in the face as he passed them.

Reaching through the Force, he searched for signs of Andra within the building. Four guards hurried down a corridor toward him and he ignited his lightsaber. He continued to search, his mind racing through the building as he continued down the corridor.

Blaster fire rocketed toward him and he deflected the bolts. He raised his hand, propelling the four back down the hall. Firith’s presence sped closer, but Kylo still hadn’t found Andra. Where the hell was she? Was someone masking her? Who was powerful enough to do that? Was it the third Jedi?

Snarling, he followed the Twi’lek’s presence down the passageway. He’d rip the answers from the Firith. One of the soldiers climbed to his feet and fired his blaster. He froze the bolt, smiling as the man’s eyes widened. He shoved the bolt at the guard, who stared in stunned disbelief. It struck the guard, knocking him off his feet to slam onto the floor. 

Kylo continued on his way, turning a corner at the end of the hall. Firith stood in the middle of the hallway, doors lining both sides.

“Rey cares about you a lot.” Firith told him as he unhooked his lightsaber. “She doesn’t want to see you hurt. End this foolish quest and surrender.”

Kylo raised his saber, pointing it at the Twi’lek. “Where is Andra? You can’t hide her from me.”

Green shot out of Firith’s hilt, but the Twi’lek didn’t attack. Kylo closed his eyes and with the Force, searched the rooms in the corridor. They were all empty. The Twi’lek was a decoy, a distraction.

Growling, Kylo spun on his heel and thundered back down the hall.

“Ben!” Firith shouted after him. “Stop.”

A small smile crossed his lips as he realized the Twi’lek’s reaction proved he was right. Footsteps echoed behind him, but he continued on. He refused to let himself be distracted again. 

“Stop, damn it!” Firith shouted. 

He spun and Force pushed the Jedi back down the passageway. Firith hit the floor hard and continued to slide backward. Satisfied the Jedi wouldn’t catch up, he marched down the hall, using the Force to search the rooms around him.

Four more guards hastened down the hall, blaster fire hurtling toward him. He deflected them with his blade. Using the Force, he grabbed two of the guards and flung them against the wall on his left side. He Force pushed the other two back down the hall, following up with a wave of lightning. 

A door on his right slid open and a human woman with blue-black hair stepped out into the hall. She wasn’t dressed in the robes of a Jedi. Instead, she wore a white shirt over black pants. Blue writing was etched into the sleeves of her garment. She stared at him, the Light side of the Force flowing from her. 

“You’re Ben Solo.” Her voice whispered over him, soothing him. “The one who is supposed to save the galaxy.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes as he tightened his grip on his saber. “Who the hell are you? Where is Andra?”

She smiled, green eyes sparkling. “I am Cahira. You won’t get to Andra. Your revenge ends here.”

“Those who underestimate me end up dead.” Kylo growled, twirling his saber. It spat and crackled in the silence.

Cahira shook her head. “I don’t underestimate the Darkside, Ben. I’ve seen first hand what it does to someone who welds it. I’m surprised the same hasn’t happened to you.”

“I don’t let it control me.” He narrowed his eyes as he reasoned this might be another distraction. He closed his eyes and searched the room the woman had exited. It was empty. 

“Surrender, Ben.” Cahira stepped toward him. “For Rey’s sake, if not yours.”

Her tranquility grated on his nerves. The Dark swirled around him. He embraced it, let it fill him. He raised his saber and the woman halted.

“I don’t want to fight you.” Cahira’s voice remained calm, but a spark of alarm flared in her eyes. “Please, Ben. You won’t win against me.”

He snorted. “Thought Jedi weren’t supposed to be arrogant. You’re not allowed to have emotions at all. Damn robots, the lot of you.”

Cahira unhooked her lightsaber and held it in front of her. Yellow blades shot out of both sides of the hilt. She twirled it as if it were a staff. He didn’t remember ever fighting anyone with a double bladed lightsaber. She held it behind her, spread her legs and glared at him.

“You’ll have to get through me to get to Andra.” Cahira warned him. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

“Listen to her, Ben.” Firith’s voice spoke behind him. He’d forgotten about the Twi’lek and he berated himself for letting his attention be focused on Cahira.

He glared at the Twi’lek over his shoulder. Firith held his saber at the ready, his eyes darting from him to Cahira as if waiting for one of them to strike first. Growling, he Force pushed the Twi’lek into a wall then spun and cast a wave of lightning at Cahira. She spun her saber, letting it absorb the electric power. Sneering, he stopped the attack and charged at her, swinging his purple black blade at her head. She ducked and punched him in the stomach, catching him off balance. He stumbled backward, but regained his balance and retaliated with a backhand across her face. She cried out and stared at him, eyes wide.

“I’ll take the information from your mind.” He growled as he raised his hand.

“No!” Cahira spun in a circle, swinging her blades in the process. He blocked one of the blades, but she swung back around to attack him with the other. He ducked, letting the yellow blade glide over his head. 

Kylo spun around her to stand behind her. Raising his hand, he Force pushed her off her feet. She hit the floor, but held onto her saber. She leapt to her feet and lifted him off the floor with the Force. Roaring, he blasted her with a stream of lightning. She screamed, releasing him. He dropped to the floor, but he landed on his feet. He swung his weapon, aiming to slice her in half. She blocked the blade and shoved him from her. She twirled her blades over her head then brought one side down in an arc. He raised his saber, blocking the blow. She spun around, swinging the other blade around. He blocked it then kicked at one of her legs. She grunted, but remained standing.

“Kylo!” Rey’s voice pierced through his anger and he spun to face her. Standing at the end of the hallway, she held her lightsaber at her side. She had changed from her typical outfit of whites and grays to one of a dark blue tunic and black pants. Apprehension cascaded from her, but her furrowed brow and the firm set of her lips belied the emotion. 

He took a step back, keeping all three of them in his sight. The movement placed him up against a wall as he glanced from one Jedi to another. He placed himself in a fighting stance as he waited for one or all of them to attack.

“Please surrender, Ben.” Rey held out her hand to him, her hazel eyes imploring. “I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

The anguish in her voice tore at him. He wanted to go to her, to wrap his arms around her, tell her everything would be all right. His heart hammered in his chest as he looked from her to the other two. They watched him with fascination and trepidation. They stood in fighting stances, ready for him to do something. He closed his eyes as his temper boiled to the surface. The Dark swirled around him, giving him strength and fueling his anger. 

Letting out a roar, he flung a stream of lighting at both Cahira and Firith. Cahira dodged the attack, but the bolts struck the Twi’lek. Rey yelled behind him and her footsteps pounded toward him. He turned to face her as she ignited her lightsaber. He brought his saber up to block her downward arc. He stared into her eyes which shown with unshed tears.

“Why won’t you stop?” She asked, her voice strong despite the tears in her eyes. “When I wanted to beat up Poe, you told me he wasn’t worth it. Andra isn’t worth your life, Ben. Killing her will destroy you. Why can’t you see that?”

Her voice cracked on the last words. Fear for him crashed over him, threatening to drown him. He stepped away from her and spun around in time to block an attack from Cahira. He shoved her blade away, spun around her, and raised his blade in time to prevent Firth’s green blade from slicing into his head. He kicked the Twi’lek away from him and ducked under Cahira’s yellow blades. He came up behind her and Force pushed her into Firith. The two collided and fell to the floor. His breathing coming in short gasps, he turned to face Rey. 

“I’m not letting Andra go unpunished.” He growled as he strode toward her, twirling his saber. “Where is she?”

“We can arrest her and bring her and Firith back to Dantooine.” She told him. “They’ll spend the rest of their lives in a prison cell.”

He shook his head as frustration increased inside him, fueling his temper. “They’ll escape like last time. They’ll continue with their delusion of turning me. She’s probably plotting something right now.”

She took a step toward him. “They won’t escape. Leia will make sure of that. Please, Ben. Don’t go down this path.”

Kylo stared at her, letting his gaze roam over her. Her eyes pleaded with him, tearing away at the barrier he’d built around his heart. He knew he couldn’t keep her out no matter how hard he tried. 

She stood in front of him and he fell into her eyes. She placed a hand on his face and fire surged up and down his body. Tears shone in her eyes and he ran a thumb under one of her eyes, catching the tear as it fell.

“Sometimes, I wonder if you’re using the Force against me when you try to persuade me.”

Rey smiled as she turned off her lightsaber. “No. I’m not going to manipulate you. I want you to make decisions on your own.”

A ripple vibrated through him and he turned to face the two Jedi behind him. He’d forgotten about them, placing all his attention on Rey instead. Everything slowed as he spun, bringing his saber around. Cahira proved faster as she raised the hilt of her deactivated lightsaber and swung it at him. The metal slammed into his head, knocking him off his feet. The last thing he thought as he sank into oblivion was Rey. 

****

Kylo swam his way back up from the inky blackness of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes to blurred vision and a splitting headache. Groaning, he closed his eyes, wanting to slip back into oblivion. A presence hovered nearby and his instincts kicked in. He forced his eyes open. His vision cleared as he stared up at Andra.

“Morning, Ben.” She whispered. “How’s your head?”

He glared at her as fury coursed through him. Growling, he raised his hands or at least attempted to. Blinking, he looked down his body. His hands were cuffed in front of him and the restraints were chained to the footboard of the bed he lay in. Shackles were clamped around his ankles and linked as well to the foot of the bed. If she thought these chains would hold him, she was sorely mistaken. Closing his eyes, he called to the Force. A void answered him back. His eyes flew open and he stared at her, his heart pounding in his chest.

“What did you do?”

She smiled down at him. “The handcuffs negate your ability to tap into the Force. Your powers are gone.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You cut me off from the Force?”

“Temporarily.” Andra answered. “It’s as much for your safety as mine. I don’t want you causing more chaos while you’re here.”

His temper flaring, he struggled against the chains and she backed away. The binds didn’t budge and he lay back on the bed. He wouldn’t be able to escape using brute strength. Taking a different approach, he looked around his surroundings. 

The bed he lay on sat in the middle of the room. The morning sun shone through a window on his left, letting in warm light. A closed door stood in front of him. The gray walls were devoid of any decorations. 

The door slid open and the three Jedi strode into the room. Hot anger ignited within him, spreading through him like lava. He glared at the three and only Rey averted her gaze. His stomach churned as it grew difficult to breathe. His heart broke as he stared at her. 

“I know my friends have spoken of your destiny.” Andra strode around him, but the only person he looked at was Rey. He reached out through their Bond, but found he couldn’t even do that thanks to Andra’s cuffs. He stared at the ceiling as he tried to calm himself. 

“I make my own destiny.” Kylo snarled as fury ripped through his insufficient attempt at tranquility. He glared at Andra as his fingers itched to strangle her.

“You can’t fight this, Ben.” Andra hovered over him. “You need to return to the Light. It’s the only way this evil can be defeated.”

He flicked his gaze to the three Jedi standing on the opposite side of his bed. “Seems you have plenty of Lightside users here. Why don’t they defeat it?”

Andra sighed, the sound grating on his nerves. She placed a hand on his arm and he flinched. He turned his gaze back to her and saw hope and a hint of obsession in her eyes.

“It won’t be enough.” She said. “I envisioned your fight against this evil.”

He shook his head. He still didn’t trust what she saw. “What makes you think I was Lightside in this vision of yours?”

“Because Light always defeats the Dark.” She leaned closer to him and he shook with rage. “Return to the Light, Ben. It’s the only way to save the galaxy against this darkness.”

Kylo slammed his forehead against hers and she stumbled back. The three Jedi yelled in alarm, but he ignored them. Andra backed into the wall, shaking her head. 

“I’m never going back to the Light.” He shouted at her. “The Light is nothing except pain and disappointment.”

Andra blinked back tears as she returned to hovering over him. “No, Ben. It is hope and love. Rey is of the Light. Does she bring you pain?”

Kylo gazed at Rey, his breathing uneven from both anger and sorrow. She looked at him with equal regret in her eyes. Cut off from the Force, he couldn’t read her mind or sense her true emotions. He knew her well enough to know her grief was real. 

He held Rey’s gaze as he spoke. “There are ups and downs, like any relationship. I love her.”

Andra gasped beside him as a tear slid down Rey’s face. She stepped forward, but Cahira held out an arm, stopping her. He glared at the Jedi, but Cahira only stared back. Unease joined the rest of his rolling emotions as he glanced from one Jedi to the other. Why were they here anyway? What were they planning? 

“Rey.” Andra held out her hand. “His love for you can help him rejoin the Light. Help him come back.”

Rey strode toward Andra and took her hand. Kylo yanked against the restraints, but they held and he only wore himself out. Rey stood over him and she brushed his hair off his face. Desire shot through him from her touch and he closed his eyes. The words she said back on Tatooine flashed through his mind and his heart sank. Even after all she’d told Master Elina about her being his Light, she still wanted him to turn. Did she despise his darkness so much she’d use his own love for her against him?

“Was this your plan along, Rey?” He snapped at her as he held her gaze. “Were you just biding your time for a situation like this?”

Rey’s chest rose with a breath. “Ben-”

“Answer me!” He yelled, half sitting up as his rage seared through him.

She looked away and he plopped back down on the bed to stare at the ceiling. He closed his eyes as he fought back the despair threatening to overcome his anger. His rage was the only thing keeping him from breaking down. 

“I’m not going to lie to you.” She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. He refused to look at her. “I’d hoped you would come back to the Light eventually. I didn’t want to force you. I wanted it to be your choice.”

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. Her eyes held unshed tears and his stomach twisted into a knot. All his life, he’d been manipulated by someone he thought cared about him. They’d all betrayed him in some way or another. He stared at Rey as the pain of her duplicity tore through him.

“I’ve made my choice, Rey.” He was surprised his voice didn’t break even as his heart did. “I thought you’d see that by now.”

“If you won’t turn on your own, then I’ll make you.” Andra spoke from the foot of the bed. She looked at Cahira and Firith and nodded. “I’ll wipe your mind again.”

“No!” Rey shouted as she looked from Andra to the other Jedi. “You can’t. Please.”

Andra looked at Rey with a sad smile. “I won’t erase his love for you, but he needs to be of the Light. He won’t be able to defeat this evil otherwise.”

“It backfired on you once.” Kylo snarled. “It’ll backfire again. I won’t turn.”

“There are two Jedi now, Ben.” She pointed at Cahira. “She’s powerful in the Force. Combined with Firith, they’ll be able to complete the mind wipe. You won’t remember anything.”

Rey hurried around the bed to Andra. “Don’t do this. Please. I don’t want to lose him again.”

Andra placed her hands on Rey’s shoulders. “You won’t lose him. He will still know who you are, Rey. He will still love you. He can start over in the Light.”

“It isn’t right.” Rey snapped. “By erasing his memories, you’re destroying who he is.”

Kylo blinked at Rey as she fought for him. His heart swelled with admiration as he watched her. She argued with Andra as if her own life was on the line. Had there been anything she fought harder for?

“We’re making him better, Rey.” Cahira stepped forward. “We’re getting rid of his darkness and allowing the Light to grow inside him.”

Kylo glared at her. “You can’t get rid of something I was born with. You might as well kill me.”

Rey gasped and he looked at her. Fear darkened her eyes and he wanted to comfort her, to hold her. He wanted these damn shackles off. For the first time since they’ve been connected, he felt abandoned without their Bond. He was so used to feeling her presence, to enter her mind and know her emotions and thoughts. He felt adrift without the Force or the Bond. For the second time in his life, he was frightened and it angered him.

“We’re not going to kill you.” Andra told him. “You’re too important.”

“If I’m so important, why won’t you let me be me?” He yelled at her. “You want to erase everything that makes me who I am!”

Andra sighed. “You won’t remember being Kylo Ren, but you will remember being Ben Solo.”

He chuckled then, a deep bitter sound that brought a gasp from Rey. He didn’t look at her, for he knew she’d seen his memories and knew why he laughed. 

“You haven’t thought this through at all, have you?” Kylo bit out. “You haven’t bothered to learn my history other than who my family is. You didn’t bother to learn what happened to me.”

Andra sauntered around the bed to hover over him. “I can have Cahira and Firith instill false memories, Ben. You won’t relive or remember what turned you to the Darkside. I’ll make sure of that.”

His fingers curled into his palms as he tried to reach out to the Darkside. All he felt was the emptiness and his stomach churned. He hated being powerless.

“I will kill you.” Kylo glared at her. “Nothing you do to me will save you from that.”

Andra turned from him, but he saw fear in her eyes. He took some satisfaction from it. If nothing else, he’d make sure she feared him and the possiblity he’d remember. 

“Do it.” She nodded to Cahira and Firith as she paced back around the bed.

“No.” Rey shouted, stepping between them and him. “You can’t do this. Think about what you’re doing. Please.”

Cahira sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. “You heard him, Rey. He won’t return to the Light. This is the only way.”

Rey shook her head. “I’m his Light. We’re Bonded.”

Cahira’s eyes widened with an intake of breath. “What?”

“There’s a Bond between us.” Kylo answered.

Cahira looked at Andra. “Did you know about this?”

“I knew how strong their feelings for each other were.” Andra ran a hand through her hair. “I didn’t know they were Bonded.”

Cahira paced and Firith folded his arms across his chest. Kylo looked from one Jedi to the other, wishing he could read their minds. 

_What does our Bond have to do with anything?_

“You can’t destroy our Bond even with a mind wipe.” Rey said, her voice defiant. “It’s too strong.”

Cahira stopped pacing and looked from him to Rey. He narrowed his eyes at Rey, wishing she had kept her mouth shut. It seemed Cahira had doubts about erasing his memories for a moment there. He closed his eyes and yanked on the chains once again. Maybe if he pulled against them with enough strength, enough times, they’d finally break. Warmth spread down his arm and he looked up at Rey. She stared down at him with a sad smile.

“We need to have a talk.” Cahira turned her attention to Andra. “Messing his mind is one thing, messing with a Bond is something else.”

Andra pointed at Rey. “You heard her. The Bond survived the first mind wipe. It’ll still be there with this one.”

Cahira strode toward the door. “We’ll discuss this. I want to know more of this Bond. Rey, you’ll join us.”

She strolled out the door, followed by Firith and Rey. Andra remained, her gaze roaming over him. He glared at her as his upper lip curled. 

“I’m not doing this to be cruel, Ben.” She stepped toward him. “I want to save the galaxy. I want you to fulfill your family’s legacy. You are the one to bring hope back to this galaxy.”

He sneered. “But according to you, I have to be of the Lightside.”

“I wish I could show you what I saw, Ben. You glowed with a powerful light as you fought the blackest darkness. It was so beautiful.” She stroked his face and it took all his willpower not to jerk away from her touch.

“That could’ve been Rey.” Kylo mentioned. “You just didn’t bother to look closer.”

She shook her head. “She wasn’t there. It was you, Ben. It was all you.”

“I will not go back to the Light.” He growled. “I’d rather die.”

Dismay crossed Andra’s eyes and her lower lip trembled. “No. You won’t. You won’t even remember this conversation.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but she spun on her heel and strode out the door. Glaring at the closed door, he fought back the urge to scream. Frustration and anger simmered within him, but he tamped them down, deciding to save his energy.

The door slid open again letting Poe into the room. He narrowed his eyes at the pilot as his body tensed. 

Poe sauntered to the left side of the bed, a smug smirk on his face. The pilot’s gaze roamed over him, taking in the cuffs and chains. He shook his head and Kylo wished he could read the man’s mind. Wished he could use the Force to strangle the pilot or worse. Anger increased his heart rate as he glared at Poe.

“How’s it feel to be the one strapped down?” Poe spat. “How’s it feel to be the helpless one?”

“Feeling brave now that I can’t do anything to you?” Kylo mocked.

Poe backhanded him and stars exploded in his head. He blinked back the pain and returned his scowl to the pilot. 

“Beating up on someone who can’t fight back.” Kylo sneered. “The ladies at the cantinas must think you’re so brave.”

“Shut up!” Poe shouted and punched him. Warm blood trickled out of his nose. He narrowed his eyes at the pilot, who paced beside his bed.

“I don’t know what my mother ever saw in you.” Kylo growled. 

“Rey belongs with me.” Poe snarled as he turned back around and stood over him. “You did something to her, I know it! You used some mind trick on her to convince her that she loves you.”

Kylo blinked. “That’s what your animosity has been about the entire time?” He knew the pilot was jealous, but he didn’t think the man was delusional.

“I know it.” Poe lowered his voice. “She’s been blinded to what you truly are. That’s the only reason she’d ever be anywhere near you.”

Kylo shook his head. “I’ve done nothing to her. She has her own mind. You need to face facts, Poe. She loves me of her own free will.”

“No!” Poe grabbed Kylo’s hair and slammed his head against the thin mattress of the bed. Black spots flashed in his vision as pain blasted through his head. “You did something to her and I’ll put an end to it.”

The pilot climbed on top of him and rained blows upon his head. Poe screamed at him, but he couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears. Anger tore through the pain and Kylo rose up and slammed his forehead against Poe’s. The pilot cursed and fell off the bed. Kylo slumped against the mattress as the dark spots multiplied. Breathing hard, he stared up at the ceiling. Had anyone heard Poe’s yelling? Did anyone see him enter the room?

The ringing in his ears faded and a headache took its place. The coppery smell of blood filled his nose as the sticky fluid dripped down his cheeks. He closed his eyes as he tried to get his breathing under control. 

_I’m going to kill him. If I ever get free, I’m going to kill him._

Poe stood up, shaking his head. He pressed his fingers to his forehead and looked at them. Glaring at him, the pilot reached behind him and brought forth a knife with a five inch blade. Smiling, he lowered it close to Kylo’s eyes.

“I’m going to save her from you.” Poe whispered as he dragged the knife down Kylo’s face. “She will be mine and she’ll forget you once she’s free of your manipulation.”

Kylo struggled against the chains to no avail. “I’m not manipulating her. What she feels for me isn’t a compulsion. No matter what you think, her feelings for me are real. I didn’t need to use some mind trick!”

Poe shook his head. “Your kind are excellent liars, Kylo. Able to compel the easily influenced, but I’m not one of them. I know what you really are even if she can’t.”

“Who the hell is messing with your mind?” Kylo shot back. “Have you thought of that? Maybe someone is tricking you?”

Poe chuckled as he dragged the blade down Kylo’s chest. “No one is manipulating me. I’m the only one who sees clearly. Once I rid Rey of your control, she’ll see the light and be with me.”

“What about Andra’s vision? I’m supposed to save the galaxy.”

“You won’t save the galaxy.” Poe scoffed. “You’ll join this menace and destroy everything. It’s what you evil bastards do. I’ll be saving the galaxy from you and Rey will defeat this menace. She’s as powerful as you.”

Kylo shook his head. This man was irrational. He only saw what he wanted to see, believed what he wanted. There wouldn’t be any convincing Poe of the truth. 

Poe raised the knife and thrust the blade into his stomach. White hot agony ripped through him and his scream reverberated through the room. His breathing came in short gasps as he fought to stay conscious. Dark shadows formed at the edges of his sight as he turned his glower upon Poe.

“You’re such a coward.” His contempt for the pilot filled his voice. “Rey barely tolerates you. She’ll never love you.”

Poe ripped the blade from his body and Kylo gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. He wanted more than anything to Force choke the pilot to death. He yanked against the restraints, trying to wrench them with enough force to break them. Pain shot through him and sweat beaded his forehead.

“It’ll take time, but she’ll come around and see I’m the one she should be with.”

Kylo barked out a laugh. “When she learns what you’ve done, she’ll have nothing but hate for you.”

Poe smirked. “Now who’s delusional?” He drove the knife into Kylo’s chest and his scream rebounded off the walls.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey watched Cahira pace as her own bundle of nerves vibrated through her. She glanced at the door, wanting to leave and return to Kylo. She hated seeing him restrained and helpless. The image appeared in her mind and her heart tightened. 

_I can’t let them erase his mind again._ She closed her eyes and curled her hands into fists. _I need to convince them to leave him alone._

“You have to understand the galaxy is at stake here.” Andra’s voice held calm resolve. She placed her hands on the black table in the middle of the room and leaned forward, watching the Jedi pace. Sunlight poured through the window behind her, casting shadows across the gray walls of the meeting room.

Cahira glared at the woman. “I know what’s at stake, Andra. They’re Bonded.”

“Even without his memories, the Bond was there.” Rey reminded them. “We communicated through it, saw each other with it. You can’t erase that.”

Cahira shook her head. “The Force linked a Darkside user with a Lightside. The Force doesn’t do something like that on a whim. It has something in mind for them and they are to do it together. I’m not messing with what the Force wants.”

Andra ran a hand through her hair. She turned and stared out the window. Rey looked from Cahira to Firith. It seemed Cahira had convinced herself that erasing Ben’s memories wouldn’t be in anyone’s best interests. Now, she needed to know where Firith stood.

“He needs to be brought back to the Light.” Firith sighed. “I don’t know how else we’re going to do it. He’s already demonstrated he doesn’t want anything to do with the Lightside.”

Rey scowled at the Twi’lek. “Why can’t you accept his decisions? You’re doing this against his will. You’re aren’t any better than those you fight against.”

“You haven’t accepted his darkness, either, Rey.” Firith stepped toward her. “I’ve sensed it from you. He knows it as well. Don’t talk to us about accepting his decisions when you haven’t.”

Her stomach dropped at his words. She knew they were the truth and she hated it. Taking a deep breath, she raised her chin and leveled a gaze at the Twi’lek.

“At least, I allow him to make his own choices.” She sneered. “At least, I don’t plan to take everything he is away from him, because I don’t like it or it disrupts some greater purpose.”

“I admire your loyalty to him, Rey.” Andra turned and strode toward her. “Your love for each other gives me hope. I wish it was enough to bring Ben back, but he refuses to turn. Removing what made him turn to the Darkside is the best way to do it.”

“You’re screwing with things you do not understand, Andra.” Cahira warned her. “The Force will not tolerate this.”

Andra shook her head. “The Force allowed his mind to be wiped last time. It’ll allow it again.”

“It was botched, Andra.” Rey fought the urge to punch the woman in the face. “He was still a Darkside user.”

“It won’t be this time.” Andra pointed to Cahira. “Two Jedi will have a better chance of completing the ritual.”

The door slid open and Poe stumbled into the room. Rey gawked at him, taking in his disheveled hair and bloody knuckles. Icy dread grabbed her heart and dropped it into her stomach.

“What happened to you?” Andra asked as she sprinted toward him. She took his hands in hers and examined his knuckles.

Poe looked at her instead of Andra as he spoke. “I ended Kylo’s control over you. You’re free of him.”

Rey blinked. “What?”

“What did you do?” Andra dropped his hands and backed away.

Poe strode over to Rey and took her hands in his. “It’s over, Rey. He can’t manipulate you anymore. Your heart is yours again.”

A wave of dizziness washed over her and she shook her head. She backed away and plopped into a chair. She breath caught in her throat as Poe’s words sank in. 

“You killed him?” Andra snapped. “Are you crazy?”

“No.” Rey whispered, but she wanted to scream. Her heart hammered in her chest as her throat threatened to close. She closed her eyes and reached for his presence in the Force.

“He had a hold over her!” Poe shouted. “He was forcing her to have feelings for him. She wouldn’t care about him any other way.”

Anger stirred inside her, but she pushed it down and blocked the pilot’s voice from her mind. She focused on finding Ben in the Force. He couldn’t be dead. She would’ve felt it. 

Within the Force, she left the meeting room and headed down the corridor. A faint life signature appeared before her through a wall inside the room Ben had been left in. Her breathing increased as she dashed toward it. She slipped through the wall and hovered over him. Darkness swirled around the pulsing colors of life. The colors were fading, though and panic spread within her. 

Opening her eyes, she found herself back in the meeting room. Rage flared and she used the Force to slam Poe into the wall. The other three stumbled to the other side of the room.

“Rey?” Poe’s voice squeaked. “What are you doing?”

The Dark whispered around her, offering her strength. Cold hatred gripped her as she glared at the pilot. She lifted him higher off the ground, keeping him up against the wall. He struggled against her hold and a small smirk curled her lips.

_Choke him._ The Dark suggested. _He deserves it. Show them all what happens when they cross you._

It took all her willpower not to give in to choking the pilot. She narrowed her eyes as she turned Poe upside down.

“He doesn’t control my feelings.” She snarled. “He doesn’t need to!”

She released him and he dropped to the floor in a heap. Without looking at the others, she fled the room and rushed down the corridor to the room they held Ben in. Footsteps hurried behind her as she hoped she wasn’t too late. 

The door to the detaining room opened and she hurried inside. Ben lay on the bed, a knife protruding from his chest. Her knees threatened to buckle, but she forced herself to step closer. Her breath left her in short puffs as her gaze fell on his bloodied face. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wiped them away, clearing the blurriness from her sight. 

“I’m here.” She whispered through a tightening throat. Brushing his hair from his forehead, she lowered her mouth to his ear. “Please don’t leave me.”

She pressed a kiss on his forehead then stared at the knife. The door slid open again and the three gasped. Rey ignored them.

“What did Poe think would happen by doing this?” Andra asked, standing beside her.

Rey shook her head. At the moment, she didn’t care. Saving Ben’s life was her main focus now. Holding her right hand over the knife, she closed her eyes. She called to the Force, gathered it around her and sent it around the knife. Taking a deep breath and blocking out everything around her, she concentrated on pulling the knife out of his chest. Inch by inch, she felt the weapon rise out of the flesh until it was free. 

Rey glared at the weapon in her hand. His blood coated the blade and a sob escaped her. She dropped it and turned her attention back to Ben.  
“Poe stabbed him twice.” Cahira pointed to the darkened and torn mid-section of his tunic. 

Rey swallowed the panic and convinced herself to take deep breaths. She unhooked the fastenings on his tunic and spread the garment open. His cuffed hands prevented it from being opened very far. She stared at the shackles and anger rolled through her. This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t be cut off from the Force.

“Take these off.” She snapped at Andra.

The woman blinked, looked at Ben, then at her. “The cuffs are-”

“Take them off.” She took a step toward Andra. “Now!”

Andra strode toward the bed and typed in a command into the shackles. The cuffs popped open, freeing his hands. She backed away, gripping the restraints so hard her knuckles turned white.

Rey turned back around and spread the tunic open. Blood coated his chest and mid-section and a scream bubbled in her throat. She swallowed it down.

_He needs you right now._ She motivated herself as she placed her hands on his chest. _Break down later. _

“You’re going to need help.” Cahira told her. “You can’t heal both wounds in time.”

Rey looked at her. The Jedi had been her only ally against wiping Ben’s mind. She didn’t know if she could trust Cahira completely, but she wasn’t about to refuse any help the Jedi offered.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Cahira nodded and placed her hands over Ben’s stomach. “Don’t over strain yourself. Healing takes a lot out of you. Stopping the bleeding and stabilizing him should be your main goal.”

Rey closed her eyes, gathered the Light around her and let it flow into the wound. The Dark within him retaliated against the Light, trying to push it out. It swirled around her Light, whipping at her with talons. His rage beat at her and she gasped.

_I’m trying to help you! _She called to him through the Bond. _I’m trying to heal you._

She reached into his mind, hoping to find him somewhere underneath the dark emotions. He needed to know, to understand, she wanted to help him, to save him. The Dark swirled around her like a storm, thrashing at her. 

_Ben!_ Rey called to him as she fought her way through his darkness. _Please, let me help you._

The darkness pushed her backward, but she gathered the Light around her and shoved back. She saw him then, wrapped in a cloak of blackness. Her breath left her and her heart pounded in her chest. He glared at her as the Dark retreated back into him. 

“Leave.” He growled.

Rey’s stomach dropped and she drew closer to him. “You’re dying, Ben. You need to let me help you. I can’t heal you when your darkness is fighting me.”

He closed the gap between them. “I wouldn’t need healing if you hadn’t helped them capture me. I wouldn’t be in this situation if you didn’t demand I return to the Lightside!”

“Ben-”

He grabbed her arms and her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. She stared into his eyes and watched as a fire blazed within the dark depths.

“They were going to wipe my mind again, Rey!” Ben shouted. “They were going to take everything away from me again.”

Rey closed her eyes. “Cahira doesn’t want to do it.”

“What?”

Taking a deep breath, she held his gaze with hers. “I told them we were Bonded.”

His hands fell from her arms and he took a step back. His gaze roamed over her as his anger dissipated. She sensed his life force fading and she knew he didn’t have much time left. She reached toward him, taking his hand in hers.

“Let me help you.” She pulled him toward her.

His eyes glowed red, catching her off guard. Before she had a chance to gasp, she felt herself flying backward. She opened her eyes and found herself back in the room, standing over Ben. 

“Are you all right?” Cahira asked, staring at her with a mixture of awe and concern. 

Rey ran a hand through her hair and drew in a shuddering breath. She wasn’t all right, but she didn’t want to discuss it right now. 

“I think he’ll let us heal him.” She placed her hands on his chest and Cahira placed hers over his stomach. “He doesn’t like it, though.”

“He’ll get over it.”

Closing her eyes, Rey gathered the Light around her and guided it into the wound. She sensed his darkness poised on the edge of her Light, but it didn’t attack her. Taking it as a good sign, she concentrated on stopping the bleeding. Under her hands, his heart beat strengthened. 

After several minutes, she opened her eyes and a wave of dizziness washed over her. Stumbling back, she placed a hand on her forehead and leaned against the wall. A pair of hands gripped her arms, steading her.

“Easy.” Firith guided her over to a chair and set her down. “Cahira told you not to over do it.”

Rey stared at Ben’s form on the bed. “I had to save him. I don’t want him to die.”

Andra brought out a cloth and wiped the blood off Ben. Rey watched her as the urge to hit the woman surged within her. Ben had been right. This wouldn’t have happened if Andra hadn’t insisted on blocking him from the Force. 

“The bleeding stopped.” Andra smiled at her and Cahira.

Rey pushed herself to her feet and strode over to the bed. Her gaze fell on the wound in his chest and her breath left her. The blade had come within inches of his heart. She closed her eyes and drew in a shuddering breath as her fingers curled into her palms. 

She placed her hand on the wound and gathered the Force around her. A golden light spread from her hand onto his chest. Voices buzzed around her, but she ignored them. Her legs wobbled and her head spun, but she refused to give in. Under her palm, flesh mended back together and relief flooded her. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor.

****

Kylo opened his eyes to darkness. Blue light poured through the window, revealing an empty room. He scanned his surroundings as memories flooded his mind. Anger rolled through him. On instinct, he reached for the Force and the Dark swirled around him. He looked down at his hands and saw the cuffs had been removed. Elation flooded him as the Dark welcomed him back. 

Looking down his body, his gaze fell on the shackles still around his ankles. He waved his hand and the shackles split open. Kicking them off, they dropped to the floor with a clatter. He pushed himself into a sitting position and a wave of dizziness rushed through him. He held his head as the room spun. 

The door slid open with a hiss, breaking the silence and flooding the room with hallway light. Suspecting another attack, he swung his arm. A body crashed into the wall with a squeak. The form slumped to the floor with a groan.

He glared down at the body as his eyes readjusted to the moonlight. The form pushed itself into a sitting position and rubbed its head. 

“Damn, Kylo.” Finn’s voice boomed in the silence. “I thought you were still unconscious. Next time, I’ll knock.”

A small slice of relief trickled through him, but he didn’t relax. He narrowed his eyes as he gripped the bedsheets.

“What do you want?” His voice was rough to his ears as if he hadn’t used it in weeks. How long had he been out?

Finn climbed to his feet and made his way to the other side of the room. A click filled the room followed by bright light. He closed his eyes against the onslaught of brightness. 

“Rey wanted me to check on you.”

Kylo blinked against the light as he gazed at Finn. “Why doesn’t she do that herself?”

Finn moved back across the room to stand in front of him. “She’s having a talk with Poe. Again.”

Poe’s words rushed through his mind and he gritted his teeth. “She shouldn’t go anywhere near him. He wants her for himself. That’s why he keeps trying to kill me.”

“She knows.” Finn folded his arms against his chest. “She’s been brow beating him for the past five days.”

He gaped at Finn. “Five days?”

“Yeah.” Finn sighed. “She told me what happened. I’ve never seen her so scared or angry. She thought she was going to lose you.”

Images of her in his mind flashed before him. She’d appeared to him then like a beacon of light, reaching toward him in the darkness. Angry at her betrayal and reeling from physical and emotional pain, he’d lashed out at her, pushed her out. She’d wanted to help him and he’d attacked her.

“Where is she?” Kylo pushed himself off the bed onto wobbly legs.

Finn steadied him. “You’re not going anywhere, but back to bed. I’ll tell her you’re awake and she can come down here later.”

The room rotated again, but he closed his eyes and gripped the side of the bed with his right hand. A moment later, the dizziness passed and he took a step.

“I’ll find her myself.” He took another tentative step.

“You’re in no condition to be wandering the halls, Kylo.” Finn warned.

“When did you become a medic?” He turned to face the ex-stormtrooper.

Finn waved his hands up and down at him. “Anyone can tell you’re not fully recovered. You can barely stand.”

The door slid open again and Andra sauntered into the room. Her gaze fell on him and her eyes widened. 

“You’re awake.” Her voice held awe and it irked him.

Rage soared through him, strengthening him. He raised his hand and the woman flew back into the wall. The Dark whirled around him and he gathered it to him, wrapping it around him like a cloak.

“Ben.” Andra squeaked as she struggled against his hold. “Listen to me.”

“No.” He snarled as he used the Force to push her harder against the wall. “You think I’m going to listen to anything you have to say after you threatened to wipe my mind again?”

“Kylo…” Finn warned behind him.

“Back away.” He growled at him, glaring at him for added emphasis.

Without waiting for his reply, Kylo turned back to Andra. He took a step toward her. Fear flowed from her as she gazed at him. He reveled in it.

“Please don’t do this.” Her voice shook. “Think of Rey. Of your mother. They wouldn’t want you to do this.”

He sneered. “They don’t dictate what I do.”

Her chest heaved as her terror grew. He propelled his darkness at her, let her feel his power. Her eyes widened and a whimper escaped her.

“That’s enough, Kylo.” Finn spoke again behind him.

He glared at Finn. The man didn’t have his blaster rifle with him, which he found interesting. The ex-stormtrooper didn’t go anywhere without it. Did he think he’d seem less of a threat if he didn’t come in here with it?

“You can leave.” Kylo let his anger coat his voice. 

Finn folded his arms across his chest. “No. You’re angry. I get it. I’d be, too, but you can’t kill her. That’s a road you can’t come back from.”

He narrowed his eyes then turned his glare on Andra. Looking at her increased his temper. She wanted to force him to turn to the Light; wanted to take his choice away from him. She didn’t care about him. All she cared about was his destiny and his family’s legacy. 

Kylo curled his fingers inward. She coughed and wheezed as she squirmed against the wall. Satisfaction filled him as he watched her face turn blue and her eyes bulge. The Dark whipped around him, through him, fueling him. Her life force began to fade and red tinted his sight. Finally. She wouldn’t torment him anymore with forcing him to return to the unsympathetic Light.

“Stop!” 

He spun and Force pushed Finn backward. Finn slammed into the far wall and dropped to the floor. Behind him, a body dropped as well and coughed. He turned and glowered down at Andra as she gripped her throat. She looked up at him with fear and despair in her eyes. 

“Don’t let evil destroy the galaxy.” Her voice was hoarse and she coughed.

Various ways of slowly ending her filtered through his mind. He raised his hand, lifting her off the ground. Her feet kicked in the air as another whimper crept out of her.

“If evil destroys the galaxy it will be because of you.” He growled.

“Kylo.” Finn coughed behind him.

The anger boiled over and he spun around, flinging Andra straight at Finn. The two collided and crashed into the wall. He hurled a wave of lightning at both of them, relishing in their screams. 

“What the hell is going on in here?” Cahira’s voice brought his attention to her. She stood in the doorway, her gaze focused on him. “Your eyes.”

Igniting her lightsaber, she stepped into the room. She looked from him to the two behind him. 

“What are you doing?” She stood in a fighting stance, twirling her saber in front of her. 

“What’s it look like, Jedi.” He snarled as he wrapped his darkness around him and thrust it at her. 

She stumbled back, but steadied herself. “Finn, take Andra out of here. Now.”

“No.” Kylo froze both of them where they stood. “I’m not going to let you escape me again.”

He felt himself rise off the ground and he gaped at Cahira. She narrowed her eyes and waved her hand, throwing him into a wall. His breath left him and pain shot through his back. He glared down at Cahira as he fought to move his arms. Moving a finger of his right hand forward, he tossed her against the opposite wall. He dropped to the floor, landing on his feet. 

His vision returned to normal as exhaustion rushed through him. Leaning back against the wall, he fought the heaviness of his eyelids. His pulse throbbed in his ears and his body didn’t want to move. Once again, he let his temper override his reason and he overtaxed himself. His gaze fell on Andra as she realized she could move again. She drew in a breath and looked at him.

She strode toward him. The fear was gone from her gaze to be replace by caution and determination. He narrowed his eyes as the urge to strangle her mounted within him. His arms, though, refused to move.

“Andra.” Cahira warned as she moved toward them.

Andra ignored her as she stood in front of him. “My visions are never wrong. You will fight this darkness.”

He closed his eyes as annoyance broke through his tiredness. “I will not turn to the Light. How many times do I have to say it before you believe me?”

“I’m not wiping his mind, Andra.” Cahira’s words startled him. 

He blinked at her as she stood on the other side of the bed. Rey’s words in his mind returned. At first, he hadn’t believed her, but now here was the evidence her words were true. He didn’t know what to do with this knowledge, surprise and exhaustion making it difficult to think.

Andra spun to face Cahira, yelling about him slipping further into the Darkside. Their words faded into a jumbled mess as his legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor. His fight with his eyelids ended as he drifted off into the realm of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo woke to find himself in a different room. Sunlight poured in from an overhead window and blanketed the pale brown walls in gold. A beige dresser stood across from him with a door to the left of the dresser. On his left was another door and the running of water seeped through it. 

He pushed himself into a sitting position and the coolness of the room whispered over his bare skin. Closing his eyes, he brought forth the last thing he remembered. Images of Andra, Cahira and Finn flashed through his mind. Cahira vowing not to wipe his memories echoed in his ears. 

_I doubt another Jedi backing out of her insane plan will convince her to change her mind. There’s still Firith and he’s all for it._

He stood and paced to the dresser. If they thought being wounded would slow him down, they were sorely mistaken.

_It did._ He reminded himself. _I was unconscious for five days. _

As he rummaged through the drawers, the water in the other room turned off. He pulled out a black tunic, lighter than the one he previously wore and shut the drawer. 

_Then I lost consciousness again. How long was I out then?_

It occurred to him then that within those five days they could’ve obliterated what made him who he was. Why hadn’t they? Had Rey and Cahira convinced them not to? Were they waiting until he had recovered?

The door slid open and Rey stepped into the room. Water from her hair dripped down her shoulders to disappear under the white towel wrapped around her. His breathing increased as he observed her. 

Her own gaze traveled over him before returning to his face. She licked her lips and his breath caught as the tunic slipped from his fingers. 

“How are you feeling?” Caution and concern filled her voice. 

He took a step toward her, wondering if she expected him to lash out at her. The last time they’d spoken he’d yelled at her, accused her of betraying him. He should be furious with her, he had every right. The knowledge of what she did for him, that she navigated through his darkness to save his life, cooled his temper. How could he stay angry at her after what she’d done for him?

In two strides, he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. He claimed her mouth, eliciting a moan from her. Her arms went around his neck as she softened in his embrace. She flicked her tongue against his lips and he opened for her to explore. Fire surged through him, chasing away the doubts creeping in the back of his mind. 

He left her mouth and trailed kisses along her jaw to her neck. She tilted her head back as he suckled at the hollow of her neck. A heady mixture of desert flowers and arousal filled his nose, increasing his desire. 

Rey placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. Heart racing, he stared down at her. Desire darkened her eyes and a devious smile curved her lips. She pushed him back further until his legs hit the edge of the bed.

“Sit.” She ordered, a sparkle in her eyes.

With a raised eyebrow, Kylo sat. He gripped the edge of the bed as she took a couple steps back. His gaze roamed over her, as images of what was underneath the towel materialized in his mind. His mouth grew dry and he licked his lips. His breathing increased as his dick strained against his pants.

Rey swayed her hips to music he couldn’t hear. She ran her right hand down the center of her body as her gaze locked with his. His fingers gripped the bedsheets tighter.

_She’s trying to kill me with desire._

Her hand went to the edge of the towel and the flames building within him threatened to overtake him. He wanted to go to her, rip the towel off her and claim her over and over. 

“Rey.” His voice came out strained.

“Patience.” She smiled and he groaned. She was trying to kill him with his own need. 

She turned around and unhooked the towel from its clasps. Looking at him over her shoulder, she spread the edges of the towel wide. He growled as threatening as he could, but she only smiled, rewrapped the towel around her and faced him.

_Screw this. _

He sprang from the bed, ripped the towel from her body, picked her up, and carried her back to the bed. She laughed and his heart soared at the sound. He tossed her onto the bed and followed her, taking her mouth with his. She buried her fingers in his hair as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced as jolts of electricity coursed through him. 

Kylo left her mouth and licked and nipped his way down her body. He twirled his tongue around one breast then sucked it into his mouth. She gasped, digging her nails into his scalp. He nibbled the skin gently and she arched into him. He smiled, elated he could reduce her to such a state. She moaned his name, almost begging him. He left her breasts and continued kissing and licking his way down. Lifting her legs, he placed them over his shoulders. He raised his gaze to her and stared into her darkened eyes. Holding her gaze, he flicked his tongue at her clit. She moaned and fell back against the mattress. He sucked the bit of flesh into his mouth and she bucked her hips.

“Ben!” She half moaned, half screamed his name. It shot lightning and fire through his blood. He stood and slid his pants down his legs. She watched him through hooded lids as her breathing came in short gasps.

He joined her on the bed, kissing her on the forehead, eyelids then finally devoured her mouth. She gripped his arms and shoved him onto his back. She stared down at him, the devious smile returning. Planting a kiss on his lips, she straddled him. 

In the golden rays of the sun, she glowed. His breath left him and it was difficult to regain it. She smiled as she lowered herself on him. He slid into her warmth and his breathing returned with a groan. She tilted her head back as her walls closed in around him.

Placing her hands on his chest, she raised her hips until he was half way out then lowered herself back down. He closed his eyes on a moan as he gripped the sheets beside him. Fire coiled within him, tightening with each movement she did. She rose up again, clenching her walls as he slipped out of her. She lowered herself back down. He didn’t think he could take much more of her sensual torture. He pushed himself up and kissed her with all the pent up passion burning within him. She sighed into the kiss and rocked her hips into him. A moan tore from him as the flames danced higher. With a growl, he flipped her onto her back. Taking her mouth once again, he thrust into her. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he propped himself up. He watched her face as he moved within her. Her eyes closed and her lips parted as she moaned was a beautiful sight. Enough to send him over the edge, but he slowed his pace, wanting to draw her passion out. 

He pulled half way out and slid back in inch by inch. Her moan filled the room, causing sparks to dance over his skin as he slowly entered her. He gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to pound into her until he was spent. Her walls rippled around him and she tilted her head back on a long moan. 

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he speared her channel again and again as her walls gripped him. She whispered his name as he finally let himself release inside her. 

Kylo’s heart rate returned to normal as he came back down to earth. He rose up and pressed a kiss on Rey’s nose. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. His heart skipped a beat and he realized how much this woman meant to him. He’d always known, but now in this moment, the strength of his feelings surprised even him. 

“I love you.” Kylo whispered. “I think I always did.”

She pressed her hand against his cheek. “I love you, too.”

He closed his eyes, letting the words wrap around him, stabilize him. He rolled over onto his back, taking her with him. 

Rey looked down at him and her gaze fell on his chest. Her smile left her as she ran her hand over where Poe had stabbed him. Her eyes darkened. Alarm flowed from her and he cupped her face in his hands.

“Don’t.” His voice was a growl and a whisper. “I’m here, Rey.”

She took a shuddering breath. “I felt your life force fading. You didn’t want me to heal you. You fought me, pushed me out.”

“You healed me, Rey.” He ran his thumb over her lower lip. “You’re always saving my life.”

She smiled and pink stained her cheeks. He kissed her, drawing her lower lip into his mouth. She gasped and he released her. 

“I wouldn’t have to save your life if you’d stop putting yourself in these situations.”

“You mean going after Andra.” He narrowed his eyes, all amorous thoughts fleeing.

Rey sighed and ran a hand through her still damp hair. She stared at him, eyes searching. He felt her mind touch his and he allowed her to know he wasn’t angry. At least, not yet. She relaxed, but he sensed caution and uncertainty. 

“Finn told me what happened when he went to check on you.” She held his gaze. “You attacked Andra the moment she stepped into the room.”

His anger flared to life. Closing his eyes, he fought to get it under control. He didn’t want to argue with her, but it seemed she was determined to discuss what he’d done.

“I saw her and reacted.” He stared at the ceiling as those moments came rushing back to him. “I didn’t want her to get away with what she’d done to me.”

“Your revenge. You’re not going to stop until one of you is dead.”

He allowed her feel the truth of those words. She averted her eyes and plopped down beside him. Propping himself up on an elbow, he looked down at her. She stared at him as she bit her lower lip. His gaze dropped to her lips and desire flickered between the anger. 

“She still wants to wipe my mind.” He kept the anger from his voice. “I’m not going to let her do it.”

Rey sighed and sat up. He pushed himself into a sitting position, the sheets a tangle around them. She took his hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs over the backs of his hands. 

“Cahira and I won’t let her.” Her voice held conviction and a hint of anger.

He narrowed his eyes. “What about Firith?”

She shook her head. “He can’t do it without Cahira. He knows he botched it the first time. He needs her help and she refuses to do it.”

He relaxed a little, but he’d sensed Andra’s determination to force him to return to the Light. She wouldn’t stop until then. 

“She’ll find someone else to do it.” He pulled away from her. “There has to be someone powerful enough with similar beliefs.”

“We’ll worry about it then.” Rey brushed a lock of hair from his eyes.

He decided to change the subject. “Where are they holding Poe?” He doubted anyone would care if he dealt with Poe his own way. 

Rey’s eyes narrowed and unease flowed from her. “Ben, no.”

He trapped her gaze with his. “He’s tried to kill me ever since I came back. I’m going to put a stop to it before he actually succeeds. Tell me where he is, Rey.”

She shook her head and backed away from him. “I’m handling it, Ben. You don’t need to confront him.”

His stomach tightened into a knot. Finn had said she’d been talking to the pilot for the past week. Unease coiled around him, constricting his heart. 

_He’s been seducing her since you’ve been unconscious._ The Dark whispered in his ear. _He told you he’d take her from you. Why do think she kept talking to him all of those days?_ He shook his head, pushing the dark thoughts away.

“I bet he enjoys it.” He snarled as his darkness spun inside him. “What has he told you?”

Rey sighed. “He believes you’re using some mind trick on me to get me to love you. I told him he’s wrong.”

He shook his head. “By going to him every day you’re proving he can steal you from me.”

“No. I’m trying-”

“Where is he, Rey?” He climbed off the bed and pulled on his pants. “Don’t make me take it from you.”

Her brows knitted together. “You’re not going to kill him, Ben.”

“I’m going to show him his little plan to kill me didn’t work.” He pulled on the tunic he’d dropped earlier. “Again.”

Rey rushed around the bed and stood in front of him. His eyes dropped to her breasts as they rose and fell. His breathing increased from both arousal and fury. He clenched his hands into fists to keep from reaching for her. With effort, he pulled his eyes to her face. 

“You’re not going to confront him.” She shoved her finger into his chest. He grabbed it and yanked her into him. Her breath caught and she swallowed.

“One way or another, he’s going to know I’m still alive. I’m not going to let him have a chance to attack me again.” He pressed his lips against her forehead. “Tell me where he is, Rey.”

“No.” She bit out. “I’m not going to let you do this.”

Closing his eyes, he raised his hand to her head and slipped into her mind. She pushed away from him, forcing him out of her mind. The towel flew at him, but he waved his hand, knocking it away before it even reached him. 

“Stop, Ben!” She shouted.

“Then tell me where he is.” He demanded. “Tell me or I’ll find out another way. I’m sure someone here knows where he is. I’ll take it from them.”

She shook her head. “Enough with this need for revenge. You’re better than this, Ben. Prove then wrong. Show them not everyone on the Darkside is evil and depraved. Show them what I see.”

Kylo stared at her, frozen by her words. He held his breath, afraid what he heard had been his imagination. Had she finally accepted him? He didn’t want to hope, didn’t want to believe. If she only said those words to catch him off guard and trick him, he’d lose his mind. Lowering his hand, he closed his eyes.

“What do you see?” His voice came out thick as waves of uncertainty and yearning washed over him. 

Rey closed the gap between them and ran her hands up his chest. His breath caught as he gazed into her eyes. He both wanted to hear the truth and didn’t. She could destroy him with her words and a twinge of cold fear grabbed his heart.

“I see a gorgeous man who knows his own mind.” Her hands meandered upward to bury into his hair. “I see a Darkside user who cares about others, even when he wants people to believe he doesn’t. I know your temper gets the better of you, but you don’t need to let it control you.”

Heat spread across his face. “You still want me to return to the Light. I’ve seen-”

She cupped his face and shook her head. “I know you won’t and I know how much it hurts you to think I don’t accept you. I do, Ben. Your darkness is a part of you and I don’t want to take it from you.”

Tears stung his eyes as he sensed the truth in her words. His heart thrashed inside his chest, threatened to burst out. Joy, an emotion he didn’t think he’d ever feel, flooded his being. He plundered her mouth with abandon. A heavy weight lifted from him, relieving him of the pressure that’d pushed him down for he didn’t know how long. He didn’t realize how much he needed to hear those words, to feel her acceptance until now. 

The door slid open and a curse filled the room. Kylo lifted his head and locked gazes with Poe. 

“Son of a-”

“Poe.” Rey spun to face him, but Kylo pushed her behind him. He called the towel to his hand and shoved it at her. 

“You’re not dead.” Poe sneered.

“No.” Kylo growled as he narrowed his eyes. “Thought they’d have you locked up.”

“This is Rey’s room.” Poe took a step toward him. “You can’t just barge in here whenever you want.”

“Like you?”

Rey stepped between them. “He didn’t have a say, Poe. Cahira put him here when he was unconscious.”

“Why would she do that? He’s dangerous. He could hurt you!”

“I asked her to.” Rey spat. “I wanted to keep an eye on him.”

Poe raised his gaze to him. “Let her go, Kylo. Stop controlling her feelings.”

“I’ve told you before, I’m not manipulating her mind. Only a weak minded individual can be compelled like that.”

Poe blinked and looked at Rey. She nodded and stepped closer to Kylo. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her against him. 

“You can’t be with someone as evil as him, Rey.” Poe held out his hand to her. “You can’t see it cause he’s blinded you to it. I’ve seen it.”

“Don’t tell me what he’s really like.” Rey snapped. “I’ve been in his mind. I’ve felt his emotions.”

The resentment in the room swirled around him, fueling his temper and darkness. He wanted to show Poe what real evil was, to shove it down his throat until he choked. Glaring at the pilot, he lifted his hand to throw Poe against the wall.

“Ben.” Rey pushed his hand down, but he didn’t look at her. His entire focus was on Poe. He could end the worm’s miserable life, get his revenge for all the times the pilot tried to kill him. He knew it’d be a matter of time before Poe succeeded. Rey had to understand that. The Dark wrapped around him, increasing his strength and power.

“See, Rey.” Poe raised his blaster. “You can see it in his eyes. He’ll never turn to the Light, Rey, no matter how much you want him to.”

She stepped between them. “I know he’s not going to. It’s time we stop forcing him to be someone he’s not.”

“Get out of the way, Rey.” Poe kept his gaze locked on Kylo.

“Put the blaster down, Poe.” 

Kylo’s heart hammered in his chest. She stood in harm’s way and all he could think about was her lying dead on the floor because of him. Because of her love for him. He placed a hand on her arm to drag her back behind him. She wrenched her arm out of his hold.

“Rey.” He warned through gritted teeth.

“I’m going to put an end to him.” Poe flicked his gaze to her then back to him.

“You boys and your stupid need to kill each other.” Rey snarled and reached for his pistol. 

Startled at her movement, Poe pulled the trigger. She cried out and dropped to the floor. A cold chill washed over Kylo and his legs threatened to buckle. 

“Rey!” He fell to his knees beside her. 

Gathering her in his arms, he sought their Bond and found the door wide open. Her Light flowed toward him and the fear of losing her slipped away. Anger replaced it and he glared up at Poe.

“I’m going to kill you.” His voice was low and calm even as rage burned through him.

Poe’s eyes widened and he fled the room. Decided Rey needed his help more than unleashing his temper on Poe, he climbed to his feet with her in his arms. Holding her tight against him, he stepped into the hall. 

_Which way?_ He looked up one side of the corridor then the other. _Does this infernal building even have a medbay?_

Growling, he picked a direction and marched down the hallway. A door on his right opened and Finn strode in front of him. Finn’s eyes widened at the sight of them.

“Where’s the medbay?” Kylo barked before Finn even spoke.

Finn sputtered for a second then waved him to follow. He led the way down the corridor and down a flight of stone steps. He turned a corner into another hall and hurried through a door on the right. Sunlight poured through the windows lining the walls. Voices filled the room as medics, dressed in white and gray, strolled around the large space. Three medics stopped and stared as Kylo strode into the medbay.

“Rey’s been injured.” Finn remarked.

One medic, dressed in dark blue, hurried toward them while the other two dashed toward a bed. “What happened?”

“She was shot.” Kylo bit out. He didn’t offer more than that. It didn’t matter who shot her, all that mattered was her being healed.

“You can’t heal her?” The woman stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes. “Healing is a Lightside power.”

The head medic lifted the charred part of the towel and glanced at the wound. She looked at him then pointed to the bed the other two medics stood beside. 

“I’ve heard you can weld both sides of the Force.”

He shook his head as he carried Rey toward the bed. He didn’t want to get into a discussion about his abilities. They didn’t matter at the moment.

“Where’s Cahira?” Kylo asked instead. He wanted a back up in case they weren’t equipped for anything as severe as a blaster wound. He also wanted to keep the Jedi busy as he hunted down Andra and Poe.

“I’ll go find her.” Finn dashed out of the room.

The head medic cut a portion of the towel away to reveal the charred skin above her left breast. His hands curled into his palms as rage threatened to override all thought. Fire surged through him, increasing his heart rate.

“We are capable of healing her.” The chief medic said. “We have bacta patches and a surgical droid.”

Taking a deep breath, he turned away. Pushing his hands into his hair, he fought down the wrath and fear tearing through him. He paced the room as the physicians worked on Rey. 

Spotting a metal tray on a counter, he grabbed it and flung it across the room. It crashed against the wall as the door to the medbay slid open. He screamed, releasing the pent up fury and distress. The medics jumped and he sensed their gazes on him.

“Feel better?” Cahira asked, cocking her head to the side.

He glared at her, his breaths coming in short bursts. “No.”

She glided across the room toward the three medics and Finn followed her. He offered a slight smile to him which caught Kylo off guard.

“I told him we can do this.” Exasperation coated the head medic’s voice. “We are professionals. We’ve done this before.”

Cahira held up her hand. “He’s scared, angry, and doesn’t trust you. There’s nothing more dangerous than a pissed off Darkside user in love. I for one don’t want to be on his bad side.”

The medics stared at him in both awe and fear. Kylo scowled at them and they averted their gazes. He paced to the other side of the room, near the door. The moment Cahira started healing Rey, he’d leave and search for the two who escaped his wrath long enough.

“You’re not going anywhere, Ben.” Cahira cast a sideways glance at him. “I can sense your intent from here.”

“Take care of Rey, Jedi.” He growled. “I have unfinished business that’s long over due.”

“I’ll heal her, but you’re not leaving this room.”

“Watch me.” Kylo spun on his heel and headed for the door. It didn’t open and he blinked at it. He glared at Cahira, who held out her arm toward the door. 

She smiled sweetly at him. “You were saying?”

Frustration mixed with his anger and he reached for his lightsaber to discover he didn’t have it. With a roar, he launched a barrage of lightning at the far wall, causing the overhead lights to flicker.

“I will sedate you!” The chief medic snapped. “Calm your ass down.”

He sneered at the medic, but she folded her arms across her chest and raise an eyebrow. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the wall and sank to the floor. He buried his head in his hands and growled. 

“You haven’t eaten in a week.” Finn’s voice hovered above him. “Why don’t we do that. Let them do the healing thing.”

Kylo raised his gaze to Finn. The man offered his hand and he searched the ex-stormtrooper’s face for signs of deception. Finding none, he allowed Finn to help him to his feet. He looked over at Cahira as the Jedi placed her hands on Rey. A golden light flowed from the woman’s hands and spread over Rey’s body. She gasped and jerked her hands off Rey. She looked at him then back to Rey. Heart racing, he stepped toward the group.

“What is it?” He demanded, hoping he didn’t sound as afraid as he felt. “What’s wrong?”

She looked back at him, her eyes wide. “She’s pregnant.”


	10. Chapter 10

“She’s what?” Kylo gaped at Cahira, his mind spinning. His heart throbbed in his chest as his breathing grew uneven.

“Rey’s pregnant.” Cahira repeated as she looked at him with concern. “I’ll finish healing her. You look like you need to sit down.”

He ran a hand through his hair and drew in a deep breath. The Jedi was right, he needed to sit down, but he didn’t want to leave Rey. His gaze fell on her and a surge of protectiveness overwhelmed him. He wanted to keep all threats away from her. The Dark swirled within him as he narrowed his eyes.

“Come on.” Finn placed a hand on his arm, getting his attention. “You need to eat something before you pass out.”

Sighing, he allowed Finn to lead him from the medbay. His stomach twisted into a knot as the realization he was going to be a father sank into his mind. Excitement and dread spiraled through him, yet he didn’t know how to react. Did Rey even know? 

His stomach growled, breaking into his thoughts. Finn snickered beside him and he glared at the ex-stormtrooper. The man shrugged and led him into a large room. Andra’s soldiers and personnel sat at various tables and the scent of cooked meat wafted to his nose. His stomach made itself known again. 

Several fighters stared at him and he found himself back in the mess hall on Dantooine. He glowered, waiting for them to say or do something.

“Let’s go this way.” Finn pushed him to the far side of the room. “You’re making everyone nervous.”

He didn’t care if he made anyone nervous. None of it was important at the moment. Sitting at a table in a corner of the room, he placed his head in his hands. More than anything, he needed to keep Rey safe. She was a target now. If this menace could sense him, it sure as hell could feel Rey and his child. It could do something to one or both of them. It could shape his child the same way Snoke did to him before he was even born. 

_I can’t let that happen._

Kylo ran his hands over his face. The clatter of metal hitting the table brought his attention to the food in front of him. Cooked meat and steamed vegetables caused his stomach to growl again. Finn sat down across from him and began eating. 

“She’ll be fine.” Finn told him as he speared some vegetables. “She’s strong.”

“I know.” Kylo picked up a utensil. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

He dug into his food as he felt Finn’s eyes upon him. The savory flavors of the meat filled his mouth, but he didn’t enjoy it as much as he wanted to. His mind raced as a plan to protect Rey formed in his mind.

“What are you worried about?”

Finn had attached himself to Rey much to Kylo’s ire. The man had come to her rescue several times, even attacking him on occasion. If he allowed himself to put his trust in anyone to keep Rey safe it was Finn.

“This coming darkness can sense me.” He kept his gaze with Finn. “I don’t know if I’m the reason its coming or not. If I am then Rey is in danger. She’s carrying my bloodline and if it can’t get to me-”

“It’ll go after her.” Finn nodded and leaned back in his chair. “What are you going to do?”

Kylo stabbed the meat on his tray. “She needs to go into hiding.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “She won’t like that.”

He knew she wouldn’t. She’d protest and argue, but in this he wouldn’t budge. “It doesn’t matter if she’ll like it or not. I’m not going to have her or my a child be a target.”

Finn sighed and pushed food around on his tray. “What do you propose?”

“I’m trusting you and Chewie to protect her. When she’s healed and able to travel, I want you to take her and leave here. Find a planet populated with Force-sensitives. Hopefully, it’ll confuse this darkness.”

“What are you going to do?” Finn gaped at him. “Are you going to leave her on a planet for nine months?”

Kylo closed his eyes as he gripped the utensil tighter. He didn’t want to leave her anywhere. He wanted her by his side forever. She was his Light, his balance. Without her, he was lost. 

“I’m going to lead it away.” He answered. “If it really is after me, it’ll focus on me and only me.”

Finn shook his head. “You don’t know what this thing is. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“According to Andra, I’m destined to fight it anyway.” He stabbed a vegetable on his tray. “If doing so keeps Rey safe, then so be it.”

“So you’re giving up your revenge?”

“Poe shot her.” Kylo narrowed his eyes as fury burned within him. “He’s going to pay for that.”

****

Kylo stood over Rey as she slept. He replayed the confrontation in Rey’s room in his mind and his heart constricted. Poe could’ve killed her and all because she wanted to protect him. He closed his eyes as waves of love, fear, and anger flooded his being. 

Opening his eyes, his gaze fell on her mid-section. He placed his hand on her stomach and searched for the life force within her. Darkness and Light caressed him and his breath caught. Tears stung his eyes and he removed his hand from her abdomen. His gaze fell upon her face as he gathered his own darkness around him. He brushed a stray hair off her face and kissed her lips.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He whispered to her. “Either of you.”

He spun on his heel and encountered Cahira, who crossed her arms against her chest. She leveled a gaze on him. His instincts demanded he strike her down, but he pushed it aside. If he wanted her help, he needed to treat her as an ally. 

“You’re planning something.” She narrowed her eyes as her hand fell to her lightsaber.

Kylo remained still, fighting against every impulse telling him to attack her. He drew in a deep breath to calm himself. 

“I am.” He stepped toward her. “I don’t want her or my child to be a target. When she’s able to travel, Finn is taking her away from here.”

Cahira blinked at him. “You’re forcing her to go into hiding? What about her helping you defeat this evil?”

“I’m not taking the chance it’ll try to do to my child what Snoke did to me.” He clenched his fists. “I can’t.”

Cahira relaxed her stance and sighed. “You’re going after the threat by yourself.”

“I need you to protect her.” He didn’t care if he sounded as if he was begging. He needed the Jedi’s help. “I need you to go with Finn and Chewie. Shield her from this thing.”

“You can’t go after this evil by yourself, Ben.” Cahira’s voice wobbled. “It might be stronger than even you.”

Kylo shook his head and headed for the door. “If you know of a planet populated with Force-sensitives, take her there.”

“Ben, wait.” 

He stopped at the door and gazed at her. 

Cahira looked at Rey then him. “If you do defeat this thing how will you know where she is?”

He smirked as the door slid open. “We’re bonded, remember. I’ll find her.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but he marched out the door and down the hall. Before he could even put his plan into motion, he needed to take care of Poe. Thunder boomed overhead, matching his dark mood. The people he passed in the hall were blurs as he made his way outside. Poe had a head start, but he’d find the pilot. Poe wouldn’t hide from him for long. 

A cold wind slapped him in the face, taking his breath away. Rain poured around him, plastering his hair to his head. He felt through the Force, searching for Poe’s life force. Deep in the forest, on the other side of the large pond, he sensed the target. He blinked the water from his eyes and marched toward the forest. 

He stepped through the tree line and headed for the pond. The trees blocked most of the wind and rain, but water still broke through. Thunder exploded overhead and an alien bird shrieked its call to any who’d listen. The dim daylight struggled to light his path through the forest. The trees soon parted to reveal the pond spreading out before him. 

The water of the pond rippled with rain drops. His Silencer sat nearby where he’d left it. He gazed across the water and saw a small house tucked into the trees. Closing his eyes, he reached through the Force to the building. A life force, full of fear and anger, beaconed to him. 

“You can’t hide from me.” He growled. 

A shadow moved passed a window and a sense of déjà vu washed over him. Images of his hunt for Firith on Danbar flashed in his mind. Narrowing his eyes, he marched around the pond toward the house. 

_Things will be different this time. He told himself. I will kill Poe._

Smoke lifted from the chimney and Kylo shook his head. Didn’t the pilot know the smoke alerted anyone searching for him where he was? Did he care? It didn’t matter. If anyone else arrived, they’d end up dead.

_I’m not letting anyone stop me this time. _

Kylo reached the house and pressed his back against the wall near the window. He peeked into the building. Poe squatted by the fireplace, warming his hands. A simple bed and table stood behind him. Poe’s blaster and a plate of food sat upon the table. Stepping away from the window, Kylo headed for the door. 

He yanked open the door and stepped inside. Poe stood, eyes wide. He glanced at his blaster. Kylo held out his hand and the weapon flew into his palm. 

“You really think I’d let you get away with what you did?” He tossed the blaster behind him and drew his saber. 

Poe raised his hand in a placating manner. “I didn’t mean to shoot her. I love her.”

Kylo glared at him as the purple black blade shot out of the hilt. “You don’t love her. You’re obsessed with her.”

“You’re wrong.” Poe took a step toward him. “While you were rotting on that planet, I was there for her. I held her when she cried. I protected her when she went on half crazed missions searching for Force-users. She told me her secrets.”

Kylo wanted to laugh. Did this man not hear himself? He shook his head. “She didn’t tell you everything, Poe.”

Poe blinked then narrowed is eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“We’re bonded. We’ve been bonded for years. It’s strong enough that we can actually touch each other even if we’re on opposite sides of the galaxy.”

Poe stumbled and fell back against the fireplace. “That was you in the meeting room. I thought I was seeing things.”

“That’s the Bond.” He twirled his saber as a sense of satisfaction came over him. Tearing down the pilot’s fantasies filled him with elation. Maybe one more little bit of news before killing Poe would make his revenge even sweeter.

“She didn’t want to tell me.” Poe hung his head as he leaned against the stone of the fireplace. “She didn’t trust me enough.”

_No kidding._ Kylo took another step toward the pilot. _Wonder why?_

“She’s pregnant.” Kylo couldn’t keep the happiness from his voice.

Poe stared at him, eyes wide with horror. “No. You’re lying.”

“I wouldn’t lie about something like that. She’s carrying my child.”

“She shouldn’t be with you.” Poe pointed at him, his eyes full of rage. “You’ll destroy her like you’ve destroyed everything around you.” 

He pointed at himself. “She was going to be mine. Leia saw it. Even encouraged it, but Rey couldn’t get you out of her damn mind. All she wanted to do was find you.”

Anger surged through Kylo and the flames in the fireplace flared higher. Poe jumped from the fireplace, staring from him to the fire. He glared at the pilot as his breathing increased with his temper. His own mother wanted Rey with Poe? Was it true or was the pilot lying in an attempt to enrage him? It was foolish on the pilot’s part, for Kylo wanted to kill him anyway. The Dark swirled around him, enveloping him, fueling his temper. 

With a growl, he waved his arm and Poe flew across the room and crashed into the wall by the bed. He dropped on the mattress with a groan. The blaster clattered to the floor, but Kylo ignored it. He raised his hand and Poe lifted off the bed. Waving his hand, he flung the pilot into the fireplace. Thunder echoed through the house as Poe crashed to the floor. 

On his hands and knees, Poe coughed. Kylo grabbed a handful of Poe’s hair and shoved him back against the stones. The pilot glared up at him as his breathing came in uneven gasps. 

“Go ahead and kill me.” He spat. “Prove to Rey that I’m right. She’ll see what you really are and leave you.”

Icy fear gripped his heart. She had tried to keep him from falling further into darkness. What if this was what pushed her away from him? A memory of her closing the door of the Falcon appeared in his mind. He didn’t want her to look at him like that again. 

_It’ll kill me if she ever felt that way again. _

He stared down at Poe as fear and anger swirled within him. He wanted to kill Poe, to punish him for all that he’d done. His fear of being without Rey tore though him, staying his hand. The pilot smiled at him and his rage broke through. He shoved his saber through Poe’s shoulder. The pilot screamed and Kylo ripped the blade out.

“How’s it feel?” Kylo growled as Poe slumped over. “Hurts, doesn’t it?”

He kicked the pilot in his wounded shoulder and Poe slammed back against the stones. Groaning, he gripped his shoulder. Kylo turned away as he tightened his grip on his saber. He spotted the knife Poe had used on him on the table. 

_When had he retrieved this?_ He picked it up, turning it over. Dried blood coated the blade and the urge to stab Poe with it welled inside him.

“You bastard.” Poe gasped. “You don’t care about her. All you care about is your revenge. This proves it.”

Dropping the knife, he spun to face the pilot. He raised his hand and curled his fingers in. Poe’s eyes widened and he clawed at his throat. His strangled gasps filled the room as the fire behind him crackled and popped. 

“I love her, which is why I’m sending her away from all this. Whatever is coming won’t find her, won’t seek her out and use her against me. It won’t take my child from me.”

Poe reached out toward him, but he backed away. The pilot’s face turned blue and his eyes bulged. Kylo’s sight changed to red as a darkness he’d never felt before intensified within him. Closing his eyes, he reached for it, wrapped it around him, let it fill him. It whipped around him, increasing his power and strength. He opened his eyes to world of crimson.

Poe fell onto his face, gasping. 

“You’ll never hurt her or me again.” Kylo snarled. “Then I’m going after Andra and Firith.”

Wind whipped through the house and the door behind him banged open. He spun, releasing Poe from the Force choking. Luke stood in the doorway unaffected by the rain or wind. His uncle narrowed his eyes and stepped into the house.

“The thorn in my side returns.” Kylo turned back to Poe, who coughed as he pushed himself to his knees. 

“Stop this, Ben.” Luke commanded and another wave of rage surged through him. 

Lightning shot out from Kylo’s fingers striking Poe, pushing him back into the fireplace. The flames exploded around him, licking at his skin, and he screamed. 

“Ben!” His uncle shouted above the wind. 

Kylo flew across the room, crashing into the table. The table broke and collapsed onto the floor. He landed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Luke stood over him, staring down at him with a mixture of concern and disapproval. Growling, Kylo climbed to his feet, called for saber and ignited it. He raised his weapon, staring down the blade at his uncle. 

“It’s getting closer, Ben.” Luke held out a placating hand to him.

He narrowed his eyes, not trusting what his uncle said. It was a ploy to get him to lower his guard, to allow Poe to escape. Another distraction. It seemed that’s all his uncle was capable of now.

Kylo turned is attention back to Poe, who struggled to his feet. Snarling, he swung his saber at the pilot. Poe yelped and ducked under the blade, rolling away from him. Spinning, he raised his hand and pushed into the pilot’s mind. Poe froze in a kneeling position, his eyes locked with Kylo’s.

“Ben.” Luke warned, but he ignored him, blocking him out. He wanted Poe to feel everything he felt; his anger, his fear, his pain. He wanted to turn all his emotion into a weapon to use against Poe. 

Wrapping his darkness around him, he tore through the pilot’s mind, searching for his essence, his very being. He ripped through memories and fantasies, traveling deeper into Poe’s psyche. He faintly heard the pilot scream as his darkness spread out to every corner, shredding everything in its path. 

A heart pounded in his ears, but he didn’t know if it was his own or Poe’s. He found himself in an empty hallway of the base on Dantooine. A light floated before him and he progressed toward it. He thrust his darkness at the light and a shriek rebounded through the hall. 

“Found you.” Kylo whispered as he raised both his hands. Turning into black fingers, the darkness swirled around the light. 

A voice begged him, pleading with him to stop, but he shoved it away. He focused on the light in front of him, the dark fingers inching their way into the brightness. Taking a deep breath, he moved his hands away from each other and the blackness pulled the radiance apart. Screams reverberated through the hall and in his ears. He winced at the pain in his head, but continued to tear apart Poe’s essence.

His stomach dropped and a sharp pain in his back propelled him from Poe’s mind. He shook his head and found himself back in the house, splayed across the stones of the fireplace. Through crimson tinted sight, he glared up at his uncle.

“You need to stop.” Luke scolded him as if he were a child. 

Kylo scrambled to his feet, rage threatening to boil over. With a roar, he grabbed the flames in the fireplace with the Force and hurled the fire at his uncle. Poe shrieked and ran out of the house. Luke raised his hand and the blaze retreated back into the fireplace. Kylo held out his hand and his saber slapped into his hand. He ignited it and swung the blade at his uncle.

Luke took a step back and the blade sliced into the wall. Kylo spun and hurled lightning at Luke. The Jedi raised his hand and directed the lightning back on him. He slammed into the wall and dropped to his knees. He glared up at his uncle through normal vision. 

“Knocked some sense into you, did it?” Luke folded his arms against his chest. “Are you going to listen now?”

Kylo glared at the door Poe had ran through. His darkness commanded him to find the pilot and kill him. Another part of him, the part that’d been quiet for years, begged him to listen to his uncle. He pushed himself to his feet and Luke stepped in front of him to block him from leaving the house.

“You’re going to listen to me.” Luke raised a finger.

“What more do you have to say that I hadn’t already heard?” Kylo snarled. “I know its coming. I can feel it.”

“Then why are you trying to kill Poe?” Luke’s eyes softened with concern. 

Kylo closed his eyes and sighed. “You know why.”

“You need to break this cycle, Ben.” Luke moved closer to him. “It won’t lead anywhere good for you.”

The anger left him, replaced by a serenity he knew his uncle pushed upon him. He narrowed his eyes, but the man only smiled. 

“Poe will face justice, but it won’t be by you.” Luke placed a hand on his shoulder. “Go face this new threat and stop it.”

“You don’t think I’ll join it?” Poe’s words haunted him and he sometimes wondered himself if it was true. What temptations would be thrown at him? Would he overcome them or would they be too strong? 

“Rey believes in you.” Luke squeezed his shoulder. “You’re protecting her and your child. Keep that in mind if you feel yourself giving in.”

Kylo closed his eyes and reached through the Force, searching for the threat. He touched darkness and his stomach turned into a ball of ice. This menace was darker than him, darker than even Snoke. Black tendrils caressed him, seeped into his mind, into his heart. His breath caught and he shoved it away before it noticed his Bond with Rey. He knew where it was now and he’d show it the true power of the Darkside.


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo sat in the cockpit of his ship as the rain pelted the window. He started up the engines, then on a whim, he reached through the Bond and touched Rey’s mind. Her unconscious mind assailed him with different versions of the confrontation with Poe in their room. He watched as Poe shot him before Rey stepped between them or Poe shoved her out of the way and shot him. 

_Why is she doing this to herself? Doesn't she know I'm fine? _

The scene changed again and Poe barged into the room and shot him without saying a word. Kylo flinched as he watched himself fall to the floor and Rey screamed his name. She gathered his body in her arms and his heart ached for her. Poe vanished along with the entire room. Darkness surrounded them save for a pillar of light he couldn’t discern the origin of. Her quiet sobs were the only sound in the silence. 

_She can’t keep doing this to herself. _

“Rey.” His voice echoed in the emptiness. 

Her sobs stopped and she looked at the body in her arms. She stroked the form’s hair. Invisible fingers caressed his own hair at the same time. Taking a deep breath, he stepped toward her, toward her light.

“That’s not me.” Kylo knelt beside her and placed his hands on her face. “I’m right here. I’m alive.”

She blinked at him. He wiped the tears from her cheeks producing a gasp from her. Her eyes flicked to the body in her arms then back to him. Staring at his own body unnerved him. He waved his hand, propelling the form into the darkness. A yelp of protest escaped her, but he dragged her to her feet.

“Look at me.” He cupped her face, bringing her gaze to him. “None of this is real. None of it happened. You’re safe. I’m fine. Stop torturing yourself.” 

“Ben?” Rey touched his face and the darkness faded, giving way to their room. Sunlight poured through the window and bird song filled the air. 

He brought her hand to his chest. “Poe didn’t shoot me. You prevented him from doing that.”

She wrapped her arms around him as a sob escaped her. He held her against him, feeling her warmth wrap around him as if he actually stood before her. Pressing a kiss on the top of her head, he breathed in her scent. 

“I was afraid he shot you after he shot me.” Rey whispered against his chest.

“He ran off.” Kylo stroked her back, wanting to soothe her, comfort her. 

“You went after him, didn’t you?” Rey stepped back, searching his face.

He knew he couldn’t keep the truth from her. “I found him in a house on the edge of the pond.”

“You didn’t kill him.” It was a statement not a question.

He shook his head. _Change the subject before she knows what I’m about to do. _

“You need to rest, Rey.” Wanting to feel her warmth against him, he gathered her in his arms. “Tormenting yourself with these images isn’t going to help.”

“Thank you.” She whispered and pulled his head down for a kiss. The room exploded around him as heat poured through him. He cupped her face and opened his mouth for her tongue to explore. Electric impulses surged through him and Light swirled around him. He pulled back from the kiss and stared into her eyes which shone with a mixture of unshed tears and a brightness he’d never seen before. His breath caught and he dragged his gaze from hers to glare at the Light circling them. 

Unfurling his darkness, he raised his hand. Tendrils of blackness flowed from his fingers, spreading like water toward the Light.

“Ben, no!” Rey pushed his arm down and slammed him up against the wall with the Force. 

The watery darkness dissipated, leaving the Light unaffected. He narrowed his eyes as his breathing became uneven. She held her hand up, fingers splayed as she glared at him. He could break her hold on him, but he didn’t want to fight her. That wasn’t why he was here. 

“I love you.” He held her gaze with his. “Don’t forget that.”

Kylo slipped from her mind and shut the Bond between them. She didn’t need to know what he planned. It was safer for her. He knew she’d pursue him, leaving herself open for attack. 

He stared through the viewport. Luke stood in front of his ship, unaffected by the rain. He locked gazes with his uncle as the ship hummed. How long had Luke been standing there? Did he know why he sat there for how ever long it took to help Rey? Could he sense the Bond between him and Rey? Thunder rumbled in the distance, breaking through his thoughts. Shaking his head, he guided the ship into the storm.

Kylo left the planet’s atmosphere and the sky gave way to stars. Closing his eyes, he opened himself up to the Darkside of the Force. It swirled around him, filling him and he embraced it. He reached through it, searching for what he’d sensed earlier. The blackness greeted him, merging with him, enveloping him. 

“Where are you?” He kept his voice firm, commanding.

He didn’t receive a spoken response, but a vision of a planet appeared in his mind. The brown and blue rock beckoned to him. He didn’t know what planet it was or even where it was, but he knew it was where he needed to go. Grasping the blackness like a lifeline, he streaked into hyperspace. Whatever awaited him on the planet, he’d face it and bring it to its knees. 

****

Rey woke with a gasp and pushed herself into a sitting position. She took in her surroundings, her heart hammering in her chest. Dim overhead light illuminated a row of beds to her right. Sparks rained down from the ceiling on the far side of the room. Scorch marks decorated the wall under a shattered light. Her breath caught as she stared at Ben’s reaction to her being injured. She closed her eyes and fell back on the bed. Her conversation with him through their Bond replayed in her head. She was thankful he’d helped her through her self torture. She didn’t know if she’d been able to break it without his help. 

Through out the exchange, suspicion tugged at her. She couldn’t place it, but she sensed he was up to something besides helping her. His eyes seemed darker, his intensity fiercer. Her stomach twisted as his last words came back to her. The sorrow and determination in his voice as he’d said them tore at her. Something was wrong and she decided to find out, stop him from doing something disastrous.

“You’re awake.” Finn’s voice broke into her thoughts. He turned on an overhead lamp and she blinked against the brightness. Her eyes adjusted to the illumination and she gazed at Finn sitting in a chair beside her bed. 

Rey pushed herself up. “Where’s Ben?”

Finn stared at her as if she spoke another language. He looked around the room as if Ben would stride through the door at any moment. He sighed and sat back in the chair. 

“Finn?” She kept her voice even, but butterflies and knots twisted in her stomach. 

“He went after Poe.” Finn looked at her as if pleading with her to not ask any more questions.

Rey closed her eyes. “He told me. He didn’t kill Poe.”

“Maybe you can use that Bond of yours to find him.”

She sat up and reached toward the Bond. The door was closed and it refused to budge as she pushed against it. 

“He shut me out.” She turned her attention to Finn as the knot tightened and the butterflies fluttered. “Why would he do that?”

The door opened, letting Cahira into the medbay. The Jedi looked from her to Finn and back again. Sighing, she strode toward them. 

“How are you doing?” Cahira asked, handing her a bundle of clothes. 

Rey narrowed her eyes as she took the bundle. “Fine, but what’s going on? I can’t reach Ben.”

Cahira motioned for Finn to leave. Her friend gave her a comforting smile and squeezed her hand. He then left, the shushing of the door breaking the intense silence. 

“Get dressed.” Cahira turned to stand in the middle of the room, staring at Ben’s handwork as she folded her arms.

Rey slid off the bed. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

She tossed the black pants onto the chair and shook out the off white tunic. She pulled it over her head, the coolness of the cloth whispering across her skin. 

“I don’t think he wants me to tell you.” Cahira answered. “Knowing might put you in danger.”

Dread filling her, Rey stared at the woman. “Tell me.”

“You’re not going after him, Rey.” Cahira turned to face her. “It’s too dangerous for you.”

“If it’s too dangerous for me, it’s too dangerous for him.” Ice water rushed through her and her legs shook. What was he up to that he didn’t want her to know? It couldn’t be good whatever it was.

Cahira shook her head and stepped toward her. “It’s more dangerous for you. He’s only doing this to protect you.”

Rey pulled on the pants then headed for the door. She didn’t care if it was unsafe. She’d told him she wouldn’t let him face his destiny alone. She tried again to contact him through their Bond, but the door still wouldn’t open for her.

“You’re pregnant, Rey.” Cahira called to her as the medbay’s door slid open. 

She stopped, frozen as her heart pounded in her chest. Her legs threatened to crumple and she placed a hand on the wall to steady herself. 

“Ben doesn’t want you to be a target.” Cahira continued. “If this menace knew about you and your child, it’d come after you. Do you understand now?”

Rey closed her eyes and pressed her hands against her stomach. Warmth and Light flooded her and tears stung her eyes. Darkness revolved around her and laughter bubbled up inside her. Love for Ben filled her, pushing the unease down. Concern for him replaced it.

“He can’t face it alone.” She faced Cahira. “I’m supposed to be there with him.”

Shaking her head, Cahira moved toward her. “He can’t fight this thing and worry about you as well.”

Rey closed her eyes as images of him dying by this menace’s hands forced their way into her mind. She beat the visions back before they overwhelmed her. The Darkness and Light within her encircled her, strengthening her resolve. She believed he would defeat this malice, knew he was stronger. 

Her heart rate slowed and she opened her eyes. Cahira and Finn stood in front of her, identical wide eyes. She looked from one to the other. 

“Now that you’re calm, I can tell you what’s going on.” Cahira sighed. “You’re going into hiding.”

Rey bit her lower lip to keep from protesting. It wouldn’t do any good, but she didn’t like the idea of all of them planning this without discussing it with her. 

_There wasn’t time._ She told herself as she willed herself to be calm. _He’d already made up his mind to do this anyway._

“Where are we going?” She fought down every instinct telling her to go after Ben; to protect him from this evil and himself.

Cahira motioned her toward the door. “He wanted you to go to a planet populated with people strong in the Force. I was able to find one.”

“Which one is that?” Rey stepped out into the corridor. 

“The planet Iun.” Cahira led the way down the hall. “Even the animals there are able to tap into the Force.”

Andra and Firith hurried down the hallway toward them. Anxiety and vexation flowed from the two. Had they realized Ben was gone? Would they go after him? Did they know why he left?

“I can’t sense Ben’s darkness.” Firith stated as he eyed each of them with suspicion. “I also can’t sense his life force.”

Andra stepped toward her, apprehension in her eyes. “Is he all right? Where is he?”

“He left, Andra.” Cahira answered. “He went to confront his destiny.”

Andra’s eyes widened and she took a step back. “He can’t! He’s still Darkside. He won’t be able to defeat it.”

“He went anyway.” Rey kept her voice calm even though she wanted to shout.

Andra paced, her hands running through her hair. “This is all wrong. He shouldn’t have left. The darkness will consume him.”

“I’ll find him and bring him back.” Firith spun on his heel and headed back down the hallway.

“You don’t know where he went!” Cahira shouted at the Twi’lek.

“I’ll track him through the Force.” Firith didn’t stop as he spoke.

Rey sighed. She wanted to go with the Twi’lek and find Ben, but she tamped the urge down. He wanted her to be safe, to not be a target. She closed her eyes and gathered the Light around her, letting it calm her. 

“We’re heading for Iun.” Cahira told Andra. 

Andra blinked. “Why?”

“For Rey’s safety.” She pointed to Rey, but kept her gaze on Andra. “She’s pregnant and Ben fears she might be a target for this darkness.”

“Pregnant?” Andra stared at her in awe. “You’re carrying Ben’s child?”

Rey rolled her eyes, but heat flared in her face. “Yes.”

Andra resumed pacing in front of them. “I don’t like this. He shouldn’t have left. He’s not ready.”

Rey stepped in front of her. “He left to protect me. As much as I don’t like it, I’m not going to lessen his sacrifice by saying he’ll fail because it’s not going the way you want.”

“Let’s go, Rey.” Cahira’s voice held a hint of annoyance. “You’re not going to change her mind.”

Shaking her head, Rey stepped around Andra and headed down the corridor. She wanted to run, to run from all this. To run back to Dantooine, gather what was left of the Resistance, find Ben and take out what threatened everything she cared about. She clenched her fingers into her palms and pushed the thought away. 

“You fear for him.” Cahira mentioned beside her. “I can feel it flowing off you.”

Rey sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I can’t help it. He shut the Bond between us, preventing me from feeling his emotions or even seeing him.”

She understood why. He didn’t want whatever he went to confront to read his mind and know about her. He’d cut her off before, but this time, she felt as if she floated in a void. She couldn’t even feel him and it terrified her. 

“Don’t let the fear overwhelm you.” Cahira warned. “He can handle himself. You need to take care of yourself and your child.”

Taking a deep breath, Rey strode up the ramp and into the _Falcon_. She willed herself to be calm, wrapped herself in the soothing Light. Her heart still tightened at the thought of Ben heading toward danger without her by his side.

“What are we going to do about Poe?” Finn asked as he slapped the controls for the ramp.

Anger rolled through her as she made her way to the cockpit. “Leave him. I’ll let the Resistance know where he is and they can pick him and Andra up.”

“You think they’ll actually stay put?” Doubt filled Finn’s voice.

“They might if they don’t think Ben will come back for them.” Rey sat in the pilot’s seat and started up the engines.

Finn scoffed. “You really think he’ll just give up his revenge after he fulfills his destiny?”

Rey stared at him. “He’ll have more to worry about than those two.”

She turned back around and piloted the _Falcon_ off the planet. Staring at the stars before her, she touched the door preventing her from entering Ben’s mind. Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath and pushed down the dread threatening to rise within her. 

_He’ll be fine._ She told herself. _Cahira’s right. I need to focus on staying safe. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ceiling is being worked on in my house, so I don't know when I'll be able to post again. I'm posting two chapters today to tied you over until I can post again. Enjoy!

Kylo spiked through the atmosphere of the planet. He sensed the other’s presence immediately. It wrapped around him, tugging him forward, down toward the earth. Inky tendrils crept into his mind, but he pushed them out. 

He guided his Silencer toward the presence, bursting through the clouds. Daylight cut through the clouds and sparkled on ocean water as it crashed against a cliff. The presence grew stronger, guiding him away from the ocean and over land. 

Trees rose up in front of him and he half expected to see a ramshackle house a few feet away. He flew over the trees, searching for a physical sign of his prey. A dark shape, tucked amongst a group of trees, caught his attention. He piloted his fighter toward it. The tug increased as he drew closer. The sun shone on the glossy black surface of a shuttle. He circled it once, searching for movement around it, but saw nothing. He guided his ship away from the shuttle and found a clearing to land in.

Kylo landed his Silencer and climbed down from the cockpit. Birds sang from the trees and the heat of the sun beat down upon him. A cool breeze from the ocean rustled the trees, bringing the scent of salt water. He trudged into the forest, letting the dark power guide him. 

The inky blackness wrapped around him again, caressing him. It reached into his mind and he allowed it, but it’d only gather information he wanted it to know. He kept knowledge about Rey where the presence couldn’t find it. The tendrils left his mind as if satisfied of what it found. 

The black shuttle resembled a First Order command shuttle. Up close, the wings looked worn and dull. He circled it, coming to a stop in sight of the windows. No one sat in the chairs and he couldn’t detect any movement within. Closing his eyes, he reached through the Force, searching. The shuttle was devoid of any life, but the tugging remained.

_Where are you?_ He demanded. _Show yourself._

A rustling from the bushes behind him drew his attention. Spinning around, he drew his saber and ignited it. 

“Purple isn’t a typical blade color for a Darkside user.” A voice whispered from the shadows.

“Come out of there or are you afraid?”

Female laughter bounced off the trees, causing several birds to take flight. His grip on his saber tightened as he glared into the shadows. With the sun shining overhead, he should’ve been able to see her amongst the trees, but couldn’t. All he saw was a swirling mass of darkness where light couldn’t penetrate. 

“Enough games.” Kylo growled. “Who are you?”

The darkness dissipated and the bushes rustled as a figure stepped toward him. Her black robes draped over a silver tunic and pants. She removed her hood, revealing white hair and silver-grey eyes. She smiled at him and unease crept into his stomach. 

“I am Darth Vyra.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “You’re Sith.”

“We’ve never disappeared.” She took another step toward him. “We only went into hiding, waiting until it was time to reveal ourselves again.”

His lightsaber spat and crackled as he raised it to point at Vyra. She cocked her head to the side, her smile spreading across her face. 

“You won’t fight me.” Vyra’s voice spread over him like ice water. “You’re one of us. You’re of the Darkside.”

She stepped around his blade to stand next to him. He lowered his saber and turned to face her. Curiosity stayed his hand, but his senses were alert for any trickery. 

“What do you want?” Kylo snapped. 

“To help you reach your full potential.” She walked around him. “The galaxy is ripe for the taking, but the Sith need a leader. I sensed your power through the Force, across the galaxy, and I knew it was time for us to return. To take our rightful place as rulers.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “You want me to lead you?”

“Correct.” She stopped in front of him. “You already command an army, scattered as they are. With us taking command of your forces, you’ll be unstoppable.”

A rumble from above drew his attention upward. A ship zipped over them, continuing over the forest. Kylo narrowed his eyes as he reached through the Force. Firith’s presence stretched back and he sneered.

“You weren’t expecting anyone to follow you.” Amusement coated Vyra’s voice. “Why don’t we give this visitor a warm welcome?”

He glared at the woman. “I’ll take care of him. Don’t get involved.”

Vyra smiled, but her eyes flared with malice. “By all means.”

Firith’s ship disappeared below the tree line and Kylo trudged toward the forest. His anger welled within him with each step he took. Footsteps crunched leaves behind him, but he ignored the woman. He wrapped his darkness around him like a cloak. Vyra’s blackness seeped into his mind, leaving ice crystals in her wake.

“This Jedi has wronged you.” She whispered behind him. “You want to end his miserable existence.”

Irritation at her intensified inside him, but he pushed it down. He needed to focus on the Twi’lek, not be distracted by her annoying company. He’d destroy her after he killed Firith.

The Twi’lek burst from the bushes at a run. He stumbled to a stop as he looked from Kylo to the woman beside him. 

“Ben.” Firith blinked as his hand hovering over his lightsaber. “Who is she?”

“I am Darth Vyra.” Vyra stepped around Kylo and he gritted his teeth. He told the woman not to interfere. His fingers flexed as he itched to kill them both. 

“You’re what Andra saw.” Firith drew his saber and ignited it. “You’re the dark presence Ben is supposed to defeat.”

Vyra laughed. “I’m delighted my arrival was foretold, but you’re wrong. I looked into his mind, Jedi. He is filled with anger and hatred of those who’d wronged him. The only person who will be defeated is you.”

She ignited her lightsaber, the blade blood red. Kylo snarled and waved his hand. Vyra flew through the air, crashing into a tree trunk. She dropped to the ground, but didn’t get up. Turning his attention to Firith, he twirled his saber as he stalked toward the Twi’lek.

“You’re making a mistake.” The Twi’lek held out a placating hand. “Killing me will destroy the remaining Light within you. You can’t defeat her without it.”

“You’re wrong.” Kylo flung his lightsaber at Firith. The Twi’lek ducked and rolled out of the way. He leaped to his feet and charged at him as Kylo called his saber back to him.

It slapped into his hand in time to block Firith’s downward arc. He shoved the Jedi from him, spun around, hoping to take off the Twi’lek’s head. His blade collided with Firith’s, spitting and sparking between them. 

“Stop this, Ben.” Firith begged. “Think of Rey. You won’t be able to go back to her. You won’t come back from this.”

“You shouldn’t have wiped my memories, Jedi!” Kylo roared and kicked the Twi’lek’s legs out from under him. Firith fell onto his back and Kylo brought his saber down upon him, but the Twi’lek raised his in time to block it. Kylo snarled in frustration and spun away from his opponent.

He whirled back around in time to see Firith climb to his feet. Anger boiled within him and he hurled a wave of lightning at the Twi’lek. Firith screamed, causing more birds to fly from the branches around them. 

“You will die.” Kylo growled as he increased the voltage. 

The Twi’lek fell to his knees, dropping his saber. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air and his vision changed to red. Lowering his hand, he marched toward the Jedi. Firith coughed and looked up at him. Smoke rose from his body and parts of his tunic were either blackened or torn. 

“Ben.” Firith breathed as he climbed to his feet.

“Ben is gone.” Kylo ran his blade into Firith’s chest. The Twi’lek gasped and stared at him wide eyed. Kylo reveled in the Jedi’s stunned horror and he smiled.

“I am Kylo Ren.” He deactivated his lightsaber and the Twi’lek fell to the ground in a heap. 

Kylo stared at the body as a wave of blackness swirled around him. He closed his eyes, letting it wrap around him, joining the darkness already within him. Elation at finally killing the one who tried to erase his memories filled him. With a wave of his hand, he flung the Jedi’s body across the clearing. It slammed into a tree and dropped to the ground. He kicked the Twi’lek’s saber and it smashed against a tree trunk, shattering into pieces. 

“You really did not like that Twi’lek.” Vyra’s voice wormed its way into his ears. 

Spinning to face her, he ignited his saber. She stopped in her tracks, her gaze roaming over him. Her smile spread across her face and he wondered if grinning was her only expression. 

“You are truly of the Darkside now.” She strode toward him. “Come with me and be amongst your own.”

He backed away from her, glaring. He didn’t want to join anyone, didn’t want to be another pawn in someone’s game. He had enough of that with Andra. Stepping back, he raised his blade, staring down it at her. She stopped, finally frowning at him. 

“I’m not joining you.” Kylo let his anger coat his voice.

“But you are one of us.” Vyra smiled. “Your eyes are glowing, though red isn’t common. You are Sith now.”

Anger flared within him. All his life people wanted him to go down a path of their choosing, never letting him decide for himself what he wanted. Not this time. 

“I choose my own path.” 

“You don’t have a choice.” Vyra held out her hand. “What you’ve done here has resonated through the Force, through the galaxy. What Jedi remain will want to bring you to justice. You’ll be hunted. With us, we’ll protect you.”

“I don’t need protection.” Kylo growled. He charged, swinging his saber to slice into Vyra. She rolled out of the way, coming to stand behind him with her saber ignited. 

“You can bring order to this galaxy.” Vyra’s voice held awe even as she stood in a fighting stance. “You can keep those you love safe.”

He glared at her through a red tint, his heart pounding in his chest. How did she know? How could she know? He had kept that information tucked deep inside his mind, away from her. 

“I can sense the Light still inside you.” She shrugged. “Even surrounded by all your darkness, it still burns bright. The only thing strong enough to withstand that much darkness is love. There is someone you love, someone you want to keep safe.”

Kylo stalked toward Vyra, anger rising within him. She stepped back, worry clouding her eyes. 

“The last person who threatened her died.” He growled.

“I’m not going to threaten her. She can come with us and be safe.”

Kylo shook his head. “No!”

Vyra blinked at him, opened her mouth to speak, but he raised his hand. She flew across the clearing, landing half way to her shuttle. She scrambled to her feet and her crimson blade shot out of the hilt. With a roar, he flung his saber at her. She lifted her blade, blocking it. Sparks flew and he called his weapon back to him. Screaming a battle cry, she raced toward him. His saber slapped into his palm as she jumped into the air. He lifted his blade to block her downward attack. She landed in front of him as their blades hissed and sparked.

“Stop denying it!” Vyra yelled at him over the crackling of their blades. “You’re the strongest you’ve ever been now. Help us bring order to this galaxy.”

With those last words, images of him standing before Rey, offering her the same thing only with different words. He’d said them with a different purpose in mind, but it still sounded the same. Snarling, he pushed her blade around and down. With her off balance, he swept her legs out from under her. She fell onto her back. 

Vyra rolled out of the way before he could bring his blade down upon her. She leapt to her feet and Force pushed him away from her. He flew through the air and collided into a tree. His breath knocked out of him, he slumped to the ground. Pain throbbed along his back, but he climbed to his feet. His vision returned to normal, but the blackness still swirled within him.

“There is a prophecy amongst the Sith.” Vyra sauntered closer to him. “It foretold of a fallen Jedi who would lead us to greatness. All my life, I thought it was a fairy tale told to children to give them something to hope for.”

She ran a finger down his scar. “When I sensed you through the Force, for the first time, I allowed myself to hope. You are destined to rule us, to rule this galaxy.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Someone told me I’m destined to defeat you.”

Vyra smiled and shrugged. “One is true, both are false. One is false, both are true. It does not matter. The Sith are waiting for you.”

Kylo ignited his saber and sliced upward through her body. With the Force, he gripped the two halves of her body and spread his arms. The two halves flew in opposite directions. One half slammed into a tree and plopped to the ground. The other hit the earth and rolled several times over the grass. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath. The Dark surged through him, fueling him, approving of his actions. 

Opening his eyes, he strode toward his ship. If the Sith had returned, he needed to warn his mother. She needed to prepare her people for an attack. He wanted Rey to be there to help, but he knew she was safer where she was. It was better if she didn’t know. 

Kylo left the planet and was soon greeted by a large black vessel. The Darkside of the Force washed over him and he spotted movement on the bridge of the ship. A dark form stood by a large window as inky black tendrils gripped his mind. Narrowing his eyes, he allowed the dark presence to view what he’d done to Firith and Darth Vyra. Amazement and curiosity flowed from the presence and it left his mind. He felt himself being pulled toward the ship. Cursing, he attempted to turn the Silencer around to no avail. 

The power on his ship flickered then went black. He held up his hand, reached through the Force to turn off the Sith ship’s tractor beam. The pull toward the vessel increased and he was shoved backward into his seat. Gritting his teeth, he tried again to turn the beam off. 

_We mean you no harm._ A voice echoed in his mind. 

_I will not be a prisoner!_ He replied, letting his anger flow through his mind.

His Silencer entered the hangar bay of the Sith vessel. People in black and silver garments ran toward his ship as it gently landed. He glared at them, his hands curling into his palms. Who were all these people? They couldn’t all be Sith, could they?

_These are the citizens of various planets we rescued._ The voice answered him. _They offered their services in gratitude._

Kylo climbed down from the cockpit as techs surrounded his ship. One tech attached a hose to the bottom of the fighter while others began repairing the wear and tear. One person climbed up into the cockpit and he fought back the impulse to yank the tech off his Silencer. The tech turned back around with books in her hands.

“Do you want these?” She asked.

He stared at the books, blinking. He’d forgotten about them, but knew he had them for a reason. Lifting his hand, he called the books to him. The tech gasped as the tomes left her hands and floated down toward him. 

“Thanks.” He nodded to her and stepped away.

The expanse of the hangar bay reminded him of the numerous hangar bays of the First Order ships. Shuttles of various sizes sat in a row on the far side of the bay. Techs not working on his ship moved from shuttle to shuttle. 

The large doors to the hangar bay slid open and a group of soldiers dressed in black and silver marched toward him. They flanked a figure clad in black robes similar to Vyra’s. Suspicion and anger rose within him and he narrowed his eyes. 

The group halted in front of him. Four of the soldiers separated and the figure in the middle stepped forward. Kylo’s right hand hovered near his saber as he shuffled into a fighting stance.

“Calm yourself. I’m not going to hurt you.” Black gloved hands rose and pushed back the hood covering the head. Light brown hair curled around yellow eyes and a bearded face. The eyes scanned him as a dark mind pushed into his. 

Irritation mounted and he shoved the mind out of his with enough force to cause the man to stumble. He raised his hand and pushed into the Sith’s mind. Darkness wrapped around him, but it didn’t prevent him from diving deeper. Images of numerous battles and death flashed in front of him in rapid succession. Planets exploded and streets ran red with blood. Screams echoed in his ears as he left the Sith’s mind.

“Satisfied?” The man’s voice held awe and surprise.

Kylo gritted his teeth. “Who the hell are you and what do you want?”

The man smiled. “I am Darth Visek. I am the commander of the _Eradicator_.”

Visek knelt in front of him, bowing his head. A wave of stunned unease washed over him. He blinked at the man as his heart pounded in his chest. He understood it to be a sign of respect and submission, but all he saw was himself bowing to Snoke. He didn’t want to repeat Snoke’s cruelty. 

“Get up.” He snarled and grabbed the Sith’s arm. “You want to show respect, find a different way.”

Visek blinked at him and took a step back. “As you wish, but be careful who you show sympathy to. Some will see it as a weakness.”

“They will learn the hard way I am not to be underestimated.”

Visek nodded then spun on his heel. “Allow me to show you to your quarters. I will summon the others to meet you.”

Kylo glared at Visek’s back as he followed the Sith across the vastness of the hangar bay. The soldiers kept in step beside them and the familiarity of the march calmed him. He was in his element, finally where he belonged. A part of him screamed at him to get away and warn the Resistance. He shoved it deep down into his darkness, locking it away. If Visek or any other Sith sensed his conflict, they’d kill him.

Visek stepped into an elevator and Kylo entered and stood to the side. Four of the soldiers followed while the others spun and marched back down the hall. The doors slid closed and the car lifted upward.

“I suppose you have questions.” Visek broke the silence.

“Vyra mentioned a prophecy.” Kylo answered as he stared at the backs of the soldiers heads. “You really believe I’m the one?”

The doors slid open and the soldiers filed out into the corridor. Visek glanced at him before he stepped into the hall. Kylo fought the impulse to roll his eyes and followed.

“You are a fallen Jedi, are you not?” Visek replied. “You are strong with the Darkside. You bested our most powerful fighter and Force-user. You are the one.”

“Is this all of you?” Kylo asked as he matched his pace with Visek’s.

“There is one other ship waiting for our signal to join us.” Visek answered. “It isn’t as large as this one, but it is no less powerful.”

Kylo curled his fingers into his palms. There was another ship out there. The threat was greater than Andra thought. It wasn’t one person, it was what remained of the Sith.


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo stood in the middle of his new quarters as the door behind him slid closed. The warm glow of the overhead light revealed a large black desk positioned under a window. A black carpet spread out under his feet leading into another room to his right. He stepped into the room and the lights flickered on, casting a soft blue glow over a sizeable bed with a black and silver bedspread. 

Images of him and Rey making love on the bed flashed in his mind, catching him off guard. His breath left him and desire burned through his body before he could stop it. Closing his eyes, he pushed the image and feelings down as deep as possible. 

_They can’t know about her. _

He stared at the bed and his heart lurched as he realized he might never see Rey again. If he wanted to keep her safe from the Sith, he couldn’t open the Bond ever again. He couldn’t even think about her. 

Turning from the bedroom, he strode toward the desk and dropped the texts upon it. He sat in the chair and ran his hands through his hair. If the Sith found out about his Bond with a Jedi, they might force him to use it to find her. He might have to end their Bond to protect her. Could he sever the Bond between them? Did he really want to? 

_No._ The answer came without hesitation. _It’s my only connection to her. I’ll just have to be more careful._

Sighing, he picked up one of the books. Maybe something in one of these texts would help him. He flipped the book open at the same moment the door swooshed open. Darth Visek stepped into the room followed by four figures in black. Kylo narrowed his eyes as he stared at the group.

Visek stopped before the desk, started to bow, but stopped himself. Clearing his throat, he straightened and bowed his head. Kylo raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. 

“These are all that is left of the Sith.” Visek remarked as he waved a hand to the group behind him. “We have decided in order to survive, it is better to combine our power. There are three on the _Raven_. You will meet them once we have rendezvoused with them.”

_Might as well get these introductions over with._ Kylo stood. “I’m Kylo Ren.”

Visek motioned for one of the Sith to step forward. A tall woman with wavy black and white hair stood beside Visek. Her amber eyes glowed as if competing with the light in the room. With a twist of her lips, she nodded.

“I am Ragnara.” She bowed her head. “I shall be your confidant.”

The next one stepped forward, this one male. His bald head shone in the light and his yellow eyes held dark wisdom that didn’t match his years. 

“I am Audrik. I will be your advisor.” He half bowed. “If you’ll have me.”

The rest of the introductions passed in a blur as he stared at Audrik and Ragnara. He could learn the most from those two, especially concerning what the Sith wanted other than taking over the galaxy. Maybe he could trust Ragnara with his secrets, but he doubted it. If he knew anything about the Sith it was that they have a habit of turning on their allies, including their leaders.

_I can’t let my guard down around these people. Even now, they’re probably looking for weaknesses to use against me._

The door slid open and the Sith filed out of the room. Only Ragnara, Darth Visek, and Audrik remained. He stared at them, waiting.

“In an hour, we will rejoin with the _Raven_.” Visek reported. “Ragnara and Audrik will answer any questions or requests you might have.”

Visek left the room, leaving him with the two staring at him with both interest and wariness. He reached into their minds, searching for treasonous thoughts.

Ragnara smiled. “You don’t have to do that. We are open to you. If you have doubts about us, discuss them.”

Kylo glanced at Audrik who nodded.

“The Sith aren’t known for their loyalty.” 

Audrik stepped closer and held his gaze. “You are the Chosen One. We will not betray you. We give you our word.”

He wanted to believe them, but treachery had always surrounded him. In the First Order, he suspected Hux had tried to turn Snoke against him a few times. He still wondered if the general had told Poe where he was in order to get him out of the way. Kylo himself even betrayed those he loved. 

_No!_ He closed his eyes and pushed images of Rey down. _Don’t think about her._

“Is something wrong?” Ragnara’s voice broke into his thoughts.

Kylo shook his head. “I don’t trust easily.”

“Good.” Audrik folded his arms against his chest. “You’ll live longer. You’re right. Sith aren’t loyal to many, but you can trust us.”

Kylo looked from one Sith to the other. He placed his hands on the desk and leaned over it. “There is something you can do to prove I can trust you.”

“Anything.” Ragnara stepped closer, her amber eyes shining with honesty he hadn’t thought Sith were capable of.

“Once we meet with the other ship, we’re heading for Dantamar.”

Audrik blinked. “Why Dantamar?”

“I have unfinished business there.”

Ragnara smiled. “Someone wronged you there and you want revenge.”

“We shouldn’t waste this opportunity.” Audrik scratched his chin. “We can take the planet as well.”

Kylo didn’t care about taking the planet. All he wanted was to finally destroy Andra and Poe for all the pain they’d caused him. He pushed from the desk and advanced around it.

“If you want to take the planet, I’ll leave it to you. Make it a grand entrance.”

Audrik nodded as he headed for the door. “I’ll let Darth Visek know of your plans.”

The Sith sage left the room, leaving him alone with Ragnara. She smiled at him as she sat on the desk. Her amber eyes sparkled with mirth and understanding. 

“There is something you’re not telling us.” She reached behind her and snatched one of the books. She flipped it open and scanned it. “Jedi texts?”

Kylo raised his hand and the book flew from her grip to smack into hand. He tossed the book on the soft gray couch up against the wall. He glared at her, but she held his gaze without fear.

“What do you want?” He growled.

“Trust is a two way street, Kylo.” She strode toward him. Her eyes traveled over his face and he sensed her mind slip into his. “You don’t want us to know something about you. If we’re going into battle together, I need to know who you are.”

She was right, but he didn’t want her to know about Rey or his child. He had to give her something, though or she’d continue to pester him. Closing his eyes, he allowed her to see his lineage. 

“You’re Darth Vader’s grandson.” Ragnara gasped. “No wonder you wanted to keep it hidden. This changes everything.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“There won’t be any doubt about you.” She said as she cupped his face in her hands. “You are the one we’ve been waiting for.”

She left the room and Kylo slumped against the wall. Closing his eyes, he sank to the floor. How could he keep this up? One mistake, one misspoken word could put Rey’s life in danger. He ran a hand over his face and leaned his head back against the cool surface of the wall. His gaze fell on the desk and the books placed upon it. 

_There has to be something I can do._

Kylo pushed himself to his feet and he marched toward the desk. He plopped into the chair and grabbed a book, opening it.

“What you seek isn’t in those books.”

Heart pounding, he sprang to his feet, drawing his saber. A blue shimmer stepped out of the shadows and he narrowed his eyes at his uncle.

“You’re one to give advice.” Kylo snarled.

“You killed Firith.” Luke’s voice exuded sadness and regret. “I should’ve stopped you.”

Kylo tossed his saber onto the desk and sat. He hadn’t wondered why his uncle hadn’t appeared during his fight with Firith. He’d been too overwhelmed with rage to notice or care. 

“I checked on Rey while you were on that planet.” Luke stood in front of the desk, his hands clasped in front of him.

Kylo stared at him, his heart in his throat. He wanted to know how she was, but didn’t dare ask. 

“She’s well.” Luke’s eyes reflected the sadness in his voice. “They found a planet to hide her on. We sensed Firith’s death. She’s worried about you. I’m worried about you.”

A rush of relief swept through him and he buried his head in his hands. To know she was safe and well lifted a weight off him. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. 

“I don’t know how long I can keep them from knowing about her.” Kylo stared at his uncle. “It’s only a matter of time until they know.”

Luke placed a hand on his shoulder and a wave of calm washed over him. He closed his eyes and let it seep into him, easing the building tension. 

“You have a confidant, Ben.” Luke squeezed his shoulder. “Tell her.”

He shook his head and glared at Luke. “She’s Sith. She’ll use the knowledge against me.”

“She’s not who she seems.” Luke smiled. “Trust her. You’ll need her help to return to Rey and it’s best if she knew.”

Kylo stared at his uncle as if he’d lost his mind. Luke chuckled and disappeared. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet and stared out the window. Stars streaked by as his mind whirled. Ragnara wasn’t who she seemed? What did Luke mean by that? Could he really trust her? He wanted to see Rey again, but he also wanted to keep her safe. 

_Only one way to find out._ He turned from the window and left his room. He didn’t know which one of these rooms belonged to Ragnara, but it didn’t matter. They would rendezvous with the _Raven_ soon. 

_I’ll get my answers then._

****

Kylo stepped into a meeting room, flanked by Ragnara and Audrik. Sitting at one end of a table in the middle of the room were three Sith from the _Raven_. One wore a respirator over the lower half of his face. Yellow eyes bore into him as he halted at the opposite end of the table.

“The Chosen One graces us with his presence.” The one on the right side of the table smirked. Her yellow-green eyes blazed with anger. “I am Syla.” She stood, narrowing her eyes. “You killed my sister.”

Propelling his darkness at her, he closed the gap between them. “Will I have a problem with you?”

Her eyes widened and she stumbled back, tripping over her chair. “No, my lord.”

She knelt before him and for once he allowed one of these people grovel. He let her stay there while he turned his attention to the other two. His gaze fell on the one with the respirator.

The man nodded his head. “I am Darth Kryus. I am the commander of the _Raven_.”

“Has Visek let you know where we’re heading?”

Kryus’s eyes sparkled. “We are eager to see you in action.”

Reverence, the same he’d sensed from the students on Tatooine, flowed from Kryus. He narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He flicked his gaze to the remaining Sith before him. A man, younger than him, rose from his chair and half bowed. 

“I am Taylen.” Blue eyes stared back at him from under a mop of auburn hair. “I am honored to meet you.”

“How old are you?”

Pink bloomed over Taylen’s face and he averted his gaze. “Twenty.”

“We found him starving on some backwater planet.” Ragnara told him. “I sensed his potential and decided to teach him. He isn’t as strong as the rest of us, but he is learning.”

Kylo stared at the kid as memories of his own training flashed through his mind. Did Ragnara belittle Taylen as his uncle or Snoke had? Did she nurture all of Taylen’s abilities or force the boy to stamp down the ones she feared? He pushed the thoughts away and turned his attention back to Kryus.

“Head for Dantamar in fifteen.”

Kryus nodded. Kylo spun on his heel and left the meeting room. He marched down the corridor, relishing in the way people fell over themselves as they clambered out of his path. Footsteps rushed toward him and it took all he had not to spin around and punch the person.

“Eager to get to Dantamar?” Ragnara asked with amusement in her voice. 

“Yes, actually.” He answered as he entered the elevator. She jumped in after him and pressed the control panel. The doors closed as Audrik raced down the corridor toward them.

“You could’ve waited.” Kylo glanced at her askance.

“Something’s on your mind.” She answered as she folded her arms. “Something you don’t want anyone else to know about.”

Sighing, he stared ahead. “There is, but I don’t want to talk about it in the elevator.”

“Fine.” She laughed. “Quarters is it then.”

He refrained from rolling his eyes as he counted the seconds until the elevator doors opened. He stepped out and marched down the corridor to his room. Her footsteps hurried after him. He pressed the door controls as she came to a stop beside him. 

“Nothing is to leave this room.” He glared at her as the door slid open. “Understand?”

Her eyes glowed with interest, but she nodded. He headed inside and she followed behind him. Meandering over to his desk, he mulled over the words to say to her. Nothing sounded right. He didn’t want to draw it out, but he wanted to convey to her how important Rey was to him. How important it was to keep his relationship with Rey a secret.

“Just say it, Kylo.” Ragnara stood beside him, placing a hand on his arm. “I give my word nothing you say will leave this room.”

Kylo pushed a hand through his hair and looked at her. Her eyes pleaded with him to trust her. On instinct, he slipped into her mind. He traveled passed the battles, passed the training and torment, deeper into her darkness until he found a lost twelve year old girl defending herself. 

His heart tightened as he watched the girl fight against aliens much larger than her. Her amber eyes blazed with anger and determination. She knocked out two of the ruffians only to be grabbed by the third. She screamed and beat at him with her fists, but the alien laughed and carried her away.

He left her mind and turned from her. Sitting on the couch, he ran his hands over his face. 

“A Dark Lord rescued me from what would’ve been a short brutal life.” She knelt in front him, placing a hand on one of his knees. “If anyone here knows the importance of trust, it is I.”

He stared into her eyes and saw the truth of her words. If there was anyone he could trust, it was her. Luke seemed to believe he could trust her. 

“There’s a girl I love.” He drew out the words, making sure Ragnara understood. “I sent her into hiding to protect her. I don’t want her harmed by any of this.”

Her brow furrowed. “She doesn’t know you’re here?”

He shook his head. “I don’t want her to. She’ll try to find me. It’ll put her in danger and I can’t have that.”

“Why don’t you let her decide for herself?”

He narrowed his eyes. “I’m not going to put her in danger. The moment the Sith know about her, they’ll try to kill her.”

A slight smile curved her lips. “You don’t know that. Kylo, we’ve been waiting a very long time for you. We will not do anything to anger you. We will protect her.”

“She’s a Jedi.” Kylo closed his eyes, waiting for the outburst. 

“That is interesting.” Amusement coated Ragnara’s voice. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Now you know why I don’t want them to know.”

Ragnara sighed and stood. She paced to the desk and rested against it. She stared at him as if waiting for a sign or signal.

“Love is a powerful force, it can lead one to the Darkside or bring one back into the Light.”

He curled his hands into fists. “I’m not going back to the Light.”

Darkness uncoiled within him, swirled around him as he stood. The overhead light sputtered as electricity filled the air. She stared at him, cocking her head to the side.

“No, I don’t think you will.” Unafraid of his show of powers, she sauntered toward him. “I don’t think the others would dare harm her. We can go to her, bring her out of hiding.”

“You mean turn her.” He growled.

“She won’t accept this, Kylo.” She spread out her arms. “She’s a Jedi. She’ll fight us and what we stand for until her last breath.”

Rey would see him with the Sith and believe he’d joined them. She’d reject him all over again without listening to him. 

“Maybe it’s better if she didn’t know where I was.” He turned from her and paced.

Ragnara sighed and stepped in front him, stopping his pacing. He glared at her, but she stared back with kindness in her eyes. Who was this woman and why was she so different from the Sith he’d read about?

“You’ll only pine for her and loose focus, putting yourself and others in danger. It’d be better for you if you find a way to contact her and tell her what’s going on.”

“Why are your so interested in meeting her?” He let his suspicion affect his voice. 

Ragnara shrugged and smiled. “I want to know who is spirited enough to win the Chosen One’s heart.”


	14. Chapter 14

Kylo sped toward the city in his Silencer, followed by a fleet of Sith soldiers. The sun broke through the clouds, bathing the metropolis in a golden light. The sunlight bouncing off the buildings’ windows gave the illusion of a glittering city. High flying air cars zipped between the structures. 

As he piloted his fighter closer, six blue and white combat vessels split off from the traffic. He narrowed his eyes as the ships spread out in a line in an attempt to block him and his group. He knew how a large group of fighters might appear, even expected such opposition. Still, did these people think a group of six stood a chance against his forces?

“Halt!” A voice called out over a speaker. “We will not be subjugated by the First Order. Leave the planet or be destroyed. This is your only warning.”

“They seem to be full of themselves.” Ragnara’s amusement came over his comm. “Shall we teach them a lesson?”

“Let the soldiers have their fun.” Kylo answered. “You and I have more important matters to attend.”

He turned off the comm and fired upon the Dantamarian ship in front of him. It exploded and he dove down and under the ships, coming up behind them. He flew through the city, shooting more military ships racing toward him. More than a few times civilian cars exploded or crashed because of a stray shot or had gotten in the way. He fired on one combat ship, causing it to spin off and collide with a fleeing air car. Both crashed into a building and exploded. 

His darkness elated in the destruction around him, demanding more. Wrapping it around him, he maneuvered his ship upward away from the fighting. His screen beeped at him, alerting him to an enemy ship chasing him. Narrowing his eyes, he spun his ship around in time to watch it explode. Ragnara’s sleek black fighter burst through the flames.

“That was exciting.” Laughter came through his comm.

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Kylo turned his ship back around and bolted for Andra’s castle. 

He didn’t care about entering through the back door this time. There wouldn’t be any traps, wouldn’t be any surrender. Rey wasn’t here to talk him down or ease his rage. This time, he’d kill Andra and Poe, finally liberating himself of the two thorns in his side.

The castle on the hill loomed above the trees as he sped toward it. People milled about on the grounds in front of the building, some heading for ships of various sizes. Some of the vessels appeared to be fighters and he guided his Silencer toward them.

“Take out their fighters.” Kylo ordered as he fired at the ships.

People scattered as the fighters exploded. He flew around the building, setting up for another attack. Blaster fire hurtled toward him, forcing him to maneuver out of the way. Ragnara fired upon the combatants, sending dirt and bodies soaring into the air. 

Kylo landed his Silencer near the destroyed fighters. He climbed down from the cockpit, drew his lightsaber and raced across the courtyard in the direction of the castle’s entrance. A few remaining opponents fired upon him, but he froze the bolts and pushed them back at the soldiers. Screams filled the air as the bolts struck his foes. Igniting his saber, he hurried into the castle.

“Kylo, wait!” Ragnara called behind him. 

He didn’t slow down. “Keep up.”

Her footfalls rushed to catch up. “You need to be careful. If you let your temper cloud your judgment-”

He spun to face her. Her eyes widened, but she gathered herself a second later and narrowed her eyes. 

“My mind is clear.” He growled, closing the gap between them. “I won’t be distracted.”

Her brow furrowed, reminding him of Rey. His hand curled into his palm as he pushed down the sense of loss. He wanted to trust Ragnara, wanted an ally in this mess he found himself in. Even after learning Ragnara’s past, suspicion rose within him. She attached herself to him too quickly for his liking. She wanted something from him, but he didn’t know what.

“Good.” She nodded and drew her saber. “After waiting so long for you, I’m not about to lose you to your darker emotions.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You’re talking like a Jedi.”

“Not all of us our slaves to our emotions.” Ragnara smiled. “You should try mediating some time. Might cool that fire in your belly.”

Rolling his eyes, he spun on his heel and marched down the corridor. He reached out through the Force, searching for Andra’s signature. Turning a corner, he was greeted by five soldiers hurrying down from the opposite end. Blaster fire struck a wall near his head, shattering pieces of wall. He raised his hand and sent the group hurtling back down the hall.

Growling, he sent a wave of lightning at the five on the floor. Screams bounced off the walls as the five squirmed. Frustration grew within him, fueling his temper. Stopping to fight these people slowed his progress to his prey. Andra was one floor above him, so close he could touch her. 

The five bodies lay still and he marched down the corridor. He turned a corner and a door on his left slid open. A medic raced out and stumbled to a stop. She blinked at him as her mouth fell open. Narrowing his eyes, he twirled his saber as he stalked toward her. Without a sound, she hurried back through the door she came out of.

“Shouldn’t we deal with her?” Ragnara asked. “She might alert more guards.”

“No.” Kylo snapped without looking at her. “We’re not killing defenseless people.”

Ragnara snorted. “They’re not defenseless.”

He didn’t answer her as footfalls echoed behind them. Spinning around, he raised his hand, freezing the group of fighters in their tracks. 

“How long are they going to stay like that?” Ragnara asked as he turned back around.

“As long as I want them to.” He answered and continued down the hall. 

A flight of stairs leading up stood on his right. He hurried up them, taking two at a time. Reaching the second floor, he closed his eyes, searching through the Force to locate Andra. Her signature glowed in a room at the end of the hall on his right. Ecstatic his quest was finally coming to an end, he hurried down the corridor. He slid to a stop as five more fighters came around a corner and aimed their blaster rifles at him.

Fury boiling over at being deterred once again, he roared. He flung his lightsaber at the group. Two hit the floor while the blade sliced off the arms of the three who hadn’t ducked. He called his saber back to him as the arms plopped onto the floor. A second later, screams filled the hall as the armless bodies dropped.

The remaining two guards climbed to their feet and raced back down the hall, still screaming. He strode after them, stepping over the scattered bodies and arms. 

“I’m beginning to think I didn’t need to come.” Ragnara remarked behind him. 

“You’re watching my back.” He looked over his shoulder at her. “Thank you.”

She smiled and he was reminded of Rey once again. An image of her appeared before him and his heart constricted. He didn’t think he’d miss her this much. He’d kept their Bond shut to protect her from the Sith and his own actions. He didn’t expect being cut off from her to affect him this way. Had this been what she’d felt for five years? If it was, once this was over, he vowed to never shut her off from him again.

Kylo stared at the door between him and Andra. He heard her moving around inside and his grip on his saber tightened. His heart pounded in his chest, throbbed in his ears as he realized the fulfillment of his revenge was within his grasp.

“Stay here.” He glanced at Ragnara. “I don’t want to be interrupted.”

With a wave of his hand, the door in front of him opened. He entered and spotted Andra staring out the window across from him. The door slid shut behind him and he glanced around the room. A gray couch cluttered with papers sat up against the wall on his right. To his left, against another wall, sat a table with piles of books on its surface. Beside the couch, a door opened to another room. A light glowed from the doorway, revealing another window and a leg of a bed.

“Firith found you.” Andra turned to face him, her gaze roaming over him. “Where is he?”

Narrowing in his eyes, Kylo stepped forward. “He’s dead.”

Her lower lip trembled. “Were you able to defeat the evil?”

“That’s where your vision went wrong, Andra.” Relishing in her distress, he stalked closer. She side-stepped him. “You thought this threat was a person. Turns out it’s an entire group.”

Andra’s eyes widened as she backed away. She knocked over a chair behind her. 

“The Sith have returned, Andra.” He looked out the window and saw the tall buildings of the city. Fireballs exploded from some of the structures. He turned his attention back to her. She backed away, putting the table between them. She glanced at the door then back to him. 

“You killed Firith.” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gripped the back of a chair.

“He shouldn’t have followed me.” He deactivated his saber and placed it on the table. 

She shook her head. “He went to stop you, to bring you back. You weren’t ready to take the threat on. You need to be-”

“No!” He slammed his fist on the table, jarring his lightsaber. “I don’t need the Light for anything.”

“You joined them.” A sob escaped her.

His vision turned red. “They have a prophecy, too, Andra. They believe I’m the one who’ll lead them to take over the galaxy. They’re the ones your people are fighting in the city.”

Kylo stalked around the table, his gaze focused on Andra. She shook her head, mumbling her denial. He raised his right hand and she bolted across the room into the bedroom. Growling, he marched after her. He crossed the threshold as she shoved a large dresser at him, pushing him back. He waved his hand, toppling the furniture over with a muffled thunk. 

“Don’t do this.” She backed away as he stepped onto the dresser. 

He didn’t answer as he pursued her. There wasn’t anything left to say. She couldn’t see the damage she’d done to him, refused to acknowledge she was the cause of her own destruction. 

She rushed across her bedroom to her bed. She fumbled with the drawers of a nightstand then spun to face him, aiming a blaster at him. 

“Don’t make me use this.” Her voice wobbled.

His lips quirked as he stepped off the dresser. “Go ahead. Make things worse for you.”

She backed into the nightstand as she raised the blaster higher. “Stay back.”

He waved his hand and the blaster flew from her hands to clatter against the wall. The weapon dropped to the floor on the other side of her bed. A cry escaped her and she fell to her knees. He glared at her as loathing brimmed within him. She buried her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking from the weeping.

Sneering, he raised his hand, curling his fingers in. She coughed and looked up at him, eyes wide. She clawed at her throat as he squeezed tighter. Wanting to watch the light leave her eyes, he locked gazes with her. Her mouth moved, but nothing came out. Her face turned blue as her nails left red marks on the skin of her throat. Her eyes dulled and the Dark swirled around him. Closing his eyes, he breathed in her fear as euphoria filled him. A few more minutes and he’d finally be free of her and her stupid desire to turn him. She’d pay for what she’d done to him. 

“Enough!”

His back slammed into the wall and he dropped onto the dresser with a crash. Groaning, he opened his eyes and searched the room for the intruder. His red gaze landed on Luke standing between him and Andra.

“When will you leave me the hell alone?” Kylo shouted at his uncle as he scrambled to his feet. “Mind your own damn business!”

Luke stared at him with sad eyes. “You are my business.”

“Since when?” He stepped off the dresser, his hands curling into fists. 

“Since you were born, Ben.” Luke moved closer to him. “You can still turn this around. You don’t belong with the Sith.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “Then where do I belong, Uncle, if not with the Sith? It sure as hell isn’t with the Light.”

“I thought you’d know by now.” Luke sighed. “It’s with Rey.”

“Don’t you dare use her against me.” Anger spiraled through him as he stepped around Luke to stand over Andra. She blinked up at him then scrambled away, bumping into her bed. 

“Kill her and you’re no better than the Sith.” Luke snapped.

Kylo glared at his uncle, who shimmered a bluish purple in the red tint of his sight. This man who badgered him about the Light and the Dark, who demanded he stay on one side and despise the other, once again wanted to dictate to him what was better, who was better. He turned his attention back to Andra as she cowered before him. His heart hammered in his chest as the Dark enclosed around him, whispered how close he was to accomplishing his retribution. Taking a deep calming breath, he raised his hand as electricity sparked through the air. 

“Ben.” Luke warned. 

Lightning shot from his fingers, striking Andra, wrapping around her like wire. Her screams filled the room as her back arched in agony. Exhilaration soared through his veins, warming his blood, increasing his breathing. His lips twitched into a smile as her screams fueled his darkness. 

Blaster fire from the hallway broke into his revelry. He closed his eyes and listened to the noise in the hall. Voices shouted, one female, one male. An icy dread washed over him as concern for Ragnara filled him. He knew she could handle herself, but his protective instincts took over. 

Marching out of the bedroom, he called his saber to him. It slapped into his palm as the door to Andra’s quarters slid open. Ragnara stood in the doorway, her red saber poised in front of her. She glared at someone he couldn’t see. 

“What’s going on?” Kylo snarled as he stepped toward her.

“Stay inside.” She snapped without looking at him. “I don’t like the look of this one.”

He narrowed his eyes as the icy ball in his stomach increased. “Who is it?”

She waved her hand and the door closed. Growling, he stomped toward the door, but it didn’t open. Ice water flowed through him as his stomach twisted into a knot. He banged on the door, yelling her name.

Taking a step back, he raised his hand and grabbed the door with the Force. Blaster fire echoed on the other side of the door and he increased his pull of the Force. He yanked on the door and it creaked in protest. Voices yelled in the corridor. Gritting his teeth, he pulled. The door groaned as it finally yielded to his power. It dropped to the floor with a bang, reverberating through the walls. 

Igniting his saber, he strode into the corridor. Ragnara leaned against the wall, holding her side. She blinked at him and shook her head. He turned to face her opponent.

Poe stood in the middle of the corridor, the upper chest region of his jacket black and torn. His clothes were caked in dried mud and grass. He cradled his left arm near his stomach. A sneer twisted his lips as he glared at Kylo.

“No, Kylo!” Ragnara shouted behind him. 

Poe raised his blaster, hatred blazing in his eyes. “I knew you’d align yourself with this evil. No one would listen to me, but I bet Andra and Rey will now.”

“Always thinking you’re a hero.” Kylo stepped forward. “Can’t see you’re a coward who makes things worse.”

Poe chuckled. “I am a hero. I’m saving Andra and Rey from you. I’m going to end your little war here.”

“You’re in over your head, Poe. You aren’t up against the First Order. You’re up against the Sith.”

Poe’s eyes widened and he backed away. Kylo sensed the pilot’s fear and his Dark ate it up, wanted more. He stalked closer to Poe, but the man’s eyes narrowed. He fired his blaster and Kylo twirled his saber to deflect the bolt. 

“After everything Rey tried to do to help you, you finally gave into evil. Did you kill her?” Poe shouted as he fired another shot. “Did you kill Rey?”

Kylo deflected the bolt then waved his hand, sending the pilot into the wall on the opposite side of the hall. He slumped to the floor, his blaster clattering from his hand.

“I’d never hurt Rey.” He said between breaths as his sight returned to normal.

Deactivating his lightsaber, he hurried over to Ragnara. She slid to the floor, her weapon slipping from her fingers. Her amber gaze flicked toward him. 

“Don’t do that again.” She whispered. “You can’t put yourself in danger.”

Shaking his head, he removed her hand from the bleeding wound. She gasped and he gritted his teeth.

“Can you make it to the medbay?”

She laughed then coughed. “Like they’d help us.”

“You can heal her.” Luke’s calm voice came from behind him.

Kylo glared up at him over his shoulder. “No.”

Luke narrowed his eyes. “You’d rather she die than use anything of the Light? Is your revulsion of it that strong? You used it to help Rey, Ben.”

Kylo closed his eyes as images of him pushing calmness into a furious Rey appeared in his mind. He’d done it on instinct, not wanting her to do something she’d later regret. He looked at Ragnara as she struggled to keep her eyes open. He didn’t want her to die. 

“Damn it.” He gathered her in his arms and carried her back into Andra’s quarters. He placed her on the bed, ignoring Andra as she scurried to the other side of the room. 

He tore her garment open, revealing the blaster wound in her stomach. Grimacing, he placed his hands on the bloody skin. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and reached down deep inside himself. He called to the small amount of Light still buried within him. Warmth spread through him and a gasp escaped him. 

A golden light formed around his hands and he gaped at the sight. He hadn’t thought it’d work, didn’t believe the Light would even answer him. To realize he’d been wrong, brought tears to his eyes. 

Focusing, he pushed the glow through his hands and into her, watching as it spread over the wound. The bleeding slowed and skin knitted beneath his hands. Her heart rate strengthened and her breathing evened out. Exhaustion washed over him and he removed his hands from her stomach. He stumbled back and sat down hard on the floor.

Luke hovered over Ragnara. “You did it. You healed her.”

His uncle smiled at him, but Kylo was too tired to bask in his approval. He pushed himself to his feet and checked on Ragnara himself. Color had returned to her face and her breathing was even.

“This is proof you can return to the Light.” Andra stood on the other side of the bed, waving a hand at Ragnara. “The Lightside answered your call to heal her. It wants you to return.”

Kylo glared at her. After saving the woman he thought of as a friend, Andra dared talk of returning to the Light. Did she think tapping into the Light this one time would instantly make him want to return? She was more delusional than he thought.

Gathering the Dark within him, he Force pushed her backward. She collided into the wall and crumpled to the floor. He stalked around the bed as she scrambled to her feet.

“Ben.” Luke warned behind him.

Kylo ignored him and raised his hand, lifting Andra off the floor. She squirmed in the air and fear rolled off her, fueling his Dark. Using the Force, he shoved her against the wall. A cry escaped her and her face twisted with pain. 

“Ben!” The panic in Luke’s voice caused Kylo to spin around. 

Time seemed to slow as he registered a flash of blue racing toward him. He froze the bolt. Narrowing his eyes, he hurled the bolt back toward his attacker. Poe cried out and dove for the floor. The bolt crashed into the wall above, sending debris falling onto the pilot.

Unhooking his saber, Kylo strode toward Poe. The pilot pushed himself onto his hands and knees and Kylo kicked him in the stomach. Poe clutched his mid-section and coughed. Purple black shot out of the hilt of his saber. He shoved the blade into the pilot’s face, casting an eerie glow across the pilot’s features. Poe scrambled back, colliding with the wall behind him. 

“You should’ve stayed in the hall.” Kylo lifted the blade to Poe’s eye.

Poe glared at him as he aimed his blaster. “You’re not leaving here alive.”

“Stop, Poe!” Andra shouted.

Poe blinked. “What?”

Kylo kept his gaze on the pilot, not wanting to give this man an opportunity. Poe had caught him off guard one too many times for his liking. 

“He healed this woman with the Lightside of the Force.” Andra’s voice drew closer. “He can return to the Light.”

Poe shook his head. “No. He won’t. He’s proved it by bringing the Sith here. The Sith! He won’t change, Andra. When will you see that?”

“I’m right here.” Kylo growled.

The pilot narrowed his eyes. “So you are.”

Poe pulled the trigger and white hot pain shot through Kylo, taking his breath away. He stumbled back as a scream filled the room. Clutching his stomach, he dropped to his knees. Warm hands gripped his shoulders as he glared at the pilot. 

Poe aimed his blaster at him as he climbed to his feet. “I told you you’re not leaving here alive.”

Andra stepped between them and Poe’s eyes widened. Images of Rey standing between them flashed in Kylo’s mind. Would Poe shoot her by accident? If he did, this would all end and he’d finally have his revenge. 

_No. She needs to suffer for what she did._

He pushed himself to his feet and pulled Andra behind him. She gasped as he glared at Poe. He pointed his saber at the pilot as the man blinked at him. His lips twitched as he realized the pilot hadn’t expected him to protect Andra.

“You have a habit of shooting women you seem to care about.” Kylo kept his voice calm even though every fiber of his being wanted to tear into the pilot.

“Ben.” Andra whispered behind him.

“Kylo.” Ragnara’s voice pulled his attention to her. She pushed herself up on an elbow and took in her surroundings. Her gaze fell on Poe and a smirk curled her lips. She held out her hand and the blaster flew toward her. Aiming the weapon at Poe, she slid off the bed.

“You’re now prisoners of the Sith.” Kylo growled.


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo stepped into his quarters on the Eradicator and slowly removed his torn and bloody tunic. He tossed the garment on the couch and examined his wound. Blood seeped from the injury, coating his skin. Pain throbbed through him adding to the reminder he needed to tend to it.

Placing his right hand on the wound, he closed his eyes and once again reached into himself. He searched out the Light within himself, calling to it. The Light enveloped him, filling him with serenity. Warmth spread through him and his breath left him in a rush. After a moment, the pain subsided and his skin mended itself beneath his palm.

Opening his eyes, he found himself on his knees. Looking down at his stomach, he removed his hand to reveal his wound had healed. A quick laugh escaped him as he climbed to his feet. He stared at his blood coated hand, amazed he could still use the Lightside of the Force after all this time. 

Shaking his head, he strode into his bedroom. His gaze fell on the bed and his heart constricted. Rey needed to know what happened, but he knew she wouldn’t like it. He didn’t want to see the disappointment or anger in her eyes. Still, he didn’t want her to worry to the point she’d put herself in danger.

_Might as well get it over with. _

Kylo opened the door of their Bond and felt a spark travel over his skin. Taking a deep breath, he turned and saw her sitting on a couch, reading. Sunlight poured in from large windows behind her. Birds chirped and the scent of flowers drifted to his nose. She looked up and her eyes widened.

“Ben!” Rey leaped off the couch, dropping her book on the cushions. “Where are you? What happened? Is it over?”

She hurried over to him, her eyes searching his face. Her gaze drifted downward, furrowing her brow as she reached out to touch his still bloody stomach. 

“Are you all right?” She wiped the blood off his mid-section with her hands.

“I’m fine.” Kylo replied as he tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. “You don’t need to worry.”

“How else am I supposed to feel? You ran off and closed the Bond between us.” Rey grabbed his blood coated hand. “I had to learn of your plan from Finn and Cahira.”

Kylo pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head. He breathed in her scent, relishing in her touch and warmth. Even though it’d only been a few hours, he missed her as if it’d been years. He wanted her by his side, but he wanted her safe more. 

“What happened, Ben?” Rey stepped back, locking her gaze with his.

Running a hand through his hair, he debated on how much to tell her. He wanted her to know he’d been successful, but he didn’t want her to know the complete end results. 

“You know Firith’s dead.”

Rey’s lips formed a thin line as she nodded. “Tell me.”

Sighing, he turned and sat on the bed. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t keep anything from her. She deserved to know.

“I felt the menace through the Force and tracked it to a planet.” He held her gaze. “It’s worse than what Andra thought.”

She sat down beside him. “How much worse?”

“It’s the Sith, Rey. The Sith have returned.”

She stared at him, blinking. For a long moment, she didn’t speak, but her gaze wandered around his bedroom. He watched her, not bothering to explain what she saw. There wasn’t a way he could explain this that didn’t end without an argument or her simply leaving. The arguing, he could handle. Her leaving over this would kill him.

“Did you kill Firith?” Rey’s voice didn’t hold any emotion and his stomach dropped. 

“Yes.” He answered as he climbed to his feet. He wasn’t about to argue with her while sitting down. “I also killed the Sith I tracked to that planet.”

She stood. “A Sith was waiting for you?”

“She told me of a prophecy the Sith tell each other to sleep at night. A fallen Jedi will lead them to greatness.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed. “They believe it’s you.”

Kylo nodded, not liking the resolve in her eyes. He’d seen it many times before and an icy dread filled his stomach. He knew then she’d follow him to Korriban if it meant keeping him safe.

“Where are you?” She closed the gap between them.

He shook his head. “No. You’re staying put, Rey.”

“Tell me where you are.” She poked his chest with her finger. “I’m not going to let you do this. Not this time.”

He grabbed her hand, bringing a slight gasp from her. He stared into her eyes, letting himself be lost in them. The desire for her to be by his side overwhelmed him. It was what he’d wanted from the beginning. If he was honest with himself, it was all he ever wanted. His heart ached for her, his body longed to fill her, be one with her. It’d be easy to tell her where he was; to wait for her as he had before. 

He pushed the thought away. It was too dangerous. He might trust Ragnara to keep Rey safe, but the others would find ways to try to turn her or use her against him. No matter what they said about him being their Chosen One, they were masters at manipulation and betrayal. One of them would try to assassinate him and take his place. 

“It’s too dangerous.” He backed away. 

A fire sparked in her hazel eyes. “I can go into your mind, too, Ben. I can find where you are.”

“I’ve had years of practice at concealing what I don’t want others to learn.” He smirked. “You won’t find it.”

She stomped over to him, the fire igniting into a blaze. “I’m not going to let you go down that path again.” She slapped her hands against his chest. “Tell me where you are!”

He grabbed her arms, holding them at her sides. The fire in her eyes drew him in, setting ablaze a similar response in him. His gaze dropped to her lips and his breathing increased. She licked her lips and his dick twitched.

“Please, Ben.” Rey whispered as her eyes filled with tears. “Don’t make the same mistakes from five years ago. I can’t lose you again.”

Kylo closed his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. He wanted to tell her, wanted her to be with him. Instead, he pulled her against him and claimed her mouth with his. She gasped and his tongue thrust into her mouth, tangling with hers. She tasted like heaven, felt like home and smelled like rain. Stars exploded around him as the Dark spun through him. His hands roamed down her back as she melted against him. Her moan sent sparks dancing across his skin. He tore his mouth from hers and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her fingers toyed with his hair as she pressed soft kisses over his neck.

“I won’t give up, Ben.” She whispered in his ear. “I’ll keep asking until you tell me.”

Kylo sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. He didn’t want her following him, didn’t want her to put herself and their child in danger. He knew she’d make good on her promise and keep asking until he told her. 

“I know you want to keep me safe.” She pulled back and looked into his eyes. “But this is my choice. I will find you.”

He shook his head and stepped away from her. Clenching his hands, he strode to the other side of the room. It grew difficult to keep his mouth shut. It wouldn’t be long before he slipped up and told her where he was. He needed to keep her away, keep her safe. He turned to face her. She strode toward him, concern in her eyes. His heart constricted at the sight of her. 

“This is my choice.” He told her. “I love you.”

He closed the Bond and she disappeared. Pain gripped his heart and he shut his eyes. His breathing grew uneven and he fought to bring it under control. Tears stung his eyes as Rey’s wide eyes before he’d closed the Bond appeared in his mind. His legs threatened to buckle from the anguish of it all. 

Screaming, he ignited his lightsaber and slashed at the wall behind him. Sparks flew, but he didn’t care. He needed something to destroy, to erase the pain in his heart. He couldn’t open the Bond again, couldn’t see her again for fear he might tell her his location. 

Breathing hard, he stared at the burning slash marks on the wall. His saber crackled and sparked in his hand and still the pain tore at him. Gritting his teeth, he deactivated his weapon and stalked out of his quarters. He marched down the hall, ignoring the greetings of those he passed. 

His single minded focus lead him down a couple of decks to the cells where the prisoners were kept. The doors of the elevator opened and he strode down the corridor. Guards stood at attention in front of the doors separating him from his goal inside. Their eyes widened at his rapid approach and they moved aside, letting him proceed. The doors slid open and he stepped into the room. Soft overhead light illuminated the prisoners as they sat on benches that doubled as beds. Poe and Andra looked up at him. Poe narrowed his eyes as he stood.

“Come to gloat?” Poe spat.

Kylo backhanded him, sending him stumbling into the bench. Andra gasped, but he ignored her. He paced closer to the pilot, his rage escalating with each step. Poe wiped the blood from his mouth as he glared back.

“Come to kill us.” Poe sneered as he straightened. “Prove to the Sith you’re one of them?”

Kylo raised his hand and used the Force to slam Poe into the wall. A bone cracked and the pilot groaned. Holding Poe up against the wall with his mind, he ignited his lightsaber and stabbed Poe’s other shoulder. Andra screamed behind him and beat at his back with her fists.

“Stop it!” She shouted. “This isn’t you.”

He shoved her away from him. “I’ll deal with you later.”

She stumbled into the bench then dropped to her knees. He turned his attention back to Poe, who glared at him with pain filled eyes. 

“I don’t need to prove anything.” He deactivated his saber and let the pilot drop to the floor. The pain in his heart lessened to a dull ache and he could breathe again. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, letting the Dark envelope him.

“Why are you doing this?” Andra sobbed. “Why did you join them?”

He glowered at her. “I was born for it.”

Andra didn’t need to know the real reason. He wanted to keep the Sith away from Rey, wanted to keep Rey away from them. If doing so required him to be one of them, then so be it.

_I just hope she doesn’t try to track me through the Force. _

He wouldn’t be able to hide from her then. Closing the Bond between them was easy, but hiding his life force from her wasn’t possible. His only hope then lay in Finn and Cahira keeping her on whatever planet they were able to disappear on.

“The Resistance will stop you.” Poe snarled as he limped toward him. “You weren’t able to conquer the galaxy when you led the First Order; you won’t be able to leading the Sith.”

Kylo twitched his finger and slammed Poe against the back wall of the cell. Lifting his right hand, he raised Poe higher up the wall. He grabbed Poe’s left tibia with the Force and clenched his fist. The bone snapped and Poe’s screams echoed off the walls. Blackness slithered through him, wrapping around him, merging with the darkness already there. 

The door behind him slid open and soft footfalls tread into the cell. He didn’t look at the intruder, his red tinted gaze focused on Poe. 

“There you are.” Ragnara’s voice competed with Poe’s whimpers. “Torturing the prisoners?”

“What do you want?” He growled without looking at her.

“Dantamar is ours.” Her voice drew closer to him. “They surrendered an hour ago.”

“No.” Andra wailed from her position near her bench. She climbed to her feet and grabbed his arm. “You were supposed to stop them!”

He glared at her and Ragnara dragged her away from him. She collasped against the bench and buried her face in her hands. Her sobs replaced Poe’s whimpers as the only sound in the room.

“You bastard.” Poe gasped between words. “What would Leia think of what you’re doing? You’ll break her heart.”

He narrowed his eyes. Poe’s words about his own mother choosing the pilot over him echoed in his mind. Had her concern for him while he was on Dantooine been a ruse the entire time? The pain of being rejected by her once again fueled his anger. 

“According to you, she couldn’t care less.” He snapped.

Ragnara placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go, Kylo. The others are waiting.”

“Yes.” Poe sneered. “Go back to where you belong.”

Kylo released the pilot and he dropped onto his broken leg. His screams filled the room and followed Kylo out the door.

****

Rey marched down the corridor, heading for Cahira’s quarters. Everyone she passed oozed with the Lightside of the Force. It bumped against her, caressing her at times. None of it soothed the anger burning within her. It fueled her determination to find Ben and stop him before he did something he couldn’t come back from. First though, she knew Cahira needed to know the truth of Andra’s vision. 

She stepped into Cahira’s modest quarters. The Jedi sat cross-legged in the middle of the room. Her eyes were closed and the light from the large window behind her bathed her in a golden glow. A simple bed hugged a wall to Rey’s right. 

Cahira cracked open an eye. “You spoke with him.”

Rey’s face grew warm as if she’d been caught in a lie. Sighing, she paced the room, willing herself to calm down. She needed to think clearly if she wanted to convince Cahira to help her find Ben.

“He’s with the Sith.” She told her, forcing the words out. “He won’t tell me where he is or what he’s doing.”

“The Sith?” Cahira stood. “I thought they were gone.”

Rey shook her head and kept pacing. “He told me of some prophecy of theirs. They were after him all along. They believe he’ll lead them to rule the galaxy again.”

Cahira grabbed her arms and spun her around. Rey gasped at the sudden shift in movement and blinked at the Jedi.

“Could you see where he was?” Cahira’s eyes flashed with fear and urgency.

“He was in a room.” She closed her eyes and placed herself back in the room. The coolness of the ship’s air moved over her skin. The memory of his scent filled her nose. “I saw stars out a window. He was on a ship, but I don’t know where. He wouldn’t tell me.”

“Can you contact him again?” Cahira asked as she squeezed her arms.

Rey closed her eyes and touched the door cutting her off from him. She banged her fist against it, but it wouldn’t budge. Calling his name through their Bond didn’t seem to work either. Frustration built within her and she curled her fingers into her palms. 

“He shut me out.” She gritted her teeth. “Again.”

Cahira sighed and paced. “You can feel him through the Force. You can find him.”

Rey blinked. She’d thought it’d be harder to convince the Jedi to help her look for Ben. What she didn’t think was Cahira coming to the conclusion without coaxing.  
“I can track him like Firith tracked him. We can stop him before he-”

Cahira spun to face her. “No. I’m going. You’re staying here with Finn. Ben was right about one thing and it’s keeping you out of harm’s way.”

“He won’t listen to you.” Rey snapped, stomping over to her. “He’ll see you as a threat, no matter what your intensions are. I need to go with you.”

“Find where he is, Rey.” Cahira told her, her voice firm. “For his sake.”

Rey stared at the older Jedi, wanting to argue even though she knew it wouldn’t do any good. She wouldn’t forgive herself if finding him lead to him being injured or worse. Still, she knew he had to be stopped from going down the path he was now on. If she couldn’t do it, maybe Cahira could.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ll make him see reason.” Cahira narrowed her eyes. “I know he thinks he’s keeping you safe, but he’s putting the entire galaxy in danger. He has to know that.”

Sighing, Rey closed her eyes and reached out into the Force. She searched for his life force, for its familiar signature. Various life energies zipped passed her as if traveling through hyperspace. She passed planets and ships filled with life, but Ben’s signature was on none of them. 

She didn’t know how long she searched, but exhaustion seeped into her being. Her grasp on the Force weakened and her heart sank as she realized she had to stop. A life force pulled at her then, beaconing to her. She focused on it, let it pull her toward it. Heart pounding, she drew closer to the signature; to Ben’s life force. Joy filled her. She’d found him. More life forces stood around him and her brow furrowed. 

She concentrated harder and the signatures solidified into individuals. Ben stood on the bridge of a ship and a group dressed in black stood in front of him. Were these the Sith? Knowing she didn’t have much time, she scanned the bridge for something that’d tell her where he was. She headed for the windows. Looking out them, she stared down at a familiar planet. 

Her stomach dropped and she opened her eyes to find herself sitting on the floor of Cahira’s room. Cahira knelt in front of her, worry darkening her eyes. Tears stung as she looked at Cahira.

“Dantamar.” She whispered. “He went after Andra.” 

Cahira scrambled to her feet, grabbed her saber and raced out the door. Rey climbed to her feet too fast and stumbled into a wall. She pressed her right hand to her face and closed her eyes. Leaning against the wall, she took a deep breath to steady herself. Her legs wobbled from exhaustion, but she forced them to carry her into the hallway.

Finn greeted her as she left Cahira’s room. Worry creased his brow and he clasped her arms to steady her.

“What happened?” He guided her down the hall. “Cahira told me to look after you as she ran by me.”

Rey stared down the corridor even as her eyes grew heavy. “I located Ben. She’s going after him.”

“What?” Finn barked, causing her to look at him. “Why is she going after him? What happened?”

“The great menace Andra saw in her vision turned out to be the Sith. Ben…” She drew in a deep breath as Finn’s eyes widened. “Ben is leading them.”


	16. Chapter 16

Kylo stepped out of the shuttle and into the blistering sunlight of Jakku. He strode toward the main building of the base trailed by Ragnara and Audrik. People fled from them while others stared in awe or confusion. 

Stepping into the building, memories of the last time he was here flooded his mind. Images of Rey’s shocked face when he told her he remembered everything floated before him. The pain and anger brought on from the fighting returned, threatening to overwhelm him. He tried to push the memories aside, to focus, but they only resurfaced. 

“Are you all right?” Ragnara whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He blinked and found he’d stopped in the middle of the corridor. Shaking his head, he stared at her. Worry clouded her eyes. 

“I was here before.” He answered as he ran a hand over his face. “Memories overwhelmed me.”

“Must’ve been some memories.” Audrik grumbled. “I suggest you bury them or else someone would mistake it for weakness.”

Raising his hand, Kylo glared at Audrik. The man stepped back, but it didn’t help. The sage attempted to take in a breath then reached for his throat.

“You want to talk about weakness?” Kylo growled as his vision turned red.

Audrik shook his head as he struggled to breathe. Kylo sneered and lowered his hand. They were wasting time. A little taste of his power should be enough to remind Audrik not to insult him again. Spinning on his heel, he marched down the passage. More memories rushed into his mind, but this time, he used them to get his bearings. He turned left at the end of the hall, then right. 

A group of stormtroopers headed toward him. The one in the lead stopped, forcing the others to either run into each other or stop short. A couple stumbled as he drew closer to them.

“Supreme Leader.” The one in the lead nodded. “You’ve returned. Again.”

Glaring at the obstacle, Kylo stopped. “I need a word with General Omega.”

The stormtroopers stared at each other as if caught doing something they shouldn’t. To keep from killing them all, he forced his hands to remain at his sides. 

The lead stormtrooper stepped forward. He sensed the man’s fear and it fed his darkness. He wrapped it around himself, strengthening him. 

“General Hux and a few survivors arrived a few days ago from Xun.” The man said, his voice distorted by the modulator in his mask. “Hux killed General Omega and took control of this base.”

Kylo inwardly smirked. The little worm survived the destruction of the Xun base. Now he had to deal with Hux instead of Omega. It didn’t matter. Both of them were easily intimidated with the right amount of power. 

“Where is Hux now?” He kept his voice even, borderline bored.

“Command center.”

Kylo nodded and lead his group down the hall. The stormtroopers let them pass, fear and awe radiating off them. 

“These are the people who are going to align themselves with us?” Ragnara asked as they turned a corner. “They kill each other for power.”

Kylo smirked. “From what I heard, it’s the same with the Sith.”

Audrik snorted. “It is expected for a disciple to kill the master. What Hux did was murder for power.”

Kylo didn’t reply as they strode into the base’s command center. Conversations stopped as his footfalls echoed through the room. All eyes turned on him and his group. Whispers filtered to his ears and he stopped to stare at the officers and workers mumbling to each other. His gaze fell on the commander in the middle of the room.

Hands behind his back, Hux glared at him. He barked an order to the gathered and they scrambled back to their consoles. The redhead stepped down from the dais and strode toward him. His gaze shifted from Ragnara and Audrik.

“Should I worry about your presence here?” Hux snarled. “Things seems to explode with you around.”

Kylo returned the scowl as Ragnara and Audrik stepped closer to him. Hux looked from one to the other and Kylo sensed Hux’s growing worry beneath the anger. 

“You’ll have more to worry about than things exploding if you don’t listen to what I have to say.”

Hux opened his mouth then shut it. Clearing his throat, he motioned for them to follow him. He led them across the room to what was once Omega’s chambers. The doors slid open and memories assailed Kylo. Screams echoed in his ears and, once again, Rey’s confused and angry face flashed in his mind. He shook his head to clear it, pushing the images away. It seemed as if he was betraying Rey all over again. 

_I’m not. _He argued with himself. _I’m doing this for her. To keep the Sith away from her. To keep her safe._

Hux strode to the throne and sat. He smirked as he waved to the near empty room. It remained the same as the last time Kylo saw it, except now, the guards standing near the throne wore gold armor. 

“I thought Base Omega needed a change.” Hux sat back and rested his hands on the armrests. “What do you have to say, Ren?”

Not wanting to shout across the room, Kylo strode closer to the throne. The guards twitched, but one glare from him had them standing still. He narrowed his eyes and the General’s right hand shook. 

“What have you been doing here, Hux?” Kylo asked, glancing around the room. Had it really been only a month? “Have you been gathering strength to take back what the First Order lost or have you been basking in your stolen kingdom here?”

Hux glared as his hands curled into fists on the armrests. “I have been in communication with the other bases, Ren. We are making plans to regroup here and launch our first strike.”

“There are two Sith destroyers in orbit over this planet right now.” Kylo informed him. “I can have one or both of them destroy this base at any moment.”

Hux’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “Sith?”

“Yes. Sith.” Ignoring the guards, Kylo stepped closer. “They’ve returned and they’re ready to bring order to this galaxy with me as their leader.”

Hux’s gaze switched to the two behind him then back to him. Kylo itched to pounce on the man who was another thorn in his side. 

“Jakku isn’t really a place worth conquering.” Hux swallowed and pushed himself further into his throne. “Maybe we can come to some kind of deal.”

“There won’t be any deals, Hux.” Kylo growled. “The First Order either joins with the Sith or be annihilated.”

Hux flung himself from the throne and stood within inches of him. The guards raised their blasters, aiming at Kylo. Lightsabers ignited behind him, but Kylo kept his gaze with Hux’s narrowed one. 

“The First Order will not be slaves to the Sith.” Hux shouted, stabbing a finger into Kylo’s chest. “We are the rightful rulers of this galaxy!”

Kylo waved his left hand and the guards flew backward, their blasters skidding across the floor. Hux spun around as his guards struggled to their feet. 

“I killed Snoke all those years ago.” Kylo remarked, keeping any emotion from his voice. “I will do the same to you if that’s what it takes to get the First Order to join with me.”

Hux faced him, eyes wide. He backed away, stumbling over his own feet. He collasped onto his throne and ran a hand over his face. Kylo wanted him to fight, wanted an excuse to kill him. One less thorn in his side of many. It’d be so easy and satisfying. He curled his fingers into his palms to keep from striking the man dead as he sat there. 

“Fine.” Hux sat straighter in the chair. “If we can rebuild what we’ve lost to the Resistance, I’ll agree to join with the Sith.”

Disappointment in not having to kill Hux flittered through him. He tamped it down and turned his attention to the guards gathering around the throne once again. Dread flowed from them and he basked in it. He flicked a finger and the nearest guard flew into the wall. Hux gasped and leaped to his feet.

“What are you doing?” Hux barked. 

“Making sure you don’t get any ideas, Hux.” He raised his hand and the guard slid up the wall. Hux shouted at him, but he ignored the man. Narrowing his eyes, he grasped the guard’s heart with the Force and squeezed. Screaming, the guard thrashed against the wall. Kylo squeezed tighter and the man gurgled then stilled. He lowered his arm, letting the sentry drop to the floor with a thud. 

“You’ve made your point.” Hux growled. 

He turned his crimson tinted gaze to Hux. With a gasp, the General stumbled back. The backs of his knees hit the throne and he plopped down onto the chair. 

“Tell the other bases they’re united under the banner of the Sith.”

Without waiting for a response, Kylo spun on his heel and marched across the room to the doors. Footsteps echoed behind him, hurrying to catch up. The doors slid open and gazes fell upon him. He ignored them as he strode through the command center.

“That could’ve gone worse.” Ragnara remarked as they left the central hub and entered the corridor.

“For them.” Kylo remarked with a calmness he didn’t feel. Even with his little display of power, he knew Hux planned to take him out. He expected it of the man and wondered why Hux hadn’t tried it by now. 

_He fears you._ His darkness whispered. _He fears what you might do when he fails to kill you._

“I suggest you leave one of us here.” Audrik suggested. “Keep that General in line. Remind him of your wrath in case he forgets.”

Kylo glanced at the Sith sage and nodded. It would do the General good to be reminded in case he got in his head to rise up against him. 

“I’ll leave that up to you.” He replied as they stepped into the blinding sun of Jakku. “I trust you’ll pick the right person for the job.”

Audrik smiled, baring sharp teeth. “I believe Darth Kryus will keep this Hux in line.”

“Good.” Kylo strode up the ramp to his shuttle.

Two pilots turned to look at him. He nodded and they turned back and started up the engines.

“What’s next on your agenda?” Ragnara asked as he leaned against a wall.

He searched her gaze for the support he needed. His next step would be the most difficult he’d ever take; emotionally if not physically. 

“We’re going to take out what’s left of the Resistance.” He answered as the shuttle lifted into the sky. “We’re going to Dantooine.”

****

Kylo stood on the bridge of the _Eradicator_ staring down on the green marble of Dantooine. The last of the Resistance waited on the planet. Once they were gone, there’d be nothing standing in the way of the Sith. He knew pockets of rebels would crop up afterwards, it always happened, but they too would be crushed. 

Closing his eyes, he reached through the Force and searched for his mother. He touched her presence and she lightly brushed against his. His heart constricted in response and he gritted his teeth to keep from reacting. He’d confront her soon enough.

Turning from the windows, he marched across the bridge toward the doors. Ragnara fell in step beside him. 

“Send the first wave now.” He barked to Visek.

“You’re going down there?” Ragnara asked as they strode into the corridor.

“Yes.” Was all he said as he headed for the elevator.

“Then I’m going with you.” She followed him into the lift as the doors closed. “Whatever you’ve planned, you’re not doing it alone.”

He closed his eyes at her words. Rey had said them to him not too long ago. He ached for her to be by his side. She should be here with him, but her safety was more important. He longed for her to fill the emptiness growing within him. The yearning increased with each floor the elevator passed. 

“You miss her.” Ragnara’s soft voice boomed in the silence. “I can feel it, the pain.”

Kylo glared at the doors, willing them to open. He didn’t need to be comforted, didn’t want to be comforted. Destruction was all he sought now, it was the only thing that’d end this pain. Wrapping his darkness around him, he stomped out of the elevator and down the corridor.

“Kylo!” Ragnara’s voice resonated through the hall as did her footsteps.

Knowing he’d break down in front of her, he didn’t stop. Now wasn’t the time for him to bare his feelings. He needed to focus on his goal. No more distractions. He entered the hangar bay as shuttle after shuttle slipped through the force field and into space. Several TIE fighters followed after. His command shuttle waited nearby with its ramp down and he headed for it. One of the pilots strolled down the ramp.

“We’re going down there.” Kylo snapped, stopping the pilot in his tracks.

The man blinked then hurried back into the shuttle. Kylo followed up into the ship with Ragnara on his heels. 

“We’re going to talk about her, Kylo.” Ragnara demanded as the ramp closed behind them. 

He spun to face her. “We will not!”

Ragnara sighed and sat on a bench built into a wall. She stared up at him, her arms folded against her chest. He glared at her as his fingers curled and uncurled. The impulse to pace filled him, but he refrained. He’d unleash his pent up frustration and rage on the Resistance. 

She raised an eyebrow. “You think you can focus?” 

“I am focused.” He growled as he turned his attention to the front of the ship.

“If you say so.”

Kylo didn’t reply, instead he watched as the shuttle entered the planet’s atmosphere. His mother’s presence brushed against him once again, stronger this time. He clenched his jaw as he stepped closer to the pilots. Digging his fingers into the backs of the chairs, he watched as the base came into view. A TIE fighter zipped by them and fired upon the scattered Resistance ships on the ground. 

“Set down over there.” He pointed to the far side of the compound out of the way.

As the shuttle lowered to the ground, Kylo spun and headed for the ramp. It lowered as he walked toward it. Ragnara’s footsteps clomped behind him as he strode down the ramp. Shouts and blaster fire rang out before him as he stepped around the shuttle and headed for the main entrance. No sense in being stealthy about this. More shuttles landed nearby, releasing more Sith and First Order soldiers. TIE fighters crisscrossed the sky, firing upon the Resistance fighters that were able to take flight.

He wanted to take it all in, feel victorious for once, but before that, he needed to solidify his leadership. This base craved to be under his control and the Resistance needed to be defeated. To do that, he had to confront his mother. 

One group of Resistance troops sprinted toward him, blaster rifles raised. Blaster bolts flew and he lifted his hand, halting them in mid air. Glowering, he pushed the bolts back at the soldiers. One dodged out of the way, but the others were struck and flung backwards. The survivor dropped his blaster and disappeared into the fray. 

Igniting his lightsaber, Kylo headed into the building. He marched half way down the hall when another group of fighters charged. They fired and he deflected their bolts with his saber. Without breaking his stride, he Force pushed them back down the hallway. He twirled his saber then sliced one soldier in half. Swinging his blade to his right, he took another’s head off. A wave of lightning left his fingers, striking the remaining combatants. He continued down the corridor, stepping over a body in his path.

Following the presence of his mother through the Force, he turned a corner and marched down another hallway. A door on his right opened and his mother stepped out into the hall. She aimed a blaster at him and he halted. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he fought to curb the swelling emotions inside him. 

“You’re losing.” He told her as he squeezed the hilt of his saber. “Tell your people to surrender.”

An explosion rocked the building, sending debris raining down upon them. He glared up at the ceiling. Who the hell was shooting at the building? Didn’t they know he was in here? He lowered his gaze back to his mother, who hadn’t moved an inch. 

“Where’s Rey?” Leia asked.

Kylo looked at Ragnara, who stood behind him with her back to him. Her saber hummed as she stood guard. Hoping she wouldn’t listen to this conversation, he turned his attention back to his mother.

“She’s safe.” He answered, trying to keep his longing for Rey out of his voice. The last thing he wanted was for her to be used against him. “I sent her into hiding. Finn and Chewie are with her.”

Leia stared at him. “Where?”

“I don’t know. I made sure not to know. It’s better for her if I didn’t.”

She lowered her blaster and hurried toward him. He stiffened, gritting his teeth as he fought the instinct to attack. She slapped him and stars sparked in his vision. His face stung and he blinked as his hand went to his cheek. 

“You are not your grandfather, Ben.” Leia snapped at him. “Stop this at once!”

Kylo sensed Ragnara’s gaze upon him. He glared at her and her lips twitched. 

“Maybe you should have your family squabble in private.” She said as she motioned toward the door to the room his mother came out of. “I’ll keep an eye out for trouble.”

Growling, he grabbed his mother’s arm and dragged her into the room. The door slid closed behind him as he deactivated his saber and hooked it on his belt. She tossed the blaster on the couch and folded her arms across her chest. Her gaze bore into him and he returned it with equal fervor.

“That woman out there, she’s Sith, isn’t she?” Leia nodded toward the door.

“Yes.” He paced in front of her. “That was what Andra’s vision was about all along. The Sith have returned.”

Leia grabbed his arm, stopping his pacing. He stared at her, searching her face for any trace that her concern for him weeks ago hadn’t been a ruse. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears and for a moment, he hoped. He clenched his fists as his heart pounded in his chest.

Another explosion rocked the building. Dust pelted down from the ceiling. The structure shook again and a crack developed across the ceiling. He yanked his mother against him as a part of the ceiling crashed to the floor. 

Kylo stared down at his mother as her attention focused on the large chunk of building lying in the middle of the room. She turned her gaze back to him. 

“It’s over, mother.” He kept his voice soft as his grip on her arms tightened. “If you care about any of your people, you’ll surrender now.”

Leia shook her head and stepped from him. “No one here will surrender, Ben. We’ll fight you to the very last person.”

She stood amongst the rubble, looking every inch the General and he narrowed his eyes. She folded her hands in front of her and leveled her gaze at him. 

How many people had trembled under that gaze? He wouldn’t be one of them, though. Taking a step toward her, he reached for her. If she wouldn’t command her people to surrender, then maybe seeing their General as a prisoner will. 

Shouts and lightsabers being ignited brought his attention to the door. Anger rising, he strode toward it.

“Ben.” Worry filled his mother’s voice and he stopped, his heart pounding. Did she care after all? He looked at her and apprehension darkened her eyes. She closed the gap between them and placed a hand on his arm. 

Sabers clashed on the other side of the door. Two familiar voices shouted in the hall and his eyes widened. Why was Cahira here? Why did she leave Rey’s side? He rushed for the door, unhooking his saber on the way.

“Ben!” Leia called behind him. 

The door slid open and he glanced at his mother. “Stay here.”

Kylo moved into the hall as sparks exploded from a wall. Cahira spun her yellow double-bladed saber as Ragnara backed away from her. 

“What the hell is this?” He demanded as he glared at them both. 

Cahira flicked her gaze at him then back at Ragnara. “I wanted to see if it was true. I wanted to know if you actually joined the Sith.”

Igniting his saber, he approached the two. “I didn’t join them. I’m leading them.”

Ragnara backed away from Cahira to stand beside him. He raised his saber, pointing it at the Jedi. 

“She came around the corner without a sound.” Ragnara told him. “She caught me off guard. I’m sorry.”

“Take my mother and get to the shuttle.” He ordered without looking at her. “I’ll join you shortly.”

Ragnara deactivated her saber and entered the room. He narrowed his eyes as Cahira twirled her saber. 

“You need to stop this, Ben.” She stood in the middle of the hall, her saber at her side. “This isn’t your destiny.”

“Then what is?” He snarled, not moving an inch. “All of you think you have the answers, but you forgot to realize it is my choice.”

“You can’t come back from this.” Cahira relaxed her stance. “You won’t see Rey again. You won’t see your child.”

“Child?” Leia gasped behind him. “Rey’s pregnant?”

Kylo glanced at his mother. Her wide eyes almost made all this worth it. His gaze flicked to Ragnara’s equally wide eyes. His stomach twisted into a knot as he realized his greatest fear. A Sith knew about the pregnancy. His heart pounding, he narrowed his eyes at her. As much as he wanted to rail at the situation, he still had to deal with Cahira.

_I’ll handle Ragnara later. _

“Get her out of here, Ragnara.” He ordered as he turned his attention to Cahira.

“Ben, no.” Leia’s voice tore at him, but he didn’t look back. 

“I don’t want to fight you.” Cahira took a cautious step toward him. “I’m here to prevent you from making a terrible mistake. Rey needs you, Ben.”

Kylo curled his lip. He knew someone would try to use Rey against him, but he hadn’t expected it to be a Jedi. Anger rolled through him and he embraced it, let it fuel him. Darkness wrapped around him, poured into him, strengthening him. 

With a roar, he unleashed a wave of lightning. Caught off guard, she spun out of the way, stumbling into the wall. The lightning hit the far wall at the end of the corridor and the overhead lights flickered. Snarling, he raced down the corridor toward her, swinging his saber. She pushed from the wall and blocked his attack. Their sabers sputtered as they pushed against each other. 

“You shouldn’t have come here.” Kylo spat. “I told you to stay with Rey.”

He shoved her away from him and swung his blade. She blocked it, but she stumbled from the force of the blow. He used her stumble to force her backward. She tripped and fell to the floor. He brought his saber down upon her, but she raised hers to block it. Gritting his teeth, he pushed his blade against hers, turning it to pierce her shoulder with the cross guard. 

Her screams echoed in the hall and he savored in her pain. The building shook and more dust from the ceiling showered down upon them. She glared up at him and with a shout, kicked him in the leg and pushed against his saber. He stumbled back and into the opposite wall. She spun around, bringing her saber along with her. He ducked under the blades, spun around, and came up behind her. 

Kylo swung his blade to slice her in half, but she impeded the attack with her saber. Frustration built within him and he growled. She turned to face him.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Cahira’s voice held the same worry in her eyes. “For Rey’s sake, stop this.”

“Stop using her against me!” He snarled and swung his blade. She side-stepped him and he spun, bringing his weapon around. Cahira stopped it then shoved him away from her. He raised his hand and Force pushed her down the hall. She landed hard on her back, her saber clattering and spinning away from her. He strode down the hall, kicking the hilt further from her grasp.

Children’s voices echoed down the hallway and he froze. The owners of the voices hurried around the corner a second later and they stopped in their tracks. Their lightsabers hummed in the air as his spat and crackled. 

Rayda stepped toward him, confusion and fear flowing off him. He looked from him to Cahira. He didn’t follow the boy’s gaze, instead, he took in the others behind Rayda. Distress and uncertainty radiated from all of them. 

“Ben?” Rayda turned his attention back to him. “What’s going on?”

“You’re under attack.” Cahira pushed by him and stood between him and the children. She held out her hand and the hilt of her saber flew into her palm. “By him. He brought the Sith here.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes as his grip on his saber tightened. She wanted these children to fight him? They wouldn’t stand a chance against him. Did she want them to die? Was she testing him? Did she want to know how monstrous he really was? He shook his head and took a step back. He wasn’t about to play her game. 

“I’m not fighting children.” He growled, deactivating his weapon. 

Her eyes softened. “Then there’s still hope for you.”

“Take the children to Rey.” He told her as he turned from her. There wasn’t any sense in continuing this fight. He had what he wanted. The Resistance was defeated even if they didn’t realize it. His mother was in custody and Dantooine would soon be under his control.


	17. Chapter 17

Kylo strode out of the building and saw what remained of the Resistance surrendering to Sith or First Order soldiers. Blaster fire from those who refused to admit defeat resounded over the hills. They as well would realize their defeat one way or another. 

He walked up the ramp as Ragnara placed restraints on his mother. She looked him up and down as if searching for injuries. He sensed both concern and something else he didn’t have time to contemplate radiating from her. Leia’s gaze bore into him as she sat on the bench. Ignoring her for the moment, he moved to stand behind the pilots’ chairs. 

Prisoners filed into the various shuttles scattered across the landing bay. One ship that was neither Sith nor First Order lifted into the sky and sped away. Closing his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief. At least the children got away, sparing them either a gruesome death or grueling training in the Darkside.

_You could’ve taught them._ A part of himself reminded him. _You wanted to teach them. _

He pushed the thought away. It didn’t matter anyway. They were safer with Rey. 

The shuttle rose into the air and Kylo relaxed. He watched the blue sky turn into the blackness of space and the soon the _Eradicator_ came into view. Shuttles and TIE fighters filed into the hangar bay and his shuttle drifted into line behind them. A few moments later, the pilots set the ship down. 

Without a word, he turned and headed for the ramp. It lowered and he marched down it. Footsteps clomped down the ramp behind him, but he didn’t look back. He’d let his mother brood for awhile. If she worried at all. 

Darth Visek entered the hangar bay as prisoners were pushed or dragged deeper into the ship. The commander raised an eyebrow as Kylo drew near.

“Prisoners?” Visek stared at the people marching around him. “We’re taking prisoners?”

“We need to replace the soldiers we lost.” Kylo answered. “Don’t want to waste good potential.”

“What if they don’t want to join us.” Doubt coated Visek’s voice.

“Kill them.” Kylo answered and strode out of the hangar bay.

“Kylo, wait.” Ragnara called behind him. 

He didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to stare into his mother’s eyes and see the disappointment or worse. Sighing, he halted his steps, clenching his fists at his sides. Two sets of footsteps hurried toward him, but he still didn’t turn around. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited.

“What are we going to do about her?” Ragnara asked as her footsteps stopped beside him.

He forced himself to look at his mother. Tears filled her eyes, but there was fire behind them, determination. She didn’t say anything, but held his gaze, her face passive despite the opposite in her eyes. 

“She’ll have her own quarters.” He answered as he turned his gaze to Ragnara.

“Seriously?” She blinked.

“Very.” He growled and spun on his heel. 

Their footsteps followed him. “The others might see giving a prisoner preferential treatment as a sign of weakness.”

“Then I’ll show them what happens to those who challenge me.” He didn’t stop as he headed for the elevator at the end of the hall. 

He hoped one of them would challenge him. Not because he needed to prove himself to these people, but because tension wrapped around his stomach like a vise, tightening to near breaking. He’d thought fighting his way through the base and Cahira would ease it, but it seemed to only strengthen. He felt it in the air around him, coiling, wanting to strike. He hadn’t sensed it from Ragnara or Visek. Where ever it came from, it was strong, strong enough to disturb him.

Stepping out of the elevator, he marched toward his quarters, stopping at a door across from his. He punched in a code and the door slid open. 

“Put her in here.” Kylo ordered.

“I’ll have a word with you.” Leia demanded, leveling her gaze at him. 

Ragnara blinked at his mother’s attitude and words. Kylo shook his head and motioned for her to leave. The woman looked from him to his mother and back. He narrowed his eyes and she sighed. Shaking her head, she spun on her heel and headed back down the corridor. 

_I still need to talk to her about Rey’s pregnancy. _He reminded himself.

Grabbing his mother’s arm, Kylo stepped into the room. The door slid closed and he used the Force to remove the shackles from her wrists.

“Your grandfather wouldn’t have taken so many prisoners.”

The room was smaller than his, simple with a desk on one side of the room and a bed on the other. A window, taking up one wall, allowed the light from the planet’s sun to filter in. A door to the right led to a shower. 

“As you said, I’m not my grandfather.” The soft dark carpet muffled his boots as he strode to the window. He watched the remaining shuttles and TIE fighters slip into various First Order ships.

“Why are you doing this?” Leia’s voice drew closer, but he didn’t turn around. “What happened with Andra and Poe?”

Curling his fingers into his palms, he turned to face her. She stood before him, her presence filling the room. Her hands were clasped in front of her as if still in the restraints. She held his gaze, waiting. 

“Your precious golden boy is in the cells below.” He sneered as he stalked toward her. “Want to see him, so you can mother him?”

Leia blinked, but didn’t back away from him. “What are you talking about, Ben?”

Seizing his mother’s arm, he headed for the door. It slid open and he marched down the corridor toward the elevator. His mother tugged at him to stop, but he refused. His anger at her worry for Poe burned within him, demanding he punish her. He yanked on her arm, forcing her to keep up with him. She quieted as he slapped the control to the elevator. He pulled her inside and hit the button for the bottom deck. The door slid closed and silence filled the space.

“Poe is not my golden boy.” Leia bit out. “I don’t know where you got that idea from.”

Kylo glared at the door as he fought down the urge to punch the wall. He gritted his teeth, wishing he didn’t feel the rejection Poe’s words had wrought inside him.

“He told me you wanted Rey to be with him.” He forced the words through a tightening throat. “That you even encouraged it.”

Leia laughed and Kylo raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and touched his arm. Warmth and soothing calmness flooded him. He narrowed his eyes and stepped back. Annoyance that she’d force the Light upon him, rose within him. She sighed and clasped her hands in front of her.

“I didn’t encourage anything except their friendship, Ben.” Leia’s gaze bore into him as if willing him to believe her. “Since your disappearance, Rey was lonely and lost. I’d hoped Finn and Poe could relieve that. If Poe thought it was something else, I’m sorry.”

The door slid open, revealing soldiers pushing the recent prisoners into cells. He took his mother’s arm and marched down the corridor. He ignored the stormtroopers hurrying by him, his eyes focused on the cell at the end of the corridor. 

The guards moved to the side and the door slid open. He led Leia into the cell where Andra and Poe rested on the benches. Andra climbed off her bench and moved to a corner of the room. Poe narrowed his eyes, but didn’t move. A black medical device encased the pilot’s left leg. 

“Poe!” Leia headed for the pilot. She knelt beside Poe and examined the leg. “What happened?”

Kylo held Poe’s gaze as his stomach churned. How much more proof did he need to realize his mother’s concern for him all those weeks ago had been a deception? Even if she cared for him, it’d been for someone he hadn’t been in a long while and would never be again. 

“Your bastard of a son.” Poe ground out. “He did this. He broke my leg.”

“You keep trying to kill me.” Kylo growled as he fought down the rage building within him. “Consider it payback.”

“Enough! Both of you.” Leia stood and faced him, her eyes burning with an anger matching his own.

She stepped toward him. Kylo remained still, his gaze locked on hers. His fingers curled into his palms as he fought down the instinct to lash out at her. 

“What are you doing here, Ben?” She asked, her voice firm. “I could’ve had them brought up for trial. They would’ve been put in prison for what they did to you.”

“You know they wouldn’t.” He snarled. “They’d have been seen as heroes for trying to rid the Resistance of their greatest enemy.”

Leia shook her head and sighed. “This is all about revenge, isn’t it? Am I going to be a receiver of your revenge?”

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the tears stinging his eyes. He’d never considered her a target. To have her think such a thing was a punch to the gut. Pushing down the pain, he opened his eyes. 

“Yes, it is and no you’re not.” He bit out, watching her reaction.

Her eyes filed with sadness. “I’m not getting my son back am I?”

His stomach dropped and he fought to breathe. To be rejected by his own mother ripped him apart. It seemed the floor disappeared beneath him, leaving him spiraling downward into emptiness. He swallowed down the pain and wrapped his darkness around him. Glaring at his mother, he pointed behind her to Poe.

“Since Poe’s the one you give a damn about there’s your precious son.” He snarled, his vision flashing red. 

Leia’s eyes widened. “Ben!”

Kylo spun on his heel and headed for the door to the cell. It slid open and he marched down the corridor. He ignored the footsteps hurrying after him as he headed for the elevator. He didn’t hear Leia’s calls for him to stop. It hurt too much.

_I thought Rey’s rejections would kill me._ He slapped the controls to the elevator. _This is worse._

The elevator opened and he stepped inside. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, not caring if his mother saw. Her presence enveloped him as the door slid closed. 

“I was overjoyed when I was told you remembered who you were.” Leia told him. 

He stared at her, searching her face for signs of deception. Finding none, he smacked the button for the deck his quarters were on. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the calmness flowing from his mother. The pain eased away, leaving him emotionally drained. 

“The person you want back is not who I am anymore.” Kylo bore his gaze into her, wanting her to realize the truth. “I’m not going back to the Light.”

“You’d rather sink deeper into the Darkness?” Leia snapped, taking a step toward him. “I saw your eyes, Ben.”

The elevator door opened and he hurried down the corridor. Stormtroopers and officers jumped out of his way, but he didn’t take any delight in it this time. Anger rolled through him and he wanted to break something, anything or anyone. He tapped in his code to his quarters and entered his room. 

Igniting his lightsaber, he stomped toward the nearest wall and slashed at it. Sparks leapt into the air, but he ignored them, continuing to hack away at the wall.

“Why don’t you talk about it, instead of destroying the room.” Leia coaxed behind him. 

Kylo stopped, glaring at the wall as his breathing came in short bursts. He gripped his saber as the rage boiled within. It was better than the pain still aching inside, still tearing him from within. 

“Talk to me, Ben.” Soothing calm whispered through his mind and he gritted his teeth.

Deactivating his saber, he spun to face her. She stood in the middle of the room, her gaze focused on him. He strode toward her and she raised her chin.

“I never stopped being your son.” He spoke softly, the rage lessening, leaving only the agony. 

She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. “I never stopped being your mother. I love you, Ben. That’ll never change.”

Leaning into her touch, he closed his eyes. With every fiber of his being, he wanted to believe her words. Memories of his lonely childhood then being pushed upon his uncle refused to let him accept anything she said. 

Stepping away from her, he strode to stand behind his desk. He glared at her, fighting back the sting of tears. 

“I’m not going to be forced to be someone I’m not.” He placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward. “You’ll have to accept it. Rey has.”

Leia moved to stand on the other side of the desk. She placed her hands on his desk and leaned forward. He stared into her eyes, noticing the wetness within them. 

“You’re not your grandfather.” She repeated as if trying to convince him of what he already knew. “You still care.”

He held her gaze. “Of course I still care. I care a lot. What do you want from me?”

She strode around the desk and stood before him. Unsure of her intentions, he narrowed his eyes. He could easily slip into her mind and find out what she wanted from him, but he wanted to hear it from her. Wanted her to confirm what he already knew in his heart; that his darkness was too much for her.

“Stop this empire building.” She demanded. “Stop the Sith before it’s too late. Please, Ben. I don’t want to lose you. Not again.”

The door slid open and Ragnara strode into the room. She gaped at them, looking from him to his mother.

“Am I interrupting something?” She asked as she drew closer. 

Kylo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t reassure his mother that he’d stop the Sith. Stopping them wasn’t what he wanted to do. He was finally around people who saw his potential and didn’t run from him or try to force him to reject it. Why would he give any of it up? 

“What is it, Ragnara?” Fatigue fell over him and he didn’t keep it from his voice.

“Dantooine is ours.” She smiled and stood beside him.

He slumped into his chair and closed his eyes. “Good. Send some people down to repair the building someone decided to use as target practice.”

“You have plans for it?”

He looked at her, ignoring his mother’s glower. “We’re going to use it as a training base for Force-sensitives.”

Squatting beside his chair, she place a hand on his forearm. ‘You think there are others like us out there?”

He pushed to his feet. “I know there is.”

“I’ll let Visek know.” She headed for the door.

“Come back here after.” He spoke in a firm voice, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look at him. “There’s something I want to discuss with you.”

She nodded and left the room.

“You’re going to train more Sith?” Shock coated his mother’s voice. 

“No.” He turned to face her. Her eyes were wide, but her lips were set in a firm line. “I’m not going to force them to follow one side over the other. I’ll teach them both sides of the Force and let them decide.”

****

Rey ducked under the wooden blade swung by a male Iunian. She spun around him and slammed her wooden practice sword against his back. He stumbled forward and she followed up with a kick to his rear. The Iunian fell flat on his spiky face, but flipped over and glared up at her. She pressed her sword against his throat and he sighed.

“Fine.” He grumbled. “I yield.”

Smiling, she helped her sparring partner to his feet. The Iunian wasn’t as tall as Kylo, but she sensed the restrained power flowing from him. She wondered how powerful he’d be if he tapped into the Force. 

Not all Iunians used the Force and some didn’t use it like her. They didn’t believe there was a Light or a Dark side to the Force. They believed it was another part of nature and used it to help with tasks deemed difficult for those who didn’t use the Force. 

“Well done.” The man’s purple eyes gleamed with delight. “You’re getting better.”

She averted her eyes, still not used to the positive reinforcement. “Thanks.”

The rumble of a landing ship alerted her to Cahira’s return. Her heart thundered as her stomach churned. It’d been three days since Cahira had left to find Ben. She’d practice her fighting as a way to keep her mind off him. Dropping her weapon, she dashed through the colorful building, dodging Finn as he stepped out of his quarters.

“What’s going on?” He called after her, but she didn’t stop. 

_Please have some good news._ She pleaded as she raced into the sunshine. _Please captured him unharmed. _

The ramp to the shuttle lowered and she slowed to a stop. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she watched as Cahira hurried down the ramp. Five children followed behind her and Rey’s eyes widened. She recognized the children. They were her padawans.

“What’s going on?” She strode toward the Jedi, her gaze falling on the children. “Did you find Ben?”

Cahira ran a hand through her hair. “I tracked his signature to Dantooine. Rey, he attacked the base. He slaughtered people. He brought the Sith with him.”

A cold chill washed over her as she looked at the shuttle then back to Cahira. “Where is he?”

Cahira led the way back into the building. “I tried to convince him what he’s doing is a mistake, but he’s so full of anger and pain. He wouldn’t listen to me, even when I mentioned you. We fought for a while then the children showed up. He refused to fight them and told me to bring them to you.”

Running a hand through her hair, Rey drew in a deep breath. She leaned against the wall and stared at the floor. She fought against the churning in her stomach, but she couldn’t prevent the terrible dread from welling within her. 

_I should’ve gone myself._ She pushed from the wall and strode down the hall. _I could’ve gotten him to listen to me._

Could she have, though? She knew once he put his mind to something there was very little one could do to change his mind. Still, she wanted to try.

“I’m going to talk to him.” She called over her should at Cahira. “Maybe I can convince him.”

Cahira hurried after her followed by the children. “What if you can’t? We have to stop him, Rey. You have to take into consideration that we’ll have to fight him.”

Rey stopped and faced Cahira. “I’m not giving up on him, Cahira. I have to try.”

Cahira closed her eyes and sighed. “Just prepare yourself, Rey.”

Her stomach twisted into a knot. She didn’t want to fight him; didn’t want to kill the first person to ever love her. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she swayed on her feet. 

“Easy.” Cahira grabbed her arms to steady her. “Maybe you should rest before you contact him.”

She shook her head. “I need to see him. I need to know what the hell he thinks he’s doing.”

Rey spun on her heel and headed for her room. Her mind whirled with the knowledge Ben had attacked the Resistance’s base. The base his own mother resided at. She knew he’d gone after Poe and Andra for revenge, she couldn’t stop him no matter how hard she’d tried. What had his mother done to justify him attacking her?

She stepped into her quarters and blessed silence surrounded her. Sunlight poured in through a large window, bathing the bright room in even brighter light. Breathing in the soft scent of native flora, she strode across the room, the azure carpet muffling her footsteps. She sat in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. 

“Ben.” Rey whispered his name as she reached out through their Bond. The door remained closed, but this time, she refused to be kept out. She banged on the door, yelling his name. It was past time for her to continue to be kept in the dark. If what Cahira said was true, she needed to get involved. For his sake.

“What?” Ben snapped. “I’m busy.”

She opened her eyes and found herself sitting in the middle of his quarters. He sat behind his desk, glaring at her. Clad in black and a lock of hair falling over his face, he was both menacing and beautiful. Her mouth lost all moisture as she stared at him. Sighing, she climbed to her feet and strode to the desk.

“Cahira returned with the padawans.” She told him, watching his expression relax. Her heart skipped a beat and hope built inside her. Maybe she could stop him from careening into destruction. 

“Good.” Running a hand through his hair, Ben sat back in his chair. “They’d be better off with you.”

Rey placed her hands on the desk and narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing, Ben? Cahira told me you attacked the base on Dantooine. You attacked your own mother!”

He scowled and pushed himself to his feet. His dark eyes blazing, he stalked toward her. Stepping away from the desk, she raised her chin, keeping her gaze with his. Dark power flowed from him, electrifying the air around them. Her heart pounded in her chest, but she refused to back away. She had to reach him, had to make him see what he was doing wouldn’t end well for him. 

“I didn’t attack my mother.” He growled, standing so close, she felt the heat from his body. Her breathing increased as she tried to keep her gaze from wandering over him. 

“You attacked the base.” She snapped. “Are you continuing what the First Order started, but with the Sith at your side?”

Clenching his fists, he spun away from her and strode to the other side of the room.

_Don't you dare turn your back on me._ She closed the gap between them and placed a hand on his arm. He didn’t pull away and she took that as a good sign.

“The base is being rebuilt.” He didn’t look at her and her stomach churned. “It’ll continue to be a place to train Force-sensitives.”

“Why?”

He looked at her and his intense gaze pulled her in. Her breath left her.

“I want to correct the wrongs of the Jedi and the Sith.” He answered. “I’ll train them how to use both sides of the Force. I’ll teach them that the Darkside isn’t to be feared or rejected. It’s a part of us as much as the Light.”

She shook her head. “You didn’t have to attack the base to accomplish that. Rayda and the others were hoping you’d come back and train them.”

His intense eyes darkened as he drew closer. “Need I remind you that your Resistance friends barely tolerated me while I was there?”

Rey sighed and turned away. She’d sensed their animosity toward Ben, but refrained from saying or doing anything for fear of Leia. She knew if he’d returned it’d only be a matter of time before someone lost their fear and tried to kill him. 

“You can’t keep doing this, Ben.” She turned to face him. Taking his hands in hers, she stared into his gaze. “Sooner or later, you’ll come across someone you can’t defeat. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

He squeezed her hands and pulled her against him. His warmth wrapped around her as his arms did. She breathed in his scent, taking it deep inside her. His heart beat against her ear and fear she’d never hear it again swelled within her.

“You’re not going to lose me.” He whispered against her hair.

She pulled back and stared at him. How could he be so sure? He couldn’t see the future any more than she could. Placing a hand on his face, she swallowed the rising panic. 

“Why are you doing this, Ben?” She asked again, searching his eyes. “Is it because of the prophecy? Is it because of Vader?”

His eyes narrowed and he paced to the other side of the room. “No.”

She followed him. “Then why? Do you really want to conquer the galaxy?”

Ben spun to glare at her. His eyes glowed red and she stopped in her tracks. Her breath left her as her heart raced in her chest. The glow faded, but the penetrating stare remained. She swallowed and for the first time, wondered if she’d pushed him too far.

“I was born for this, Rey.” He stepped toward her and the electricity returned to saturate the room. “I’ll bring this galaxy together for the better.”

“Under the thumb of the Sith!” Ice water washed over her as she realized she was losing him. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn’t break down in front of him, wouldn’t show weakness. Closing her eyes, she wrapped the Light around herself, letting it infuse her, give her strength.

Feeling centered, she opened her eyes and saw Ben had moved to stand behind his desk. His gaze pierced into her and the heat of it seared her insides. Taking a deep breath, she closed the gap between them.


	18. Chapter 18

Rey strode toward him. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears and he ached to hold her, to ease the pain within them. 

_Pain you caused._ A part of him scolded. He pushed the thought aside before it took root. He couldn’t afford to wallow in self pity. Not when there was a base to rebuild and a galaxy to conquer. 

“The galaxy won’t be under the thumb of the Sith.” He kept his voice low as he held her gaze.

She narrowed her eyes. “It’ll be under yours? As if that’d be any better.”

His temper flared at her words and he fought down the instinct to lash out. He spun away and stalked toward the wall he’d already slashed. He glared at the dark marks he’d carved into the wall, his hand hovering over his saber. His breathing came in shorts bursts through gritted teeth. 

Her hand on his arm spread warmth and serenity through him. Closing his eyes, his anger eased. He should be furious she’d pushed her Light upon him once again, but he didn’t have the energy. He also didn’t want her to leave. If he was honest with himself, he missed her. He missed holding her, missed talking with her without using the Bond. He wanted to be with her. 

“Listen to me, Ben.” Rey turned him to face her. “You need to stop. This path you’re on only leads to death.”

The grip on his arm tightened and he drew in a breath. She wouldn’t give up, he knew. It was one of the many things he loved about her. It was also her most annoying attribute. Sighing, he leveled his gaze at her.

“Everything’s already set in motion.” He strode to his desk. He stared at the papers scattered upon the surface. “I’m deciding where to strike next.”

She slapped her hands on the desk, bringing his attention to her. Her eyes flared with an inner fire, burning his insides. His breathing grew rapid and his dick pressed against his pants. What he wouldn’t give to bury himself inside her. Maybe he could. They’re able to touch, hold each other, feel each other. Why couldn’t they make love?

“I’ll be there to stop you.” Rey’s growl doused his amorous thoughts. 

He narrowed his eyes. “No, you won’t. You’re staying put. I won’t have you place yourself in danger.”

Rey snatched the papers off his desk and flipped through them. “Where are you going next? If you’re so hell bent on going down this path, I’ll just have to beat the self destructive streak out of you.”

He grabbed the papers out of her hand, producing a squeak from her. She glared at him, but he returned it. He smacked the papers down on his desk and stepped around it to stand in front of her. 

“I sent you into hiding so you wouldn’t be in danger. The moment the Sith know about you, you’ll be a target.”

She shook her head. “I can take care of myself.”

Kylo grabbed her arms, locking his gaze with hers. He had to get her to understand. Needed for her to stay put. 

“Stay where you are.” He bit out. “Don’t come looking for me.”

She placed her hands on his chest and a rush of heat and electricity surged through him. His gaze dropped to her lips and the impulse to kiss her soared inside him. 

“I won’t let you destroy yourself.” She whispered as her fingers curled into his tunic. “I’ll find you and bring you back.”

She pulled him toward her and claimed his lips with hers. Heat turned into an inferno as his arms wrapped around her. Desire flooded him and he moaned into the kiss. Her tongue thrust into his mouth, tangling with his. She tasted of sunshine and sweet fruit and he doubted he’d ever get enough of her. His hands roamed down her back and clasped her rear. She gasped, sparking the flames higher. He pushed her pelvis into his and their moans filled the room. 

Her presence slipped into his mind and he froze. Heart racing from both arousal and anger, he shoved her out and backed away. Scowling, he fought to control his breathing. 

“You used my love for you to get into my mind?” He snarled as his hand twitched to ignite his lightsaber. “You’d betray me like that?”

Rey reached for him, but he stepped further away. “I needed to know where you’d attack next. I can’t let you do this, Ben.”

Rage mixed with sorrow as he stared at her. Her eyes pleaded with him, but his stomach churned and his heart twisted. The pain of her betrayal hurt worse than any blaster fire. He closed his eyes against the tears threatening to spill. 

Without a word, Kylo slammed the door on their Bond, shutting her out. His legs threatened to collapse, but he forced them to carry him to the chair. He slumped into it and glared at the intel on his desk. 

Anger boiled within him and, this time, he didn’t fight it. With a yell, he shoved the papers off his desk. He ignited his lightsaber and brought the blade down upon the desk. A few more slashes and the desk stood before him in pieces. He glared at the pile of wood through a curtain of hair. 

The door to his quarters slid open, bringing his attention to his mother. She stopped in the middle of the room and took in the results of his latest loss of temper. She blinked at him and her features softened. Sighing, she strolled toward him and he tightened his grip on his saber.

“Who or what pissed you off this time?”

Closing his eyes, he deactivated his saber and ran a hand through his hair. His gaze took in the scattered papers on the floor and the destroyed desk. He hooked the hilt to his belt and gathered up the papers. 

“Rey.” He answered. “She tried to slip into my mind to learn where I’m striking next.”

“She’s worried about you, Ben.” Leia stood in front of him. “She just wants to keep you from making a fatal mistake.”

Shaking his head, he stepped around her and picked up a piece of paper. He stared at it, reading over the intel of the planet. It was populated by Force-sensitives, perfect for his plans to start his own teaching Academy. Attacking the planet wouldn’t enamor the people to him, though. Could he convince them to leave their planet for another and be taught a different way to use the Force? Sighing, he placed the paper on the bottom of the stack. 

“She didn’t just slip into my mind. She distracted me with a kiss in order to do it.” Kylo faced his mother. “She used my love for her against me for information.”

“Oh, Ben. I’m so sorry.” Leia placed her hands on his face. 

His throat constricted as anger, pain, and despair welled within him. Turning from his mother, he headed into his bedroom. His gaze fell on his bed and he clutched the papers tighter. The ache and emptiness in his heart intensified, crushing him. 

_I doubt torturing Poe will ease any of this. _

He placed the papers on his dresser before he shredded them in his despair. Running his hands through his hair, he paced. He needed to get rid of this agony or he couldn’t function. Couldn’t lead anyone if all he thought about was Rey and how she betrayed him. 

He sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. The anguish tore though him, eating away at his heart, leaving him raw and spent. 

Warm arms wrapped around him, flooding his being with a peacefulness he didn’t want to feel. He leaned into Leia’s shoulder as she stroked his hair. Tears stung his eyes, but he’d be damned before he let them fall. He wouldn’t break down, not in front of his mother.

“She loves you, Ben.” Leia whispered. “She wouldn’t have done that if she didn’t. Don’t forget that.”

****

Kylo stared out the front windows of the Command shuttle. An ex-Resistance fighter guided a flying droid, carrying a large block of concrete over a hole in the roof of the main building. Two more workers were on their hands and knees, spreading white goo over smaller holes caused by blaster fire from the attack. 

The repairs to the roof brought a feeling of revitalization. He’d be able to do what neither the Sith nor the Jedi were able to do, balance the Force in an individual. He’d give his students the choice to chose the Dark or the Light or both. He wouldn’t force them to fear and reject one side in favor of the other.

Kylo stepped down the shuttle’s ramp and into the soft afternoon sunlight. The anger of earlier still churned within him, fueling his darkness. He needed to get out and breathe in some fresh air to calm his aggression. Besides, he needed to check on the progress of the reconstruction. Maybe one of the workers would cross a line and he’d be able to relieve his anger. 

He doubted he’d be able to ease himself of the emptiness in his heart. Only Rey could fix it and he didn’t believe she’d do it any time soon. Not unless he gave up all of this and return to her. The knowledge he couldn’t tore at him. 

Voices barking orders and whirring devices grew louder as he neared the main building. Workers stopped in their tracks to stare at him, some even going for weapons that were no longer at their sides. He couldn’t blame them for their instincts upon seeing him. A First Order officer shouted a command and the ex-Resistance fighters hurried off to their next task.

“Supreme Leader.” The officer saluted him. “The repairs are coming along nicely. The building should be operational in a couple of days.”

Kylo nodded. “Good.”

He turned his attention to the officer’s companion. Syla’s yellow-green eyes blazed with inner rage. Rage at him, he knew. It flowed from her, feeding his own anger and loss. She smiled at him, though and bowed slightly.

“My lord Kylo.” The false sweetness of her voice grated on his nerves. 

He glowered at her, taking in the contrast between her black attire and short white hair. She’d be striking if not for the hatred in her eyes. 

_She wants to kill me._ His darkness thrilled at the idea. It fed off her hatred, fueling him, giving him strength. _Let her try._

“Syla.” His own anger and darkness filled his voice. 

She blinked and backed away. He smirked and his vision turned red. Syla gasped and averted her gaze. Dark laughter bubbled within him, but he decided tormenting her further wouldn’t be worth it. This little lesson should be enough to convey to her he wouldn’t be an easy target. 

“The workers are behaving themselves?” He asked the First Order officer.

The officer cleared his throat and nodded. “Only a couple of disciplinary actions had to be taken today.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Today? There’d been others before this?”

The officer cleared his throat again. “Earlier this week, I had to break up a fight between a stormtrooper and an ex-Resistance worker. It seems some of them still want to fight, sir.”

Kylo sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He watched the workers move rubble from the building or head inside carrying tools followed by droids. He wanted these people to replace the troopers that’d been killed, but it seemed he underestimated their rebellious spirit. 

He smirked to himself. He understood that spirit all too well. He’d rebelled against Luke, against Snoke, even his own parents. In a way, he still defied what others wanted of him. Rey, for one, wanted him to leave the course he was on now. He couldn’t stop, not when he finally found his own purpose. Not when he was finally free to do what he wanted without having to answer to anyone. Why would he want to stop that?

The Sith themselves were rebels against the Lightside of the Force. This was were he belonged, but he even rebelled against them. He couldn’t destroy what would bring him fully into the Dark. He’d tried. Oh, how he’d tried. He’d come close by killing Firith and torturing Poe, but the Light still remained. He’d buried it as deep as he could, but his heart kept calling for it. He couldn’t destroy his heart, can’t destroy Rey, so instead he’d decided to rebel against it all. He’d teach a new generation of Force-users that the Dark and the Light are one, never apart, but together. 

“Send those people to Ragnara.” Kylo ordered. “They want to fight, let them start training. Focus all that energy into something worth while.”

_And it might give her something to do to get her mind off me._

The officer nodded and barked some orders to a few underlings. They ran off to complete the orders. Kylo turned his attention to Syla, who continued to stare at him as if he were a bug she couldn’t decided if she wanted to step on or leave alone. 

“Something on your mind, Syla?” He narrowed his eyes at her in warning. 

“I was supposed to take her place after her death.” She looked away then back at him, her eyes blazing. “I’m supposed to lead the Sith, not you.”

“Prophecy says differently.” He growled, taking a step toward her. “Why don’t you take it up with Darth Visek? It was he who put me in charge.”

Her pale face paled even further. His lips twitched at the realization she feared the Sith lord. She even feared Kylo to some degree, but her hatred lessened it. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered near her ear. “You better deal with your animosity toward me or I will end you.”

Her gasp filled him with delight. He decided to twist the knife a little more. 

“I can read your mind, Syla.” He circled her, letting his darkness radiate from him and wrap around her. “Don’t think I won’t know when you decide to attack me.”

She shivered even as she clenched her fists at her sides. Her fear of him mixed with her hatred and he smiled. Good. She took the hint. Still, he wouldn’t lower his guard when around her. He doubted her dread would stay her hand forever. 

“I will kill you.” She snarled.

Kylo stood in front of her. “You really think you can? I killed Darth Vyla with ease and she was supposed to be the best fighter amongst you. You’re just a child pretending to be Sith.”

Screaming, Syla ignited her lightsaber and swung at him. He ducked under the red blade, spun around and kicked her in the ass. She stumbled forward and fell face forward onto the ground. Her saber clattered away and deactivated. 

“Shall I put her in a cell on the _Raven_, sir?” The First Order officer asked, staring at Syla as if she weren’t worth the effort.

Kylo shook his head. “No. I’ll allow this one outburst. I’ll deal with her if she gets out of line again.”

Syla pushed herself to her knees and called her saber to her. She spun to her feet, glaring at him, her eyes burning yellow. He smirked as he folded his arms against his chest.

“Do you want to end up like your sister?” Kylo asked, his vision turning red once again. “I split her in two and left her body rotting on a deserted planet. I don’t even remember the location, so you can’t retrieve her.”

“No!” Syla screamed, igniting her saber again. “You bastard. I’ll gut you!”

She charged, but he side-stepped her attack. She spun to face him, raising her hand. The ground rumbled and he looked behind him in time to duck under a block of cement hurtling for him. The block crashed into the ground behind Syla. 

“Have you read my mind, yet?” She screamed at him. “What am I going to do next, Kylo?”

He sneered and drew his lightsaber. Purple-black shot out of the hilt as he slipped into her mind. Fear and hatred assaulted him, but he saw her next move play out before him. She’d try to slam a replacement door into his back. Narrowing his eyes, he flung a wave of lightning at her. 

“You can’t try that trick twice, Syla!” He told her. 

She writhed on the ground and he noticed the workers had stopped their repairs to watch the confrontation. He glared at them and they scattered to get back to work. Turning his attention back to Syla, he stalked toward her. He twirled his saber as she struggled to get to her feet.

“She was supposed to bring you to us.” She breathed as she wobbled on her feet. “You weren’t supposed to take her place.”

“You obviously don’t understand prophecy. It said, I was to lead the Sith to greatness. I had to take her place.” 

Her eyes flashed. “You didn’t have to kill her!”

She swung her saber wildly and he blocked it. Their sabers sizzled as she pushed against his. Her upper lip curled as her hatred poured from her. Smirking, he stepped back and she stumbled forward from the force of her momentum. She regained her balance and swung her blade at his head. He blocked it then pushed the blades away from him and down. 

Growling, she spun away, bringing her weapon around for another attack. He ducked under the blade, spun around her and jabbed his blade toward her. She blocked it, her eyes wide from his sudden switch to the offensive. He waved his hand, sending her flying through the air to crash into a pile of splintered wood. Her cry of pain eased the rage burning within him. The emptiness remained, though and he doubted he’d ever be rid of it. 

Syla pushed herself out of the wood pile. Large splinters pierced her arms and legs. She yanked them out, tossing them away.

“It’s only going to get worse.” Kylo paced away from her. “Yield.”

“I won’t yield.” She snarled as she lifted her hand. Wooden shards rose around her, all aimed at him. A wicked gleam lit her eyes and the stakes sailed toward him.

Reaching his hand out, he froze the spikes in mid flight. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Without a word, he sent the pieces flying back toward her. Screaming, she twirled her saber, slicing through some of the wood. One shard struck her in the right thigh and another in her left arm. She collasped to the ground, clutching her injured thigh. 

“Take her to the medbay.” He ordered the First Order officer. “Let her think about what she’d done.”

The officer nodded and called over some medics who stood near a shuttle.

“I’m not through with you!” She yelled at him as medics raced toward her. 

Kylo glared at her, but said nothing. He didn’t expect her to surrender so soon or ever. Sighing, he deactivated his saber and turned away. He’d probably should speak to Visek about her, but he’d rather handle it himself. If he had to kill her, he wouldn’t hesitate. 

He strode up the ramp to his shuttle and sat heavily on the bench. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax as the shuttle lifted off the ground. The rage had dissipated, leaving him exhausted. All he wanted to do now was sleep even if it was in the middle of the afternoon. 

His mind wandered as it always did back to Rey. His traitorous heart still pined for her as did his body. He wanted to stay angry with her for what she’d done, but he couldn’t. He never could. Especially because he understood why she’d gone into his mind. He’d have done the same in her place. Still, what she’d done hurt. Did she realize the damage she caused? Would she attempt to fix it or would he have to make the first move? 

The shuttle touched down in the hangar bay of the Eradicator and he marched down the ramp. Ignoring all greetings from those he passed, he made his way to the elevator which would take him to his quarters. Sometime during his stroll, Ragnara fell into step beside him.

He stepped into the elevator and she followed him inside. The door slid closed and he stared at it as the car rose upward.

“I sense pain and sorrow from you.” Ragnara’s soft voice boomed in the silence. “What’s wrong?”

The door swooshed open and he marched down the corridor. He didn’t want to discuss his feelings with her. It’d only bring the pain to the surface, forcing him to acknowledge it again. Once he did that, he’d be a crippled wreck incapable of leading anything. 

Kylo stabbed his finger at the control panel and the door to his quarters slid open. He stepped inside to find Rey sitting at his brand new desk, the papers he’d left in his bedroom in her hands. Sunlight poured through large windows behind her and he heard birds singing. His stomach dropped and his heart pounded as she looked up from the intel to him.

“What the hell are you doing?” He stomped over to her and snatched the intel from her grasp. Glaring at her, he tightened his grip on the pages. The paper crinkled as his gaze roamed over her.

“So she is Rey.” Ragnara’s voice destroyed the silence in the room. 

Kylo spun to face her, a knot forming in his stomach. He’d already told her about their Bond and Rey’s pregnancy, but he hadn’t meant for her to witness their Bond or even see Rey. He moved to stand between Ragnara and Rey.

“Yes.” Darkness swirled around him as he narrowed his eyes, watching for Ragnara to make the wrong move.

Ragnara raised her hands. “I’m not going to mention this to anyone. You have my word, Kylo. Not as a Sith, but as a friend.”

Blinking, he relaxed his stance. Not convinced, he reached into her mind. He drifted through her memories of them fighting their way through the castle on Dantamar then the base on Dantooine. The various times he'd confided in her and how much she'd enjoyed it. It made her feel as if she could confide him, but she refrained from spilling her deepest secrets to him. That caught his attention. She hid something she didn't want him to know? How could he trust her if she kept something from him? Shifting deeper into her mind for her secrets, he saw her kissing him as she undressed him. That wasn't a memory. He stared at her with wide eyes and quickly left her mind. This was her secret? Well, that explained why she glued herself to his hip.

“Rey, this is Ragnara.” Running a hand through his hair, he turned to face Rey. 

Staying behind the desk, Rey gaped at both of them. “She can see me?”

He shrugged and tossed the crumpled papers onto the desk. “Just as Luke saw me. I’m guessing other Force-users are capable of witnessing our Bond.”

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Ragnara offered a sad smile to Rey and him then left the room. He sighed as he realized another thing he needed to talk to her about. Why couldn’t his life be simple?

Rey strolled around his desk, her lips a thin line. Without warning, she grabbed his hand and electricity shot through him. The Light swirled around him and he stood in the middle of a room of blues and gold. His gaze wandered around the bright space, spotting a bed up against a wall to his right. On his left stood a door leading out. Sunlight from the window over the bed bathed her in a golden light. It reminded him of her room on Dantamar, but with more comfort and warmth. His gaze roamed over her face, taking in her resolute eyes and lips he wanted so much to kiss. 

“I’m not supposed to know where you’re at.” He whispered to her, pulling her closer to him. 

Rey shook her head. “You won’t. All you’ll see is my room.”

Not releasing his hand, she led him to a couch behind him. She sat, bringing him with her. She squeezed his hand as he watched the emotions shift in her eyes. He sensed uncertainty and grief from her. What she’d done upset her as well.

“I don’t know where I’m going to strike next.” He whispered. “That’s why the intel.”

“There was a planet of Force-sensitives amongst the intel.” Rey held his gaze. “Is that how you’re going to gather your students? Attack them?”

Sighing, he leaned back against the cushions. “I’m not planning on attacking the planet, Rey. It wouldn’t do me any good.”

“Then why is it listed?”

He closed his eyes. “I need to start somewhere. How the hell did you find those kids?”

“Scouts.” Rey answered. “I had scouts search the galaxy for them. On the planets they were sent to, they kept their ears and eyes open for rumors and investigate.”

He stared at the ceiling. “Guess I’ll do the same.”

She straddled him, startling him into staring at her. His dick reacted to her nearness and warmth. He fell into her eyes as she placed her hands on his chest. Calmness flowed through him, merging with the arousal strengthening within him. He gripped her hips then moved his hands up her back. Her breathing quickened.

“I want you beside me, Ben.” She whispered. “I can’t stand this. This being apart. I was separated from you for five years. I won’t be able to take another five.”

He understood her longing. He wanted her beside him as well. Her Light called to his Dark and he knew she felt the same pull.

“I don’t know how long it’ll be.” Kylo whispered to her. “I promise you, though, it won’t be another five years.”

She ran her fingers through his hair, sending jolts of electricity and fire through him. “We can be together again if you stop this war of yours.”

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth. “Rey-”

“No, Ben.” She snapped. “Listen to me.”

He scowled, his darkness spinning around him. The overhead lights flickered and a lamp on a beside table exploded. None of it bothered Rey, her focus clearly on him. His fingers dug into her back as hers curled in his tunic. 

“We’re not going through this again.” He growled. “I’m not going back to the twice damned Light. I thought you accepted that.”

Rey closed her eyes and her grip on his tunic relaxed. “This isn’t about your darkness and you know it, Ben. This is about your allegiance to the Sith and their need to conquer and destroy everything in sight. You can’t go down that path. Please, Ben. Stop. I don’t want to be forced to fight you.”

Watching as tears ran down her cheeks, he blinked at her. Her words propelled him back to Snoke’s throne room where, with tears also in her eyes, she’d pleaded with him. Fear emerged within him then as it did now. Fear of her rejecting him, leaving him to drift in his loneliness. He couldn’t have her abandon him this time, couldn’t have her discard him. 

Still, he couldn’t stop, couldn’t go back. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her against him. He breathed in her scent as he rubbed her back. 

“You won’t have to fight me if you stay here.” He whispered then pressed a kiss behind her ear. 

“I can’t let you do this.” Her voice cracked and she pushed herself up to stare at him. She wiped at her eyes. “I know where you are, Ben.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m only going to be here until the repairs are completed, which will be in a couple days. You really think you’ll get here in time?”

Her eyes blazed, shooting liquid flames through him. If she felt his arousal, she didn’t show it. 

“I have the _Falcon_.” She leaned closer to him. “I’ll be there before then.”

Narrowing his eyes, he grasped her arms, holding her in place. She didn’t struggle which eased his ire somewhat.

“You will stay here.” He bit out each word. “I don’t want them to know about you. I don’t want them to use you against me. I sure as hell don’t want them to try to corrupt you or my child!”

Rey stilled and closed her eyes. “Then why are you helping them? If you destroyed them, you wouldn’t have to worry about us.”

He ran a finger along her jaw and over her lips. Her tongue flicked out and licked the digit. His breathing grew rapid and his need for her became unbearable. 

“I don’t know how to answer that without pissing you off.”

“Try me.” She growled through gritted teeth.

The door to her room opened and Finn stepped inside. He stopped short and gaped at her. The door shut behind him as he looked from her to what appeared to Finn as an empty spot on the couch. Kylo would’ve found the whole thing humorous if not for his mood.

Rey slid off Kylo’s lap, but he remained sitting. He narrowed his eyes at the intruder even though the man couldn’t see him. 

“Kylo’s here?” Finn stared at an area on the couch beside him and swallowed. “He doesn’t know where we are, does he?”

Rey shook her head. “I know where he is, though.”

Kylo pushed himself to his feet. “You are not coming here, Rey.”

She glared at him, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. “Finn, get the _Falcon_ warmed up. We’re going to Dantooine!”

“Like hell you are!” Kylo shouted, grabbing her arm. He glared at Finn, but the ex-stormtrooper fled the room. He turned his attention back to Rey. “You are not coming here, Rey.”

Rey yanked her arm from his grasp. “You’re not giving me a choice, Ben. I refuse to let you destroy yourself or the galaxy.”

She spun on her heel and he found himself back in his quarters, staring at the spot she’d been a moment before. Curling his fingers into his palms, he fought the rage threatening to spill over. He closed his eyes and drew in several deep breaths.

Feeling calmer, he glared out the window. A knot formed in his stomach as dread gripped his heart.

_Why won’t you listen to me, Rey? _


	19. Chapter 19

Kylo stepped down the ramp of his shuttle and strode over to the First Order officer he’d talked to two days ago. The man’s eyes widened and he looked around him as if trying to find a place to run to. The officer then slumped his shoulders and ran a hand over his face. Kylo narrowed his eyes as he stopped in front of the officer.

“Report.” Kylo barked as his gaze wandered to the workers still removing debris from the building.

The officer sighed. “We hit a setback.”

“Explain.” Kylo’s hands clenched into fists.

He wanted away from this planet before Rey arrived. He didn’t want to have to face her and prove to Sith and First Order that she was his greatest weakness. He didn’t want her hurt, but he couldn’t let her thwart him. 

“A part of a wall collasped yesterday.” The officer replied, looking everywhere but at him. “We’re repairing it now, but it’ll take another day or two before the building is ready to be inhabited.”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair and glared at the building. He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. Closing his eyes, he drew in several deep breaths. He needed to get himself under control, losing his temper wouldn’t help the situation. If he was honest with himself, he was more angry over Rey putting herself in danger than this infinitesimal setback. 

Sparks danced over his skin and his breath caught. She was here. Heart racing, he stared at the officer, who’d taken two steps back. The man swallowed and Kylo sensed fear ooze from the officer. 

“Forgive me, s-sir.” The man lowered his gaze.

“You have two more days.” Kylo growled as he reached out for Rey’s presence.

The man thanked him, but he didn’t respond. He followed the tug of her presence across the courtyard, pass the padawans’ conservatory and up the hill. He stared across the grassland and spotted a figure in the distance. It drew closer and the electric sparks increased over his skin. His breathing quickened as did his anger. She shouldn’t be here. He’d told her several times to stay put. Why wouldn’t she listen?

Narrowing his eyes, Kylo hiked down the hill. If she wouldn’t listen, he’d prove to her how dangerous it was for her. If capturing her himself was the only way he could keep her safe, then so be it. Hopefully, the others wouldn’t figure out who she was and what she meant to him. 

Rey stopped in front of him and his heart skipped a beat. Through the Bond, she’d been stunning, but standing before him, she was radiant. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, blending into the dark blue tunic draping down to her black clad thighs. Her hazel eyes speared him, but he held her gaze as he fought down the impulse to take her into his arms. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked even as he knew the answer. 

She raised her chin. “I’m putting an end to this.”

“By yourself? Against the combined might of the First Order and the Sith?”

Shaking her head, she stepped closer to him. He held his breath, afraid to breathe for fear he’d give in to his desire. His gaze fell to her lips and memories of the moment in the elevator five years ago flashed in his mind. The longing to kiss her then had been immense, but not as intense as it was now. 

“I know you think this is your purpose, but it’s not.” Rey whispered.

He narrowed his eyes. “You sound like Luke.”

“He’s right, Ben.” Rey placed her hand on his face and a shudder rippled through him. Against his will, he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “This isn’t want you’re meant for.”

He glared at her. “Then what am I meant for? Am I to be a Jedi like you? A senator like my mother? A prince of a dead planet? What, Rey?”

“You’re meant to be with me.” Rey’s voice cracked and her hand slid down to his chest. “We’ll figure out the rest together.”

“Such pretty words.” A familiar voice sneered, launching a cold chill down Kylo’s spine. 

He spun to face Syla, her eyes glowing a sickly yellow-green. She looked from him to Rey and back. Drawing her saber, she stalked toward him. 

“I knew there was something off about you, Kylo.” She spat. “I could sense it, but couldn’t identify it. Now I know what it was. You still cling to the Lightside and this Jedi is the proof.”

Kylo stepped in front of Rey and drew his saber. The purple-black blade shot out of the hilt, bringing Syla to a halt. She stared at it then at him.

“Even your saber is evidence.” She pointed at the unstable weapon. “Admit it, Kylo. You’re not Sith.”

He smirked. “No. I’m not Sith, but I sure as hell don’t adhere to the Light.”

A wave of lightning shot from his fingers and struck Syla, propelling her backward. She landed on her back and he stalked toward her, twirling his saber.

“Ben!” Rey called to him, but he focused on his target.

Syla groaned and rolled over, pushing herself to her knees. She glared up at him and called her hilt to her. She ignited her saber and swung at his stomach. He blocked it and kicked her in the shoulder. Crying out, she fell onto her back. He brought his blade down upon her, but she rolled out of the way. She leaped to her feet and swung her weapon. 

“Who is she to you, Kylo?” Syla sneered as their blades crossed. “Are you trying to turn her? Is she seducing you away from us?”

Growling, he pushed her away. She stumbled and before she caught her balance, he Force-pushed her onto her back. Another saber ignited and he turned as Rey hurried toward him. 

“No!” He held out his hand, freezing her in mid-run. Her eyes widened then narrowed. 

“You love her.” Syla snarled as she stalked toward him. “I can sense it. She’ll only weaken you. Kill her and reclaim your freedom.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes and his sight changed to red. Syla halted, uncertainty streaming from her. His darkness fed off it, swirling around him. A strong cold wind whipped around them and dark clouds gathered overhead.

He swung his saber at her head. She ducked, but his blade sliced off a lock of hair. She twisted away and he spun to face her. Leaping up, she blocked his blade as it came down upon her. She pushed his weapon away, spun around and swung her blade at his head. He stepped back and kicked at her leg, forcing her down to one knee. 

Syla glared up at him. “I won’t yield this time, Kylo. If you won’t kill her, you’ll have to kill me.”

Kylo said nothing as he raised his saber. Her eyes widened and he reveled in her fear. He brought his weapon down, but she rolled out of the way. She raced toward Rey, still frozen in place. She lifted her blade over her head and ice cold fear surged through him. With a wave of his hand, Syla flew across the field. She landed on her side and rolled further away. 

Heart pounding, he stared at Rey, his vision changing back to normal. She looked at him, her eyes wide. Striding toward her, he unfroze her. She stumbled forward and he grabbed her arm. 

“Go back into hiding, Rey.” He growled into her ear. “It’s not safe.”

She grabbed onto his tunic and pulled him against her. “Not without you. Come back with me, Ben.”

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. It’d been so long since he’d last held her, really held her in his arms. As real as touching her through their Bond felt, nothing compared to her actually being here. 

“You know I can’t.” He whispered to her.

Rey pulled back and stared at him. “Yes, you can. Nothing is keeping you from leaving. Release the prisoners and they’ll help you escape.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I don’t want to escape. This is who I am.”

A roar boomed from his left. He turned in time to see Syla charging toward them, her weapon raised. He stepped from Rey, bringing his saber up to block the crimson blade. Syla’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She looked down and Kylo followed her gaze to find a blue blade embedded in her chest. 

Rey yanked her saber from the body and stepped back. Syla stumbled backward and Kylo kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. The Sith didn’t get up, but Kylo didn’t relax. He turned his gaze to Rey and waited for her next move. She didn’t deactivate her saber and he tensed, his grip on his own hilt tightening.

“There’s nothing I can say to convince you to stop this.” She looked at him, her sorrow streaming off her and wetting her eyes. “Is there?”

“No.” He closed his eyes as thunder rumbled in the distance. The wind hadn’t let up and it whipped at his hair, bringing the scent of rain. The coming storm matched his churning emotions as he stared at Rey.

“We can’t keep doing this.” She twirled her saber even as her voice broke. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I’m not going to stand by while you bring havoc to the galaxy.”

Lightning flashed and he lifted his gaze to the dark clouds. The wind turned frigid as it tore over the grassland. He lowered his gaze to her as she raised her saber. She narrowed her eyes even as they shone with unshed tears. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her the words she wanted to hear. Anything to keep her from fighting him. It ripped him apart to know she was ready to do what ever it took to stop him, even as it pained her. 

A cold drop of rain fell onto his head, bringing him out of his stupor. He didn’t want to fight her, didn’t want to hurt her, but he’d be damned if he’d let her obstruct him. He was meant to do this, born for this, trained for this. It was the only thing he could do. Being a Darkside user didn’t open many doors for occupations or even allowed him to just live. 

“What you call havoc, I call bringing order.” Kylo growled.

“This isn’t order!” Rey yelled as she attacked.

He jumped back, but she kept coming. She spun, bringing her weapon around, and he ducked under the blade. Snarling, she lifted her blade over her head and brought it down. He raised his, blocking her downward arc. The vibrations from the force of her blow rippled through his arm. He stared into her eyes as she glared at him. Anger, frustration and sorrow poured from her. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” 

Thunder boomed overhead as the rain fell harder. A moment late, lightning split across the sky. The wind blew the water sideways, into his eyes. He blinked the rain away as the water plastered her hair to her head. His gaze drifted over her as the rain soaked her garments to her skin. His mouth grew dry and arousal tore through him.

Rey backed away and raised her hand. He flew through the air, landing on his back and knocking the breath from him. He pushed himself to his elbows as Rey leaped through the air, bringing her saber down in an arc. He raised his weapon to block as she slammed the blue blade down. 

“You are.” He whispered as his heart twisted and sank to his feet. “Why?”

Her face glowed in the light of the sabers. Water slid down her face and he didn’t know if it was from the rain or tears. He wanted it to be tears, wanted to know she still loved him. Wasn’t that why she was here? 

“You won’t stop!” She yelled over the downpour. “Why can’t you let things be?”

“Because the galaxy won’t let me.” He growled as he pushed against her blade. “There will always be some threat, some menace that’ll come after either me or you because of who we are. I’m preventing that.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “You think bringing everyone under your thumb will keep me safe? Keep your child safe?”

“Yes, damn it!” He shouted and shoved her off him. He scrambled to his feet as she climbed to hers. “If bringing the entire galaxy under me will-”

“No, Ben.” She swung her saber at him, but he blocked it. Lightning shot out of the sky, striking the ground. 

Screaming, she backed up and spun in a circle, bringing her weapon around. He blocked it then pushed her backward. He went on the offensive, swinging his blade down upon hers. He didn’t let up, striking again and again, blow after blow as the rain pelted them. Lighting cut through the sky as she brought her blade around, slicing into his arm. Gritting his teeth, he backed away, glaring at her. She rushed toward him and he raised his hand, freezing her in mid stride. Her eyes widened.

Breathing hard, Kylo closed the gap between them. He held her gaze as thunder rumbled. Deactivating his saber, he drew closer and her eyes followed him. Placing his saber on his belt, he stepped around her. 

_Should’ve done this in the first damn place._ He raised his hand to her head and she crumpled. He caught her before she fell to the ground. Her saber fell from her grip and he picked it up as he lifted her into his arms. Holding her against his chest, he pressed a kiss on her temple. 

As the rain continued to pour down around him, he strode back across the grassland and over the hill. The workers and the officers were either in the shuttles or the building as he made his way toward his shuttle. Memories of the last time he carried her flashed before him. He smiled a little as he placed her down on the bench. 

“Who is she?” One of the pilots asked, firing up the engines.

Kylo glared at the man, but the other pilot smacked the man’s arm. 

“Shut up and fly.” The woman snapped.

Kylo’s lips twitched and he turned his attention back to Rey. He knelt beside her, watching her as the shuttle lifted into the sky.

****

Rey woke with a start, her heart hammering in her chest. Memories of fighting a rain soaked Ben raced through her mind. The last thing she remembered was standing frozen as he strode up to her. She pushed herself into a sitting position and gazed at her surroundings. Warmth and softness wrapped around her and her fingers curled into crisp sheets. Windows allowed light from Dantooine’s sun to filter through. 

“Morning, Rey.” A familiar voice spoke from her left. Her heart leaped into her throat and she turned to find Leia sitting in a chair by her bed.

“Where am I?” She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Where’s Ben?”

She looked down at herself and noticed a black silk nightgown sheathing her body. She ran her fingers over the cloth, relishing in the feel. 

“You’re on a Sith ship.” Leia answered as she stood. She paced to the foot of the bed. “Ben’s in his quarters across the hall.”

Rey pushed to her feet. “I need to talk to him. He has to understand what he’s doing is not keeping me safe.”

Leia grabbed her arm, bringing her to a stop. “He’s trying to conquer the galaxy for you?”

Rey sighed and stared at her feet. “That’s what he said, but I think it’s more than that.” She looked at Leia. “He believes he found some purpose with this stupid Sith prophecy. I need to convince him he’s wrong.”

Leia released her arm and strode to a desk. She ran her fingers over the surface, staring at it as if it held all the answers. 

“You won’t convince him.” She turned to face Rey. “He’s made up his mind. What you can do is be there for him, with him.”

Rey narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m not going to stand by and let him do this.”

Leia smiled and closed the gap between them. Tears welled in her eyes as she cupped Rey’s face.

“I don’t expect you to. I don’t want you to.”

“How am I to stop him?” Rey winced at the cracking in her voice. She turned from Leia and busied herself with rummaging through a dresser, searching for something to wear. If she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to wear something more presentable. She stopped. Or did she?

“I think you know how.” Leia placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Rey closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She’d already used his desire for her against him once. It had ended in disaster and she’d feared he’d hate her for it. He didn’t and the knowledge filled her with joy. The truth was she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but her need to prevent more deaths of innocents proved stronger. Still, she didn’t want to hurt him again by using his love against him.

“I can’t do that to him again.” She whispered as she turned to face Leia. “The pain and anger I saw in his eyes tore at me.”

“Do you love him, Rey?” Leia’s gaze pierced her as intense as her son’s. 

“Yes.” She whispered. “It’s why I’m trying to stop him. He’s bringing about his own ruin. He has to see that.”

Leia placed her hands on her arms. “Then show him. Go in there and show him you’ll fight for him. Not the galaxy. That’s why he won’t listen to you. He thinks you only care about saving the galaxy.”

Rey closed her eyes. She should’ve been able to read him as easily, but her fear of losing him prevented her from sensing the agony inside him. He’d also blocked her from reading anything in his mind which frustrated her. He didn’t trust her with his thoughts after her little stunt and it stung. She was surprised he’d even allowed the door to their Bond to remain open. 

_He misses you._ She chided herself. _Of course, he’s going to allow the one thing that lets him see you to continue, even after what you did. _

“What are you going to do?” Rey asked as she turned toward the door. 

“I’m going to have a little chat with Ragnara.” Amusement coated Leia’s voice. “She’s not who she seems and I think she can help.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. She’d only seen the Sith woman once, but she hadn’t sensed any malice from her. “You really think he’ll just let you walk around on this ship?”

“I’m his mother, Rey. I can be just as intimidating as him.” She smirked and strode toward the door. “I’ve heard rumors that one look from me can send people to their knees.”

Rey laughed and followed the General out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Kylo read through the intel for the umpteenth time, trying to decide on his next target. The trouble was, he couldn’t focus, not when Rey slept in the room across the hall. Images of her sleeping form dominated his mind, even as he read over the same page three times. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

_Maybe I should give up and take a nice cold shower. No, make that freezing. _

The door slid open and he pushed himself to his feet. Clade in a black nightgown, Rey strode toward him. The garment hugged her curves and stopped above her knees. A single thin strap slipped off her right shoulder as she halted in front of his desk. His mouth grew dry as his dick strained against his too tight pants.

Her gaze roamed over him, pausing on his groin which caused it to twitch. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sit. Not that it mattered. She’d seen the bulge in his pants, had to have sensed his arousal.

“What do you want?” His voice was thick with need as he stared at her through hooded lids. 

He really should lock the door to the room across the hall, but he didn’t want her or his mother to think they were prisoners. Course, he made sure to place guards were they weren’t allowed to go, more to placate Visek than to hide secrets.

Keeping her eyes on him, she strode around the desk to stand beside him. She ran her fingers through his hair and electric shocks danced down his body. He leaned into her touch, but fought back a moan. 

“Rey.” Her name came out on a sigh.

She straddled him and his breath left him. She cupped his face and his gaze fell into her eyes. Desire and love darkened the hazel as her Light enveloped him. Her heat pressed against his groin and he didn’t doubt she felt his erection reaching for her. She rocked her hips against him and he groaned. She claimed his mouth with hers, thrusting her tongue inside to dance with his. His hands cupped her rear, relishing in the feel of her, her warmth, her taste. 

He pulled his mouth from hers. “Rey.”

She pressed a finger against his lips, but he refused to let her silence him. Narrowing his eyes, he snatched her hand from his mouth.

“Don’t play games with my heart again, Rey.” He growled. “If this is some ploy-”

She grabbed his face, her eyes full of pleading, desire and love. His heart skipped a beat as the strength of those emotions washed over him.

“I’m not trying to deceive you.” Her voice beseeched him. “I love you, Ben. Let me be with you.”

Liquid fire surged through him at her words. Giving into his desire, he pulled her against him and claimed her mouth with his. Her moan sent sparks shooting through him to join the fire swirling within him. He thrust his tongue into her warm mouth to dance with hers as his hands clutched her rear. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, electrifying his skin. 

Not able to hold back, needing to bury himself inside her, he pushed from his chair and positioned her on the desk. Standing between her legs and holding his gaze with hers, he shoved his pants off his hips. Her lips parted and her breathing increased as she reached for him. Growling, he pushed her nightgown up her thighs and shoved inside her. Her gasp and his low moan filled the room. 

“You feel so good.” He whispered in her ear. “I missed you so much.”

“Ben.” She buried her fingers in his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist. “We have our Bond.”

He shook his head. “This is different.”

As if to prove it, he pulled out and thrust back in her. She moaned and tilted her head back. He watched as pleasure danced over her face. It urged him on, feeding his own building fire. Pushing himself up on his hands, he slid in and out of her, increasing his speed as she matched his pace. 

The Light and the Dark swirled around him, stronger than before as if their own passions fed the Force. Electricity sizzled throughout the room and the lights flickered. His fingers curled into the wood of the desk as he drove deeper and harder into her. Her moans grew into soft mewling, goading him closer to the edge.

A light exploded in the ceiling, shooting sparks into the room. He groaned her name as he released himself into her. He collapsed on top of her as sparks danced behind his eyes. She stroked his back and she placed kisses on the side of his face. 

“Feel better?” Rey asked.

Kylo growled and she laughed, hurling electricity and heat through him. Dragging in a breath, he pushed himself up and stared down at her. She held his gaze as her hands ran over his chest. Could she feel his heart pounding even through the thick cloth? 

“I always feel better with you.” He whispered.

She snorted, reminding him of all the times they’d fought and still fight. He shook his head and kissed her with all the passion he felt. She moaned into the kiss, her fingers burying into his hair. Fire surged through him once again, licking at his insides. 

This time the desk wouldn’t do. He pulled out of her, yanked his boots off then pushed his pants the rest of the way off. He kicked the garment and boots into the wall to his right. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, he gathered Rey into his arms. She laughed as he carried her across the main room and into his bedroom. He flicked his tongue at her earlobe and she shivered in his arms. 

“You’re never leaving this room.” Kylo whispered as he set her on her feet. “Ever.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to have to leave sometime, Ben.” She counted on her fingers. “Food. Training. Might want to talk to someone other than you.”

“I can have food delivered here. My mother and Ragnara barge in here whenever they feel like it, so you can talk to them.” He pulled her nightgown over her head. “As for training.” He tossed the silky fabric to the side. “I can train you.”

She stood before him, the soft light from the lamp behind her causing her to glow a bluish white. His gaze raked over her body and it grew hard to breathe. She smiled as she stepped closer to him. She ran her hand over his chest and his breath caught. 

“Let’s get rid of this.” Rey whispered as she unfastened the front of his tunic. She pushed it apart then off his shoulders. He removed his undershirt and tossed it to join her nightgown. The heat of her gaze as it roamed over him burned into him, threatening to ignite him. His heart hammered against his ribs under her scrutiny. 

She ran her hands over his skin, producing a moan from him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. It’d been so long since he’d felt her touch that hadn’t been through their Bond. As real as touching her had felt through it, it didn’t compare to this. She licked and nibbled across his chest, increasing the flames and sparks coursing through him. 

Growling, he lifted her off the feet and carried her to the bed. Her musical laughter skipped across his skin, fueling his arousal. He tossed her onto the bed and followed her, settling between her thighs. His gaze wandered over her face, taking in her desire filled eyes and the smile curving her lips. Lips he wanted to devour. She ran her fingers through his hair as her love and desire for him filled his being. 

“I love you.” Kylo whispered as he held her gaze. “I don’t know if you’ll ever know how much.”

“I can feel it.” Her eyes filled with tears. “I’ve always known it. Even under all that fury, I’ve felt it.”

Touched by her words, Kylo kissed her, gentle this time, wanting to savor the taste of her. On a moan, she opened for him and he searched out her tongue. The Light and Dark spun around the room, creating a warm breeze to tug at his hair. 

Pulling her lips from his, Rey flipped him onto his back and straddled him. She stared down at him as the breeze grew stronger. He descended into her eyes as she slipped into his mind. His stomach churned and anger coursed through him. Narrowing his eyes, he attempted to throw her out of his mind. 

“No, Ben.” Rey whispered as she ran a finger over his face. “I’m not trying to read your mind. I want you to feel what I feel. See what I see.”

Kylo blinked and the anger dissipated. Cautiously, he relaxed, letting her fill him with her emotions. She closed her eyes, opening herself to him. Through their Bond, he felt her love for him, her desire and for the first time, saw himself through her eyes. He lay beneath her, a golden glow encircled in darkness illuminated his form. His breath left him and tears stung his eyes. 

A soft smile curving her lips, Rey looked at him, her hands roaming over his chest. Burying his fingers into her hair, he pulled her down to claim her lips. He opened his mind to her, letting her feel his love, his need for her. Passion rushed through him and he poured it into the kiss. She moaned as their tongues danced together. 

Rey pulled from his lips and lowered herself onto his shaft. She held his gaze as she slowly slid down him. His fingers curled into the bedsheets as her walls embraced him. A moan escaped him, breaking her hold on him. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back as her warmth sheathed him. 

Bracing her hands on his chest, she rocked her hips forward. Finding a rhythm, she increased her pace, squeezing her walls around him. Her soft moans drew his gaze to her. She tilted her head back, jutting her breasts toward him. Licking his lips, he pushed himself up and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the peak, bringing a moan from her. 

Digging her fingers into his hair, she pressed kisses over his forehead. He fell back against the bed and she followed him. Rey trailed kisses down one side of his face, initiating jolts of electric fire to spread through him. 

In one motion, he flipped her over onto her back and pulled out of her. He rose up onto his knees and gazed down upon her. She reached for him, her brow furrowed.

“Ben.” She whispered, her voice full of need.

Kylo took her hand and pulled her into a sitting position. He drew an earlobe into his mouth and she shivered as she moaned. It sent an answering shiver through him, coaxing the flames within him higher.

“Turn around.” He whispered. “Get on your hands and knees.”

She blinked at him. “Why?”

He gritted his teeth to keep from shouting. “Just do it.”

Sighing, Rey turned around and placed her hands on the bed, presenting her rear to him. He licked his lips as his heart thundered in his chest. Grasping her hips, he positioned himself at her entrance. In one stroke, he shoved into her, eliciting a drawn out moan from her. He closed his eyes as her walls gripped him, savoring the feel of her around him. 

The wind in the room intensified as electricity joined it. His fingers digging into her flesh, he pulled out and pushed back in. He groaned and realized he wouldn’t last long in this position. She felt too good and his need of her was too great for it to last. 

With a growl, he pulled her against him, her back against his chest. He licked her ear as his right hand snaked down her stomach to between her spread thighs. He moved inside her as he massaged her clit. She moaned and bucked against his hand, her walls tightening around him. His hand worked faster as he thrust wildly into her. Her moans grew louder, urging him on, building the fire into an inferno. He felt himself nearing the edge as the lights in his room sputtered again. 

“Rey.” He moaned as the wind and electricity thrashed around them. Sparks flew from the lights in the ceiling as her walls rippled around him.

“Ben!” She arched back into him, her walls gripping him tight. 

Her name echoed off the walls as he emptied himself inside her. Stars flashed before him as he collasped backward onto the bed, the wind dying down. Closing his eyes, he fought to calm his racing heart. 

She moved, causing him to slip out of her. Her warmth spread over him as she rested beside him. Her fingers traced circles over his chest and he looked at her. She stared at him with such tenderness, his heart melted. He ran a finger down her face and she turned her head to press a kiss upon it. 

“They’re going to wonder where I am.” Rey whispered.

He stared at her, his lids growing heavy. “Who?”

She pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Finn and Chewie. I left them on the Falcon. They’re probably thinking of a plan to come rescue me. Or at least Finn is.”

Sleep left Kylo and he pushed himself into a sitting position. “What?”

He stared at her as scenarios of Finn and Chewie trying to board the Eradicator flashed through his mind. How could he think she’d come alone? She had the last time she’d tried to seduce him. Guess she thought to bring back up this time. He shook his head, pushing the thought away. They wouldn’t attempt a rescue now would they?

Sighing, she pushed herself up. “They wanted to come and I thought I might need backup.”

Kylo opened his mouth, but the door to his quarters slid open. Rey’s eyes widened and she scrambled under the covers. He stared at her as he tried to keep from smiling and failed. The wide eyes and awkwardness coming off her was too adorable.

“Kylo? What’s with the lights?” Ragnara’s voice drifted toward him as he kept his gaze on Rey. A blush formed on her cheeks and his dick responded. She narrowed her eyes at him, but laughter bubbled up inside him. “There you are. Oh.”

Ragnara cleared her throat as nervousness emitted from her. He shifted his position on the bed to face her. She stood in the doorway, her gaze drifting from him to Rey. Sparks from the ceiling drifted down behind her and he realized he would need to get all the lights in his quarters fixed. 

With the help of the light that remained in his bedroom, she stared at him and redness colored her cheeks. Her gaze drifted down and her eyes widened, her breathing growing rapid. He blinked at her as her arousal emanated from her. Her gaze burned into him and his dick lengthened.

_Shit._ He called his pants to him. _She’ll probably never look me in the eye again. _

He scrambled off the bed. Big mistake. Her gasped then a whimper escaped her as he yanked on his pants. 

“What, Ragnara?” He snapped, lifting her gaze back to his face.

A snicker escaped Rey and he glared at her. She smiled at him then bit her lip to keep from laughing. A snort left her and she covered her mouth as mirth twinkled in her eyes. He rolled his eyes and faced Ragnara. He folded his arms across his chest as she tried to look anywhere but at him.

“Did you come in here for a reason other than to gawk at me?”

Ragnara cleared her throat and stared at her hands. “Your mother wants to speak to you.”

He ran a hand over his face. “Why couldn’t she- Wait. Never mind.” The thought of his mother busting into his room in the middle of making love to Rey eradicated his arousal. He glared at Ragnara then at Rey as he realized his mother knew exactly what he’d do the moment Rey stepped into his quarters. Was his mother playing match-maker or was it another plot to get him to turn away from his goal? 

_Stop it!_ Digging his fingers into his hair, he paced the room. _You can’t keep thinking everything she does is nefarious. She’s your mother. _

“Ben?” Rey’s soft voice broke into his thoughts. 

She stared at him with both worry and affection. His heart skipped a beat and he sighed. He turned his attention to Ragnara, who stared at him as if he were a piece of meat she wanted to devour.

He ran a hand through his hair. _I’m going to have to have a word with her. Again._

“Tell my mother I’ll be there in a minute.”

Ragnara looked from him to Rey, bit her bottom lip then nodded. She spun on her heel and left. Sighing, he picked up his undershirt and pulled it on. 

“I’ll come with you.” Rey climbed out of bed, letting him take all of her in, from her firm breasts to the swell of her hips and athletic legs. All the air fled the room as his mouth salivated. 

Smiling, she ran her hand up his chest and into his hair. She pulled his head down and devoured his mouth. He groaned into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him. Liquid fire coursed through him as he thought of bedding her once again. 

She pulled back and stared into his eyes. “Mustn’t keep your mother waiting.”

Kylo growled and pulled her hips into his. She gasped and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He licked and nipped at the flesh there and she tilted her head back, offering more of herself to him. He wanted her as aroused as he was, not able to think about anything else. 

“Ben.” It was both a warning and an invitation.

Deciding they were both aroused enough, he stepped back. He called his tunic to him then wrapped the garment around her. It engulfed her, stopping at mid thigh. It resembled a dress on her and excited him to no end. He fastened it in the front and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Thanks.” Rey whispered.

He took her hand and lead her through his quarters and across the hall. He put in the code to the room and the door slid open. His mother sat at the desk, staring at him with her hands in her lap. Ragnara paced in front of the bed, arousal still flowed from her, but not as much as before. His gaze went from his mother to the Sith. The door slid behind him and he raised an eyebrow at Rey, who shrugged and strode to sit on the bed. His gaze went from one woman to the other as his stomach twisted into a knot.

He narrowed his eyes. “Is this a damn intervention?”

“Yes, it is.” Leia stood and strolled over to him. 

Kylo spun on his heel. “You’re not changing my mind.”

He headed for the door, but it didn’t open. The Force surged around him and he turned. Ragnara and Rey stood side by side, their hands raised and determination in their eyes. If he didn’t know better, he’d swear they looked like sisters. 

“You will listen to what we have to say.” Leia commanded.

He stalked toward them. “I’ve heard what you have to say. You want me to go back to the Light. You want me to stop what I’m doing or be lost forever. No one bothers to think what I want!”

Leia slapped him and he gaped at her. Fire burned in her eyes. He narrowed his as he rubbed his stinging skin. 

“You will listen, damn it.” She growled. “I allowed myself to be taken because I believed I can reach you. I know you think I abandoned you, but I didn’t. I won’t. I love you, Ben.”

She took his hands in hers and squeezed them. “I don’t want you to end up like your grandfather. I know the Light is still inside you. You can’t destroy it, Ben. You can’t destroy your heart.”

Kylo stared at Rey as he drew in a shuddering breath. “No. I can’t. I won’t.”

“You can still come back, Ben.” Leia’s pleading voice drew his attention back to her. “You can end all this and rejoin the Light.”

“No.” He glared at her and yanked his hands from her grasp. She gaped at him as if he’d hit her. “This is who I am and I’m not going to go through the same shit with you that I went through with Rey. If you can’t accept me-”

“Ben.” Rey stepped toward him, her hair a mess and her eyes full of determination and worry. The combination made his head spin as he fought to control his need for her.

He should be angry at all of them for tricking him in here. To some degree he was, but he cared about them. It hit him then that they cared about him. To join forces to confront him took his breath away. He stared at them, sensing their concern, fear, anger and love radiating from them. His gaze fell to his hand in Rey’s and his heart turned over. 

“You know I love you.” She whispered as her fingers of her other hand ran through his hair. “You know I accept you for who you are, for your darkness. I won’t change you, I don’t want you to, but this.” She waved her hand at the room. “This will destroy you like it did Vader. I don’t want that for you.”

He closed his eyes as a cold chill washed over him. “What about what I want?”

“Conquering the galaxy is not the way to get what you want, Ben.” Rey snapped. “You want to protect us, but this isn’t how to do it.”

Sighing, he glared at Ragnara. “You have anything to say?”

Ragnara stared at her hands. “I know this started because of the prophecy we told you.”

He narrowed his eyes. “And?”

She raised her gaze and stepped toward him. “You are the Chosen One. You brought entire planets under the Sith. People fear us again.”

“But?” A headache brought on by fatigue throbbed behind his eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate it.

“Rey and your mother are right.” She stepped closer to him. “People will know who you are and will try to kill you to regain their freedom. I won’t always be around to protect you.”

“I can take care of myself.” He growled. “And I am not going to hide from anyone.”

Ragnara smiled. “I know. I’ve seen you in action, but someone will catch you off guard eventually.”

Kylo closed his eyes as an image of Poe appeared in his mind. The pilot had been able to nearly kill him several times already. He didn’t doubt there’d be others who would try. There were probably prisoners in their cells right now plotting a way to kill him. It just meant he had to be on his guard at all times. 

_How exhausting. _

The headache drifted from behind his eyes to attack his temples. He rubbed them with his fingers as he fought to stay on his feet. Why the hell didn’t they wait until morning to chastise him? 

“We’ll keep you here all night until you listen to us.” Leia folded her arms across her chest. “I know you’re tired and frustrated, but you have to understand we’re doing this for you.”

Kylo glared at his mother and pointed to the door. “I can tear that door down and you know it.”

“Yes, but you won’t.” She placed a hand on his face. “A part of you wants to listen to us. It knows you’re on a path that’ll lead to your destruction.”

Shoving his hands into his hair, he pushed passed the women and fell onto the bed. Oh, they were good. Waiting until he'd exhausted himself from sex before they bombarded him with their appeals. He stared up at the ceiling as anger, exhaustion and frustration bubbled under the surface. He closed his eyes as his skull felt as if a Wookie attempted to break out. 

Warm hands wrapped his head and he opened his eyes to stare up at Rey. Worry clouded her eyes and he reached up to stroke her hair.

“It’s just a headache.” He whispered. “I’ll be fine.”

“I can’t stand to see you in pain.” She replied.

Warmth spread through his head, easing the ache. His arm dropped across his stomach and his eyes drifted closed. Blessed darkness claimed him a moment later.


	21. Chapter 21

Kylo woke to someone vomiting. Alarmed, he pushed himself up and scanned the room. Ragnara sat beside his bed, staring at him as if he were a tasty morsel. Her hands gripped the armrests of the chair for dear life. How long had she been sitting like that? 

Retching filtered from the bathroom and his heart leapt into his throat. He climbed off the bed and padded over to the doorway.  
Rey bent over the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl. His mother held Rey’s hair as she stroked her back. She looked up at him and offered a slight smile.

“Expect more of this.” Leia’s voice held a note of authority. “Do you have a doctor on board? Especially one with a knowledge of pregnancies?”

He ran a hand through his hair as he watched Rey groan into the toilet. His heart ached for her and he wanted to take away the agony she suffered. 

“I’ll find out.” He glanced at the door then at Ragnara. “If you’ll let me leave here.”

Ragnara blinked then pushed herself from the chair and waved her hand at the door. He nodded his thanks and headed for it. Another bout of vomiting followed him out into the hallway. 

With single minded determination, Kylo half jogged toward the elevator. He smashed his fist against the controls then tapped his foot as he waited. Footsteps clicked behind him and he narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” He growled.

“I don’t need to listen to her throwing up.” Ragnara griped. “Besides, your mother is watching her.”

Kylo sighed. Why was this blasted elevator taking so long? He curled his fingers into his palms to keep from hitting the panel again. 

_It’s only your worry for Rey making things appear to take longer than they actually were. Calm down._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

The door opened and he jumped into the elevator. Ragnara smirked at him as she strode in. She pressed the button and the doors closed. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. His heart slammed against his chest and he wrapped his darkness around him, letting it comfort him as it always did.

“What we said last night was because we’re concerned about you.”

He cracked an eye open to glare at Ragnara. He’d been out the entire night? They watched him sleep the whole time? Sighing, he scowled at the elevator doors, willing them to open. He wasn’t in the mood for another lecture. He wanted to make sure Rey and his child were all right. If they were ill because of something he’d done, he wouldn’t forgive himself.

The doors slid open and he marched down the corridor, ignoring everyone he passed. A small cleaning droid rolled in front of him and he kicked it out of his way. A piece of it flew off from the blow and the droid soared down the corridor, crashing into the floor. He continued down the hall and people scattered out of his way. Ragnara’s footsteps hurried after him, but all he could think about was Rey throwing up because of him. 

“Slow down.” Ragnara barked at him.

“Why?”

She grabbed his arm, yanking him to a stop. He glared at her, but she didn’t release him. She narrowed her eyes then pulled him into a room behind her. She locked the door with the Force then turned and leveled a glare at him.

“Calm down.” She demanded. “She’s pregnant, not dying.”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair and paced. She was right, Rey wasn’t dying, but he couldn’t prevent the fear building within him. Anything could go wrong, even their little saber battle the other day could’ve damaged something. He didn’t want to lose either of them. Taking a deep breath, he stopped pacing and looked at her.

“I panicked.” He sighed. “Sorry.”

Ragnara folded her arms across her chest. “It’s to be expected. I think your anger is more at our intervention last night. You know we’re not done with that.”

Gritting his teeth, he stalked toward her. “Rey is my concern right now, not your little attempt to turn me.”

Rolling her eyes, she unlocked the door with a wave of her hand. “We’re not trying to turn you, Kylo.”

“I doubt that.” He growled and headed back into the hallway.

He turned right into another corridor and stepped into the medbay. A few Resistance workers lay on beds tended to by a few medics. One First Order officer groaned as a medic wrapped her leg in a medical brace. What the hell happened down on the planet? Did the building fall on them?

“What happened?” He snapped as he stepped further into the room.

The head medic, a middle aged man with a graying beard, strode toward him. His white tunic was splattered with blood and Kylo glanced around for the source of it. On the other side of the room, a body floated in a bacta tank.

“There was a skirmish on the planet, Supreme Leader.” The man cleared his throat before continuing. “These workers used the repair tools we gave them to attack the officers who were guarding them. They killed most of them except for her.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes at the workers. “By the looks of it, the officers got in a few.”

“This is what we’re talking about, Kylo.” Ragnara whispered to him. “What if you were down there and one of them went after you? What if one of them slipped from a guard’s attention and went looking for you?”

Kylo glared at her. “Not now.”

She stared at him, but remained silent. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the medic. 

“You’re not here for a report, though, are you?” The medic looked from him to Ragnara, suspicion emanating from him.

“No.” Kylo grabbed the man’s arm and pulled him toward the door. “What I’m about to tell you and allow you to see does not get back to anyone else. Do I make myself clear?”

His sight turned red as he held the man’s gaze. The medic swallowed and nodded. 

“Good.” He pushed the man into the corridor. “We’re going to my quarters.”

“Can you tell me what the issue is?” He looked Kylo over as if he could see the problem through his clothes. He sneered at the man. 

“When we get there.” He growled, fighting the urge to choke the man then throw him into a wall, followed by lightning strikes. 

He closed his eyes. _I really am pissed._

Shaking his head, he grabbed the man’s shoulders, turned him around and shoved. The medic stumbled, but caught his balance. The doctor hurried down the hall and Kylo couldn’t keep the small smirk from forming on his lips.

Once in the elevator, Kylo leaned against the wall away from both Ragnara and the doctor. He closed his eyes as the elevator lifted up through the decks.

“I’ll remind you that what you’ll learn up there is not to be told to anyone.”

“Right.” The older man cleared his throat. “Do you think you have a disease you don’t want anyone to know about?”

Kylo glared at the man, who backed into Ragnara. The woman giggled and he turned his stare to her. She sobered, pushed the medic away from her and cleared her throat.

“I have a pregnant woman in my mother’s room.” He snapped, stepping closer to the man. “I want to know if she’s all right.”

The medic paled and babbled. “The girl you brought onboard? She’s pregnant? Do you know who the father is?”

“Yes. The child’s mine!” He spat as the doors opened. Barely holding his temper in check, he grabbed the medic’s arm and yanked him down the hall.

“I’ll need the equipment in the medbay.” The doctor protested as Kylo put in the code to the room. “How far along is she?”

“I have no idea.” The door swooshed open and he shoved the medic inside. “Maybe you can tell me.”

The medic stumbled inside and fell to the floor. Kylo followed in and scanned the room. Dressed once again in her dark blue and black, Rey lay on the bed. A cloth rested on her forehead and her eyes were closed. Stomach churning, he strode toward her. His mother sat on the chair beside her. He sat on the bed and took Rey’s hands in his.

“He’s the doctor?” Leia nodded toward the man.

“Yeah.” He brought Rey’s hands to his lips. “He might need to have Rey brought to the medbay to completely check her.”

"I'm head medic Alek Dar." The man said with a smile to Leia.

“I’m fine.” Rey opened her eyes and pushed herself up. The cloth dropped off her forehead and landed in her lap. “Leia said she went through the same when she had you.”

Heat flooded his cheeks and he stared at his mother. She shrugged and patted his knee. Calmness washed through him as did her love for him. His breath caught and tears stung his eyes. He stared at her hand as he fought to regain his composure. 

“Let me examine her since you dragged me all the way up here.” Alek gripped his shoulder, getting his attention.

Kylo sighed, squeezed Rey’s hand, and stood. He strode around the bed to stand on the other side. Folding his arms across his chest, he narrowed his eyes at the older man.

Leia rolled her eyes and stood. “You don’t need to brow beat the man, Ben. He’s not going to hurt her.”

She strode toward him, took his hand, and pulled him away from the bed. Growling, he allowed her, but he refused to let Rey out of his sight. Ragnara joined them and nodded to his mother. He narrowed his eyes as a twinge of anger rolled through him. They wanted to continue their intervention. His temper flared. Something might be wrong with Rey and they wanted to chide him some more. He curled his fingers into his palms as he glared at both of them.

“Can’t your reprimanding wait?” Kylo snarled.

Leia placed a hand on his arm. “She’ll be fine, Ben. Nausea is common.”

He turned his attention to the medic and Rey. The man flashed a light into her eyes then held her wrist to check her pulse. The urge to go over there and check on her himself rose within him. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath. His mother was right, this was normal and he should expect more of it to happen. 

“We’re going to focus on you.” Leia continued, bringing his attention back to her. “You’re going to be a father, Ben. This empire building isn’t going to keep them safe.”

“Why do you think I ordered her into hiding?” Kylo snapped. “I wanted her to be safe while I dealt with this.”

Leia raised her eyebrows. “This is you dealing with it? Ben, you’re escalating it. You combined the forces of the Sith and the First Order and for what? You’re still trying to be like your grandfather. Do you want to die like him, too?”

Tears shone in his mother’s eyes and his heart twisted. He’d wanted to know if his mother really cared about him. To know the truth as well as feel it sent his emotions into a whirl. He ran a hand through his hair as he took in a shuddering breath. 

“No.” He whispered as he turned his gaze to Rey. He had more to live for and he’d kill to protect it. 

Alek left Rey’s side and crossed the room to them. He nodded to the two woman them smirked at him.

“She’s healthy.” The medic crossed his arms against his chest. “If you want me to continue the examination, I’ll need to bring her to the medbay. The equipment will tell me how far along she is and see how the development is going.”

Kylo stared at Rey as she watched him from the bed. Her face was blank, but he sensed her concern and determination to continue the intervention. Closing his eyes, he sighed. He didn’t want anyone else to know about Rey and their child. The more people who knew, the greater the danger for them. Still, he wanted to alleviate his fears and that was greater than worrying about the peril.

“Take her to the medbay.” 

Alek nodded and stepped back to Rey. She climbed out of bed and the man took her arm. Protective instincts swelled inside him and he narrowed his eyes as the man led her toward the door. It took all he had not to toss the man into the wall as Alek and Rey moved passed him. He followed them out the door. Half way down the hall, footsteps hurried after him and he bit back a sigh.

“Go back to my mother, Ragnara.” He snapped without looking at her.

“She told me to keep an eye on you.” She told him with a hint of humor in her voice.

Kylo stopped and ran a hand through his hair. _I need to talk to her anyway._

He watched as Alek led Rey into the elevator. If he wanted to talk to Ragnara in private, he needed to let them go on ahead. His gaze locked with Rey and she smiled. His protective instincts warred within him as he watched the elevator close. She’d be fine alone with the medic, wouldn’t she? He said he wouldn’t hurt her, but Kylo didn’t know if he could trust Alek. Hopefully, his reputation of having a violent temper kept the man in check.

Sighing, he turned his attention to Ragnara. “I need to have a word with you.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Another one? What about this time?”

Shaking his head, he led the way to the elevator. He punched the controls then leaned against the wall. Making sure there weren’t any prying ears or eyes, he leveled a gaze at her.

“I know you’re attracted to me.” He kept his voice low and watched as her cheeks flushed. “It was even more apparent when you stared at my dick last night.”

Ragnara snorted. “Kind of hard not to when it’s pointing right at you.”

“It was not!” Kylo snapped, stepping closer to her.

She folded her arms under her breasts. “It was. It was growing before my eyes.”

He gritted his teeth. “Cause you were staring at it.”

The door whooshed open and mercifully, the lift was empty. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him. He slapped the button for the medbay’s deck and glared at her. She sighed and averted her gaze. Arousal from their little spat emanated from her and he gaped at her. This was the last thing he needed at the moment. 

“Sith aren’t supposed to have attachments.” He reminded her. “Just like the Jedi.”

Her eyes flashed an amber glow. “Screw their rules. The Sith take what they want when they want! Why is this different?”

He stared at her as her darkness filled the small space to wrap around him. His own darkness swirled within him, wanting to answer her call. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he didn’t want to encourage her either.

“Because I love Rey.” He answered her. “Because she’s having my child.”

She slumped against the wall, the anger and darkness dissipating. Closing her eyes, she drew in a shaking breath. Sighing, he stepped closer to her and stroked her back.

“I didn’t anticipate this.” Kylo whispered. “I didn’t even think this might happen. Should’ve realized if one Sith woman wanted to kill me another might want to sleep with me.”

She laughed as she wiped at her eyes. “Maybe the Jedi have it right. Suppress our emotions cause it all just leads to trouble.”

Growling, he grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. She blinked up at him, her hands pressing against his chest. 

“They are wrong.” He snapped, his anger flaring. “We’re not androids, we feel. We shouldn’t reject our emotions because they might cause us a little bit of pain.”

Her eyes welled with tears and her fingers curled into his undershirt. Yanking him against her, she claimed his lips with her own. Pulled off balance, he braced his hands against the wall to keep from falling into her. Her darkness swirled around them and his Dark whipped into a frenzy.

Kylo pushed from the wall and stepped back from her. Her breasts heaved as she stared at him with eyes darkened with desire. Running a head through his hair, he moved to the other side of the small space. She averted her gaze and wrapped her arms around herself.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered as she closed her eyes.

“Don’t.” He swallowed as he glared at the door. What was taking this elevator so damn long? “Ever. Do that again.”

The door finally opened and he marched out into the corridor. When he didn’t hear her footsteps, he stopped. Ragnara stood in the elevator, staring at him as if he’d dismissed her from his life. His heart turned over and he held out his hand. He couldn’t ignore the loneliness he saw in her eyes. He didn’t know how to alleviate it, though. What she wanted, he couldn’t give. Maybe she’d accept his friendship instead?

She left the elevator and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Her fingers gripped the back of his undershirt as a sob escaped her. What the hell was it with the women in his life? One minute they wanted to tear him a new one, the next they were crying all over him. He stared at the ceiling wishing it held the answers.

“I won’t stop caring about you.” She growled. “I can’t.”

“Then don’t.” He kissed the top of her head. “I could use all the friends I can get.”

She smiled up at him and he watched her eyes darken. Her gaze lowered to his lips and he stilled. 

“There you are.” Alek’s voice resonated through the silent hall. “Been looking all over for you.”

Kylo stared at the man as Alek looked from him to Ragnara and back again. The medic raised an eyebrow as Ragnara stepped out of his arms. 

“Looking to impregnate her, too?”

Kylo’s temper flared to life. He raised his hand, curling his fingers in. Alek’s eyes widened and he gagged, clutching at his throat.

“Watch what you say.” He growled as he stepped closer to the medic. His vision turned red and his darkness swirled within him, demanding he kill Alek for his impudence. The man’s eyes bulged as he sank to his knees.

“Kylo.” Ragnara’s grip on his arm brought his attention to her. She didn’t back away from his glare. “You can’t kill him. He might have news about Rey.”

Closing his eyes, he pushed his anger down. She was right. He wanted the medic to check on Rey. He’d come to this part of the ship for Rey. His anger diminishing, he released Alek, who coughed then dragged in huge gulps of air.

“You have news?” He couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice.

The medic nodded and pushed himself to his feet. He glanced at Ragnara and Kylo pulled her behind him. He narrowed his gaze, daring the man to comment again.

“You need to see this.” Alek’s voice was rough and he cleared his throat. “Follow me.”

The medic’s words sent an icy chill sliding down his spine. He hurried after Alek, his thoughts in a tangle. Had something happened? Did he find something wrong with the child? Did he find something wrong with Rey?

“It’ll be all right.” Ragnara placed a hand on his back. “Trust the medic.”

He snorted as they turned the corner. “The very medic who thought I wanted to get you pregnant?”

She shrugged. “It was a natural assumption. And I wouldn’t mind.”

He gaped at her and she stepped into the medbay. Gritting his teeth, he followed after her.

“You’re going to be trouble, aren’t you?” He growled as he grabbed her arm. “I can send you to the _Raven_.” 

Her eyes blazed amber. She yanked her arm from his grip and backhanded him across the face. His face stinging, he scowled at her. His darkness swirled around him, reaching for her. Her breathing increased as she stared at him with wide eyes. 

Clearing his throat, he backed away from her. “You need to get me out of your system.”

She folded her arms against her chest. “If we have sex I’ll only want you more.”

Heat flooded his face as he gaped at her. Her face was passive, but he sensed her longing emerging from her as if it were a wild thing. If he didn’t help her get it under control, things would only get worse for both of them. 

“How about sparring?” He suggested. “Think that’ll get me out of your system?”

She shrugged. “Not really, but it might release some pent up energy.”

Kylo nodded and looked over to where Rey lay on the examining bed. Alek talked with her and her gaze kept falling to him and Ragnara. She raised an eyebrow and all he could do was shrug. 

“Good.” He turned his attention back to Ragnara. “Training room three. Tomorrow morning at seven.”

She nodded and he headed for Rey’s bed. He hoped he didn’t have another issue waiting in the wings. He doubted he’d be able to handle it with the same finesse as Ragnara or Syla. When had his life gotten so damn complicated? 

He chuckled to himself. _The moment I was born._

Kylo stopped at the foot of Rey’s bed. Alek cleared his throat and snatched a data pad off Rey’s lap.

“Now, if you’re done flirting with your bodyguard-”

Rey’s eyes widened and she looked from him to Ragnara, standing across the room. Kylo glared at the medic as the man handed the data pad to him.

“I warned you.” He growled as he gripped the device, fighting the impulse to break it over Alek’s head.

“What’s he talking about?” Rey snapped.

Kylo turned the device on. “He thinks if I talk to a woman, I’m flirting with her.”

“I found him in the hall embracing her.” Alek's voice was smug and Kylo narrowed his eyes.

“It’s called a hug.” Rey scoffed. “Maybe you should try it. Might remove that stick up your ass.”

Kylo snorted as he turned his attention to the screen. It flickered on and a black and white image came into view. Two black holes on a static background appeared before him. Within both voids were tiny white circles. He blinked at the picture, turning it one way then another. 

“What the hell am I looking at?”

Alek cleared his throat and snatched the device from him. He held the screen up and pointed at the black spaces.

“These black spaces are the gestational sacs.” He then pointed to the white circles. “And these tiny white specks are your offspring. Congratulations, Supreme Leader, you’re having twins.”

He grabbed the data pad from the medic and stared at the image. They were having twins? His heart hammered in his chest as he looked at Rey. His breathing quickened and he felt as if he might pass out at any moment. It shouldn’t surprise him. Twins ran in his family, if his mother and uncle were any indication.

“Oh. One more thing.” Alek took the device from him again. “She’s five weeks along.”


	22. Chapter 22

Kylo stepped out of the medbay and lead the two women down the corridor. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought of the implications of learning Rey carried twins. His stomach churned and his protective instincts demanded he hide Rey from everyone lest someone try to hurt her.

“You can’t hide me forever, Ben.” Rey told him as she kept pace with him. He groaned, realizing she’d read his mind. “I can take care of myself.”

“Sometimes the danger isn’t what you can see.” He growled as he glared at her. “Sometimes the danger by passes you all together and goes after-”

Rey grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. “What happened to you isn’t going to happen to me or your children. Stop being paranoid.”

He ran a hand over his face then looked at Ragnara. The woman shrugged. Growling, he spun on his heel and marched down the corridor. He turned a corner as Audrik strolled down the hall toward him. The sage raised an eyebrow as he drew closer.

“We’re taking our prisoners for walks now?”

Kylo gritted his teeth. “She’s not a prisoner.”

“I see.” The sage narrowed his eyes at Rey. 

Suspicion radiated off Audrik and Kylo stepped closer to the sage. Holding the Sith’s gaze, he raised his right hand. The man swallowed and stepped back.

“You should put her with the others.” Audrik suggested. “She could be a spy.”

Kylo sneered. “She’s not a spy and I will not put her with the others because she is not a prisoner.”

“You can’t trust a Jedi.” Audrik glared at him. “She will betray you. Mark my words.”

The sage pushed by them and continued down the hall. Kylo released the breath he’d been holding. He looked at Rey and she placed a hand on his arm. Falling into her eyes, he slipped into her mind. Light and Dark wrapped around him and the image on the data pad flashed before him. Their recent lovemaking appeared before him next and heat spiraled through him. He pushed deeper and saw Finn and Chewie as she hurried by them into the _Falcon’s_ cockpit.

“Stop.” Rey growled and pushed him out of her mind. She narrowed her eyes as she squeezed his arm. “I’m not going to betray you. I’m here for you, Ben.”

“You came here to stop what I’m doing.” He snapped then spun on his heel and headed down the corridor to the elevator. Their footsteps sped after him. Anger and frustration pummeled him as he slapped the button to call the elevator.

“You really believe this prophecy, don’t you?” Rey bit out. “You really think you’re completing your grandfather’s legacy.”

He stared at her, his hands tightening into fists. She glared back at him, her chin raised. Behind her anger, he sensed concern and fear. All directed at him. He’d wanted to protect her, keep the Sith distracted from her and his children. He’d wanted revenge against Poe and Andra, but they sat in a cell instead of him ending them. Had he really deviated from his objectives? Their argument from the other day echoed in his mind. He wanted to conquer the galaxy, but it had nothing to do with his grandfather. Closing his eyes, he turned away from her.

The door swooshed open and he stepped inside. The two followed him in and he leaned back against the wall.

“Is this another intervention?” He glowered at the door as he felt their gazes.

“Yes, it is.” Standing in front of him, Rey placed her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. “We’ll keep doing this until what we say gets through that thick skull of yours.”

Kylo jerked his head from her hands and glared at Ragnara. She narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms against her chest. Resolve radiated from her, matching the glint in her amber eyes. She wouldn’t back down either. Annoyance built within him and he growled. These two were too much alike. 

The door slid open, but Rey placed a hand on his chest and pushed him against the wall. The door slid closed as he narrowed his eyes.

“Not in here.” He growled as he removed her hand. 

“You’re not getting out of this, Ben.” Her lips thinned into a determined line and the need to kiss them swelled inside him.

Ragnara cleared her throat. “Maybe getting out of the elevator is a good idea. Someone might need to use it.”

The door slid open again and Kylo maneuvered around Rey and into the hall. The two were right on his heels as if he might find a way to elude them if they didn’t stick to him. He didn’t want to go through another reprimand. Didn’t want to hear the concern in their voices as they warned him what going down this path involved. He already knew. Still, the fear in their eyes tore at him. 

The door to his mother’s quarters opened and Leia stepped out. She looked from him to the two women behind him.

“What did the medic say?” She asked, turning her attention back to him.

“She’s carrying twins.” It still seemed so surreal, he couldn't keep the awe from his voice.

Leia’s eyes widened and she stared at Rey. “Congratulations.” A smile split his mother’s face as she headed for Rey. 

The two hugged and he took the moment to slip into his quarters. He collasped on the couch and flung his left arm over his eyes. Maybe talk of children would keep the three busy and out of his hair. He needed to think, away from them and their interventions. He wanted to give Rey a straight answer. Something that would put her mind at ease and he knew was the truth. He wasn’t doing this because of his grandfather. He started it because he wanted to protect her, but that didn’t seem to be enough. Was it really because of the prophecy? What does the damn thing actually say? 

A presence loomed over him. He lowered his arm to rest across his stomach and eyed Ragnara as she knelt beside him.

“You know they’re going to be in here any minute to brow beat you some more.” She smiled and placed a hand on his chest.

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “And you want to get some words in first.”

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “We care about you and don’t want to see you hurt or worse.”

He closed his eyes. “What do you know of this Sith prophecy?”

She sighed and rested her forehead against his. “Just that a fallen Jedi will lead the Sith to greatness.”

Kylo pushed himself into a sitting position. She stared up at him and he realized she knew as much about the prophecy as he did. Shoving his hands into his hair, he rose to his feet and paced. It couldn’t be that simple. Nothing ever was. As far as he knew, the prophecy could’ve been accomplished ages ago. Hell, it could’ve been his own grandfather the prophecy mentioned.

“Where was this prophecy found?” He spun on his heel to face Ragnara. “What’s the origin?”

The doors opened, letting his mother and Rey into the room. They stopped and stared at him and Ragnara.

“Something going on?” Leia asked as she folded her arms against her chest.

Kylo strode over to his desk and sat down. He glared at the papers spread across it. He really needed to figure out where he wanted to attack next. Planets didn’t conquer themselves.

“He wants to know more about the prophecy.” Ragnara answered. “I think he’s having doubts it is even about him.”

He raised his gaze to the three as they all stared at him. They probably sensed his inner conflict and he fought down the impulse to order them out of his quarters. Instead, he snatched a piece of paper from his desk and read over it once again.

“How old is this prophecy?” Leia asked, her voice full of interest and purpose.

“I don’t know.” Ragnara answered with a sigh. “I’ve heard it most of my life. All Sith have.”

“See if there’s something about it in your database or a holocron.”

The door swooshed open and closed. Kylo kept his gaze on the paper, but didn’t see the words. What if the prophecy wasn’t about him? What if this all had been for nothing? Did it really matter? He’d started this for a reason and it hadn’t been because of a some prediction.

“Giving orders to the Sith now, mother?” Kylo lowered the paper and leveled a gaze at her.

Leia stood in front of the desk and placed her hands on the surface. She narrowed her eyes, but he returned it with equal fervor. 

“She’s as much a Sith as you are.” She bit out. “I talked to her, saw in her eyes that she doesn’t want any of this for you.”

He shook his head. “We fought side by side through all of it. I saw the fire in her eyes when she told me when the planets were ours. She wants to conquer, wants to fight.”

Leia picked up one of the pieces of paper and examined it. She narrowed her eyes and slapped the page down on the desk. He didn’t blink or budge as he stared down his mother. He wanted this intervention over with, but he didn’t want to give in to any of them. He wanted to do this, was born for it. Why couldn’t they see that?

_Maybe they do and it terrifies them._ A voice that wasn’t his spoke in his head. _Afraid what it would do to you, what it’ll make you become._

Startled, he glanced around the room, searching for the familiar shimmer. Noticing his sudden alertness, Leia blinked at him and straightened.

“What is it?” She asked.

Not seeing anything, he propped his elbows on the desk and dug his fingers into his hair. “It’s been a long day.”

A long day of learning Rey carried twins. He still couldn’t believe it. Questions he didn’t want to contemplate swirled in his mind. Would they be identical? Would they both be of the Light and Dark or one of each? How would Rey handle it? How would he? He knew, though which ever happened, he wouldn’t abandon them, wouldn’t fear them because of their powers. 

“I’m not going to fall for that ploy, Ben.” Leia placed her hands back on the desk and leaned toward him. “If you care for any of us at all, you’ll listen to us.”

He glanced over at Rey, who hadn’t said anything since stepping into the room. She raised an eyebrow and he knew she backed his mother completely. He was on his own in this. 

“Fine.” He growled as he leaned back in his chair. “Lecture me.”

Leia placed a hand on her forehead. “We’re not lecturing you, Ben.”

He snorted. “Sure feels like it.”

“Just listen to us.” Rey crossed the room to stand before him. She placed a hand on his face and he couldn’t help but stare into her eyes.

“I’ve already heard what you have to say.” He turned from her, but she grabbed the armrest of his chair and spun him to face her.

“You’ll hear it again.” She growled as fire flared in her eyes. His heart skipped a beat and his darkness swirled within him. He placed his hands on her waist and a breeze rustled the papers on his desk. 

Leia cleared her throat, bringing his attention to her. She straightened from the desk as she looked from him to Rey and back again. 

“Ask yourself this, Ben.” Leia narrowed her eyes. “Are you doing this more for Rey or yourself?”

She turned and left the room.

“She’s right.” Rey whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Neither answer is good for you, Ben.”

“Then what is?” He stared up at her as he moved his hands up her body. 

She smiled at him. “You already know the answer.”

He did and she stood right in front of her. Everything he did started or ended with her. She was where he belonged, but he didn’t want to stop there. He wanted her to be a part of something, part of his life. More than anything, he wanted to be a part of her life. 

Pulling her against him, he kissed her. His tongue danced with hers as heat and lightning surged through him. Without breaking the kiss, he stood and gathered her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as her fingers dug into his shoulders. His need for her burned through him, threatening to engulf him.

Rey tore her mouth from his and held his gaze. Her Light whipped around him, driving his Dark into a frenzy. It swirled around them, chasing her Light. He sensed her love caressing him, coaxing the flames higher.

“The galaxy will always be dangerous, Ben.” She whispered, her voice thick with emotion and need. “You don’t need to conquer it to protect me. You can’t put yourself in danger cause of a prophecy or some erroneous need to retaliate against the galaxy.”

Sighing, Kylo set her down on her feet. She ran her hands over his chest, stoking the flames her words doused. Dragging in a breath, he stared at her as he both wanted to sate his hunger for her and argue with her. Both warred within him as the wind blew his hair in his face and tossed the papers off the desk. Desire won out and he pulled her toward him, claiming her mouth with abandon.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he went to work on removing her clothing, kissing every inch of skin he exposed. He flicked his tongue at a nipple, smiling as she gasped. He drew it into his mouth and she arched into him, digging her fingers into his scalp. He suckled the nipple, bringing soft moans from her that shot liquid fire straight to his groin. 

“I want you by my side.” Kylo whispered. “Always.”

She stared up at him, a smile gracing her lips. “If you’ll be by mine.”

He pushed off the bed and pulled off his undershirt, pitching it to join her clothing. Holding her hooded gaze, he undid his pants and pushed them down his legs. Remembering her teasing on Dantamar, he made sure to move as slow as possible. Her breathing increased as her gaze followed his movements. Heat rushed to his dick and his own breathing grew uneven. He kicked his pants to the side then claimed her mouth once again. 

An image of her standing in the middle of a golden field appeared in his mind. Dark clouds gathered behind her, but she glowed like a beacon despite it. She reached out for someone, her eyes bright with tears. The beauty of the image turned his heart and he moaned. 

With a growl, she tore her mouth from his and shoved her pants down. He stood and helped her, flinging the garment against the wall. She grabbed his hands and yanked him forward. Caught off balance, he fell upon her. 

“A little eager, Rey?” He ran a finger down her face as he gazed into her eyes. 

Fire danced within her hazel eyes, setting his insides blazing. She ran her fingers down his back, releasing electric sparks to join the fire already skipping across his skin. She flicked her tongue against his ear, bringing a gasp from him.

“I want you inside me.” She flicked her tongue at his ear again. “Now.”

Kylo smiled and kissed her, her moan propelled a shock wave of desire racing through him. Clasping her hands with his, he propped himself up. The Light he saw in her eyes called to his Dark and his breath left him. She squeezed his hands and smiled at him. 

Holding her gaze, he slid inside her. With a moan, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. He closed his eyes as he basked in her warmth. She felt like home, a home he’d desperately wanted all his life. To find it with her brought a happiness he didn’t think he’d ever have again. Maybe his broken heart had realized it all those years ago.

Dragging in a shuddering breath, he slowly slid in and out of her. He watched her face as soft moans left her kiss swollen lips. The lights flickered overhead as his darkness filled the room. She looked at him and he fell into her eyes. Her Light wrapped around him and his breath left him. His heart pounded against his chest as he was buoyed on her Light. 

Wrapping his darkness around him, he plundered her mouth as he increased his pace. He released her hands and she buried her fingers into his hair. His tongue thrust into her mouth and she moaned, building the flames higher. His fingers dug into the bedsheets as he pounded into her, wanting to chase her Light away. 

She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper inside her. He tore from her mouth and suckled her neck, producing a long low sigh from her. Liquid fire curled within him and his Dark reached for her Light, wanting to conquer and embrace it at the same time. 

“Ben.” Rey moaned as her walls rippled around him. 

Propping himself up on his hands, he stared down at her through red tinted vision. Her eyes widened, but he didn’t sense fear from her. Instead, she exploded around him, her walls gripping him as her hands clutched the bedsheets. She arched into him as she screamed his name. Watching her tumble into ecstasy was enough to hurl him over the edge. He pulled out and slammed back in, spilling himself inside her. He collasped on top of her, breathing heavily. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed his temple. 

“The lights didn’t explode this time.” Rey whispered in his ear and he laughed.

Kylo rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him. She propped herself up on an elbow and ran her hand over his chest. He stared at her, his vision returned to normal. He wanted to stay like this forever, not have to worry about what the next day would bring. Not have to agonize about saying or doing the wrong thing or even if it was the wrong thing. He wanted to hold her, be with her.

Closing his eyes, he bit back a groan. As much as he wanted to, he knew they couldn’t stay in here forever. He had responsibilities and he needed to decide on a planet to conquer next. Plus he had to talk to Rey about Ragnara.

_I can’t keep that from her. _

With a sigh, he pushed himself into a sitting position and placed his hand over hers. She raised an eyebrow.

“I need to tell you something.” Kylo ran a hand through his hair as he fought down the urge to get up and pace. 

“We’re going to argue?” She asked, narrowing her eyes. “It seems to be a pattern. We have sex then yell at each other. Makes me wonder if the sex fuels our tempers or if we haven’t released enough pent up energy. Think we should go again?”

Smirking, he wrapped his arms around her. Pressing a kiss into her hair, he breathed in her scent. The vision of her standing in the field flashed in his mind again. He closed his eyes. What did it mean? Where was she? Who was she reaching out to? Was it him? Was it the future or a half remembered dream? He shook his head, pushing the questions away. He’d figure it out later. Right now, he needed to talk to her about Ragnara.

“I don’t want you to be angry, but I believe Ragnara is attracted to me.”

Rey sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms. “I know.”

He pulled back and blinked at her. “You know?”

Her gaze roamed over him and the look in her eyes ignited the flames once again. She dragged her gaze back up to his face and he swallowed. 

“I can sense it from her and I know you sense it too.” She pushed him down onto his back and straddled him. “Plus, I’ve seen the way she looks at you.”

She licked her way up his scar and a shudder rippled through him. The flames rose and it grew difficult to think. He gripped her arms to get her attention. She cocked an eyebrow as her hands rested on his chest. 

“I plan to do something about it.” He told her, trying to keep the desire from his voice. He wanted this conversation to be serious, but her actions made it difficult.

Her eyebrows shot into her hairline. “You’re going to sleep with her?”

“No!” He yelled and pushed her off him. He sat on the edge of the bed and shoved his hands into his hair. What the hell made people think he wanted to sleep with Ragnara? First it was the medic, now it was Rey herself. Yes, she was beautiful, but he had all he could handle with Rey.

“You’re not going to toy with her feelings, are you?”

He glared at her over his shoulder. “No. Why would I do that? I sure as hell didn’t like it when I thought you were doing it to me.”

She folded her arms, lifting her bared breasts up. His gaze dropped to them and his mouth grew dry. He licked his lips and he sensed humor pouring off her. Shaking his head, he forced himself to look away.

“We’re going to do some training in the morning.” He sighed and stared at his hands. “I’m hoping that might alleviate her desire.”

“It won’t.” Rey wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss against his temple. “She’s drawn to you the way I’m drawn to you. Your darkness called to hers like it calls to my Light. Her desire will get stronger until she won’t be able to stand it.”

Closing his eyes, he leaned back into her embrace. He wanted to help Ragnara. He’d grown to trust and care for her, even considered her a friend, a confidant. With as much time as they’d spent together, he should’ve seen it coming. He’d been too wrapped up in his own issues to notice. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. 

“I don’t need another complication in my life.” He whispered. “Maybe I should send her to the _Raven_.”

“You don’t want to do that.” She turned him to face her. “I know you don’t. You care about her too much to throw her away like that. She’ll despise you for it and it’ll tear you up inside.”

He didn’t want to send Ragnara away, but he knew sparing would only help so much. Sooner or later, something would have to give and he didn’t want to lose the only friend he had on this ship nor the love of his life. He closed his eyes on a groan. 

“I’m screwed no matter what I do.”

She pressed her lips to his and he felt them twitch. She found his torment humorous and the Dark within him laughed.

“Spar with her, Ben.” Rey whispered as she pulled back from him. “I know you want to. You’re itching to see what she can do.”

He sighed and pulled her against him. Maybe it’ll do them both some good. Ragnara could get her building desire lessened and he could talk to her about where to strike next. She was his confidant after all and she understood him almost as well as Rey. 

“She’s a lot like you.” He whispered as he lowered her down onto the bed. “You even have similar backgrounds.”

Rey smirked as she stroked his hair. “That answers that then. You’re attracted to abandoned souls.”

“I didn’t say I was attracted to her.” He nuzzled her neck, licking and nipping the flesh. His hands roamed down her sides as the heat increased inside him once again. He breathed in her scent, taking it into him and letting it mix with his darkness.

“You didn’t have to.” She tugged on his hair, getting his attention. He stared down at her, watching as desire and uncertainty darkened her eyes. “I sensed it. I watched your dick react as she stared at you. You enjoyed it.”

Kylo rested his head against her forehead. “I heard you laughing your ass off during the whole thing.”

She stroked his back, sending electric currents rushing through him. He wanted to banish the uncertainty in her eyes, though and he kissed her with all the passion he held. With one stroke, he slid into her, bringing a gasp from her. 

“I love you.” He whispered against her ear. “Don’t ever forget that.”

Propping himself on his hands, he withdrew and shoved back in. She closed her eyes on a moan as her hands gripped his arms. The Light and the Dark chased each other around the room as he found a rhythm. He built the flames higher and drove them closer to the edge then over it.


	23. Chapter 23

Dressed in a black tank top and pants, Kylo marched down the corridor toward training room three. His thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Rey. She fostered his attempt to relieve Ragnara of her desire for him, but he’d seen the uncertainty as well. He didn’t want to encourage Ragnara, but he didn’t want to reject her either. He knew what rejection felt like and he didn’t want that for her. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. Why couldn’t this be simple? Why did Ragnara have to be attracted to him? 

_It’s your own damn fault._ He chastised himself. _You didn’t realize it in time to prevent it. _

Not that he’d be able to do anything about it other than send her away. He couldn’t and wouldn’t do that. He was now stuck with two women who wanted him. Smirking, he turned a corner. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t mind it. He wasn’t used to it and, at times, he didn’t know what to do about it, but it thrilled him. An image of them staring at his naked body appeared in his mind and heat raced to his dick.

_Shit! I can’t meet Ragnara with a bulge in my pants. What the hell would she think?_

_You know what she’ll think._ His Dark whispered to him.

“My lord.” Audrik’s voice brought him to a halt. He blinked at the sage as the man stepped out of the shadows.

Clearing his throat and pushing his ardent thoughts down, he nodded to Audrik.

The sage’s eyes looked him up and down as if studying him. His gaze stopped at Kylo’s crotch and he raised an eyebrow.

“What do you want?” Kylo snapped, glad the building arousal didn’t register in his voice.

Audrik smirked as he dragged his gaze to meet Kylo’s. “Thinking of your little Jedi?”

Kylo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed advice and even though Rey encouraged him to spar with Ragnara, he didn’t believe it’d be enough. Maybe Audrik might have some answers. He was supposed to be his advisor after all. 

_Time for some advice. _

“Not just Rey.” He admitted as he folded his arms across his chest. “Ragnara as well.”

Audrik laughed hard enough to stumble backward into a wall. Kylo narrowed his eyes and took a step toward him.

“What’s so damn funny?”

Audrik wiped his eyes and looked at him. “So you finally noticed. Good for you.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and marched by him. Audrik grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. He glared at the man then at his hand around his arm. Audrik didn’t release him.

“You want my counsel or you wouldn’t have said anything.” Audrik spoke low, all humor gone from his voice. “You’re going to go see her?”

Kylo relaxed his stance. “Training session. I think it might help release some of that energy.”

Audrik snorted and leaned against the wall. “Or build it up. She wants you, Kylo. I’ve sensed it and I bet your Jedi sensed it. Hell, the whole ship probably knows it with the way she doesn’t leave your side unless absolutely necessary. My advice is to bed her.”

Kylo took a step toward the sage and lowered his voice. “I’m not going to do that. That’ll only encourage her and it’ll hurt Rey.”

Audrik rolled his eyes. “Being around you encourages her.”

“I’m not sending her away.” He growled through gritted teeth. He already had this conversation with Rey and it grated on his nerves to have to repeat himself. He’d wanted advice, but he hadn’t expected to be encouraged into the arms of another woman.

“I didn’t say you should.” Audrik told him. “Besides, I wouldn’t recommend it and I know you wouldn’t do it anyway. She’s a beautiful woman, Kylo, and the Sith take what they want.”

“You slept with her?” He narrowed his eyes. 

Audrik snorted and raised his hands. “She wouldn’t let anyone touch her. Believe me, we’ve all tried, including her little apprentice Taryin. Luckily for us, Vyra and Syla weren’t so picky. You’re the first person Ragnara’s ever shown any interest in.”

Kylo closed his eyes and curled his fingers into his palms. To know she’d never been with anyone sobered him. Another resemblance to Rey. Was the Force trying to torment him by dropping another woman in his life who was exactly like Rey except in appearance? If so, why?

Audrik sighed, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at the sage as the man ran a hand over his bald head.

“You wanted my recommendation and there it is.” He said, pushing from the wall. “Bury yourself inside her and sate her lust for you. If she still desires you after that…” Audrik shrugged and walked off. “It’s been awhile since there were Sith children.”

Kylo glared after the man. Audrik wanted him to try to juggle two women and hoped neither of them would end up despising him? Shaking his head, he stalked down the corridor. He wouldn’t do that. Even if he enjoyed the attention, he didn’t want to hurt either of them.

_I’ll just have to hope these training sessions are enough to satisfy her. _

The doors to the training room slid open and he stepped inside. Folded up mats lined one wall of the large room. A row of racks holding practice weapons stood to his left.

Clad in a crimson tank top and black leggings, Ragnara stood in the middle of the room, her back to him. She twirled a curved sword for a moment then launched into a flurry of moves. Folding his arms against his chest, he leaned back against a wall and watched her. The gracefulness and flow of her moves reminded him of Rey. 

_Did her parents dump her on that planet long ago like Rey’s did to her?_

Ragnara spun around and froze, a black strand of her two-toned hair falling into her eyes. She swallowed and her breathing grew uneven. Desire emanated off her and he wondered if this hadn’t been a mistake. 

Clearing his throat, he strode over to the weapons rack and selected a weapon. He twirled it, testing its weight and balance. Satisfied, he made his way toward her, keeping his gaze with hers. Her gaze dropped to his groin and he stopped. Her darkness whipped around him, enticing his own. His gaze fell on her breasts as they rose and fell with her quickening breaths. His grip on his weapon tightened as he warred with himself.

_This was a mistake._ He closed his eyes as he reprimanded himself. _Why did I even think this was a good idea?_

Gritting his teeth, he spun and swung his weapon at her head. With a squeak, she ducked then swung her sword at his mid-section. He blocked it and shoved her away from him. She stumbled back, blinking. 

Regaining her balance, she cleared her throat. “I learned more about the prophecy.”

He stared at her. She wanted to talk about that now? Maybe she wanted to distract both of them, focus on something else. He nodded for her to continue.

“It’s an old prophecy.” Keeping her distance, she stepped around him. “Dating back at least a thousand years.”

Kylo lowered his weapon. The prophecy wasn’t about him then. Any fallen Jedi over the centuries could have fulfilled that prophecy a dozen times over. The only reason left now for why he was conquering the galaxy was because he wanted to. He really was Sith. He drew in a shuddering breath and looked at Ragnara. She stared at him as she paced, twirling her weapon. Dark desire radiated off her, flowing into him and arousing his own darkness. He swallowed.

“Anything else?” 

She smiled. “I know you have doubts, so I searched for the entire prophecy. It speaks of a time when the Sith are few in number and pushed to the edge of the galaxy. It is then a fallen Jedi will rise and lead the Sith to greatness.”

She stepped toward him and ran her left hand up his chest. “We were pushed to the edge of the galaxy. We are few in number and you are a fallen Jedi. You are who the prophecy speaks of, Kylo. You shouldn’t doubt any more.”

The doors slid open and Ragnara stepped back. No one else was supposed to be in here. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to face the intruder.

Rey strolled into the room, dressed in a grey tank top and leggings. With a passive expression as if to hide what she felt, she looked from him to Ragnara, then strode toward the weapons rack. She grabbed a practice sword shaped similar to her lightsaber. She twirled it beside her then spun it in a figure eight in front of her. Her gaze roamed over him and her eyes darkened. Her Light mixed with the Dark already swirling in the room. 

Holding his stare, she sauntered toward him. Electricity coursed through him, igniting the smoldering embers into flames.

_This really wasn’t a good idea._

With a yell, Rey swung her weapon at his head. He blocked it with ease. Behind him, Ragnara growled and, on instinct, he ducked. Her blade swung over his head and Rey stepped back before Ragnara’s weapon slammed into her face. He spun and swung his sword at Ragnara, who blocked it. The collision vibrated up his arm.

He pushed her away and brought his weapon up to block an attack from Rey. He shoved her from him and spun away from both women. Raising his hand, he called another practice weapon to him. It slapped into his hand as Ragnara charged with Rey following. He blocked both weapons, but the combined might of the two had him stepping back to keep his balance. 

“Are you two pissed at me?” He asked. He didn’t sense anger from either of them, but the way they’d attacked him proved differently. 

“No.” Ragnara answered, her voice held a hint of dark humor. “I’m just not going to go easy on you. I know you can take it.”

He looked at Rey and she pushed against his weapon as if wanting to keep him off balance. Her eyes blazed with an inner fire he knew all too well. Growling, he swirled his weapon around hers, forcing her to lose her grip on it. It clattered on the ground and she glared at him. She raised her hand and he was propelled backward. He slammed onto his back, the wind knocked out of him. Drawing in a breath, he propped himself on his elbows.

“You’ll know when I’m pissed at you.” She snatched her sword off the ground as he climbed to his feet. 

“Good to know.” Kylo moved into a fighting stance and twirled his practice swords. Both women looked at each other then charged at him, weapons raised. 

He spun around, blocking Rey’s weapon with his right sword and used his other to trip Ragnara. Crying out, she fell to the floor, her weapon clattering across the room. Completing the spin, he ripped Rey’s weapon from her grasp and kicked her in the rear. She stumbled, but caught her balance. She turned to face him, glaring. 

Ragnara scrambled to her feet, grabbed her weapon and thrust out her hand. He flew backward, landing on his back once again. In a blink, she stood over him and swung her sword in a downward arc. He raised both his weapons, blocking her attack. He shoved against her and she moved back, letting him get his feet under him. Rey grabbed her weapon from the floor and rushed toward him. She swung her blade at his back. He shoved Ragnara away and spun away from Rey’s blade. 

He stared at the women through a curtain of hair as he tried to catch his breath. They both twirled their blades, eyeing him with hunger in their eyes. His dick twitched and he bit back a groan.

The doors opened, bringing his attention to the interruption. Darth Visek stopped and stared at the three of them. The doors slid closed behind him and he strode deeper into the room.

“I wasn’t aware anyone would be in here.” He looked at Kylo. “This is my meditation time.”

Kylo relaxed his stance and the women drew closer to him, flanking him as if Visek might be a threat. He eyed Visek with a raised eyebrow. Why would he need an entire training room to mediate in when there were smaller room down the hall? He sighed. It wasn’t any of his business.

“Our training session ran over.” He said as he eyed the two women. “It seemed no one wanted to yield.”

“Have you decided where we’re going next?” Visek asked, changing the subject. “The repairs on the building are almost finished and people are getting restless.”

Kylo proceeded to the weapons rack and placed the practice swords back in their place. Truth was, he hadn’t decided. Having to deal with Ragnara’s desire and the intervention kept him from it. He ran a hand over his face as he realized the position he put himself in. If he didn’t make a decision, Visek would ask too many questions he didn’t want to answer. If he did, he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Rey or his mother. 

“Put together a group I can lead and we’ll head for Tatooine tomorrow.” He ordered. “There’s an Academy there where we can set up a base. Once we get rid of all the Jedi occupying the place.”

Visek smirked and nodded. “Good. I have a group in mind.”

Kylo spun on his heel and left the room. Footsteps rushed after him and he braced himself for the tirade Rey would unleash on him.

“You know there are children at that Academy, Ben.” She snarled as she yanked him to a stop. “Are you going to kill them all?”

Grabbing her arm, he hauled her into an empty room. It was devoid of furniture, but black and grey pillows littered the floor. She jerked her arm from his grasp and shoved him from her. He staggered backward, but Ragnara caught him before he fell on the floor.

“I had to tell him something.” He snapped.

She glared at him. “So you’ll just order the death of children rather than admit you hadn’t decided yet?”

Shoving his hands into his hair, he paced away from them. Did she really believe he’d order children to be killed? Didn’t she know him better than that? He looked at her, noting her clenched fists as if ready to punch him. Her eyes narrowed and anger poured off her. 

“You know me better than that.” He bit out.

“Sometimes, I wonder.” She retorted. 

Kylo stomped over to her, crowding her. He shoved a finger in her face as he spoke. “No one is going to kill any children. I’ll make sure of it.”

She stared at him and he fought to control his temper. He wanted to lash out, to expel the pain her words caused him. She closed her eyes and sighed.

“I just wanted to hear you say it.” Her eyes scanned his face. “I wanted to hear that you didn’t want to hurt those children.”

Shaking his head, he stepped around her and left the room. 

****

Rey stared at the ceiling, her dispute with Ben replaying in her mind. Wanting to sleep, she tried to push the fight from her mind to no avail. Their angry words refused to leave her mind. She’d felt the hurt her accusation had caused, but she wanted him to realize what his decision to attack Andra’s Academy meant.

_Attacking the Academy has to be part of his revenge._ She sighed and ran a hand over her face. _Subconsciously, he has to know that’s why he decided on Tatooine._

Sighing, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her gaze fell on Ben, who slept beside her. He lay on his back, his right arm slung across his stomach and his left outstretched across the bed. She stared at his face, relaxed in sleep. An image of him snarling in anger appeared in her mind. The contrast between the two continued to amaze her. 

She traced the scar with her finger as memories of the past week sifted through her mind. Closing her eyes, she let them play out, hoping to find a hint of a way to get Ben to cease this dangerous quest he was on. Was this really about his revenge or the alarming prophecy the Sith had told him? Was it both? Neither? 

He turned over onto his left side and Rey stared at his back as she tried to wrack her brain for an idea. Closing her eyes, she remembered Leia’s words. She needed him to realize she was trying to save him and not the galaxy. She’d tried telling him several times this path would destroy him, but he either hadn’t listened or didn’t care. A cold hand grabbed her heart at the idea he didn’t care.

_No._ She climbed out of bed and pulled on her clothes. _I have to get him to realize the truth of our words._

Rey grabbed her saber off the dresser then paused at the door. Stomach twisting into a knot, she looked back at him. She knew he thought he was doing this for her, to keep her safe. Deep down, though she realized it was all about his revenge. The planets he’d attacked so far had been a location of one of Andra’s strongholds, including Tatooine. 

_I will make you see._ She turned and stepped into the hall.

The silence in the corridor rang in her ears and she drew in a deep breath. She stared at the door to Leia’s room and she wondered if she should bring his mother into this. They’d already tried to reach him once and she thought they’d made progress. She’d seen a change in his eyes before exhaustion claimed him. 

_I doubt another intervention would work. He didn’t seem too pleased the first time._

Gathering the Light around her, she marched down the hall to the elevator. She didn’t know where to go on this ship, but she sensed something here would get through his thick skull. 

She stepped into the elevator and stared at the control panel. The door slid closed, leaving her in dim lighting. The bottom button called to her like a beacon. She hadn’t been down there, yet. Heart hammering, she pressed the button. Not knowing what she’d find down there, she kept her hand hovering near her saber. 

The door opened and she took a cautious step out of the elevator. A row of doors lined the corridor and snoring filled the silence. Narrowing her eyes, she headed down the hall where it opened up on her left, revealing another corridor lined with doors.

_Prisoner cells._ The knot in her stomach strengthened. _This is where he keeps them._

Two stormtroopers stood by a door at the end of the hall. Curious, she strode toward them. The snoring increased in noise level. The troopers looked at each other then back to her.

“What are you doing down here?” One of them stepped forward. “You shouldn’t be here.”

I don’t have time for this. With a wave of her hands, both troopers slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor. She hurried for the door and it slid open. 

Two figures lay on benches on opposite sides of the small room. She recognized them and her heart leaped into her throat. Andra pushed herself up and blinked at her.

“Rey?” The woman’s voice shook as she sat up. She ran her hand through messy red hair and her eyes appeared bloodshot. “Is that you?”

Rey stepped further into the room and looked at the other figure on the opposite bench. A black medical wrap encased the left leg of the prisoner. The man wore familiar garments, but they were torn and bloody in places. He coughed and pushed himself up, wincing. He blinked at her then his eyes widened. 

“Rey!” He climbed off the bench and hobbled toward her. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her against him. Her breath left her and she slapped his back to get him to release her. 

He stepped back and smiled at her, his tired gaze taking her in. He cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and her stomach heaved. She shoved against his chest and stepped back. He stumbled, but Andra caught him before he fell. He blinked at her as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Sorry.” Poe whispered as he lowered his head. “I was just thrilled to see you.”

“The hug was enough.” She snapped. “What happened to your leg?”

He glared at her. “Kylo. He did this without even touching me, Rey. He’s getting too powerful, too dangerous. He has to be stopped.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do.” Rey glanced behind her at the troopers. They wouldn’t be unconscious for long and she needed to get these two out of here.

“Help us escape and we can help you.” Andra spoke up, stepping toward her. “We can release the other prisoners and end this madness.”

Rey looked from Andra to Poe. Releasing the prisoners would be a way to prove to Ben what he believed he was doing wasn’t the way. Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath. 

_You’re betraying him if you do this._ A part of her warned her. _He won’t forgive this._

She pushed the thought aside. It’d be worth facing his wrath if it brought him to his senses. It was her only card to play other than kidnapping him to some far away planet until he forgot about his revenge. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. 

_Kidnapping him sounds like a good idea, too._ She was here now, though and she couldn’t let these prisoners waste away in cells or die because they refused to submit.

“I only saw two guards.” She told them. “I’m guessing the other cells are locked.”

Poe pushed passed her and searched both guards for the keys. He cried out in glee as he raised a keycard and a blaster rifle. He tossed the rifle to Andra, who caught it in both hands.

“Let’s release some prisoners.” Poe grabbed the other rifle and headed down the hall.

“What are you going to do?” Andra asked her, placing a hand on her arm.

“I’ll lead you to the hangar bay, so you can get out of here.” She drew her saber and turned it on. 

Andra smiled. “He can still defeat this evil, Rey. My visions are never wrong. Sometimes I misinterpret them.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Andra stepped out of the cell. “In my vision, I didn’t see the Sith or anything. All I saw was him defeating darkness. Maybe what I saw was him defeating himself.”

Rey gaped at the woman. “What?”

“Think about, Rey.” Andra turned to face her. “Ever since he put himself on this path of revenge, he’s gotten darker. The Sith show up and he joins them.”

“Because of a prophecy.” Rey gripped her saber tighter as she stepped closer to Andra. “They told him he would lead them to greatness.”

Andra nodded. “He’s the menace I saw in my vision. He fights himself. That’s why he needs to go back to the Light. That’s the only way he defeats himself.” 

Rey ran a hand through her hair. She didn’t want to believe Ben was the threat in Andra’s vision. Did Andra just now admit she was wrong about her own vision? Now that Andra saw the results of her mistreatment of Ben, she believed he was the menace?

Voices of excitement and anger gathered around her. She looked at the faces of the prisoners, who all focused on her. They wanted her to tell them what to do. She had liberated them after all.

“We’re heading for the hangar bay.” She told them. “Take out any soldiers who attempt to stop us. Once there, steal any fighters and cause as much destruction to this ship and any nearby as you can.”

She looked to Poe. “See if you can’t find a way to contact the _Falcon_ down on the planet.”

The pilot smiled. “I wondered how you got here.”

“What about their leader?” One of the prisoners asked.

“If we encounter him, leave him to me.” 

She hoped Ben would be too busy trying to get his mother off the ship to bother hunting her down. She didn’t want to face him, didn’t want to see the hurt in his eyes at her betrayal.

_This is the only way._ She reminded herself. _He won’t listen otherwise._


	24. Chapter 24

Kylo woke with a start. He blinked at the ceiling, listening for what had woken him. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he looked to his right. The space beside him was empty. Narrowing his eyes, he climbed out of bed and padded toward the bathroom. He stepped through the threshold and the lights flickered on, revealing an empty room.

“Rey?” He headed into the main room, but found it empty as well. Where the hell was she? 

An explosion shook the room and the lights sputtered. He stumbled backward, but caught his balance. He rushed toward the window behind his desk. TIE fighters attacked each other or the First Order ship nearby. Some fired upon the _Eradicator_ as they flew by.

“What the hell?”

The room shook again and a light exploded overhead. He fell against the desk as sparks showered the room. Shoving himself from the desk, he marched into his bedroom and dressed. Rey wasn’t here and his own fighters were attacking the ship and each other. Somehow both were connected and his heart sank at the realization. Had this been part of her plan all along? 

_No._ He called his saber to him and headed out the door. _This is just some reckless idea. Spur of the moment._

Another explosion rocked the ship and he staggered into the wall. He pressed himself against it until the tremors passed. The door across from him opened and Leia stepped out into the hall.

“What’s going on?” She asked as she looked down the corridor.

“I’m guessing the prisoners escaped and stole some fighters.” He told her as he pushed from the wall. “They’re attacking the _Eradicator_.”  
Leia blinked. “Where’s Rey?”

Kylo closed his eyes and fought back a wave of anguish. He reached out to her through their Bond and saw her in the middle of a corridor, twirling her lightsaber to repel the blaster fire from the various troopers in front of her. He looked around her and saw the prisoners firing back down the hall at another group of soldiers. 

“Ben.” She whispered, getting his attention. 

She flung her hand out, pushing the troopers in front of her back down the hallway. She turned to face him, her eyes full of steadfastness and fire. It took his breath away at the same time tore at his heart. He knew what she was doing and he had only himself to blame. Still, it hurt to the point of agony.

Closing his eyes, he shut the Bond and leaned against the wall. A door opened and he looked up. Clad in a long flowing black tunic and pants, Ragnara hurried toward him.

“Are you all right?” She asked as her hands roamed over him. 

“I’m fine.” He answered, keeping the pain he felt from his voice. “The prisoners escaped and are attacking.”

She stared at him, her eyes blazing. “I warned you about this, Kylo. You wouldn’t listen.”

He rubbed his forehead. “This isn’t the time to argue.”

“No, it isn’t.” She agreed. “Maybe now you’ll listen to us. Where’s Rey?”

“She’s helping the prisoners escape.” He answered, the anger and Dark breaking through his agony.

“We’ll have to stop her.” Ragnara looked from him to his mother. “The stormtroopers won’t care that she’s pregnant.”

“I’ll stop her.” Kylo bit out. “You get yourself and my mother off this ship and down to Dantooine. You’ll be safer there.”

She blinked at him. “I’m not leaving you.”

He shook his head. “You’re priority right now is to get to Dantooine. I’ll join you there once I find Rey.”

She stared at him, emotions swirling in her amber eyes. She wanted to argue with him, he sensed it. He reached into her mind and saw her conflict. An image of her fighting beside him flashed in her mind. It was followed by her protecting his mother from a barrage of stormtroopers. An image of him lowering her down on a bed amongst candlelight sent him fleeing from her mind. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

_Damn it! I didn’t need to see that. _

Ragnara sighed and drew her saber. “I’ll take her down to the hangar bay.”

“Try to avoid the fighting down there.” He told her. “I doubt the prisoners will think you’re trying to get my mother to safety if they come across you.”

The ship rocked again and a part of the ceiling collasped behind them. He stared at the rubble as sparks sprayed across the hall. Heart hammering, he pushed the two down the hall toward the elevator. He slapped the controls, holding back the urge to punch the panel. He needed to get to Rey. Her putting herself in danger was what he’d been trying to avoid. It seemed he was the very reason she ran headlong into it. 

The door opened and he led the two inside. He hit the button for the hangar bay and the one for the deck he believed Rey might be on if what he saw through their Bond was any indication. The doors closed and he leaned against the wall. 

“She’ll be all right.” Leia told him with a knowing look in her eye. “She’s resourceful and strong.”

He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the doors. He knew, but it didn’t stop him from worrying. 

_I doubt I’ll ever stop worrying._

The doors slid open and he stepped forward. Ragnara grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. He raised an eyebrow at her as both impatience and curiosity rose within him. 

“Be careful.” She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Same to you.” He looked over at his mother, who stared at him with raised eyebrows. 

Clearing his throat, he turned on his heel and left the elevator. The doors closed behind him and he drew in a deep breath. Drawing his saber, he marched down the corridor, hoping he ran into Rey before she came across Visek or Audrik. He knew they wouldn’t hesitate to attack her regardless of any fear he would retaliate. They were Sith after all and had been suspicious of her from the start. At least Audrik had been. He’d been the most vocal about it anyway.

_He did say she would betray you._ His Dark reminded him. _She’s doing just that._

He shook his head. What did it matter? This would’ve happened eventually. It was in her nature to oppose anything she viewed as heinous. He didn’t expect anything less from her. 

A group of prisoners stepped into the corridor he headed down and opened fire. He held out his hand and froze the bolts. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed the bolts back toward the fighters. Two fighters ducked back down the hall they came from while the rest fell to the floor. Igniting his saber, he stalked down the corridor to confront the two who avoided the fire. One stepped out from behind the wall and fired at him. He twirled his saber, deflecting the bolts. The second prisoner ran out from behind his friend to the other side of the hall. The first fighter kept shooting, while the other started his own onslaught. Kylo froze the bolts from the second prisoner while using his saber to continue to deflect the first one’s fire.

“How long can you keep this up?” The second prisoner bellowed at him.

He knew he couldn’t keep it up for too long, but he wasn’t going to let them know that. He pushed the frozen bolts back at the first fighter who ducked. Growling, he Force pushed the fighter back down the hall, then focused his attention on the second. 

“Longer than you.” He growled as he twirled his saber, stepping closer to his opponent. 

The prisoner narrowed his eyes, raised his stolen blaster and fired. Kylo side stepped the bolts, spun around and sliced through the prisoner’s neck. The head flew through the air to slam into the wall. He kicked the body, propelling it down the hall.

“You bastard!” The first prisoner’s scream drew his attention. The man fired in rabid succession as he raced down the corridor toward him.

Kylo stepped back as he twirled his saber to deflect the bolts. One struck him in the stomach, causing him to drop to one knee. Pain ripped through him and he fought to breathe. He glared at the prisoner, who stopped to watch him. The prisoner smirked and took more careful aim. 

Snarling, he flung a wave of lightning at the combatant. The man screamed, dropping his blaster. Kylo climbed to his feet and pushed his anger, pain and frustration through the lightning, increasing the power and flow. The man dropped to his knees, his screams bouncing off the walls. Footsteps echoed to his right and he glared down the hallway to see more Resistance members rushing toward him. 

_I don’t have to time for this._ He growled. He marched toward his opponent and shoved his saber through the prisoner’s chest. Yanking the blade out, he continued on his way. 

“_Falcon_, come in.” Poe’s voice caught his attention and irritation rose. He should’ve known Rey would let that idiot out. Gritting his teeth, he strode toward the source of the voice. 

“Can you hear me, Finn?” Poe demanded. “Answer me. I found Rey. Come in.”

Kylo stepped through the door on his right and found Poe leaning over a console. He yelled into a speaker, a blaster rifle slung over one shoulder. Wringing her hands, Andra paced on the other side of the console. Neither had noticed he stood in the doorway. 

“Poe?” Finn’s voice crackled through the comm. “Where are you? How the hell are you contacting us? Where’s Rey?”

Poe shook his head. “I’m on some damned Sith ship hovering over a planet and I’m contacting you through some communication hub. Rey’s on here, too. She’s helping us escape. Where are you?”

“On Dantooine.” Finn answered. “Rey wanted to talk to Kylo, thought she could convince him to see reason. Guess it didn’t go well.”

“Come pick us up.” Poe ordered. “I don’t think this ship is going to stay together much longer.”

“And which ship will you be on?” Finn asked.

“The biggest one being attacked.”

Kylo stepped further into the room and Andra stopped her pacing to stare at him. Her eyes widened and her hands clasped over her mouth. A gasp still escaped her and Poe turned to face him.

“Hurry, Finn!” Poe shouted, keeping his gaze on him. “We’re in trouble.”

Kylo waved his hand, flinging Poe into the wall. He lifted his saber and brought it down on the console. Andra screamed and backed away as he raised his saber again to slice through the machine a second time. 

“You’re too late.” Poe growled, climbing to his feet. “Finn’s coming and this ship is going down.”

Kylo glared at the pilot and Force pushed him up against the wall. Holding him there, he curled his fingers inward and watched as the man struggled to breathe. 

“Then you’re going down with it.” He snarled as his vision turned red.

“Stop!” Andra grabbed his arm, pulling him backward.

He shoved her away, but the interference was enough to release Poe from his hold. The pilot fell to the floor with a groan. Deciding Andra was his real target, the reason for all of this, he stalked toward her. She backed away, searching for either a weapon or a way out. Fear radiated off her, exciting his darkness. He aimed his saber at her, producing a whimper from her.

“There’s no escape.” His voice remained calm even though he seethed inside. “It’ll be easier if you just accept it.”

Andra backed up against the wall, shaking her head. The purple light from his saber glowed in her eyes as she stared at the blade. Her breathing came in short gasps and the fear turned into panic. He smiled as his Dark delighted in it all. It swelled within him, demanding he finally kill the foundation for his vengeance.

“Leave her alone!” Poe shouted behind him.

Kylo ignored him, focusing on Andra. “Everything that’s yours is mine now. Your home planet, your castle and soon your Academy on Tatooine. The base on Dantooine where you once resided is mine as well.”

Andra shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. “You need to stop this, Ben. You need to defeat the darkness within you and come back.”

He glared at her. “I’m not defeating my darkness. It’s who I am.”

“Stop talking to him, Andra!” Poe ordered. His voice drew closer. “He’s too far gone to listen to anyone.”

He glared at the pilot, who leaned against the ruined console. Poe narrowed his eyes and aimed his blaster rifle at him.

“I misunderstood my vision.” Andra’s pleading voice brought his attention back to her. “The menace wasn’t some outside force. It was you. The darkness you defeat is yourself.”

He took a step back. “You’re insane. I’m not killing myself.”

“No.” Andra moved toward him, reaching for him. “You defeat the darkness within you. You come back to the Light.”

Kylo shook his head. She still didn’t understand. Still didn’t see he was never going back to the Light. He sure as hell wasn’t about to fight himself. How insane was this woman? The darkness within himself was who he was. If he destroyed that, he’d be less of himself, weak, a broken shell. He might as well kill himself.

“Never.” He growled and shoved his saber through Andra’s chest. Poe screamed behind him as Kylo watched the light leave Andra’s eyes. The Dark soared within him as elation washed over him. His tormentors were dead and a giddiness swept through him. He yanked the blade from her body and she dropped to the floor. 

He turned to face Poe and the pilot swung his blaster rifle at his head. Kylo ducked then Force pushed the man away from him. Poe slammed into the wall then slumped to the floor. The pilot glared up at him with murderous rage in his eyes.

“I’m going to kill you.” The pilot snarled as he pushed himself to his feet.

“You can try.”

Poe picked up his blaster rifle and fired. Kylo deflected the bolts with his saber. The pilot screamed, tossed his blaster to the side and drew a knife. 

More explosions reverberated through the hallway and sparks showered down around them. The ship shook and Poe lurched into the console. The knife clattered across the surface and the pilot cursed. Another explosion rocked the ship and Kylo stumbled into the console. 

He pushed himself from the machine and Poe punched him. He fell back, but caught his balance. Poe snatched the knife off the console and swung it at his chest. Kylo stepped back and tripped over Andra’s body. He landed on his back, banging his head on the floor. Stars sparked across his now normal sight. Cursing, he pushed himself into sitting position and saw Poe standing over him. 

“She believed in you.” Poe kicked him in the head. 

He fell back, black spots flashing before him. He struggled to get up, but Poe pushed him back down and sat on top of him. Images of being strapped to the bed on Dantamar flashed in his mind. He glared up at the pilot as Poe waved the knife in his face. This time, he wasn’t as helpless.

“She thought you were special.” Tears welled in Poe’s eyes. “She believed you’d bring hope to this galaxy, not destroy it.”

Kylo sneered and backhanded the pilot across the face. He shoved Poe off him then scrambled to his feet. He kicked the man in the head, sending him flaying to his back. Calling his lightsaber to him, he marched out of the room. He needed to find Rey before she left the ship. 

“Come back here!” Poe shouted behind him, but he ignored the pilot. 

His head ached and his mid section burned. Blackness crept at the edges of his vision and he shook his head to clear it. He wasn’t about to give into his injuries before he found Rey. He didn’t want to give the pilot or anyone else a chance to end him.

Shouts and blaster fire alerted him to another battle taking place down the hall. He ignited his saber and raced toward the noise. Stormtroopers and Sith fighters exchanged fire with a small group of prisoners. His gaze scanned the prisoners for Rey, but she wasn’t among them. Anger welled inside him and lightning shot from his finger toward the prisoners. Screams rebounded off the walls and his darkness reveled in it. The Dark intensified inside him and he wrapped it around himself, letting it fuel him, clear his mind of the pain. The prisoners dropped to the floor and he lowered his hand. The troopers and soldiers dispersed to find more prisoners to take care of. 

Hands grabbed him and flung him against the wall. Poe punched him in the face. Fury surged through him and he shoved Poe backward, following it with a kick to his stomach. The pilot stumbled back, but Kylo didn’t let up. He swept the pilot’s leg out from under him and he crashed to the floor. He brought his saber up, but the pilot scrambled out of the way. 

“You’ve been a thorn in my side since day one.” Kylo growled as he waved his hand, flinging the pilot further down the corridor. 

Twirling his saber, he stalked his prey. Poe scrambled to his feet, knife still in hand. The ship shuddered and sparks arced through the air from the ceiling. He flung a wave of lightning at the pilot, but the man dove out of the way. 

Climbing to his feet, Poe charged at him, knife raised. Kylo swung his saber, cutting into the man’s arm. Poe screamed and clutched his arm, dropping the knife in the process. Kylo kicked the weapon away, backhanded the pilot then marched down the corridor. 

Dizziness caused him to stumble into a wall. He closed his eyes, fighting back the lightheadedness threatening to overwhelm him. Clutching his stomach, he drew in several deep breaths. He thought to heal himself, but he’d buried the Light so far down he doubted he’d reached it in time.

_It probably won’t even answer me this time._

“Looks like someone hit their mark.” The delight in Poe’s voice grated on Kylo’s nerves. He glared at the pilot, who gave him a wicked smile. “Now, I’m going to finish you.”

Kylo pushed from the wall. “You haven’t been able to, yet. Why start now?”

Yelling a curse, Poe shoved him back into the wall and raised the knife. He brought the knife down, but Kylo grabbed Poe’s wrist with his bloodied left hand, stopping the downward arc. With the last of his strength, he shoved the pilot from him. Poe stumbled back and landed on his ass. 

Kylo drew in gulps of air as he slumped against the wall. The blackness at the edge of his sight grew larger. He squeezed his stomach and a surge of pain tore through him. The blackness vanished and he drew strength from the pain. The Dark whirled around him, renewing his strength and easing the pain. He glared down at Poe, who gaped at him.

“What the hell?” Poe climbed to his feet and attacked. Kylo side stepped him and pushed him into the wall. Poe spun around and Kylo pointed his saber at him, preventing the pilot from charging again. Poe glared at him, gripping his knife so tight his knuckles turned white.

“You’re only alive because of Rey.” Kylo growled as he stepped back. “Keep attacking me and I’ll forget you’re her friend.”

Poe blinked, hesitating. Kylo took the moment to Force push the pilot into the wall. He banged his head and slumped to the floor. Satisfied he wouldn’t be followed again, he deactivated his saber and continued his progress down the hall.

Where the hell was she? Had she decided to head for the hangar bay? 

Growling, he turned down another corridor to the nearest elevator. He should’ve headed there first instead of wasting time up here. The ship shook again and he stumbled to his knees. The blackness crept at the edges of his sight again and dizziness joined it. 

_No._ He gritted his teeth and forced himself to his feet. _I need to get to her._

Glaring at the doors to the elevator at the end of the hall, he forced his feet to carry him the distance. He leaned against the wall, pressing his forehead against the cold surface. He pressed the button and the doors slid open. No one waited inside and relief surged through him. Stepping inside, he hit the button for the hangar bay. Closing his eyes, he rested his head back.

He reached out to her through their Bond and saw her fighting Audrik. Fear ripped through him and on instinct, he flung his hand out. Audrik flew across the hangar bay, crashed into the floor and slid across it. 

Breathing heavily, Rey stared at him, eyes wide. He took a step toward her, but the Bond closed and he stared at the doors of the elevator. Screaming, he slammed his fist against the doors. He needed to get down there, stop Audrik from hurting her or worse. He closed his eyes as his pulse raced in his ears. If anything happened to her he’d rip the galaxy apart in retaliation.

The doors opened, revealing destroyed shuttles and sparks flying in all directions. It reminded him of Snoke’s throne room after taking out the guards. Stepping off the elevator, he searched for Rey. Soldiers fired at escaping prisoners and a Tie fighter fled through the force shield out into space. An explosion on his right propelled a few prisoners and troopers through the air across the hangar bay. 

He stepped over a body and his gaze landed on Rey. She blocked Audrik’s crimson blade. His heart leaped into his throat and he rushed toward them. Audrik pushed her back, spun around and swung his saber at her head. Rey ducked and swung her weapon only to have it blocked by Audrik. 

Purple black shot out of the hilt of his saber. “What the hell is this?”

Both Audrik and Rey stared at him. He scowled at them both as he fought back the urge to tear into Audrik. Maybe he could diffuse the situation. He was their leader after all. There were so few Sith left. Two were already dead. He didn’t want to kill another. 

_I will if he tries to hurt Rey. _

“I warned you she’d betray us.” Audrik spat. “You allowed your dick to think for you when you brought this Jedi on board. Now look what she’s done!”

Kylo shifted his gaze to Rey. Her eyes held a mix of emotions; anger, determination, fear and hope. Her Light reached out to him, enveloping him and his breath caught. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to. He knew why she released the prisoners, why she wanted this ship and the Sith destroyed. She wanted him to abandon his foolish quest and this was her final attempt at getting him to listen.

The ship swayed again and he spread his legs to keep his balance. Rey stumbled back and he held his hand out, using the Force to keep her up right. Audrik fell backward, landing on his ass.

Kylo closed the gap between him and Rey. She regained her balance and looked at him with relief in her eyes.

“Find my mother and Ragnara.” He told her. “You need to leave this ship.”

Rey shook her head. “Not without you.”

“You’re letting her escape?” Audrik growled as he climbed to his feet. He ignited his saber and charged at them. 

Kylo pushed Rey behind him and brought his saber up to block the blow. He pushed the blade away, spun around and swung his saber at the Sith’s head. Audrik ducked under the blade and Kylo spun away, avoiding being speared by the crimson blade.

“You were supposed to lead us!” Audrik shouted at him as he turned to face him. “To take over this galaxy with us.”

“I am! It is you who decided to attack the woman I love.”

Audrik narrowed his eyes. “What about Ragnara? Have you bedded her or are you going to deny her feelings for you?”

Kylo sneered. He hadn’t expected Audrik to throw that in his face and in front of Rey. He’d told her of Ragnara’s desire for him, but he hadn’t mentioned Audrik’s advice to sleep with Ragnara. He didn’t think he needed to. He looked at Rey and she stared at him with a blank expression. Her eyes darkened with anger, though and it radiated off her. His stomach twisted into a knot and he scowled at Audrik. 

“I’m already in a relationship.” Kylo growled and swung his saber.

Audrik blocked it with a laugh. “How wonderful this is. You desire both women, but only sate it for one. How noble of you.”

With a yell, Kylo kicked Audrik, sending him stumbling back. He rained blow after blow upon Audrik, who blocked each one. He moved the sage across the hangar bay, far from Rey. He felt her gaze on him, sensed her worry and anger. Maybe if he led Audrik far enough away, she wouldn’t feel compelled to join in.

He ducked under Audrik’s swinging blade and spun away from him. The sage turned and Kylo thrust his blade at Audrik’s stomach. The Sith stepped back, blocking the weapon and pushing it away. Audrik punched him in the face and stars flashed in his vision.

“Her darkness calls to you, Kylo, as yours calls to her.” Audrik twirled his red blade. “Stop denying it. She belongs to you.”

A scream of anger echoed through the hangar. Rey sped across the expanse, her lightsaber ignited. She raised her blade and swung it at Audrik’s back. The sage Force pushed him backward across the hangar, then turned to block Rey’s blade. 

Using the Force, Kylo landed on his feet. Rey parried, thrust and spun her blade, forcing the sage back the other way across the hangar. Her moves were hypnotic, a beautiful dance of death. 

With a roar, he raced toward them. He swung his saber at the sage’s mid-section. Audrik spun around, bringing his blade with him. Kylo blocked it, the sabers sparking and sizzling. 

“Kylo!” Ragnara’s voice resonated through the hangar bay. 

Audrik smiled. “There she is, calling for you.”

Kylo turned his gaze to Ragnara. She stood beside his mother, both women watching him with wide eyes. Ragnara drew her saber and ignited it.

“No!” He pushed Audrik from him and Rey sliced through a kneecap, forcing the sage to one knee. He turned his attention back to Ragnara. “Get my mother off the ship.”

She took a step toward him, but Leia grabbed her arm, bringing her to a halt. Her eyes implored him, but he shook his head.

“Go!” He kicked Audrik in the face and raised his gaze to Rey. “Go with them.”

Narrowing her eyes, Rey shook her head. “I’m not leaving you.”

Audrik bellowed and swung his saber. Kylo jumped back, but the blade sliced through his tunic. Anger and pain burned through him and his vision turned red. With a yell of his own, he brought his saber down upon Audrik’s head, slicing through the body as if it were nothing. He ripped the blade from the sage’s chest and spun away.

The sage fell to the side and Kylo collapsed to his knees. He didn’t hear the footsteps running toward him or the voices calling his name. The ship vibrated and his senses returned. 

Hands gripped his arms and he blinked his vision into focus. His gaze fell on Rey and the fear in her eyes tore at him. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her toward him, claiming her mouth with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I need to vent. Spoilers ahead.
> 
> I saw the movie on Sunday and I'm pissed. What happened to hope and love? What happened to the balance? Why create such a well developed character for us to care about and do that to him? Why have him fall in love only to take it all away? What was the point of it all? What made it all worse was he was pushed to the sidelines in favor of Rey's back story when this trilogy was supposed to be about him and his redemption through love. After what he did for her, she acted like he never even existed. I feel cheated and betrayed. 
> 
> Adam and the character he poured his heart and soul into deserved better.


	25. Chapter 25

Gripping his shoulders, Rey opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore hers. Fire ignited within her, pooling in her center. She wanted to give in to her desire, but this wasn’t the time nor the place. She broke the kiss and ripped open his tunic. A burnt line of flesh tore its way through a blaster wound. Swallowing a sob, she placed her hands over the wound and closed her eyes.

“We don’t have time.” Ragnara squeezed her shoulder. “We need to get off this ship.”

Rey glared up at her then at Leia. She opened her mouth to ask them how when the Falcon drifted into the hangar bay. Her heart swelled and hope soared as the ship landed a few feet from them. 

Relief flooded Rey as she watched the ramp lower. Ragnara ignited her lightsaber and stood between the ship and them. Chewie stepped down the ramp followed by Finn. The Wookie aimed his bowcaster at Ragnara and growled.

Leia placed a hand on Ragnara. “She’s with us. Ragnara, this is Chewie and Finn. They’ll help us leave.”

Rey turned her attention to Ben. The color had drained from his face, causing his black hair to stand out even more. An ice cold hand gripped her heart and she hauled Ben to his feet.

“End your stupid stand off and help me get Ben on the ship!” She yelled.

All eyes turned to her and she scowled, lifting one of Ben’s arms over her shoulder. Ragnara deactivated her saber and Chewie lowered his weapon. 

Leia motioned to the Wookie. “Help her.” She then took Ragnara’s arm. “Let’s get on the ship.”

A piece of the ceiling crashed to the floor, shaking the ship. She fought to keep her balance as she struggled to hold Ben upright. She squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared for more of the ceiling to fall around her. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and looked around. A fire had started where part of the ceiling had fallen. Chewie hurried toward her as Ragnara and Leia followed Finn into the _Falcon._

The Wookie looked down at her and mewled, holding out his large hands toward Ben.

“I can walk.” Ben growled, glaring up at the Wookie.

“No, you can’t.” Rey bit out, both annoyed by and admiring his stubbornness. 

He scowled at her, his sweat drenched hair falling into his eyes. The impulse to brush it off his forehead welled within her. His dark gaze bore into her and her stomach quivered. She swallowed, but she refused to be intimidated. They didn’t have time to argue. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand to his head and a second later, he collapsed in her arms, pulling her down with him. They both tumbled to the floor, her on top of him.

She pushed herself onto her knees and looked at the Wookie. With a soft growl, Chewie picked up Ben as if he weighed nothing and strode toward the _Falcon._ Heart in her throat, she followed. 

“Wait up!” Poe’s voice halted her progress. She spun to watch the pilot half-limp, half run across the hangar bay toward her. Blood darkened the pilot’s shirt sleeve and she noticed Andra wasn’t with him.

“Where’s Andra?” She asked as the pilot closed the gap between them.

Poe’s face contorted into one of rage. “That bastard finally killed her. Where the hell is he? I’m not done with him.”

She ignited her saber and blocked his way up the ramp. “You’re not going within a foot of Ben.”

“He’s on the _Falcon_?” Poe’s eyes widened as he tried to see behind her. “What the hell are you thinking, Rey?”

“I’m thinking of saving his life, Poe. Get this through your thick skull; I love him and I’m not going to let him die. Especially not to satisfy your bloodlust.”

“Rey, come on!” Finn shouted behind her. “This ship is breaking apart. We need to leave now.”

Rey glared at Poe as another explosion rocked the ship. She deactivated her saber, spun on her heel, and hurried up the ramp. Footsteps clomped after her, but she didn’t pay them any attention as she made her way to the medical bay. 

“Distract Poe with flying the ship.” She ordered as she raced by Finn. “Head for Iun.”

“Right.”

She continued on, sprinting deeper into the ship. Chewie stepped out of a room on her left and she slid to a stop. He nodded at her and headed back down the hall toward the cockpit. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room and saw Ragnara pacing. Leia wiped at Ben’s brow as an old medical droid worked on Ben’s wound.

“I told Finn to head for Iun.” Rey spoke, glad her voice didn’t tremble. “It’s where I was in hiding.”

Leia nodded and stood. She tore her gaze from her son to look from her to Ragnara. Worry creased the older woman’s brow as she handed the cloth to Rey. She squeezed her hands and offered a slight smile. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” She nodded toward Ragnara who now sat next to Ben. “You have a lot to discuss.”

Leia squeezed her hands again then left the room. Rey stared at the cloth in her hands. She knew what she needed to discuss with Ragnara, but she didn’t know where to begin. She should be angry at her, rail at Ragnara for even thinking she had a chance with him. Most women would, but she wasn’t most women. Still, Audrik’s words echoed in her mind. 

She pushed the thoughts away and decided on something neutral. “Guess the greatness part of the prophecy didn’t happen.”

Ragnara looked at her, blinking. Sighing, she turned her attention back to Ben. “I didn’t want to tell him, but as I was searching for more information on the prophecy, I came across an old version, even older than the one we’ve been told.”

A chill washed over her as she stood at the foot of the bed. “What does it say?”

“Instead of greatness, it mentions rebirth.” Ragnara took Ben’s hand in hers. “Overtime, it was altered into greatness.”

Rey closed her eyes as a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over her. She sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. Andra had been right; both her vision and the prophecy had been misinterpreted. 

“What do you think it means?” Rey looked at her.

Ragnara shrugged. “It could mean anything. It could’ve meant exactly what happened. The Sith return and try to conquer the galaxy. It could mean procreating a different kind of Sith all together.”

An icy hand gripped her heart at the idea of creating new Sith. She placed her hand on her stomach and reached into herself, searching for the life forces within her. Dark and Light wrapped around her, flowing into her. Were her own children going to bring about the rebirth of the Sith? She looked at Ragnara and her heart stopped. Audrik’s words echoed in her mind. 

“Do you love him?” Rey asked as she gripped the cloth in her hand. Why was she even asking?

Ragnara didn’t look at her, she brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. “What does it matter? He loves you.”

Rey looked at him as the droid finished with repairing the damage to Ben’s abdomen. She drew in a deep breath as she ran her hand over his skin. Electric sparks danced across her body and heat pooled in her center.

“And I love him.” She whispered. “I know you’re drawn to him, that you desire him.”

Embarrassment rushed from Ragnara and she stood. She spun on her heel to leave, but Rey grabbed her arm. The Sith glared at her, her amber eyes flashing. She yanked her arm from Rey’s grasp, but didn’t leave.

“Nothing will happen.” Ragnara curled her hands into her palms. “He’s made that clear.”

The pain in the woman’s voice made her heart turn. A selfish part of her took delight in the woman’s suffering. The Dark within her soared, demanding she twist the knife more and break her. She shook her head, pushing the thought away. She wouldn’t do that to Ragnara. It wasn’t like her to make someone miserable. 

“Does your darkness call to him?” Rey asked, speaking aloud the words repeating in her head.

Ragnara swallowed, but didn’t look away. “Yes. As his calls to me.”

Blinking, Ragnara turned and left the room. Rey let her go. She sensed the other woman’s loneliness and her heart ached. She didn’t know how to help her, though. A part of her didn’t want Ragnara anywhere near Ben, but another part understood how the woman felt. Her Light beckoned to Ben as his Dark beckoned to her. 

Sighing, she sat beside him and dabbed at his forehead with the cloth. She pressed her lips to his forehead and closed her eyes.

“We’re in such a predicament, Ben.” She whispered. “The prophecy might not be about greatness. It might be about a rebirth. You’ll father a different type of Sith.”

“Rey?” 

She sprang to her feet and faced the owner of the voice. Finn held up his hands and looked from her to Ben. She relaxed and sat back down. 

“What is it?” She turned her attention to Ben.

“We’ll arrive at Iun in a couple hours.” Finn placed a hand on her shoulder. “How is he?”

“The medical droid mended the damage.” She took Ben’s hand in hers and squeezed it. “He hasn’t woken up, yet.”

“So that woman that came on board with you, she’s Sith?” 

Without looking at Finn, Rey sighed and nodded. “Her name is Ragnara.”

“We’re going to drop her off at some planet along the way?” Finn asked. “If Cahira sees her, there might be trouble.”

“I don’t think Ben will take that very well.” Rey ran her fingers through Ben’s hair. “He’s attached to her and I doubt she’d leave him.”

“Seriously? What the hell is he thinking?” Finn paced the room. “She does know you’re having his kids, right?”

Rey placed her free hand on her stomach. The Dark and Light reached toward her, soothing her, giving her strength. She closed her eyes and let the Force wrap around her.

“Stop shouting.” Ben’s groggy voice caught her attention.

Relief flooded her. Sitting up straighter, she leaned closer to him and stroked his hair. Placing a hand on his chest, she stared at his face, willing him to open his eyes.

“I’m here.” She whispered.

Ben opened his eyes and focused on her. Her heart swelled as she stared into the obsidian. She kissed him, pouring all her passion, fear and happiness into it. He opened his mouth on a groan and she slipped her tongue inside. Heat flooded her and her Light flowed from her to wrap around them. His Dark caressed her and she shivered. 

Finn cleared his throat and she pulled back. She licked her lips as heat filled her face. She’d forgotten Finn had even been in the room.

Ben’s gaze took in the room as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He winced and Rey stood, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Lay back down.” She pushed him back down.

“You knocked me out.” He stared at her. “I told you I could walk.”

“Your ship was breaking apart.” She answered. “I wasn’t going to argue with you. I thought it was the best course of action.”

Ben pushed himself into a sitting position and this time, she let him. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands. She stroked his back as she waited for him to gather himself. 

He drew in a shuddering breath as he pushed his hands through his hair. He stared at his hands and she fought the urge to enter his mind. Disillusionment and anger flowed from him and an icy hand grabbed her heart. The anger she knew well, but the disillusionment frightened her. She took his hand in hers, bringing his attention to her. 

“Looks like you got what you wanted.” He pulled his hand from her grasp and stood. He moved on unsteady legs to a small dresser on the other side of the room.

Rey climbed to her feet, but a glare from him stopped her. She looked to Finn, who shrugged.

Sighing, she decided to change the subject. “We’re on our way to Iun. That’s where I’ve been hiding for the past couple of weeks.”

“The planet I had intel on.” He shook his head and pulled open one of the drawers. “Good thing I didn’t make it my next target then.”

“Wait.” Finn spoke for the first time since Ben woke up. “You were planning on striking the very planet Rey was on?”

Ben narrowed his eyes. “I had information on it, but I wasn’t planning on attacking.”

“Then why have information on it?” Finn snapped, taking a step toward him.

Ben stared at Finn as if he had a second head. Rey sighed and stepped between the two before the situation exploded into a physical fight. She placed a hand on Ben’s chest and sparks raced through her. He drew in a breath and she fell into his dark gaze. She slipped into his mind and saw herself standing in a field of gold, reaching out toward someone. Her breath caught and she left his mind. 

“How long have you had that vision?” She asked.

“Since you’ve been on Iun.” He turned from her and rummaged through the drawer. “I don’t know what it means or if it even is a vision. I don’t even know where you are in it.”

“We can find out.”

“No.” He spun to face her, a dark blue undershirt in his hands. “I’m through with visions and prophecies! I’m not the Force’s plaything, nor will I be. I’ll be the one making decisions for myself.”

He pulled the garment on then headed out the door. Blinking, she listened to his footsteps fade. She ran a hand through her hair and released a breath. 

_Guess I won’t tell him what Ragnara told me._

****

Kylo marched down the winding corridors of the _Falcon_. He hadn’t meant for Rey to learn of the vision plaguing him for the past couple of weeks. He’d meant what he’d said to her. He didn’t care where it came from or what it meant. He was finished with visions and prophecies. They all led to failure and pain.

“Ben.” Leia’s voice brought him to a halt. His heart swelled at hearing it. “Are you sure you should be out of bed?”

“I’m fine.” He turned to face her. Her braided hair was wrapped around her head. Frayed edges of her gray robes brushed the floor. “You need fresh clothes.”

Leia laughed. “Yes and a shower, but neither are on this ship.”

He looked down at himself and smirked. “I was able to find something.”

She snorted. “Yes, well, I meant clothes for me.”

Her eyes softened and she placed a hand on his face. Soothing calm washed over him and he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to be calm, didn’t want the Light forced upon him. He wanted to rail at the galaxy, punish it for making him believe he was meant for something greater. 

Gathering his darkness around himself, he stepped back from his mother. Rey stood beside her, a mixture of determination and worry in her hazel eyes. Memories of the intervention flashed in his mind. He narrowed his eyes as the anger rebuilt inside him. He wasn’t about to let them lecture him again. 

He turned on his heel and collided with Ragnara. Her amber eyes widened and she stumbled backward. He grabbed her arms to steady her. Her eyes darkened to molten gold and he gritted his teeth to keep from reacting.

_I need to lock myself in a room and never leave. _

Ragnara cleared her throat and nodded her thanks. He released her and stepped around her. He didn’t know where he headed, but he knew he needed to get away from them before they started their lecturing again. A ship this size didn’t offer many avenues of escape, but maybe they’d take the hint and leave him alone for awhile.

He walked by the cockpit and stopped. Voices drifted toward him. Along with Chewie’s familiar growls came another equally familiar voice. Narrowing his eyes, he peeked around the corner. Poe sat in the pilot’s seat with the Wookie beside him. Hot fury burning through him, he glared at the pilot. What the hell was he doing here? Didn’t they know the pilot had tried to kill him again? Did they even care? 

_I’ll take care of that piece of shit once and for all._ He reached for his saber, but it wasn’t there. _Shit!_

He didn’t need the weapon anyway. Vision turning red, he held out his hand and used the Force to grab Poe’s heart. He slowly squeezed and with a gasp, Poe clutched his chest. The Wookie stood, but Kylo focused all his attention on the pilot. He squeezed tighter and Poe doubled over and fell to his knees.

Chewie roared and picked up his bowcaster. He aimed it and barked out a warning. He unheeded the Wookie and stepped closer to the pilot. He wanted to watch the light leave the man’s eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Rey’s voice broke through his rage induced haze. “Stop!”

She grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. Caught off balance, he staggered into a chair and plopped down into it. He glared up at her as Poe coughed and groaned.

“He’s only going to try to kill me again.” Kylo growled as he pushed himself to his feet.

“We’ll put him in isolation once we get to Iun.”

Narrowing his eyes, he took a step toward her. “So you can release him like you did on the _Eradicator_?”

She blinked at him, then shook her head. “No. He deserves to answer for what he’s done to you.”

“Just not the way I think he deserves.” He pushed by her. She called out to him, but he kept walking. 

He marched by Ragnara and his mother. It was then he realized how small this ship really was. Their gazes followed him and he thought he heard one of them call after him, but his anger refused to let him hear.

Stepping through a door, he found himself in a familiar room. The bed to his right remained unmade and images of when he took Rey’s virginity flashed in his mind. Heat coursed through him and his breathing increased. He stepped further into the room and noticed his lightsaber on the desk. Heading for the bed, he called the weapon to him. It slapped into his palm and he hooked it onto his belt. He stared at the bed as his hands curled into his palms. Anger and arousal twisted and burned within him.

“You tried to kill the pilot.” Humor coated Ragnara’s voice. “Want to fly this thing yourself?”

Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath. He plopped down onto the bed and ran his hands over his face. His gaze fell on her as she leaned in the doorway.

“If I flew this ship, we wouldn’t be heading for Iun.” He leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

“I need to tell you something.” She stepped into the room and the door slid closed behind her. “I think you deserve to know.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “What about?”

She sighed and sat beside him. She took his hand and he raised an eyebrow at her. He sensed uncertainty from her and an underlining eagerness. What did she have to tell him that warranted such mixed emotions?

“The Sith prophecy.”

“Hell, no.” He yanked his hand from hers and stood. Shoving his hands into his hair, he paced to the other side of the room. He glared at the wall as the urge to take his anger out on it rose.

“I’m done with prophecies and visions.” He growled, turning to face her. She strode toward him. “They’re too easily misinterpreted or they don’t turn out the way you think. I don’t need to hear anymore.”

She placed her hands on his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. “You’re right. Sometimes, they’re even mistranslated or over translated. I found the original prophecy, Kylo. It isn’t about greatness. It has nothing to do with conquering.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Then what the hell is it about?”

Her hands ran down his chest and her darkness filled the room, wrapping around him. The Dark within him rose, answering her call. Swallowing, he stepped back, bumping into the wall behind him. Her eyes glowed and her breathing increased.

“What the hell is the prophecy about, Ragnara?” He growled.

“Rebirth.” She answered, closing the gap between them. “The Sith are reborn through you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently someone on tumbler named kylightsaber analyzed the Ben healing Rey scene and learned the Ben falling backward was reversed. She was actually picking him up. Rey had more lines before they kissed and even the music was reversed. And they did some reshoots. Ben wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to be on Tattooine with her. He was who she was really looking at. Not the force ghosts. JJ even told Adam he wasn't going to get the Vader ending. He thought his character was going live. They screwed Adam and us over and for what?


	26. Chapter 26

Kylo shook his head. “What the hell does that mean?”

He pushed by her and paced the room. He didn’t want to hear anymore. For all he knew, Ragnara could be misinterpreting the prophecy as well. It might mean nothing, like every prediction or vision he’d ever been told or seen. Even his own vision of Rey in a field of gold could mean nothing. His heart twisted at the thought and he stopped.

“When the Sith are few in number and forced to the edge of the galaxy, a Fallen Jedi will create a rebirth.”

He stared at her as she stepped toward him. The words turned over in his mind, tormenting him, commanding him to fulfill it. He shook his head and turned from her. This prophecy meant something to her, though. He didn’t know what and he knew he shouldn’t care, but his curiosity demanded he find out.

“Why do you want me to know about this?” Kylo asked, spinning to face her. “Why do you care?”

“Because I have to believe there’s a reason I’m drawn to you.” Her gaze roamed over him and she licked her lips. “When I found the original prophecy and learned its true meaning, I was overjoyed. I knew then why I was drawn to you, why our darkness calls to each other.”

He took a step back. Didn’t she realize she could’ve misconstrued the words as well in her eagerness to learn why they were being pulled toward each other? 

“Ragnara-”

She ran her hands up his chest. “We are the rebirth of the Sith.”

“You don’t know that.” He placed his hands over hers and locked gazes with her. He wanted her to understand his next words. “Ragnara, I’ve had enough of these prophecies. I don’t know why we’re drawn to each other, either, but I highly doubt it’s because of a centuries old prophecy.”

The elation left her eyes and she stepped back. “You want to deny what’s between us?”

Kylo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We’ve been through this. I care about you-”

“I love you, Kylo.”

Kylo blinked as his heart pounded in his chest. She stared at him, waiting for him to answer, but the words wouldn’t come. Her breath caught and pink tinted her cheeks. She turned away from him, her hands bunching into fists.

The door slid open and Finn stepped into the room. He looked from him to Ragnara and back again. Kylo sighed and dropped onto the bed.

“The master of interruptions is back at it.” Finn smiled.

Kylo glared at the man. “What do you want?”

Finn cleared his throat. “Thought you might want to know we’re about to arrive at Iun.”

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks.”

“Heard you tried to kill Poe earlier.” Finn folded his arms against his chest. "Again."

“Get out.” He growled and buried his face in his hands.

The door closed and blessed silence filled the room. He opened his eyes to find Ragnara standing in the middle of the room. She eyed him with caution, but hunger and sorrow projected from her. Her words echoed in his head and he realized they were way pass sparring sessions.

“I love you.” She repeated as if he hadn’t heard her the first time.

He stared at her at a loss for words. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and have her go into a rage. He also couldn’t say what she wanted to hear and have things escalate into disaster. He cared about her, probably more than he should, but he knew he couldn’t give her what she wanted. He didn’t want to hurt her, though and anger burned within him because of it. Why the hell was he in this predicament? He needed to find out why he was pulled toward her. Why her darkness called to him. Maybe then he could find a way to end it.

_This isn’t like my Bond with Rey._ He watched as Ragnara strode toward him. _It feels different._

She pulled her tunic apart, revealing her breasts. His breath left him and his heart stopped. What the hell was she doing? Hadn’t she heard anything he said?

“You don’t have to believe in the prophecy, Kylo.” The garment slid off her to pool at her feet. “Believe in my feelings for you.”

Her darkness reached for him, swirling around him and stimulating his Dark. She closed the gap between them, her eyes glowing a molten gold. A slight breeze ruffled their hair and his heart pounded in his chest. The Force couldn’t be reacting to him and Ragnara the same as it reacted to him and Rey. Could it? Why would it? He and Rey balanced each other, balanced the Force. He didn’t know what he and Ragnara were, but it wasn’t the balance. He didn’t know what was going on, but he vowed to find out.

He dragged in a breath and leaped off the couch. Holding out his hand, he called her tunic to him then wrapped it around her. 

“What are you doing?” He knew what she was doing. It was the only thing his rattled brain could think of to say. The wind had died down, but the Dark still swept around the room, encircling them. 

“Can’t you feel it?” Ragnara whispered, curling her fingers into his shirt.

“Yes.” He answered as he watched desire, love and determination dance in her eyes.

Her brow furrowed. “Then why are you fighting it?”

“I’m with Rey.” He stepped away from her and crossed to the other side of the room. “I love her. That’s not going to change.”

Anger surged through him and he called his saber to him. He ignited it and sliced at the wall. Sparks flew, but he disregarded them. Why did the Force insist on making his life complicated? Why connect him to Rey and have him fall for her then have someone else fall for him? Did the Force think this was humorous? Was it testing him? Why now? 

Breathing heavily, Kylo glared at the fiery slashes on the wall. He gripped his saber tighter, his arm burning from the exertion of attacking the wall.

Warm arms wrapped around him and he closed his eyes. Soft lips kissed his neck and he froze.

“You can’t fight this pull between us forever, Kylo.” Ragnara whispered. “There’s a reason for our connection. The Force doesn’t do things on a whim.”

“I’m going to find out why.” He growled as he turned in her arms. She stepped back and his gaze fell to her exposed breasts. His saber slipped from his grasp to thunk on the floor. He fought to control his breathing as anger at her actions warred with arousal. He dragged his gaze up to her face and she ran her finger down his scar.

“From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one I’ve waited for.” She whispered. “Not because of the prophecy, but because the Force guided me to you.”

“Ragnara-”

She kissed him, her hands slipping under his tunic to caress his chest. She thrust her pelvis against his and heat coursed through him. He pushed her from him and stepped around her. 

“Get out!” He bellowed, pointing to the door. 

“I sense that you desire me.” Ragnara stood in front of him and cupped his face. He stared at her, wondering why the hell she hadn't left yet. “Be with me, Kylo.”

The door slid open and his mother stepped into the room. She stopped short, her gaze looking from a half-naked Ragnara to him. He blinked at her and an icy chill swept through him. Ragnara hadn’t stepped back and her hand still cupped his face. Leia raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. 

“A word, Ben.” Leia turned to leave then looked at Ragnara. “Put some clothes on, girl.”

Leia marched down the hall and Kylo gritted his teeth. He followed after her as annoyance reared itself within him. He didn’t want another reprimand, didn’t want to hear from her what he already knew. 

She stepped into the small medical bay and turned to face him. He paced to the other side of the room and stared out the window. The stars streaked by in hyperspace.

“How long are you going to let this go on, Ben?”

Sighing, he turned from the window. “Nothing is going on.”

“That’s not what I saw.” Leia stepped closer to him. “Don’t tell me nothing’s going on! Do you know what this would do to Rey? She’s carrying your children.”

“I know!” He growled, his hands curling into his palms. “I didn’t ask for her to be attracted to me. I didn’t ask her to fall in love with me. It just happened.”

Leia’s eyebrows rose. “She loves you?”

“Yes.” Shoving his hands into his hair, he spun away from his mother. He gritted his teeth as the impulse to break something surged through him. Dragging in a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down.

“You can’t sleep with her.” Leia placed a hand on his arm.

“Don’t you think I know that?” He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. “I feel a pull towards her. The darkness in me answers her call. I don’t know why.”

Leia sighed. “This isn’t good.”

He snorted and stared out the window. That was an understatement. The draw towards her grew stronger, the call sang louder. If he didn’t do something about it soon, he knew he’d do something he’d regret. The fact she sensed his desire made it even worse. He couldn’t lie to himself and say the feelings weren’t real. Couldn’t blame a prophecy or the Force.

His mother placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention to her. Her eyes were soft, full of motherly love and warmth. He basked in it, letting it seep into him. 

“I know you care about her, but you need to stay away from her.” She warned. “She’ll bring you nothing but trouble.”

He ran his hands over his face and pushed from the wall. He paced the room. His mother was right, but he didn’t want to stay away from Ragnara. Other than Rey, she was the only person he could talk to, who understood him. She’d been by his side, seen him at his worst. How could he discard her now? Why would he?

“We could drop her off on a nearby planet.” Leia suggested. 

Kylo glared at his mother. “No! I’m not going to abandon her just because she shown an interest in me.”

“Who has an interest in you?” Finn stepped into the medical bay causing the small room to become smaller. 

Kylo felt trapped, boxed in as he glared from his mother to Finn. Anger rolled through him and, wanting space between them, he stepped back. He paced to the single bed in the middle of the room, putting it between him and the other two.

“It’s none of your business, Finn.” Kylo growled.

“Does this have anything to do with interrupting you and Ragnara?”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair and scowled at Finn. The man’s eyes widened and he looked at Leia. 

“Wait.” Finn held up a hand. “You were about to-”

“No, I wasn’t.” Kylo snapped and fought down the urge to flip the bed over. Not that he could, it was bolted to the floor. Growling, he spun on his heel and punched the wall. Pain shot through his arm and he gritted his teeth against a rising scream. 

“Ben!” Leia ran over to him and took his hand in hers. It throbbed and tingled, but he hadn’t felt or heard anything snap. She turned it over then examined the fingers. He winced and bit the inside of his cheek. She moved her hand down his arm and warmth flowed through him. 

“You didn’t break anything.” She announced with a sigh. “That’s a relief.”

He pulled his hand from her grasp and sat on the bed. He spun around on it till he faced the doorway and planted his feet on the floor. He marched out of the room, leaving them behind. Ignoring the calls from his mother and Finn, he headed down the corridor to his room. The door slid open, revealing an empty space. Sighing in relief, he stepped inside and locked the door. He collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the Bond between him and Rey. She sat behind Poe, watching the stars return to normal. A green, brown and blue planet filled the windows and he sensed the Force tug at him. Rey turned in the chair and looked up at him. He fell into her eyes and the need to touch her rose within him.

Without a word, she stood and left the cockpit. He trailed behind her and saw his mother and Finn heading from the opposite direction.

“Don’t talk to Kylo.” Finn groused. “He’s in an abysmal mood. Punched a wall in the medbay. Locked himself in his room.”

“Really?” Rey looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Why?”

Kylo growled.

“The real question is when is he not in a bad mood?” Finn rolled his eyes and continued down the corridor.

Leia sighed and rubbed her temples. “You need to talk to Ben.”

“I’m about to.” Rey pointed to him and he wondered if his mother could see him. “What’s wrong?”

“Let him tell you.” Leia patted her shoulder then headed after Finn.

Rey stared at him and he sighed. They’d already discussed Ragnara, but he’d believed he could handle her. Now, he realized he couldn’t. He needed to tell her everything and hoped Rey understood.

He sighed. “I’ll unlock the door.”

Kylo stared up at the ceiling, his stomach twisting into knots. Resigning himself to another argument, he strode toward the door and unlocked it. It slid open, revealing Rey staring at him with curiosity and unease in her eyes. He stepped back, allowing her to enter. The door slid closed and he locked the door again. 

“I see you redecorated.” She stared at the scorch marks on the wall on the opposite side of the room. “Who or what pissed you off?” 

Kylo ran a hand over his face and plopped down on the bed. He stared at the marks as an image of a half naked Ragnara appeared in his mind. Closing his eyes, he buried his face in his hands.

“Ragnara told me she loves me.” He blurted.

“What?”

Groaning, he drew in a uneven breath and looked at Rey. Her eyes were wide and he knew she heard him. She stood stock still, but her hands were fists at her sides. Her eyes flashed, but he didn’t sense anger from her. Had she learned to suppress it or did something else cause her to clench her fists?

“She told me she loves me.” He repeated.

She pointed at the wall. “That’s the reason for the damage?”

“Part of it.” He admitted and pushed himself to his feet. “The Force reacts to her and I like it reacts to us.”

A line formed between her brows. “What are you saying?”

He ran a hand through his hair and paced. “I don’t know. Why would it want me with Ragnara when it brought you and I together? It doesn’t make sense.”

Sighing, Rey stepped in front of him, blocking him. He stared at her as memories of sitting in a tree house only to be kidnapped a couple days later appeared in his mind. His life seemed to have been a lot less complicated then.

_How strange that I’d find trying to remember who I am as a more simple time. _

He shook his head and turned from her. She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her again.

“She told me she found an older prophecy. One that mentions rebirth.”

“She told me.” He watched as her eyes narrowed. “She thinks she and I are to bring about the rebirth of the Sith.”

“What if our children are the rebirth?” Rey snapped. “Hadn’t she thought of that?”

“If that’s the truth, why the hell am I drawn to her?” He snarled, wrenching his arm from her grasp. “If not to fulfill some damn prophecy, why does my darkness call to her? Why does it answer hers?”

“I don’t know!” Rey shouted and shoved a finger in his face. “But my Light calls to your Dark as well, Ben. Are you Bonded with her, too?”

He shook his head. “No. I’m only Bonded to you.”

“But the connection you have with her is just as strong, isn’t it?” Sadness coated her voice and his heart turned over.

Kylo wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He stroked her back and she leaned into his embrace. She tilted her head up and claimed his mouth with hers. Fire licked at his insides and a moan escaped him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth to tangle with his. A breeze rustled his hair and his Dark swirled around them, chasing her Light. 

His hands roamed down her back to cup her rear. He pushed her pelvis into his and he groaned. The flames surged higher and he left her mouth to trail kisses down her neck. She tilted her head back and moaned his name as her fingers dug into his arms.

“We’re about to land.” She warned.

“And?” He flicked his tongue at her ear.

“They’ll come looking for us and bang on the door.” She pulled back and smiled at him. “I know how much you love interruptions.”

Gritting his teeth, he released her and stepped back. She laughed and ran her hands down his chest. Sparks danced over his skin and he closed his eyes. He wanted to forget he was on a ship, wanted to forget there were other people nearby. He craved to lose himself in her and for a few moments let the galaxy pass them by. 

“We’ll go somewhere where there won’t be any interruptions.” He grabbed her hand and kissed each finger, watching as desire darkened her eyes. “Maybe we’ll take this ship and leave.”

She shook her head. “You’ll leave your mother? Leave Ragnara?”

He closed his eyes. He knew his mother could take care of herself. She was a damn General after all. But she’d wanted him to return to her for so long, he didn’t have it in him to up and leave. 

“Why do you care if I leave Ragnara or not?” He stared at her as he held her hand against his chest.

Rey sighed and averted her gaze. “Because I know you’d care. You’d think you’d abandoned her like you’ve been abandoned, like I have.”

She placed a hand on his face. “You might say you want to leave all of this behind, but I know you can’t. I know I can’t. There will always be a reason to fight, a need to help others. I won’t stop doing that.”

“I’m not a Jedi.” He headed for the door. He unlocked it, but she grabbed his arm before he left. He glared at her, but the tenderness in her eyes caused him to bite back his retort.

“I know and I’m not asking you to.” She whispered. “I know you want to follow your own path, be your own person and not manipulated by others or the Force. But the truth is, you can’t ignore what’s inside you.”

“What’s inside me wants me to give in to Ragnara.”

The furrow in her brow returned and he wanted to kiss it away. He pulled her into an embrace and nuzzled her neck.

“It wants me to give in to you as well.” He whispered. “I’m being pulled in two different directions again. My Dark wants you both, but I know I can’t. I won't, but whatever is drawing Ragnara and I doesn't seem to care.”

He flicked his tongue at her ear and she shivered in his arms. He wanted to continue, but the ship would land soon and he didn’t want someone pounding on the door because they hadn’t joined the others. Sighing, he released her.

“You need to find out why there’s this connection between you and Ragnara.” Rey suggested what he’d already planned on doing. “Maybe there’s a way to break it.”

She left the room, leaving him in silence. He closed his eyes as he let his Dark wrap around him. 

“When I told you to trust Ragnara, this wasn’t what I had in mind.”

Kylo glared at the shimmering blue form of his uncle. He called his saber to him, but didn’t ignite it. Luke folded his arms against his chest and cocked an eyebrow.

“You’re one with the Force, tell me why I’m drawn to her?” Kylo demanded, stalking toward him. “Tell me why the Force wants me with her? Is it because of the prophecy?”

Luke sighed. “No, it’s not because of the prophecy. The twins will be the rebirth of the Sith.”

“What?” Kylo stared at his uncle. Fear squeezed his heart and he fought to breathe. “No. I wanted to prevent-”

Luke raised a hand. “No one is manipulating your children, Ben. They’ll be fine.”

“Then why are you saying they’ll be Sith?” He growled.

“Because they won’t be Jedi.” Luke stepped around him to wander to the other side of the room. “Because of how you teach them, those who don’t understand will call them Sith.”

“I’ll teach them?” He blinked at his uncle as the words sank in.

“Along with some other padawans.” Luke smirked. “You teach a whole new breed of Force-user. They’ll use both sides of the Force just what you wanted. You’ll finally have your ultimate revenge, Ben.”

He ran a hand through his hair. He shouldn’t know the future. What if while trying to make it happen, he screwed up along the way and changed everything? Shaking his head, he glanced at his uncle then the door.

“If not the prophecy then why does her Dark call to me?” He asked. 

“You’ll learn that on Iun.” Luke told him. “Talk to the Iunian elder. She’ll point you in the right direction.”

Kylo opened his mouth to ask if the connection could be broken, but Luke had left. Growling, he paced to the bed and dropped upon it. He stared at his hands as his uncle’s words swirled in his mind. He didn’t know what to think. On one hand, he was elated to know evil wouldn’t reach his children. On the other, the fear didn’t go away. Something could still happen between now and then. The future wasn’t written in stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These things come in threes, so there will be another story after this.


End file.
